Thanks To My Phone
by Chisana Yuri
Summary: CHAP 13 Update! Cho Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa dirinya ingin menikahi seorang yeoja nanti, tapi sebuah kejadian membuatnya harus mengesampingkan impiannya dan terpaksa berbohong demi seorang artis baru bernama Lee Sungmin. "Ap—Yang benar saja! Ini ponsel Korea. Tidak akan ada bedanya sekalipun dibeli di Eropa atau Korea. Ya! Cho Kyuhyun!" KYUMIN BOYxBOY
1. Chapter 1

Apa kau peduli kalau orang-orang mengataimu single? Pada umumnya, single itu sebuah prinsip. Masalahnya, kalau kau memegang prinsip itu seumur hidup bisa dijamin kau akan mati mengenaskan nantinya.

Cho Kyuhyun single bukan karena ia jelek. Oh tentu saja, aku berani bertaruh. Ia sangat tampan. Dia single juga bukan karena ia miskin. Jelas saja, ia calon pewaris dari salah satu perusahaan besar di Korea, bagian mananya yang miskin. Bodoh? Tentu tidak. Dia selalu ikut serta dalam olimpiade matematika.

Alasan utama dia single adalah dia terlalu pemilih. Dia mencari gadis yang sesuai dengan kriteria istri idaman miliknya.

Usianya baru tujuh belas. Mungkin agak keterlaluan kalau dikatakan ia mencari istri, tapi ia memang hanya berencana memacari satu gadis sampai ke pelaminan nanti.

"Donghae-hyung," panggil Kyuhyun saat melihat seorang pemuda melangkah melewatinya.

Pemuda di depannya hanya menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menengok ke arah Kyuhyun. "Bantu aku, Kyuhyun-ah," ucapnya kali ini.

Kyuhyun bergegas menuju Hyungnya dan mengambil beberapa karton di tangan Donghae.

"Aku mengerti kenapa tubuhmu pendek, Hyung."

"Bicara sekali lagi, kupatahkan lehermu," ujar Donghae dengan lebih leluasa karena bebannya sedikit hilang.

Ketika mereka melewati beberapa gerombolan perempuan, jeritan segera terdengar.

Mereka mengelu-elukan Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

Tampan. Satu kata yang cukup menyimpulkan isi dari jeritan mereka. Donghae sibuk tebar pesona sana sini, membuat teriakan mereka makin menggila. Kyuhyun terus fokus pada jalannya sampai ia akhirnya sampai di kelasnya.

.

.

**Title : Thanks To My Phone**

**Rating : T (maybe)**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and Other**

**Warning : BoyxBoy, TYPO(s), Newbie, Membosankan**

**Type : Chaptered**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

.

.

.

**-Chapter 1-**

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju stasiun dengan cepat. Kereta terakhir menuju Seoul akan berangkat lima menit lagi. Ia bersyukur karena ia datang tepat pada waktunya. Segera ia mendudukkan dirinya di tempat kosong di sebelah seorang gadis.

Gadis di sebelahnya sedang tertidur saat itu. Kyuhyun tidak peduli sebenarnya, tapi melihat ponsel di genggaman gadis itu yang hampir jatuh, ia refleks menggerakkan tangannya untuk mencegah.

Sayangnya, ponsel itu jatuh lebih dulu sebelum ia berhasil memegangnya dan menimbulkan bunyi 'puk' pelan.

"Aish," umpatnya. Ia terpaksa menundukkan badannya untuk mengambil ponsel tadi. Tepat saat ia mendongakkan wajahnya, sebuah tas hitam memukul kepalanya.

"Ya! Dasar maniak. Apa yang kau lakukan dibawah rokku seperti itu?" umpat gadis yang ternyata sudah bangun itu.

"Jangan salah paham. Aku berbaik hati mengambilkan ponselmu, kau malah memukulku begitu. Apa masalahmu, Tuan?" balas Kyuhyun bangkit dan mengelus pelipisnya.

"Oh, kupikir a-MWO?! Tuan? Apa kau panggil aku Tuan? Kau tidak lihat aku ini perempuan," gadis itu berkata sambil merampas ponsel pink miliknya.

"Hah, jangan bercanda. Perempuan macam apa yang menggunakan pakaian dalam pria?"

Gadis di depannya membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Garis merah tipis sedikit terlihat dipipinya.

"Kau lihat apa tadi?"

"Tidak lihat apa-apa."

"Tidak lihat celana dalamku?"

"Tidak."

"Jadi apa yang kau lihat?"

"Celana dalammu," ucap Kyuhyun. Ia langsung melolehkan kepalanya ke kiri sambil menutup mulutnya saat sadar ia tidak sengaja terjebak dalam kata-kata gadis di depannya.

"Ya! Kau benar-benar maniak!" gadis itu mulai berteriak sambil menunjuk muka Kyuhyun.

"Dan kau transgender aneh yang terobsesi menjadi wanita," balas Kyuhyun cukup keras. Beberapa penumpang terdekat menoleh ke arah mereka. Merasa terganggu.

"Ya! Pelankan suaramu," pinta sang lawan bicara.

Kyuhyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain sambil memasang earphonenya. 'Transgender aneh. Sudah jelas-jelas aku melihat 'gundukan milik pria' di celana dalamnya masih mengaku gadis.'

Merasa diacuhkan, gadis itu kembali ke aktifitas awalnya. Tidur.

.

.

Kyuhyun ternyata tertidur. Ia bangun saat seorang petugas kereta membangunkannya. Kereta yang ia tumpangi sudah sepi. Perlahan ia melirik ke kanan, menatap horor pemandangan di sampingnya.

'Transgender itu menempel dengan bahuku,' batinnya saat melihat orang yang ia yakini laki-laki itu mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahunya. Ia menyentuh-nyentuhkan telunjuknya pada pucuk kepala orang di sampingnya.

"Nona...Ya! No-Tuan...ini sudah sampai. Ya! Bangun Tuan!" ujar Kyuhyun menjadi tidak sabar. Ia menarik bahunya dengan kasar.

"Wuoh! Jam berapa ini?" orang di sampingnya itu bangun. Ia langsung mengecek jam tangannya. Begitu ia menemukan angka 11.05, ia langsung berdiri dan mengambil barang-barangnya. Menarik kasar tasnya dan sayangnya tanpa sengaja menyenggol Kyuhyun sehingga membuat ponsel di pangkuan Kyuhyun jatuh. Belum hilang rasa terkejut Kyuhyun, gadis itu menginjak ponsel tersebut. Tepat di layar. Dengan high-heels. Tujuh sentimeter.

Sungmin yang mendengar bunyi 'krak' yang cukup nyaring menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kaki.

"Omona! Aku menginjak ponsel sampai layarnya retak," ia kemudian melirik Kyuhyun, "jangan bilang kalau ini...milikmu?" lanjutnya sambil memperlihatkan ponsel hitam yang layarnya retak itu pada pemuda tampan yang sedang terkejut di depannya.

Kyuhyun menoleh pelan ke arah ponselnya. Ia mengambil benda malang itu dengan tangan yang bergetar.

"Ponsel...baru...ku?" ucapnya sedikit gagap. Ponsel itu adalah ponsel yang ia dapatkan dari taruhan saat bermain game dengan teman-temannya.

"Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Nanti kuganti, otte?" gadis itu melirik jam tangannya sekali lagi. Ia benar-benar terlambat.

"Ya! Kau transgender aneh! Kaki gendutmu mengahancurkan ponselku. Dasar maniak celana dalam pria! Nanti? Kau pikir aku bodoh? Kau pasti akan kabur setelah ini. Aku minta ganti rugi sekarang!" Kyuhyun berteriak saat ia sudah sadar dari keterpurukannya. Ia berteriak sambil mengacungkan ponsel rusaknya di hadapan gadis itu.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau yang maniak! Bisa-bisanya kau mengintip rokku saat aku tertidur. Kalau aku tidak bangun mungkin kau akan melakukan tindakan yang lebih buruk padaku. Aku sudah minta maaf tapi kau malah meneriakiku begitu," balas gadis itu sengit.

"Pinjam ponselmu," ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Mwo? Untuk apa?"

"Aku harus menghubungi temanku. Dia akan menjemputku disini dan ini semua terhambat karena kau."

Gadis berambut panjang didepannya sedikit ragu mengulurkan ponsel pink miliknya. Kyuhyun langsung merebut kasar ponsel itu dan menekan ponsel layar sentuh itu. Dengan cepat ia mendekatkan ponsel tersebut ke telinganya.

"Hyung, aku sudah sampai... Ini bukan nomorku. Ada makhluk aneh yang merusak ponselku..." Kyuhyun terus berbicara sambil meraih tasnya dan memberikan ponsel rusaknya pada gadis di depannya. 'Pegang sebentar,' ucapnya saat itu.

Gadis di depannya menurut. Sambil membenahi penampilannya ia tetap mengawasi tingkah Kyuhyun yang entah kenapa bergerak semakin menjauhinya.

"Ne...Hyung jemput saja," ucapnya tepat sebelum ia berlari dengan kekuatan penuh menjauhi gadis yang sibuk membenahi rambutnya.

"YA! YA! LARI KEMANA KAU! YA!" teriak gadis itu dan bergegas mengejar Kyuhyun. Ia langsung kehilangan jejak Kyuhyun begitu dia keluar dari gerbong kereta.

"Pencuri itu...Aish. Maniaaaaak!" teriak gadis itu sangat kencang. Ia benar-benar kesal. Dengan kasar ia melepas sepatu tingginya dan mencopot wig di kepalanya kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya "Argh! Menyebalkan!" umpatnya keras membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya memandangnya.

Banyak dari mereka membelalakkan matanya dan mulai mengeluarkan ponsel mereka untuk merekam tingkah orang tersebut.

Mereka semua wanita. Dan mereka berteriak dengan kencang saat melihat orang tersebut mengambil ancang-ancang kabur.

"Kyaaaaaa...Lee Sungmin~"

.

.

Ponsel itu berbunyi saat Kyuhyun sudah duduk di dalam sebuah taksi. Setelah kabur dari kereta, ia langsung menaiki taksi di depannya. Masalah ia menelepon temannya jelas itu hanya tipuan. Dengan senyum di wajahnya, pemuda itu melihat ID caller dari penelepon, Leeteuk-hyung, sebuah kontak yang tidak ia kenal. Jelas saja, toh ponsel itu memang bukan miliknya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menjawab setelah muak mendengar bunyi ponsel tersebut.

"Ya! Lee Sungmin! Di mana kau?"

Kyuhyun sedikit menjauhkan benda pink itu mendengar suara yang cukup keras di ujung sana. 'Jadi transgender tadi bernama Sungmin. Nama yang sangat trangender,' ejek Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Sungmin-ah? Kau mendengarku?" panggil orang itu lagi.

"Ah, mianhae. Sungmin-sshi sedang di kamar mandi. Barusan dia memintaku menjaga ponselnya. Mau kupanggilkan?" Kyuhyun dan mulutnya mulai berbohong.

Ia mengetuk jendela taksi yang ia naiki seolah dia mengetuk pintu kamar mandi. "Sungmin-sshi, ada telepon... Ah maaf, dia sepertinya masih lama."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu katakan padanya untuk segera datang ke restoran di dekat stasiun sebelum pukul 12.00 atau gajinya akan dipotong," balas orang di seberang.

"Akan kusampaikan nanti," dengan itu Kyuhyun menyeringai dan memutus pembicaraan tadi. Ia benar-benar lega sekarang.

Tak lama berselang ponsel itu kembali berdering. Kali ini bukan sebuah kontak. Hanya nomor. Kyuhyun kembali menekan tombol jawab sambil tersenyum.

"Yeobo-"

"Kembalikan ponselku atau kulaporkan kau ke polisi atas tuduhan pelecehan dan pencurian?"

Pemuda tampan itu makin melebarkan senyumnya. Si pemilik menelponnya sekarang.

"Mau melaporkanku? Aku juga akan melaporkanmu atas tuduhan mengganggu kenyamanan, perusakan barang pribadi, dan pelanggaran norma," balas Kyuhyun sengit.

"Kau yang salah, maniak! Aku tidak akan se-"

"Kalau begitu perbaiki dulu ponsel mahalku, dengan begitu aku akan kembalikan ponsel pink cantikmu ini," Kyuhyun mencoba bernegosiasi.

"Aku kan tidak sengaja. Aku tidak mau dan akan kulaporkan kau segera setelah aku menemukanmu."

"Terserah. Aku bisa saja melakukan banyak hal buruk hanya melalui ponselmu, Sungmin-ah."

"Kau...kau mengenalku?"

"Oh, tentu saja." Lagi-lagi pemuda itu berbohong. "kau tidak akan bisa hidup tenang setelah ini, kalau kau melaporkanku, Lee Sungmin."

"Siapa kau berani-beraninya mengancamku begitu?" ujar lawan bicaranya sedikit pelan.

"Tunggu sebentar, menurut indera keenamku, lebih baik kau segera ke restoran tempat kau janjian dengan Leeteuk-sshi sebelum jam 12.00. Atau kau akan mendapatkan hukuman dan gajimu dipotong," pemuda itu mulai menyukai ini. Ia berbohong dengan sangat lancar.

"Memang kau apa bisa bicara begitu? Peramal?" balas Sungmin dengan suara makin pelan.

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa, tapi ingat, orang dibawah naungan capricorn sepertimu tidak akan hidup bebas kalau melawanku," Kyuhyun makin menyunggingkan senyumannya setelah apa yang dia katakan. Ia bukan asal tebak saat menyebut capricorn, sebelumnya ia melihat gantungan ponsel bertuliskan 'Sungmin11'. Ia yakin angka sebelas itu menunjuk pada tanggal lahirnya. Seperti bagaimana ia sering menulis namanya dengan embel-embel 23 yang artinya 3 Februari.

Sungmin tidak menjawab setelah jeda yang cukup lama. Kyuhyun yakin artinya orang itu sedang berpikir keras darimana ia tahu bahwa zodiaknya adalah capricorn.

"Tidak perlu kaget begitu, Lee Sungmin-sshi. Kau tidak tahu orang seperti apa yang sedang kau hadapi sekarang. Kau tahu, aku bisa melakukan apa pun terhadapmu. Jadi, perbaiki ponselku."

"Aku perbaiki ponselmu, tapi jangan sentuh ponselku untuk hal aneh," ucap Sungmin setengah berbisik.

"Senang bernegosiasi denganmu. Ayo sekarang segera ke tempat Leeteuk sebelum gajimu dipotong. Jangan lupa perbaiki ponselku," Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum. Bahkan kali ini ia sambil tertawa.

"Ah, benar-benar menyenangkan membodohi orang bodoh," ujarnya di sela tawa.

.

.

Lee Sungmin menghentakkan kakinya dengan keras di jalanan. Setelah menghubungi 'si maniak', dirinya bermaksud meminta Hyungnya, Leeteuk, menjemput, tapi sayang ia tidak hafal nomor yang akan ia tuju. Terpaksa ia menelepon dongsaengnya.

Sebuah sepeda motor berheti di sampingnya. Pengendara motor itu membuka helmnya, "Apa yang dilakukan seorang artis disini sambil menenteng high heels?" ucapnya pada Sungmin.

"Eunhyukie!" pekik Sungmin girang dan segera berlari dan menduduki jok belakang.

"Semua orang melihat, Hyung, jangan melakukan hal aneh."

"Antarkan aku ke restoran yang ada di ujung jalan dekat stasiun, dongsaeng-ah. Aku terlambat. Dan tolong jangan bertanya apa-apa sekarang karena aku benar-benar terlambat."

.

.

Sungmin tiba pukul 11.57. Ia meminta Eunhyuk terus menambah kecepatan motornya tadi. Untung mereka selamat sampai tujuan.

"Maaf merepotkanmu dan terima kasih banyak," ucapnya saat ia turun dari motor.

"Hyung, sebenarnya aku sekalian mau minta tolong ajari bahasa jepang. Besok aku ada ujian," balasnya sambil melepas helm.

Sungmin mengangguk-anggukkan kepala sambil kembali merapikan wig panjang yang sudah kelihatan kacau, tak lupa kembali memakai heels tujuh sentimeter yang barusan membuat petaka baginya, entah untuk apa dia memakainya.

"Ah, tapi kau tak masalah menungguku sampai selesai?"

"Apakah lama?"

"Paling lama satu setengah jam. Hari ini hanya membicarakan kontrak baru."

"Ya sudah, aku sekalian makan siang di sini."

"Eunhyuk-ah, boleh minta tolong lagi?"

Sungmin kemudian menceritakan bahwa dirinya sudah merusak ponsel orang dan harus segera memperbaikinya. Eunhyuk hanya menggaruk asal dagunya, kalau Hyungnya sudah meminta begini, rasanya menolak pun tak tega. Dengan malas ia menghidupkan motornya.

"Kalau bisa ponsel itu diperbaiki tidak lebih dari 2 hari. Kalau dia tidak bisa memperbaikinya dalam 2 hari jangan mau perbaiki di tempat itu," pesan Sungmin sebelum Eunhyuk pergi.

"Apa aku babumu, Hyung?" ujar Eunhyuk jadi agak kesal. Dipaksa mengantar, diminta menunggu, sekarang dipaksa mencari tempat service ponsel.

"Jebal, dongsaeng ah. Kau tidak tahu orang yang-"

"Lee Sungmin, kalau dia tidak datang lima menit lagi, bisa-bisa... " seorang laki-laki dengan lesung pipi berbicara sendiri tidak jauh dari tempat Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

Sungmin langsung menoleh ketika dia mendengar suara managernya. Ia kembali memohon pada Eunhyuk untuk membantunya. Dengan menghela napas berat, Eunhyuk akhirnya setuju dan langsung melajukan motornya mencari tempat service ponsel.

"Aku terlambat, mian Teuki-hyung," ucapnya setelah berlari pelan menuju Leeteuk, managernya.

Orang yang dipanggil Teuki-hyung itu memandang artisnya dari atas sampai bawah. Sungmin sudah memasang rapi wig dan heelsnya.

"Nugu...seyo?" tanyanya pada Sungmin.

Yang ditanya hanya menghela napas pelan sambil melepas wignya. Ia merasa kesal karena managernya tidak mengenalinya. Padahal Leeteuk lah yang memaksanya memakai pakaian wanita agar tidak dikenali fans ketika berada di tempat umum. Tapi yang salah bukan hanya Leeteuk, toh Sungmin harusnya sudah melepasnya sekarang mengingat ia tidak di tempat yang sekiranya membahayakan.

"Ah, Sungmin-ah! Kau datang tepat waktu. Ayo, lawan main dan produsernya sudah di dalam," ujarnya di selingi tawa yang keras karena melihat artisnya benar-benar dandan sebagai wanita seperti apa yang ia sarankan. Kemudian ia dengan cepat menggenggam Sungmin. Sungmin menarik dirinya agak keras dan menolak karena ia masih berpenampilan seperti wanita. Leeteuk justru kembali memasang wig yang sebelumnya dilepas Sungmin. Ia mengatakan bahwa tidak akan ada yang akan menertawainya karena ia tidak punya celah untuk ditertawai apalagi dicela. 'Padahal tadi dia tertawa kencang,' pikir Sungmin.

.

.

"Kukira Sungmin itu laki-laki," ujar Choi Siwon saat melihat Leeteuk masuk dengan menggandeng seorang gadis.

Sungmin menggerakkan tangannya untuk melepas wig panjang itu dari kepalanya. Ia tidak terima dikatai bukan laki-laki. Dengan cepat Leeteuk mencegah Sungmin sambil memandang Sungmin dengan death glare yang cukup mengerikan.

Mau tidak mau Sungmin tersenyum ramah dan menarik kursi di depannya.

"Apa aku terlihat cantik sebagai wanita? Sayangnya, aku laki-laki subur dengan hormon yang sehat, Choi Siwon."

Semua orang di sana tertawa setelah mendengar perkataan Sungmin. Setelah Leeteuk memesankan minuman untuk Sungmin, Jung Yunho, selaku produser di sana langsung memulai pembicaraan mereka.

Proyek kali ini adalah iklan untuk sebuah produk makanan. Tak ada rincian khusus akan sepertia apa adegan dalam iklan itu, yang terpenting adalah semua orang di sana sudah mengerti garis besarnya. Selanjutnya, Sungmin dan Siwon harus menandatangani surat kontrak untuk menjadi ikon dari produk tersebut. Kontrak ini berlaku selama delapan bulan dan akan diperpanjang apabila pasar menerima baik produk ini.

Sebelum menandangani surat tersebut, Leeteuk dan Zhoumi—manajer Siwon, mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan seputar kontrak ini agar artis mereka tidak mendapat kerugian apapun.

Setelah dirasa tepat, manajer mereka kemudian mempersilahkan masing-masing artis untuk menandatangani surat itu.

.

.

Sungmin memutuskan untuk langsung kembali ke apartemennya sebelum Eunhyuk menghadangnya di tempat parkir. Ia ingat ia masih berhutang pada dongsaengnya. Menghela napasnya berat, Sungmin mengikuti Eunhyuk ke rumahnya.

"Hyung, mengenai pesan singkatmu barusan?" tanya Eunhyuk saat mereka sudah duduk di kamar Eunhyuk dan Sungmin sudah berganti pakaian.

"Pesan singkat?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ya. Kau tahu...aku belum punya video yang itu, harganya agak mahal. Kalau mau ayo kita patungan."

Tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Eunhyuk, Sungmin hanya menaikan alisnya. Ia mendengarkan Eunhyuk bicara terus sampai akhirnya ia mengerti.

"Aku? Aku meminta video porno macam itu? Benarkah? Kapan?" sergah lelaki manis itu agak kesal. Eunhyuk menyerahkan ponselnya supaya Sungmin percaya. Mungkin Hyungnya ini malu, begitu pikiran Eunhyuk.

'Ya~ Kalian punya video baru dari ***. Aku sedang membutuhkannya, kalian tahu kan biar kelihatan seperti perempuan begini, aku tetap laki-laki.'

Sungmin merinding membaca pesan di ponsel yang ia pegang sekarang. Ia berharap pesan ini hanya dikirim ke manusia di depannya. Tapi membaca frasa 'kalian tahu' di pesan itu ia curiga pesan ini dikirim ke banyak orang.

"Jungmo, Shindong-hyung, Kangin-hyung, Kibum dan beberapa orang lain juga sampai mengirimiku pesan yang rata-rata menanyakan apa kau benar-benar membutuhkan video itu."

Sungmin hampir gila saat mengecek inbox Eunhyuk dan menemukan pesan dari beberapa orang yang ia kenal.

'Maniak itu benar-benar gila dan menyebalkan,' batinnya sambil meremas kuat tangannya.

"Ponselku diambil om-om mesum di kereta. Kukira dia yang mengirim pesan itu pada kalian semua. Tolong jelaskan pada semua orang, Hyukjae," ujarnya lemas.

Pemuda di depannya langsung merasakan atmosfir berubah dengan drastis saat Sungmin mulai memanggil nama aslinya. Ia langsung mengirim pesan yang isinya seperti yang Sungmin katakan setelah Sungmin mengembalikan ponselnya. Dengan cepat ia membuka buku bahasa jepangnya dan mulai belajar.

.

.

'Datang ke tempatku malam ini dan kita tonton bersama, Oppa.'

'Oppa! Kau mesum!'

'Sungmin-ah, apa kau benar-benar Sungmin? Jangan bekerja terlalu keras sampai kau begini.'

'Aku akan pinjamkan asal kau mau menjadi pacarku.'

Pemuda tampan itu tak bisa menghentikan tawanya saat membaca balasan dari pesan yang ia kirim ke hampir semua kontak yang ada di ponsel pink itu. Ia cukup baik untuk tidak mengirim pesan tadi pada kontak yang ada embel-embel eomma, appa, ahjumma, ahjussi, atau apapun yang mengandung arti kekerabatan.

"Mianhae, Sungmin-ah, tapi ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Salahmu sendiri menghancurkan ponselku," katanya sambil menatap ponsel di tangannya. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya saat membayangkan reaksi pemilik ponsel ini bila tahu apa yang sudah ia lakukan.

.

.

Kalau dirinya adalah Hulk, mungkin ponsel hitam di tangannya sudah hancur sekarang, tapi untungnya Sungmin adalah manusia biasa. Otaknya masih berpikir untuk tidak merusak barang petaka di depannya dan kembali bertemu kesialannya. Ia sudah cukup malu dua hari ini saat bertemu teman-temannya yang sepertinya menerima pesan bodoh dari maniak itu. Ia bersyukur karena pesan bodoh itu tidak sampai ke media, kalau iya...imagenya pasti hancur dan Leeteuk akan memarahinya habis-habisan.

Tanpa membuang waktu, dia langsung menghubungi nomornya. Ia akan memaki-maki pemuda sialan itu.

"Ya! Ponselku! Kembalikan ponselku ahjussi Mesum!" bentaknya langsung saat orang di seberang sudah mengangkatnya.

"Oh, Sungmin-sshi? Ponselku sudah diperbaiki? Cepat sekali," balas orang di seberang.

"Temui aku di stasiun kemarin. Sekarang," tutup Sungmin tak mau basa basi. Ia sebenarnya ingin membeli ponsel baru kemarin, toh ia artis yang cukup punya banyak uang, tapi mengingat ada orang yang harus ia balas, ia mengurungkan niatnya.

.

.

"Di mana orang itu?" tanya Kyuhyun saat dirinya sudah sampai di stasiun. Saat ia menoeh ke kanan, seorang menepuk pundaknya.

Kyuhyun membalikkan dirinya dan menemukan seseorang dengan jaket putih dan masker yang cukup menutupi wajahnya. Ia nyaris memukul orang itu bila orang di depannya tidak segera membuka maskernya. "Ini aku," katanya sambil menarik Kyuhyun menjauhi kerumunan.

.

.

"Oh, Lee Sungmin? Aku tidak mengenalimu kalau kau jadi laki-laki begini."

"Ponselku?"

Kyuhyun langsung memberikan ponsel pink yang daritadi terus ia pegang. Sungmin dengan cepat mengambilnya. "Lalu punyaku?" tanyanya.

Pemuda dengan masker yang sudah terlepas itu agak ragu menggerakkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf," katanya saat ponsel hitam itu sudah ditangannya. "Tapi, ini semua salahmu," lanjutnya. Lagi-lagi pemuda di depannya ini membuatnya terkejut saat Sungmin justru melemparkan ponsel hitamnya ke udara kemudian kabur dengan kecepatan penuh.

Ia shock.

Bahkan sangat shock!

Namun, ternyata refleksnya bagus, dengan cepat ia mengejar Sungmin. Pemuda dengan jaket putih itu berhasil ditangkap saat ia hendak menaiki sebuah taksi.

BRUK

"Aduh," rintih Sungmin saat Kyuhyun menubruknya dan membuatnya jatuh ke tanah dengan Kyuhyun yang duduk tepat di perutnya.

"Hah! Kau benar-benar selalu mengejutkanku, Lee Sungmin," ujarnya sambil menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin agar Sungmin melihat ke arahnya.

Keramaian langsung tercipta setelah adegan mereka saling tindih. Orang-orang yang tahui bahwa Lee Sungmin adalah orang yang ditindih langsung sibuk mengambil gambar. Sungmin yang tahu kalau sebentar lagi dirinya bisa terlibat skandal langsung meninju pelan perut Kyuhyun. "Minggir, maniak. Orang-orang melihat kemari," desisnya pelan. Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Minggir lalu membiarkanmu kabur lagi? Jangan bermimpi."

Wajah Sungmin berubah pucat, amukan manager dan masalah lain sudah mulai berputar di otaknya. Karir yang ia bangun dari nol, sekarang...

Jangan salahkan dirinya karena terlalu perfeksionis, tapi- Oh Tuhan, kenapa orang yang menindihnya tidak bisa merasakan penderitaannya?

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Halo semunya~~**

**Semoga ada yang baca fanfic ini. Maklum anak baru :D Mohon bantuannya #sembah sujud**

**Semoga yang baca suka, hehe.**

**Silahkan di bash kalo memang perlu, asalnya pairnya jangan diapa-apain, soalnya mereka anak baik, kalo saya emang enggak. **

**Makasih banyak buat yang udah mampir kesini. Saya sih maunya ngelanjutin, tapi tergantung reader(s) deh. Saya mah nurut. Hohoho**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

Keramaian langsung tercipta setelah adegan mereka saling tindih. Orang-orang yang tahu bahwa Lee Sungmin adalah orang yang ditindih langsung sibuk mengambil gambar. Sungmin yang tahu kalau sebentar lagi dirinya bisa terlibat skandal langsung meninju pelan perut Kyuhyun. "Minggir, maniak. Orang-orang melihat kemari," desisnya pelan. Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Minggir lalu membiarkanmu kabur lagi? Jangan bermimpi."

"Kumohon minggir. Aku akan bertanggung jawab," Sungmin memohon. Dengan anggukan sekali, Kyuhyun bangkit dan langsung menarik Sungmin dari keramaian, sayup-sayup ia mendengar beberapa orang meneriakkan nama Sungmin. 'Banyak yang mengenal Sungmin, memangnya dia artis? Atau dia memang terkenal karena merupakan transgender paling keren?' pikirnya.

.

.

**Rating : T **

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and Other**

**Warning : Terinspirasi dari Drama Korea Sassy Girl Chun Hyang, BoyxBoy, TYPO(s), newbie, membosankan, alur lambat**

**Type : Chaptered**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

.

.

.

**-Chapter 2-**

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berada di restoran yang sama dengan yang kemarin Sungmin datangi, bedanya kali ini Sungmin memilih ruang khusus. Setelah pergi dari keributan yang tak sengaja mereka buat tadi, Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin ke tempat mereka sebelumnya dan memaksa Sungmin mencari ponselnya. Lalu setelah ponsel itu ditemukan dan, untungnya, dalam keadaan sehat, ganti Sungmin yang menarik Kyuhyun ke restoran yang mereka tempati sekarang.

"Begini, bukannya aku bermaksud sombong atau semacamnya, tapi...kau tau, aku...cukup terkenal belakangan ini," Sungmin memulai percakapan. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan kalau ia mengerti.

"Aku minta nomor ponselmu. Kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada diriku atau karirku, kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang sangat bertanggung jawab atas itu," ia melanjutkan.

"Kenapa harus aku?" balasnya agak tak terima. Bagaimanapun menurutnya, Sungmin lah yang lebih dulu memulai.

Pemuda di depannya hanya bisa menepuk wajahnya. Orang di hadapannya benar-benar tak merasa bersalah sedikit pun. Selagi dirinya berpikir bagaimana cara menyelesaikan masalah ini, ponselnya berdering. Sungmin agak cemas melihat managernya menelpon. 'Apa beritanya sudah menyebar?' batinnya pasrah.

Sungmin mengabaikan panggilan tersebut. Seperti teringat sesuatu dia mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun. "Kau... Kau punya indera keenam kan?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun yang sedang menyesap kopi di depannya menatap langsung ke arah Sungmin.

"Iya kan? Kalau begitu bisa beritahu aku apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku mengangkat telepon ini?"

Menelan kopinya dengan susah payah, Cho Kyuhyun menyingkirkan cangkir kopi dari depan wajahnya.

"Aku...aku bisa saja tapi aku sedang tidak mau." Bohong. Lagi-lagi. Yah, kebohongongan baru untuk menutupi kebohongan sebelumnya.

"Ayolah, kumohon. Setelah ini aku bersumpah akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta," pinta Sungmin dengan wajah manisnya. Tepat sebelum Kyuhyun membalas apapun, dering ponselnya berhenti. Baik Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun hanya diam dan tenggelam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Selesai berpikir, Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan sesuatu.

"Kemarikan dulu ponselmu," katanya. Sungmin merasa dejavu. Dengan jelas bisa dilihat alisnya mengkerut. Ia tak mau kejadian di kereta terulang dan orang ini kembali membawa kabur ponselnya. Dengan cepat Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ayolah, Sungmin-ah, aku mungkin bisa membantumu." Kyuhyun merampas paksa ponsel Sungmin. "Aku pinjam dulu," katanya dan langsung dihadang oleh pemilik. Memberikan ponselnya pada Sungmin sebagai jaminan, Kyuhyun langsung menuju toilet.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengecek panggilan tak terjawab di ponsel pink itu. Ia menemukan kontak Leeteuk-hyung di baris teratas. Mengingat saat ia di taksi beberapa hari yang lalu, ia menduga Leeteuk-hyung adalah rekan bisnis Sungmin dan pasti akan menelpon lagi kalau memang ada urusan penting.

Seperti dugaan Kyuhyun, ponsel di genggamannya kembali berdering, dari orang yang juga sudah ia duga, Leeteuk-hyung.

"Sungmin-ah, kau dimana?"

"Ah, maaf ini bukan Sungmin," jawab Kyuhyun percaya diri.

Terdengar jeda yang cukup lama dari seberang. Kyuhyun menghela napasnya pelan dan langsung mengambil alih, "Begini, barusan Minnie menitipkan ponselnya padaku. Ia bilang siapapun yang menghubunginya, tanyakan ada perlu apa."

"Minnie?"

"Ne. Minnie. Lee Sungmin, kekasihku."

"MWO? Jangan bercanda!"

"Leeteuk-sshi, kumohon dengarkan aku. Kekasihku menitipkan pesan untuk menanyakan ada perlu apa. Tolong katakan ada urusan apa agar kekasihku yang bernama Lee Sungmin tidak marah padaku," balas Kyuhyun dengan serius.

"Tapi...kekasih? Dasar gila. Sungmin kan..." Leeteuk mengoceh cukup lama membuat Kyuhyun jengah.

"Kumohon, Leeteuk-sshi," potongnya akhirnya. Leeteuk mengalah dan mengatakan bahwa Sungmin harus menemuinya sekarang di apartemen dan menjelaskan maksud foto yang barusan tersebar. Foto Sungmin dan dirinya beberapa saat yang lalu. Mendapat info yang dia inginkan, Kyuhyun langsung menutup telepon. Menuju daftar panggilan, ia segera menghapus baris paling atas dari daftar panggilan masuk. Hanya jaga-jaga kalau Sungmin mungkin mengecek dan mengetahui semua kebohongannya.

Matanya menyipit saat mengingat wajah Lee Sungmin, ia benar-benar penasaran siapa orang itu. Dengan cepat ia menjelajah internet dan voila! Akhirnya ia tahu bahwa Lee Sungmin yang sekarang menunggunya di dalam adalah seorang artis yang sedang naik daun. Jangan salahkan Kyuhyun kalau dia tidak kenal Sungmin, separuh hidupnya memang tidak diisi untuk menonton infotaiment atau semacamnya.

Ia juga mencari info tentang Leeteuk yang pasti ada hubungan dengan Sungmin. Dan hasil yang ia dapat adalah Leeteuk, alias Park Jung Su adalah manager Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendadak pucat. Ia menepuk dan mengusap wajahnya berkali-kali.

Ia ceroboh.

Bukan hanya hidup Sungmin yang dalam keadaan bahaya, dirinya juga bisa-bisa masuk berita, dikejar wartawan, diamuk fans, dan kejadian lainnya yang tak terbayangkan.

Hanyut dalam pikirannya sampai ia tak sadar ponsel yang ia pegang kembali berdering. Dengan malas ia mengangkatnya sambil kakinya ia arahkan menuju tempat Sungmin menunggunya. Wajahnya sedikit lesu.

"Kau tidak sedang mencoba membawa kabur ponselku lagi kan?" tanya Sungmin di seberang. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum mendengar suara Sungmin. Kekhawatiran Sungmin terhadap ponselnya bebar-benar berlebihan, benar-benar membuatnya geli.

"Jangan habiskan pulsaku hanya untuk menelpon jarak dekat. Dan lagi, aku tidak mau sedikit pun menukar ponsel mahalku dengan milikmu yang norak," balasnya dengan nada yang tenang.

"Kau ini-"

"Kyuhyun."

"Maksu-"

"Namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Jangan panggil aku dengan 'kau' lagi," potong Kyuhyun muak. Ia sadar kalau ternyata sampai sekarang Sungmin tidak pernah memanggil namanya. Kini dirinya sudah berada di depan ruangan khusus yang berisi Sungmin.

"Cho Kyuhyun?" kata Sungmin setelah Kyuhyun memberi tahu namanya. Saat itu pula Kyuhyun tersenyum dan membuka pintu di depannya. "Kau memanggilku?" tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Sungmin langsung merebut ponselnya dan menatap Kyuhyun tajam. 'Apa saja sih yang di lakukan manusia itu dari tadi?' batinnya sambil memakan cake yang ia pesan. Kyuhyun balas menatapnya. Ia menatapnya cukup lama, hingga Sungmin risih dan memutuskan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Lee Sungmin," panggil Kyuhyun akhirnya. "Kemarikan tanganmu. Aku akan mulai meramalmu." Sungmin hanya menurut dan memberikan tangannya untuk digenggam oleh Kyuhyun.

"Hmm... Aku melihat sesuatu yang buruk. Karirmu sebagai artis mungkin akan sedikit berantakan akibat kita saling tindih beberapa saat yang lalu," Kyuhyun memulai dengan nada dan ekspresi serius. Ia menatap Sungmin untuk menangkap ekspresi Sungmin. Sungmin sendiri membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Ia berniat memotong saat Kyuhyun mengisyaratkannya untuk diam.

Kyuhyun kembali berbicara, "Telepon yang tidak kau angkat dari managermu, bisa kutebak. Kalau kau mengangkatnya tadi, dia pasti akan berteriak padamu meminta penjelasan foto yang sudah beredar di internet."

"Foto kita?"

"Ya, foto kita. Kau dan Aku."

"Foto tadi sudah beredar di Internet? Astaga! Habislah aku," Sungmin menjawab pasrah dan menghempaskan dirinya ke tempat duduk empuk yang a duduki.

"Aku tahu cara menghadapi ini," Kyuhyun menawarkan sebuah solusi pada Sungmin. Sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya kembali dan mulai tertarik dengan tawaran Kyuhyun.

"Kau hanya perlu..."

"Aku hanya perlu?" Sungmin mengulang perkataan Kyuhyun dengan antusias.

"Katakan pada semua orang kalau aku pacarmu," lanjut Kyuhyun tetap dengan muka seriusnya.

"Katakan pada se- YA! Jangan main-main denganku, Cho Kyuhyun!" Sungmin membalas sambil melempar bantalan tempat duduk ke wajah Kyuhyun. Ia tak habis pikir Kyuhyun memberikan ide yang justru menjatuhkannya ke lubang yang lebih dalam.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya sebentar, ia juga tidak percaya pada apa yang barusan ia usulkan. Pasalnya, pertama ia normal, kedua ia normal, dan ketiga ia normal. Ia hanya tidak mau ketahuan berbohong. Sudah terlanjur bilang pada Leeteuk kalau ia pacarnya Sungmin, tak mungkin ia melepaskan Sungmin begitu saja kan? Ia meyakinkan dirinya kalau ini tidak berlangsung lama, sampai ia akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Sungmin. Ia akan terus memikirkan cara untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang entah siapa yang mulai ini. Jalan yang ia ambil ini memang ekstrim, tapi mungkin bisa membantu.

Tak mau dirinya terlibat terlalu lama dengan artis yang pasti akan merepotkan dan mengganggu kehidupan remajanya.

"Berikan aku sepuluh alasan logis bahwa usulmu bisa membawa karirku pada keadaan baik-baik saja," kata Sungmin setelah meminum jus di hadapannya.

"Ayolah, Lee Sungmin. Kau tahu kemampuan indera keenamku, kan? Aku tahu mana yang benar. Percaya padaku. Cukup katakan pada siapa pun yang bertanya tentang masalah ini. Apa itu sulit?"

"Tentu sulit, bodoh. Lalu apa yang harus kukatakan? 'Pria yang menindihku di jalanan adalah kekasihku. Kami sedang main kejar-kejaran' begitu? Dasar sinting."

"Itu juga bisa," balas Kyuhyun sambil meminum kopinya yang sudah dingin.

Sungmin diam. Ia benar-benar bingung, jalan mana yang harus ia ambil sekarang. Dengan gusar ia berdiri dan menyiram sisa jusnya tepat ke wajah Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum dengan imut seakan-akan tidak bersalah sedang Kyuhyun menatapnya sengit.

"Lee Sungmin... Apa maksudnya kau menyiramku? HAH?" Kyuhyun ikut bangkit dan menunjuk wajah Sungmin.

"Dinginkan otakmu. Apa tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kau usulkan padaku?"

"Terserah padamu. Aku memberikan solusi yang cukup bagus. Aku tidak bisa memberi alasan padamu sekarang karena nanti jadi tidak suprise!"

"Surprise," koreksi Sungmin.

"Memang aku bilang apa tadi?"

"Suprice."

"Benar-"

"Berhenti berbelit-belit, CHO. Aku bukan orang yang punya segudang waktu kosong sepertimu."

Kyuhyun menggerakkan bibirnya membentuk kata 'apa' saat mendengar Sungmin. "Dengar, aku juga bukan orang yang tidak punya kerjaan, kau tahu aku akan menghadapi ujian masuk universitas sebentar lagi!" balasnya angkuh.

Sungmin benar-benar tidak peduli lagi dengan manusia di depannya. Ia kembali ke tempatnya dan menundukkan kepalanya sangat dalam. Ia menghela napasnya dengan sangat keras sampai Kyuhyun bisa mendengar dan merasakan betapa stress manusia di depannya. Ia mengelap sisa jus di wajahnya dan pindah untuk duduk di samping Sungmin.

"Kau hanya perlu percaya padaku," Kyuhyun berkata sambil melirik Sungmin.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku ini masih baru. Aku artis baru! Apa kata orang kalau artis baru sudah mencari sensasi seperti itu?" balasnya frustasi. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk bertemu pandang dengan Kyuhyun.

Yang di pandang jadi kembali berpikir, hanya karena ia tidak mau ketahuan berbohong ia harus menyulitkan hidup orang lain. Ia tahu ini namanya egois, tapi...

"Dengarkan aku, Lee Sungmin. Aku berjanji ini akan membantumu. Tidak akan ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

BINGO! Ia memutuskan melanjutkan kebohongannya.

"Kau tidak mau dikatakan artis yang mencari sensasi kan? Katakan saja kalau kita sudah memang sudah lama berpacaran. Aku akan menjawab pertanyaan yang nanti dilayangkan untukmu. Kau cukup...mengikutiku."

"BAIK! Kalau itu maumu, sekarang ikut aku ke apartemen dan kita bicara pada Leeteuk-hyung," balas Sungmin geram sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan keluar dari restoran tersebut tanpa menunggu protes dari Kyuhyun.

.

.

Leeteuk membuka pintu apartemen saat belnya dibunyikan. Ia menemukan dua pemuda berbeda tinggi yang menunggu di depan pintu.

"Nah, Lee Sungmin," kata Leeteuk dengan senyum malaikatnya, "silahkan masuk dan tolong ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi," balasnya sambil membuka pintu apartemen dengan lebar.

Kyuhyun yang ada di samping Sungmin bisa ikut merasakan betapa tegang partnernya. Ia memberanikan diri mendorong pelan punggung Sungmin untuk membuatnya masuk.

"Kalian duduk dulu dan biarkan aku membuatkan teh supaya obrolan kita bisa lebih santai," manager berlesung pipi itu lalu menjauh dari mereka.

"Rasanya sangat menegangkan," kata Kyuhyun sangat pelan. Sungmin yang mendengarkan hanya bisa melirik tak percaya pada laki-laki disampingnya.

"Benarkah?" balas Sungmin tersenyum senang. Ia tak menyangka Kyuhyun bisa berkata demikian.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa menatap Sungmin. Matanya tetap mengarah ke depan. Dia melanjutkan, "rasanya seperti meminta restu untuk menikahi seseorang." Jawaban tersebut sukses membuat Sungmin terkikik. Kyuhyun mengatakan hal tersebut dengan wajah yang tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Wajahnya benar-benar tenang. Sungmin yang tadinya tegang jadi bisa sedikit rileks dibuatnya.

"Seperti kau pernah melamar orang saja," kata Leeteuk cukup mengagetkan. Hal ini jelas membuat dua orang yang sedang duduk itu menegakkan badannya. Setelah meletakkan tiga cangkir teh di meja, ia berkata, "Jadi, ada yang mau kalian katakan?"

Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dengan pasti, "Annyeong, Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Aku kekasih sah dari Lee Sungmin," katanya dengan yakin dan mengundang tawa dari Leeteuk. Sungmin hanya bisa diam sambil menmbuka lebar mulutnya, dengan pelan ia gumamkan ,'apa-apaan dia itu' tanpa melirik Kyuhyun ataupun Leeteuk.

"Kekasih sah?" ujar Leeteuk disela tawanya, "Aku benar-benar tidak bisa percaya ini, Min. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu kau mengirimiku pesan meminta video porno dari ***, sekarang ada yang datang berkata padaku kalau dia pacarmu, dan parahnya dia laki-laki. Kau mengejutkan, Min. Sangat."

Kyuhyun ikut mengangguk. Ia setuju dengan Leeteuk yang mengatakan kalau Sungmin adalah orang yang mengejutkan. Leeteuk tak mau basa basi lagi, ia menujukkan selembar kertas dengan sebuah gambar dan sebaris tulisan dengan ukuran besar didalamnya. Sungmin berniat membacanya sebelum Kyuhyun mengambilnya. Tepat saat ia akan membacanya, Leeteuk kembali menariknya.

"Ini ku-print langsung dari blog yang menge-share foto kalian. Tulisannya, 'Laki-laki yang menindih Sungmin mengatakan "Minggir lalu membiarkanmu kabur lagi? Jangan bermimpi!" Kyaaaaa. Sungmin-oppaaaa'. Kau yang mengatakan ini, Kyuhyun-ah?"

"I..itu aku."

"Dan maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Sungmin karena ia sibuk dengan jadwalnya. Aku sendiri tidak bermaksud merepotkan kekasihku. Pada saat itu, kami..." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, mungkin meminta Sungmin melanjutkan perkataannya. Sungmin membelalakkan matanya sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengikuti kemauan Kyuhyun, "Kami bermain kejar-kejaran lalu aku tersandung dan akhirnya Kyuhyun menindihku."

Kyuhyun menahan tawanya mendengar alasan Sungmin, ia pikir Sungmin tidak akan menggunakan alasan sinting itu. Sungmin malah harap-harap cemas jawabannya membuat Leeteuk percaya pada mereka. Kalau Leeteuk percaya, itu pasti membantunya menghadapi wartawan nanti.

"Sungmin-ah, usiamu dua puluh dan kau masih kejar-kejaran dalam rangka bermain dengan pacarmu?" Leeteuk kembali berkata setelah mencerna perkataan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sekarang gantian terkejut, 'Sungmin...lebih tua dariku? Kukira...dia masih murid sekolah sepertiku. Wajahnya menipuku,' batinnya tak percaya.

"Itu memang menyenangkan, Leeteuk-sshi. Coba saja lakukan itu dengan kekasihmu," justru Kyuhyun yang menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Benar kan, Minnie?" lanjutnya.

Sungmin tersenyum sambil menatap Kyuhyun, "Ne, Kyunnie. Sangat menyenangkan. Lain kali kita bermain seperti itu lagi ya," balasnya diakhiri kerlingan mata. Dalam hati ia bersumpah akan menonjok mulut Kyuhyun yang sudah memanggilnya dengan sok imut begitu.

Leeteuk menyenderkan badannya di sofa. "Astaga! Min! Kalian berdua benar-benar... Baiklah. Aku bisa mencoba menerima, tapi entah bagaimana reaksi agensi setelah mendengar ini. Tunggu, kalian berniat mengumumkan ini ke publik?"

"Aku akan mengurusnya. Salahku mengajak Minnie bermain kejar-kejaran di tempat umum." Tepat setelah Kyuhyun menjawab, ponsel di sakunya berdering. Ia melihat nama ayahnya tertera disana. Seperti baru mengingat sesuatu, ia langsung mengatakan sesuatu, "Leeteuk-sshi, aku meminjam pacarku dulu," katanya sambil menarik Sungmin keluar dari apartemen.

.

.

"Apa?" kata Sungmin setelah Kyuhyun dan dirinya ada di luar apartemennya. Tepatnya di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Aku lupa sesuatu. Aku masih punya ayah," katanya dengan bodoh.

"Hah? Maksudnya kau lupa kalau kau punya ayah? Dasar durhaka," kata Sungmin tak percaya yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menceritakan tentang ayahnya yang nyatanya orang kaya. Sebagai anak laki-laki satu-satunya di silsilah keluarganya, Kyuhyun dinyatakan secara sah sebagai pewaris perusahaan keluarganya, maka dari itu nanti ia akan memilih jurusan bisnis pada saat kuliah.

"Begini, Kyuhyun-ah. Pertama, aku tidak peduli kau akan kuliah jurusan apa, kedua aku tidak peduli dengan silsilah keluargamu dan ketiga aku tidak tahu apa hubungan ayahmu dengan menarikku keluar," balas Sungmin memukul kepala Kyuhyun pelan.

"Aku sudah sering ikut pertemuan dengan teman-teman ayahku, kau bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau mereka tahu bahwa aku, Cho Kyuhyun, berpacaran dengan seorang laki-laki," katanya sambil mengelus kepalanya yang kena pukul Sungmin.

Sungmin jadi ikut berpikir, hanya karena mereka tak sengaja tindihan, nama Sungmin dan keluarga Kyuhyun dipertaruhkan.

Catatan untuk hari ini : Kyuhyun melakukan dua kesalahan besar dalam satu hari. **Ini bencana. **

.

.

"Lebih baik kita temui ayahmu. Dan kenalkan aku sebagai kekasihmu seperti yang kau lakukan barusan," usul Sungmin.

"APA? Jangan gila, Lee Sungmin!" Kyuhyun membalas.

"Apanya yang gila? Barusan kau begitu aku tidak protes. Ayo sekarang kita temui ayahmu."

"Apa bisa menyelesaikan masalah?"

"Kenapa tanya aku? Yang punya indera keenam kan bukan aku. Kenapa tidak kau cek lagi dengan indera keenammu," balas Sungmin sengit.

Kyuhyun sekarang terdiam. Kalau memang ia benar-benar punya indera keenam dia tidak akan bertanya kan?

"Baik, biarkan aku berpikir," kata Kyuhyun.

'Saat Ahra-noona ketahuan berbuat mesum dengan pacarnya, Appa bilang tak masalah mengingat itu wajar. Mengingat itu, aku rasa Appa tidak akan memarahiku karena memang sifatnya santai. Ia selalu mendukung apapun yang terjadi di keluarganya. Tebakanku Appa bukan menelepon untuk menanyakan masalahku dengan Sungmin, tapi hal lain,' Kyuhyun membatin dengan yakin.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun berjalan menjauhi Sungmin dan menghubungi Appanya, sekaligus menanyakan kenapa tadi dia menelepon. Dan memang benar, Appanya mengatakan untuk mengikuti launching sebuah minimarket dua hari lagi. Kyuhyun lega. Tebakannya benar.

Ia kemudian melihat Sungmin, memang tidak adil kalau ia tidak melakukan tindakan yang sama. 'Aku harus melakukannya juga agar posisiku dan Sungmin sama. Sama-sama dalam bahaya,' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Lee Sungmin, menurut indera keenamku, Ayahku belum tahu masalah ini, tapi akan jauh lebih baik kalau kita mengumumkan pada keluargaku kalau kau kekasihku," katanya. "Dan pastikan kau bisa mengambil hati ayah dan ibuku," lanjutnya.

"Baik, akhirnya kau bisa melakukan sesuatu yang adil, kekasihku. Kita berdua harus punya risiko yang sama besarnya," balas Sungmin tersenyum manis.

.

.

Sungmin sudah duduk di kamarnya. Leeteuk sudah pulang beberapa saat yang lalu. Kyuhyun juga sudah pergi. Ia tak menyangka hidupnya berada dalam bahaya dalam hitungan jam. Ia mengecek ponselnya. Banyak pesan dari teman-temannya. Semuanya menanyakan masalah ia dan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin pasrah, ia akan mengikuti omongan Kyuhyun yang ia yakin adalah hal yang benar mengingat memang Kyuhyun punya kemampuan yang seperti itu.

Ia mengetik balasan untuk temannya dengan cepat tanpa ragu-ragu.

**Foto itu benar aku. Yang menindihku itu kekasihku. Kami sedang main kejar-kejaran lalu tidak sengaja aku tersandung dan kami jatuh dengan posisi begitu. Mohon pengertian dari kalian semua. Maaf kalau ini membuat kalian risih. Tolong mengerti dan dimohon untuk tidak memberi tahu teman-teman media. Terima kasih banyak :)**

**~Lee Sungmin**

.

.

**HaeFish :** Hai, Kyu :D

**GaemGyu23 :** Hae-hyung, kau tahu Lee Sungmin?

**HaeFish :** TENTU! Wajahnya imut dan aktingnya tidak buruk. Kudengar dia juga hebat dalam menari. Kenapa? Kau fans Sungmin juga? Kukira kau tidak tahu Sungmin. Kau ingat tidak waktu aku membawa posternya ke sekolah kau bilang kau tidak kenal?

**GaemGyu23 :** Dia kekasihku, hyung -_-

**HaeFish :** JANGAN BERCANDA KYU! Segitu sukanya kau dengan Sungmin sampai mengaku-ngaku begitu? Memang kudengar fans itu ada yang berlebihan -_-

**GaemGyu23** : Hyung, kutelepon saja ya, ada yang mau aku ceritakan.

**GaemGyu offline**

.

.

"Aku mengerti sekarang, lalu kenapa kau harus bilang kalau kau pacarnya? Dilihat dari manapun tidak menyelesaikan masalah," respon Donghae setelah mendengar cerita Kyuhyun tentang dirinya dan Sungmin.

"Kalau aku tidak bilang begitu, managernya tidak akan mau memberi informasi dan aku bisa ketahuan berbohong oleh Sungmin. Kalau sudah begitu, Sungmin akan mengecapku rendah," balas Kyuhyun.

"Kau egois. Hidup artis itu ada ditanganmu sekarang. Kau membohonginya habis-habisan, terlebih dia sangat polos. Lebih baik kau mengaku padanya dan mencari solusi lain yang lebih baik."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan mengaku pada Sungmin," tutup Kyuhyun lalu membanting tubuhnya dikasur empuknya.

"Sungmin memang...terlalu polos. Aku baru sadar. Wajahnya..." Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan untuk tidak membayangkan wajah Sungmin. Saat ia salah mengira Sungmin adalah wanita benar-benar tidak bisa dilupakan, belum lagi saat ia menindihnya dan menatap langsung ke matanya. Ia jadi tertawa sendiri saat mengingat Sungmin mengerlingkan matanya dan memanggilnya 'Kyunnie'. Ternyata Sungmin sangat manis.

Kyuhyun langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan kembali menuju laptopnya, tiba-tiba ia ingin melihat wajah Sungmin. Langsung ia ketikkan 'Lee Sungmin' di mesin mencari dan... tanpa sadar mengaguminya?

DEG

DEG

Kyuhyun menghentikan senyumnya saat ia mendengar ponselnya berdering.

**From : Lee Sungmin**

**Subject : Aku akan datang**

**Aku sudah mengosongkan jadwal untuk besok malam. Kita bisa bertemu orangtuamu besok. Jangan lupa jemput aku, aku tidak tahu rumahmu.**

**~Sungmin**

Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan menuju kamar orangtuanya. Ia akan mengatakan lebih dulu pada mereka, agar Sungmin tidak perlu repot besok.

.

.

"Appa, Eomma, besok kekasihku akan datang. Aku mau mengenalkan dia pada kalian dan... kekasihku seorang laki-laki."

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Terima kasih banyak buat ****Cho Kyu Chely****, ****futari chan****, ****ChoHuiChan****, ****lyELF****, ****vnovgyu****, ****Zahra Amelia****, nanalee, Cha Rin, ****mau tau banget p****, ****Guest**** dan ****Qhia503**** yang udah secara ga langsung ngingetin buat nyantumin 'terinspirasi dari Drama Korea Sassy Girl Chun Hyang'. Saya bener-bener lupa, maaf yaaaa #sembah sujud yang belom nonton drama itu tonton aja, seru banget, lumayan ngisi liburan *promosi**

**Sebagai bentuk hormat saya, saya mau balas reviewer yang gak login #emang harus**

Fariny : oke ini dilanjut :) Dibaca ya, hehe

Lee Hyuka : Kyaaaaa...oke...oke...oke ini lanjutannya :D

Jirania : Kyuhyun mulutnya emang tajem, harus diajarin tuh dia #dipukul. Kyuhyun itu selain mulutnya tajem juga ga pernah nonton tipi, ngerusak mata katanya XP

andin kyuminielf : Oke deh, ini udah kilat belom? Makasih udah review :D

uname : Semoga dibalas karena sudah datang dan mereview, datang lagi yaaa #lambai tisu basah

Cho Miku : Ne, ayo baca lanjutannya! Jangan ketawa terus XD

Guest : Oke deh, makasih yaaa :)

Lee Aurin : Iya Kyuhyun ga pernah nonton tipi, kasian dia. Hahaha. Makasih ya udah review :)

Fawl : Gamsahamnida #ga nyambung

Evil Roommate : Alesan kyuhyun naek kereta? Kayanya nanti ada ceritanya, kayaknyaaa XD Makasih ya udah review :)

Kms : Makasih :D Dibaca lanjutannya ya

kyurin Minnie : Iya, Sungmin 20 tahun, Kyuhyun kira-kira 17 lah kalo ga salah inget XD Sayanya ga suka GS soalnya jadi kayaknya ga bisa bikin ff GS :(

mau tau banget p : InsyaAllah cuma prolognya aja yang sama, makasih ya udah ngingetin :D

hyukie : Uming kan emang cantik, ayo kita nikahi! #loh

KS : Iya kasian mas Kyuhyun ga punya tipi, ayo kita sumbang XD

Guest : Ngembaliinnya pake dilempar biar greget #virus MCI :D

Guest : Kayaknya sih gitu, ya enggak bang? #senggol Kyuhyun

Revaelf : Oke deh, SIAP!

Afri : LOL. Ayo kita sembeleh manusia tampan yang bulu kakinya banyak sampe menjalar ke paha itu!  
siira137 : Oke deh, ini udah dilanjut. Makasih udah dateng :D

Cha Rin : Iya chingu, ini emang dari drakor itu, makasih ya udah diingetin :)

Nanalee : Iya ini dari drakor itu :) Sungmin mau diapain? Mau dinikahin sama saya #digorok Kyuhyun

love haehyuk : Gamsahae :D

Kireina : Belom, Kyuhyun kan ga punya tipi XD

vey900128 : Ne, gomawo chingu, ini lanjutannya silahkan menikmati :)

rpshiraa : Wah, detil banget riviewnya, senangnyaaa :D oke ini lanjutannya

kyumienaiesme : Ck ck ck, sepertinya begitu chingu, ayo kita tunggu bersama.

Fuji : Ceritanya apa sayanya yang keren? #noel-noel Fuji #dibakar

Oam : Saya? Bukan, bukan. Aku sering juga baca cerita Lee Sunmiina, mungkin ketular gaya bahasanya :D  
MinnieGalz : Sekarang ming jadi belom cute dulu, entar dulu nunggu jinak baru cute XD

KMS kyuminshiper : Emang Sungmin wajahnya luar biasa hebat, ckckck, saya juga iri srbagai wanita :D

Kyuro : Iya cari tempat sepi betul banget contoh rumah author XD

kim hyde fujoshi : Ne, Hyde-san(?) Gue juga suka gaya lo :D #sok gaul

.

.

**Demikian, sekali lagi terima kasih banyak buat temen-temen semua. Mohon maaf kalo ada yang kelewat, maklum mata saya udah berumur, namanya juga kelahiran 94.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan menuju kamar orangtuanya. Ia akan mengatakan lebih dulu pada mereka, agar Sungmin tidak perlu repot besok.

.

.

"Appa, Eomma, besok kekasihku akan datang. Aku mau mengenalkan dia pada kalian dan... kekasihku seorang laki-laki."

.

.

**Title : Thanks To My Phone**

**Rating : T **

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and Other**

**Warning : Terinspirasi dari Drama Korea Sassy Girl Chun Hyang, BoyxBoy, TYPO(s), newbie, membosankan, alur lambat**

**Type : Chaptered**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

.

.

.

**-Chapter 3-**

"Kyu?" tanya pria yang sedang duduk di kasur. Wanita yang sedang duduk di meja riasnya juga terpaksa menengok ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Kyuhyun langsung masuk saat ia merasa perhatian kedua orang tuanya sudah tertuju padanya.

"Appa, Eomma, ada yang ingin kukatakan," katanya. Sebenarnya ia agak tegang, tapi entah kenapa wajahnya tidak bisa menggambarkan itu.

Orang tua Kyuhyun hanya bisa saling berpandangan bingung. Tidak biasanya anak mereka begini. 'Mungkin nilainya turun atau uang jajannya kurang,' tebak Cho Yeung Hwan selaku ayah dari Kyuhyun.

Kim Hanna, ibu Kyuhyun, mempersilahkan anaknya masuk ke kamar dan duduk di sofa di dekatnya.

"Aku sudah punya kekasih," ucap Kyuhyun terus terang. Well, sebenarnya ia berbohong.

"Bagus, ajak dia kesini dan kenalkan pada kami," balas sang ibu. Suaranya kedengaran sangat senang. Ia kembali sibuk dengan beberapa alat riasnya.

Kyuhyun tetap diam, tidak berniat menanggapi omongan ibunya. Ia sedang bingung bagaimana cara memberitahu tentang gender kekasihnya. Melihat anaknya yang seperti sedang berpikir keras, ayahnya kembali bertanya, "Kau menghamilinya?"

'Jangankan menghamilinya, perempuan saja bukan,' batin Kyuhyun yang masih sempat berpikir.

"Begini, kekasihku sedikit berbeda, apa kalian tidak masalah dengan itu?" tanya Kyuhyun membelokkan arah pembicaraan.

"Eomma tidak masalah asalkan dia perempuan baik-baik," balas Sang Eomma sekenanya.

'Dan sekali lagi, masalahnya dia bukan perempuan.' Kyuhyun memilih diam dan menundukkan kepalanya lalu menggelengkan pelan. Ia kemudian menatap ibunya dan berkata, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan mengajaknya makan malam disini besok. Kuharap kalian ada di rumah."

'Aku benar-benar tidak sanggup melakukannya,' batinnya sekali lagi.

"Ne, kami akan ada di rumah besok malam, termasuk kakakmu. Kita akan makan malam bersama," jawab ayah Kyuhyun.

Setelah jawaban ayahnya, harusnya Kyuhyun langsung pergi dari sana. Tapi, ia merasa masih harus menyelesaikan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana kalau...kalau...kekasihku...laki-laki?" ucapnya akhirnya. Kim Hanna langsung berdiri dari depan meja riasnya menuju Kyuhyun. Ia menepuk pipi Kyuhyun berkali-kali dan mengulang pertanyaan 'apa kau sakit' sebanyak tiga kali.

Cho Yeung Hwan juga ikut bangkit dari kasurnya mendekati Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dengan pelan melepas tangan ibunya dari pipinya. Ia menghela napasnya dengan berat sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Appa, Eomma, besok kekasihku akan datang. Aku mau mengenalkan dia pada kalian dan... kekasihku benar seorang laki-laki."

Orang tua Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam di tempat, terlebih ibu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sebenarnya cukup frustasi melihat ibunya shock begitu, tapi ya semuanya sudah terlanjur.

"Hanya itu yang mau aku katakan. Emm...selamat malam," kata Kyuhyun cepat dan berjalan cepat mendekati pintu kamar orangtuanya. Ia berlalu dengan cepat setelah menutup pintu kamar itu dengan pelan.

Meninggalkan orangtua Kyuhyun yang sekarang duduk lemas di sofa.

"Bukankan Kyuhyun pernah bilang dia mau menikahi perempuan?" tanya Hanna pada suaminya yang hanya di balas anggukan singkat.

"Ne. Lalu bagaimana dengan besok?"

"Kau cobalah bersikap baik pada kekasihnya."

"APA? Kau menyetujui hubungan seperti itu?"

"Kita harus melihat dulu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kyuhyun. Aku yakin ada sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan," balas Yeunghwan yakin sambil menatap istrinya.

.

.

Sungmin jadi tidak berani menghidupkan televisinya sejak ia melihat berita tentang dirinya dan Kyuhyun tadi pagi. Ia juga menonaktifkan ponselnya dan mengunci apartemennya rapat-rapat. Bel apartemennya ditekan berkali-kali dan ia mendengarnya. Sungmin berani bersumpah kalau ia merasa bersalah pada siapapun yang ada di depan sana. Ia belum siap menghadapi siapapun dan apapun saat ini.

Melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pintu depan dan melihat melalui lubang kecil disana, Sungmin menemukan Leeteuk yang terus menekan bel apartemennya. Ia juga bisa mendengar Leeteuk memanggil namanya.

Tidak tega melihat managernya yang sepertinya sama frustasinya dengan dirinya, Sungmin akhirnya membuka pintunya.

"Min! Syukur kau disini. Jangan pergi kemana-mana dulu hari ini. Wartawan-wartawan sinting itu tidak mau pulang dari depan gedung agensi kita sejak pagi tadi!" Leeteuk mengadu pada Sungmin dengan wajah yang sangat kelelahan.

Sungmin menggigit bibir atasnya cukup keras, ia menyesal membuat Leeteuk menunggunya sangat lama saat ia ingin memperingatkan sesuatu yang baik pada Sungmin.

"Apa Sooman-sajangnim marah padaku, Hyung?" Sungmin sedikit takut. Entah hilang kemana kepercayaan dirinya saat membalas pesan teman-temannya semalam.

Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menepuk bahu Sungmin. "Dia minta kau menyelesaikannya sendiri. Agensi tidak akan bicara sedikit pun atas skandal ini."

"Beliau benar-benar tidak marah?"

"Baiklah, mungkin sedikit, dia juga kelihatan cukup stress."

"Apa mungkin aku ak-"

"Lee Sooman akan sangat bodoh kalau mau memutus kontrak denganmu. Kau penuh bakat, Min." Leeteuk memberinya semangat sambil meremas pelan bahu yang barusan ia tepuk, "Aku akan membantumu. Cho Kyuhyun juga akan membantumu. Aku benar, kan?"

Sungmin menatap Leeteuk sebentar sebelum pamit ke dapur membuatkan minuman untuknya. "Cho Kyuhyun, apa dia membohongiku? Pasti dia membohongiku" katanya pelan sambil menggenggam erat gelas yang ia pegang.

.

.

Leeteuk tertidur dengan pulas di kamar kosong yang ada di apartemen Sungmin. Kamar itu memang bias ditempati Leeteuk kalau dia main kesini. Melihat Leetuk sudah tertidur, Sungmin menyambar ponsel pinknya dengan cepat. Menghidupnya dan langsung menghubungi Kyuhyun. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak mau Leeteuk mendengar pembicaraannya dan Kyuhyun nanti.

"Aku sudah di lantai dasar apartemenmu, Lee Sungmin. Tunggulah sebentar lagi," ucap Kyuhyun saat panggilannya terhubung dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin ingat kalau ia memang ada janji dengan Kyuhyun sebelum ini. Janji bertemu orangtua Kyuhyun. Tapi, menurutnya itu justru membuat keadaan makin rumit.

"Kau bohong padaku,Cho Kyuhyun. Aku tidak tahu apa alasanmu, tapi yang kutahu aku membencimu. Sangat," Sungmin membalas dengan suara yag tidak bisa dikatan pelan.

"Maksudmu?" balas Kyuhyun singat. Sepertinya kedengaran bingung atas perkataan Sungmin. Bohong kalau Kyuhyun mengatakan ia tidak tahu skandal mereka yang disiarkan beberapa stasiun TV. Ia hanya terlalu pandai menyembunyikan sifat aslinya. Jangan katakan bahwa hanya Sungmin yang stress disini, ia juga berada dalam posisi yang sama.

"Kau tidak menyelesai-" ucapan Sungmin terputus saat dirinya kembali mendengar bunyi bel apartemennya.

Sungmin melihat siapa yang datang melalui lubang kecil di pintunya. Ia menemukan Kyuhyun dengan jaket biru muda disana. Napasnya kelihatan terengah-engah. "Sungmin-ah, buka pintunya," panggil Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bingung kenapa dirinya harus berlari kesini saat ada lift di depannya. Ia bingung kenapa rasanya sangat tidak nyaman saat Sungmin mengatainya pembohong. Ia juga bingung kenapa dia ingin cepat-cepat bertemu Sungmin saat ini.

Sungmin membiarkan Kyuhyun masuk kemudian duduk di tempat yang sama dengan yang ia duduki kemarin.

"Kau tidak menyelesaikan apapun, Kyuhyun-ah," Sungmin melanjutkan ucapannya yang sebelumnya terputus. Ia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan bersender pada rak sepatu putih disana. Tidak ada niat duduk di dekat Kyuhyun.

"Yang kutahu, orang capricorn tidak mudah membenci orang lain, Sungmin-ah," Kyuhyun akhirnya bisa mengembalikan napasnya dan membalas ucapan Sungmin.

"Berhenti bermain denganku dan katakan apa sebenarnya yang kau mau. Kau membenciku? Kau salah satu antis-ku?" Sungmin akhirnya mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Dan yang kutahu mereka orang yang sabar," Kyuhyun mengingat kembali artikel yang ia baca kemarin malam. Ia memang mencari info tentang ini, karena ia tahu Sungmin berzodiak capricorn. Alasannya? Dia sendiri bilang hanya pensaran.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kumohon katakan apa alasanmu."

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengguknya yang tidak gatal. 'Kau harus tahu kalau aku sendiri bahkan bingung kenapa melakukan ini,' Kyuhyun membatin.

Sungmin duduk di depan Kyuhyun. Menunggu Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaannya. Baru beberapa hari ia bertemu Kyuhyun dan rasanya hidupnya sudah seperti benang kusut.

"Kau harus bersabar. Aku pernah mengatakan kalau karirmu memang akan sedikit berantakan, kan?" Kyuhyun menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap Sungmin. "Kau tahu kenapa aku bisa setenang ini? Karena aku tahu mana yang benar. Kau harus terus percaya padaku," lanjut Kyuhyun yakin.

"Apa kau yakin?" perlahan Sungmin menurunkan nada suaranya.

"Berapa kali kukatakan, percaya padaku, Sungmin-ah."

Mencoba mempercayai perkataan Kyuhyun, Sungmin akhirnya justru merasa bersalah sudah menuduh Kyuhyun yang tidak-tidak.

"Aku mengerti. Sekarang biarkan aku berbenah sedikit dan kita pergi ke rumahmu," Sungmin beranjak menjauhi Kyuhyun. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian diruangan itu.

Pemuda yang mengenakan jaket biru muda itu lalu mengeluarkan ponsel hitamnya. Ia segera mencari informasi tentang agensi Sungmin. Ia akan memikirkan cara untuk masuk kesana dan memohon untuk mengatasi masalah. Kalau tidak bisa, ia akan menempuh jalan kotor dengan menyogok mereka.

.

.

"Nah, sekarang kau kekasihku. Jadi, bersikap layaknya kekasihku," pesan Kyuhyun saat mereka sudah berada dalam mobil Kyuhyun. Tidak terlalu sulit keluar dari apartemen Sungmin karena Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya memang bukan tempat terbuka.

"Tunggu, bagaimana skenarionya? Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa," Mau tidak mau Sungmin terbawa kebiasaan pekerjaannya.

"Skenario?" Kyuhyun jadi bingung saat Sungmin menanyakan sesuatu yang aneh. "Aku Cho Kyuhyun, kau Lee Sungmin. Kita pasangan kekasih. Itu bisa tidak?"

"Itu namanya bukan skenario, Kyuhyun-ah," Sungmin memutar tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun yang menyetir di sebelah kiri. "Maksudku seperti, kenapa kita berpacaran, bertemu dimana, sudah berapa lama, pekerjaan orangtuaku apa dan semacamnya," lanjut Sungmin.

"Ah, itu. Kau kebanyakan menonton drama," balas Kyuhyun sambil tertawa pelan. Ia sempat melirik Sungmin sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Kita berpacaran enam bulan dan... karena jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat bertemu di kereta, bagaimana?"

"Apa itu tidak terlalu klasik?"

"Kita kan memang bertemu seperti itu."

"Tapi, tidak jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama."

"Yah, ini kan hanya bohongan, Sungmin-ah."

"Baiklah. Lalu, aku anak pertama dari dua bersaudara," lanjut Sungmin.

"Aku tahu. Adikmu laki-laki, bernama Lee Sungjin dan terpaut hampir empat tahun dibawahmu. Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan tentang dirimu. Kau tidak ingat aku punya indera keenam?" jawab Kyuhyun sedikit sombong. Ia kembali mengingat apa saja yang ia temukan kemarin. Latar belakang Sungmin, drama yang dia bintangi, film debutnya, drama musikal yang ia bintangi, iklan yang menjadikannya dirinya ikon, majalah yang memuat tentang dirinya sampai mobil yang dipakai Sungmin.

"Kau benar. Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku anak kedua dari dua bersaudara. Kakak perempuanku bernama Cho Ahra. Ayahku bernama Cho Yeung Hwan, pekerjaannya sudah kukatakan sebelumnya. Ibuku Kim Hanna, seorang guru seni sekaligus aktivis sosial seperti ibumu. Usiaku 17 tahun. Apa itu cukup?"

"WOW, kau bahkan tahu kalau ibuku aktivis sosial, hebat~" balas Sungmin sambil bertepuk tangan.

Kyuhyun jadi tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia memang hebat kalau untuk urusan seperti ini.

"Ah iya, tolong jangan katakan pada orangtuaku kalau aku punya indera keenam ya," pesan Kyuhyun. 'Karena aku memang tidak punya,' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Baik. Entah kenapa firastku mengatakan kalau malam ini bisa berjalan lancar," Sungmin melanjutkan saat mereka akhirnya berhenti di depan rumah besar bercat putih.

.

.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Lee Sungmin imnida, aku... kekasih Kyuhyun," Sungmin mengenalkan dirinya dengan agak ragu di depan ayah Kyuhyun yang membukan pintu.

"Ah, ya, Kyuhyun sudah menceritakan tentangmu, Sungmin-ah. Silahkan masuk," jawab ayah Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum dan memberi jalan bagi Kyuhyun dan tamu spesialnya. "Langsung ajak ke ruang makan, Kyuhyun," kata ayahnya lagi. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sekali sebelum mendorong pelan bahu Sungmin ke arah Sungmin.

"Eomma, aku sudah sampai," sapa Kyuhyun saat melihat ibunya membereskan gelas-gelas di meja makan.

Kim Hanna menengok ke arah suara dan menemukan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berdiri disana.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Lee Sungmin imnida, aku kekasih Kyuhyun," sapa Sungmin lagi sambil membungkukkan badannya penuh hormat pada wanita paruh baya disana.

"Lee Sungmin? Bukankah kau Lee Sungmin yang main di drama musikal 'Akilla'? Ibu Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya saling pandang. Mereka bingung.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kenapa tidak mengatakan pada Eomma kalau kau pacaran dengan Sungmin?"

"Ah, aku... mau membuat kejutan," jawab Kyuhyun agak canggung. Ia masih bingung dengan sikap ibunya.

Kim Hanna sekarang berada di depan Sungmin, "Kau tidak ingat? Kita pernah berfoto di belakang panggung setelah kau selesai tampil setengah tahun yang lalu."

Sungmin memutar ingatannya menuju drama musikalnya setengah tahun yang lalu. Wanita yang berfoto dengan Sungmin tidak hanya satu. "Maaf aku belum bisa mengingatnya, Ahjumma," Sungmin sedikit menyesal mengakuinya. Wanita di depannya kemudian menuju ke tempat lain dari rumahnya. Sepertinya kamarnya.

"Kau pernah bertemu Eomma?"

"Aku tidak ingat, banyak ibu-ibu yang pernah minta foto denganku," jawab Sungmin terus terang.

Kim Hanna kemudian kembali sambil membawa selembar foto ditangannya.

"Coba lihat ini," katanya menunjukkan foto di tangannya. Sungmin memerhatikan foto itu dengan cermat, Kyuhyun juga ikut mendekat. Ia penasaran.

"Ah! Aku ingat sekarang. Kita bertemu dua kali, Ahjumma. Anda menonton drama musikalku dua kali dan kita bertemu di parkiran saat kedua kalinya. Maaf aku melupakannya," Sungmin membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi.

"Tidak masalah, Sungmin-ah. Sebenarnya ahjumma menontonnya empat kali. Tapi kita hanya bertemu dua kali," kali ini Kim Hanna membawa Sungmin menjauhi Kyuhyun den membawanya duduk di kursi yang sudah disiapkan.

Kyuhyun jadi merasa tidak dianggap. Apa ini artinya... Sungmin berhasil merebut hati Eommanya?

.

.

"Jadi, ini Sungmin yang kuceritakan padamu, Yeobo. Aku sangat suka drama musikalnya. Sungmin benar-benar hebat," Ibu Kyuhyun justru yang banyak bicara saat mereka sedang makan bersama. Ia menceritakan pengalamannya saat menonton drama musikal Sungmin sebanyak empat kali. Ia bahkan berkali-kali mengulang kalimat 'Aku sangat menyukainya'.

Kyuhyun memakan steak di depannya dengan tidak lahap, bagaimanapun agenda hari ini bukan nostalgia Sungmin dan Eommanya, kan? Lihat saja, bahkan ia tidak duduk di samping Sungmin. Sungmin duduk diantara orangtuanya. Siapa sebenarnya anak mereka?

Berapa kali pun Kyuhyun melihat ekspresi Sungmin, ia bisa merasakan kalau Sungmin sangat menikmati perbincangan ini.

Merasakan sentuhan di tangan kirinya, Kyuhyun menengok ke arah kakak perempuannya yang memang duduk di sisi kirinya.

"Kau dan Sungmin benar-benar berpacaran?"

Kyuhyun kaget dengan pertanyaan kakaknya. Sekali lagi, Cho Kyuhyun tidak suka ketahuan berbohong.

"Tentu saja, Noona. Kau tidak bisa melihat kalau kami sangat cocok?" jawab Kyuhyun akhirnya.

"Maksudku, bukankah kau suka perempuan?" Ahra kembali bertanya. Ia ingat betul kata-kata Kyuhyun saat ia masih sekolah menengah pertama.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin yang duduk di depannya . Ia kelihatannya sedang sibuk menceritakan tentang dirinya pada orangtuanya sambil tertawa beberapa kali.

Ia masih ingat benar kalau ia punya daftar wanita yang ia suka. Ia mau menikah dengan perempuan yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya, pintar, memiliki badan model dan wajah manis, pandai memasak, suka wine seperti dirinya, mandiri, tidak manja, sopan, penurut, memiliki mata yang menawan, memiliki dahi yang bagus, latar belakang keluarga yang baik, bisa memainkan alat musik, punya jiwa pemimpin, tidak egois dan pandai memijat.

Kyuhyun seperti mendapat tamparan keras di pipinya, ia baru menyadari kalau semua syarat itu sudah dipenuhi oleh Sungmin, kecuali bagian 'Ia mau menikah dengan perempuan'.

"Sungmin lebih sempurna dari perempuan manapun," katanya lagi sambil tetap menatap Sungmin. Entah kali ini dia berbohong lagi atau tidak.

"Aku mengerti. Lalu menurutmu, Eomma dan Appa akan membiarkanmu berpacaran dengan laki-laki?" Ahra tidak bisa menutupi rasa penasarannya.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya bisa... berharap mereka menerima kami."

Cho Kyuhyun, harusnya ia sadar kalau ia terlalu menghayati skenario yang ia buat.

"Jadi, kenapa kalian bisa sampai berpacaran? Dan berapa lama?" akhirnya Cho Ahra bertanya. Kali ini suaranya keras sehingga bisa didengar semua orang di ruangan itu. Sungmin kontan menoleh ke arah Ahra. Ia sempat melakukan kontak mata dengan Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun mengangguk dan menjawab pertanyaan Ahra.

"Kami sudah berpacaran... enam bulan. Kami bertemu di kereta, lalu... jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama," jawabnya dengan cukup keras. Ia jadi teringat dengan skenario miliknya dan Sungmin. Seperti ini saatnya mereka memainkan skenarionya dengan baik.

"Kenapa kau mau dengan adikku, Sungmin-ah? Kau tahu setengah hidupnya hanya dihabiskan dengan bermain game," Ahra seperti mencoba menjatuhkan harga Kyuhyun dimata Sungmin.

"Dia... sangat pintar dan bisa dipercaya," Sungmin menjawab sambil tertawa kaku. Bagian ini tidak ada dalam skenario dan sepertinya ia harus improvisasi sendiri.

"Lalu maksud dari gosip yang beredar? Kalian tahu... foto itu. Foto kalian tindihan," sambung Ahra lagi.

"Foto apa? Tindihan apa?" Ayah Kyuhyun akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Hahahaha, kau menonton gosip juga, noona. Kukira kau sibuk berpacaran," Kyuhyun menjawab sambil tertawa canggung "Biar kujelaskan. Begini... biar Sungmin yang jelaskan."

'Sialan, dia melakukannya lagi. Apanya yang Aku-akan-menjawab-pertanyaan-yang-nanti-dilayangkan-untukmu. Dasar Bodoh."

"Kami bermain kejar-kejaran lalu aku tersandung dan akhirnya Kyuhyun menindihku," Sungmin tidak sempat memikirkan alasan lain, ia hanya bisa memberi alasan itu lagi.

"Kalian melakukan itu?"

"Kami sering bermain seperti itu. Bagus untuk menghilangkan stress, iya kan, Min?"

"Ne, sangat menghilangkan stress," Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun. Ia sepertinya tidak ikhlas mengatakan itu. 'Kau tahu, Cho Kyuhyun? Hal itu membuatku sanga stress.'

"Sekarang, ceritakan lagi, tentang hubungan kalian berdua," pinta Eomma Kyuhyun. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang.

.

.

"Ini sudah sangat malam. Kau yakin tidak mau sekalian menginap disini, Min-ah?" tawar Kim Hanna untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"Tidak perlu, Hanna-omonim. Besok aku ada jadwal dari pagi," tolak Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis. Ia membungkukkan badannya lagi pada wanita di depannya.

"Coba kau pikirkan perbincangan kita barusan, Sungmin-ah. Kau kan juga kuliah di Universitas Seoul. Nanti Kyuhyun juga akan kuliah disana, mungkin kalian bisa bekerja sama," kali ini Cho Yeung Hwan yang berpesan pada Sungmin. Walaupun singkat, mereka memang sempat membicaran beberapa hal tadi.

"Ne, Yeung Hwan-obonim, aku akan mendiskusikannya dulu dengan Appa," Sungmin tetap membalas dengan senyum sangat manis di wajahnya.

"Min-ah, mengin-"

"Eomma, kumohon. Sungmin pasti lelah dan ingin pulang sekarang. Biarkan aku, Cho Kyuhyun, selaku kesasihnya, mengantarnya pulang," Kyuhyun mau tidak mau memotong ucapan Eommanya yang sepertinya akan menawarkan hal yang sama. 'Aku bisa gila, sudah lebih dari lima menit kita di depan pintu begini,' batinnya agak kesal.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih atas makan malam hari ini, maaf kalau aku merepotkan," Sungmin membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi. "Annyeong," tutupnya dan menuju mobil Kyuhyun.

"Hati-hati, ya. Sering-sering main kesini, Sungmin-ah." Orangtua Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya menuju mobil Kyuhyun dan dibalas dengan lambaian tangan Sungmin lewat kaca yang ia buka.

.

.

"Bukankah saat kita bertemu Eomma di ruang makan kau menyebutnya dengan Ahjumma? Bagaimana bisa jadi Hanna-omonim?" Kyuhyun membuka suara. Sejujurnya, banyak yang ingin ia tanyakan.

"Tadi beliau meminta begitu. Kurasa tidak masalah juga, toh ceritanya kita memang pasangan kekasih. Memanggil ibu dari kekasihmu dengan omonim tidak masalah, kan?" jawab Sungmin yang dibalas gumaman pelan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Lalu, kenapa Eomma bisa menonton drama musikalmu?"

"Hmm... karena ibumu orang yang mengerti seni, kurasa wajar kalau ia menonton sebuah drama musikal ," balas Sungmin masih sambil tersenyum. Sepertinya dia sangat senang. "Orangtuamu sangat baik, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku jadi berpikir untuk mengenalkan mereka pada orangtuaku," lanjutnya.

"Memang itu yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya," Kyuhyun menunggu ekspresi Sungmin.

"Kau tahu, orangtuaku mungkin tidak akan suka dengan ini," Sungmin membalas sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

"Orangtuamu tinggal di Ilsan, kan? Tidak terlalu jauh dari Seoul. Bagaimana kalau lusa kita kesana?"

"Kau tidak mendengarku, ya? Orangtuaku tidak akan suka dengan ini," ulang Sungmin lagi.

"Percaya padaku, kau ingat itu?" Kyuhyun membalas Sungmin. Sepertinya, ia memiliki mantra ajaib untuk membuat Sungmin menuruti kata-katanya.

Kyuhyun punya analisisnya sendiri tentang usul barunya, 'Appa sepertinya suka dengan Sungmin dan mendengar pembicaraan terakhir mereka, kurasa tidak akan jauh-jauh dengan bisnis. Belum lagi, Sungmin membawa-bawa Appanya juga tadi, bisa jadi mereka akan hubungan bisnis setelah ini. Akan baik-baik saja kalau Appanya melakukan segala sesuatunya lewat dirinya, tapi Appanya bisa saja langsung menghubungi Ayah Sungmin. Lalu ayah Sungmin akan bertanya pada Appanya, "ini siapa?" Lalu, Appa akan memabalas "Ayah dari pacar Lee Sungmin." ARGH! Bisa habis hidupku kalau begitu. Lebih baik aku juga bertemu orangtua Sungmin.'

"Terserah kau saja, Kyuhyunie," kata Sungmin menghempas badannya ke belakang. Ia pegal sekali hari ini.

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan pipinya memanas mendengar sebutan Sungmin untuknya. Sekalipun Sungmin memang pernah mengucapkan hal itu... Tetap saja, kedengarannya... itu terlalu manis.

Mobil hitam Kyuhyun akhirnya sampai di apartemen Sungmin.

"Kalau begi-" Kyuhyun harus menelan kembali perkataannya saat ia melihat Sungmin tertidur di tempatnya. Kepala Sungmin bersandar pada pintu mobil. Poninya menutupi mata kanan Sungmin. Mulutnya tertutup rapat. Membuat Sungmin kelihatan manis dan imut disaat yang bersamaan.

"Sungmin-ah," panggil Kyuhyun sambil menyentuh pundak Sungmin.

"Ah, mianhae, aku ketiduran lagi. Terima kasih banyak untuk malam ini," kata Sungmin sambil mengusap matanya pelan. Ia segera merapihkan dirinya dan keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun.

Saat Sungmin sudah tidak terlihat lagi, Kyuhyun kembali berkata, "Malam, Min. Tidur nyenyak."

.

.

Saat Kyuhyun sudah kembali tida di rumahnya, ia mendengar suara ponsel yang berdering. Ia menyusuri bunyinya dan menemukan ponsel pink di sampingnya. Sepertinya Sungmin meninggalkannya. Kyuhyun merasa kalau ia tidak perlu mengangkatnya, sehingga ia berniat meninggalkannya disana sampai ia bertemu Sungmin lagi.

"Kenapa tidak mau berhenti sih?" Kyuhyun akhirnya terpaksa mengangkatnya. Ia kesal, sudah malam begini tidak tahu keadaan.

"Yeoboseyo, Sungmin-ah," sapa orang di ujung sana.

"Ah, mian. Kyuhyun meninggalkan ponselnya beberapa saat yang lalu."

"Kyuhyun? Nuguya?"

"Kekasih Sungmin," balasnya singkat.

"Namja?"

"Ne. Kau ada masalah dengan itu?" Kyuhyun mulai kesal dengan penelepon. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Tolong katakan padanya untuk menemuiku di kantor besok. Jam 8.00. Jangan terlambat."

"Maaf kalau aku tidak sopan, Tuan. Tapi, boleh kutahu Anda siapa?"

"Aku Lee Sooman. Direktur dari agensi yang Sungmin tempati. Baiklah kalau begitu, tolong sampaikan pesanku. Annyeong, Kyuhyun-sshi."

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. Ia tidak percaya pada apayang baru ia dengar,

"Jangan main-main denganku. Kebodohan apa lagi yang aku lakukan. Astaga," kakinya rasanya lemas. Ia langsung keluar dari mobilnya dan menuju kamarnya tanpa memedulikan orangtuanya yang menyapanya di tuang keluarga.

.

.

Kyuhyun selesai menulis di kertas putihnya. Ia melihat tulisan yang ia buat di dalamnya.

**Yang kubohongi :**

**Lee Sungmin (completed)**

**Manager Sungmin-Leeteuk (completed)**

**Keluargaku (completed)**

**Agensi Sungmin (on going)**

**Keluarga Sungmin (on going)**

**Wartawan (on going)**

**Fans Sungmin (on going)**

"Kau tahu apa berita baiknya, Cho Kyuhyun? Kau tidak bisa mundur sekarang. Silahkan selesaikan ini sendiri," ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Masalah ini sesungguhnya membebani dirinya, tapi semua sudah dimulai dan bersiaplah untuk pertempuran selanjutnya.

"Baik, selanjutnya agensi Sungmin. Besok pagi aku akan membolos dan pergi kesana. Sebelum Sungmin sampai, akan kupastikan kalau aku sudah menginjakkan kakiku disana. Dan mari kita lihat berapa uang yang akan kita keluarkan besok."

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Maaf kelamaan. Makin aneh lagi... maafkan saya.**

**Saya abis galau gara-gara tau Kyumin ga sekamar lagi #cakar karpet tapiiii ternyata Lee Sungmin punya alasan yang luar biasa. Bias saya emang luar biasa #terharu. Maaf lagi saya jadi curhat :D**

**Untuk yang review lewat akun, silahkan dicek inboxnya. Insyaallah udah saya balas :D**

**Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat saya, ini untuk yang tidak login.**

**KS : LOL. Kyuhyun emang suka begitu. Semoga dia cepet insaf dan berenti jadi tukang boong XD**

**Lee Aurin : Kayaknya sih keluarga Kyuhyun nerima :D Makasih reviewnya.**

**Yunnieah : Nanti kalo ketauan, Sungmin putus sama Kyuhyun terus kawin sama saya XD #digorok**

**Qniee love nest : Sungmin selain polos, dia juga imut dan super multitalented. Maka,jangan menyesal karena mencintai Sungmin #gaje**

**Meong : Karena Kyuhyun jadi sangat keren kalo lagi evil. Hahahaha**

**Kireina : Kayaknya gitu, ga ada yang nolak buat cinta sama Sungmin #ikut nyubit Umin**

**Vey900128 : Maaf ya yang ketiga kelamaan. Makasih udah review :D**

**Guest : Oke ini lanjutannya :)**

**Uname : Hahaha, mang harusnya tbc-nya dimana? :D Karena harga diri seorang Cho Kyuhyun terlalu tinggi. Makasih udah review :D**

**Dincubie : Karena Kyumin adalah pasangan termanis, jadi kaya gimana pun ceritanya ujungnya pasti manis :D**

**andin kyuminielf : LOL. Kyuhyun kayaknya udah mulai menempuh jalan yang tidak lurus lagi #manggut manggut**

**Cho Minna : Makasih komentarnya, chingu-ya :D Tapi maaf agak telat updatenya #sembah sujud**

**minnieGalz : Aselole... LOL #ikut goyang Maaf ya apdetnya kelamaan. Ga sengaja sih :D**

**KMS kyuminshiper : Padahal genrenya bukan humor. Apa aku yang salah bikin ya? #bingung. Tetep semangat review ya, chingu. Biar saya semangat lanjutin :D Kyuhyun kayaknya ga bakal bisa nolak pesona Lee Sungmin yang sungguh luar biasa.**

**aii chan : Reaksinya kayak diatas tuh #nunjuk ff. Semoga suka chap ini ya, chingu.**

**Fishy : Ne, Fighting! Maaf telat apdet yaa**

**ExoChan : MAKASIH SEKALEE XD**

**Revaelf : Thanks for review, chingu :)**

**Yunnie : Makasih makasih makasih :D**

**Yooae : Kalo kyumin jadian, saya sama siapa? Saya kan pacarnya Sungmin XD #mati ditembak**

**Kyuminaiesme : Penasaran tingkat dewa? LOL. Selamat membaca lanjutannya, maaf kalo makin aneh XD**

**ChoLee KyuMin : Makasih banyak reviewnya. Iya ga masalah, woleees XD**

**Me Naruto : Diomelin Kyuhyun lho bilang oon. Dia kan makhluk terpintar sejagat raga XD Aku juga cinta Yaoi :D**

**Tika : Tenang aja, baru dikit kok chapternya :D Makasih ya udah nemuin(?) ff ini XD**

**Cho Miku : Jangan dilempar! Kasih saya aja #mupeng**

**Chiikyumin : Iya maaf yaaa telat apdet. Hahahaha #malah ketawa ga tau salah**

**love haehyuk : Suka gayanya umin juga ga? #gaje**

**neganugu : Orang ketiga? Ada gak yaaaaa #ngocol Insyaallah ada, biar greget XD**

**rpshiraa : Sungmin aslinya normal. Kan dia pacar saya #dipasung. Tapi, ya gitu deh #apanya yang gitu deh XD**

**Fariny : Neeee :D**

**Dedo : #bawa aer buat madamin. Ampe... kebakar chingu? Ya ampun. LOL. Makanya jangan maen api #gaje**

**kyurin minnie : Karena Cho Kyuhyun tidak bisa menolak pesona Lee Sungmin XD**

**Dina LuvKyumin : Kyaaa #ikut jerit. Selamat tahun baru juga :D**

**Pervywoonie : LOL. Maaf ya telat apdet. Saya khilaf (?)**

**QQ KyuminShipper : Aje gile emang dia :D Pinter pinter ganteng gimanaaaa gitu #apasih**

**Sekian dari saya. Semoga chapter ini tetap disukai :)**

**Jangan lupa reviewnya, biar saya tahu salah dimana :D**


	4. Chapter 4

"Kau tahu apa berita baiknya, Cho Kyuhyun? Kau tidak bisa mundur sekarang. Silahkan selesaikan ini sendiri," ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Masalah ini sesungguhnya membebani dirinya, tapi semua sudah dimulai dan bersiaplah untuk pertempuran selanjutnya.

"Baik, selanjutnya agensi Sungmin. Besok pagi aku akan membolos dan pergi kesana. Sebelum Sungmin sampai, akan kupastikan kalau aku sudah menginjakkan kakiku disana. Dan mari kita lihat berapa uang yang akan kita keluarkan besok."

.

.

.

**Title : Thanks To My Phone**

**Rating : T **

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and Other**

**Warning : Terinspirasi dari Drama Korea Sassy Girl Chun Hyang, BoyxBoy, TYPO(s), newbie, membosankan, alur lambat**

**Type : Chaptered**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

.

.

.

**-Chapter 4-**

"Kyuhyun-ah," panggil Kim Hanna pada anaknya yang terlihat makan dengan tergesa-gesa. Yang dipanggil hanya menolehkan kepalanya dan membalas dengan gumaman pelan. Ia memang harus cepat agar misinya bisa ia jalankan.

"Sungmin... Apa kau serius pacaran dengannya?" tanya ibunya. Kali ini Kyuhyun menghentikan makannya. Ia meletakkan sendoknya dan menatap langsung ke arah ibunya. Cho Yeung Hwan juga menatap istrinya. Ia tahu istrinya masih belum bisa menerima hubungan Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin. Sama seperti dirinya–mereka sudah membicaran ini semalam. Ia tidak memungkiri kalau Sungmin memang anak yang baik sekaligus menyenangkan. Ia tidak keberatan kalau Kyuhyun akrab dengan Sungmin dalam konteks sahabat. Tapi, kalau untuk hubungan kekasih... ia sendiri bingung harus menanggapinya seperti apa.

"Jelas saja. Kenapa Eomma masih menanyakannya?" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan serius. Ia masih menduga-menduga alasan Eomma-nya bertanya begitu. Dan kesimpulan yang ia dapatkan adalah, ibunya belum bisa menerima hubungan mereka berdua.

Melihat ibunya tidak membalas apapun, Kyuhyun kembali bertanya, "Bukankah semalam Eomma setuju dengan hubungan kami?"

"Eomma tidak pernah mengatakan itu, Kyu," Hanna sekarang menegakkan badannya. "Kalau kau bertanya pada Eomma apakah Eomma menyukai Sungmin atau tidak, Eomma akan dengan sangat senang hati menjawab iya," lanjutnya.

"Kami sudah memutuskan, Kyuhyun-ah," kini ayahnya ikut dalam pembicaraan. "Kami tidak bisa merestui hubungan kalian."

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan sebagian dari dirinya ingin marah. Ia merasa dibohongi oleh mereka berdua. Memang benar orangtuanya belum mengatakan setuju, tapi melihat yang kemarin... ia merasa sudah berhasil. Sebagian lagi dari dirinya mengatakan untuk tenang, toh memang ia dan Sungmin tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Tapi, Kyuhyun berani bersumpah ia ingin melempar piring di depannya. Ia sangat marah.

Seperti inikah rasanya dibohongi? Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin membentak kedua orangtuanya. Mereka memberinya harapan palsu.

"Kenapa kalian bersikap seolah kalian menerima Sungmin dengan baik kemarin?" Kyuhyun akhirnya bertanya kembali. Ia meremas kesal sendok yang sekarang ia pegang.

'Kenapa aku kesal? Karena orangtuaku membohongiku? Atau karena mereka tidak merestuiku dan Sungmin?'

"Bukan seolah, Kyu. Kami memang menerima dia dengan baik karena Sungmin memang sangat menyenangkan, sopan, dan baik disaat yang bersamaan," ibunya menjawab. "Tapi bukan sebagai kekasihmu," tambah ibunya. Telak.

Pemuda dengan seragam sekolah yang melekat di tubuhnya sekarang berdiri dari kursinya, "Aku selesai. Aku harus pergi sekarang, sudah sangat terlambat," Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya sebentar dan langsung berlalu menjauhi ruang makan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari orangtuanya.

.

.

Donghae terkesiap saat Kyuhyun menepuk punggungnya. Rasanya agak aneh melihat Kyuhyun saat sekolah masih sepi.

"Tumben kau datang pagi, Kyu," kata Donghae sambil kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya. Kyuhyun sendiri bingung kenapa akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke sekolah. Niatnya untuk membolos sudah tidak ada sama sekali.

"Menurutmu apa yang akan Sungmin lakukan kalau ia tahu aku membohonginya begini?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa memedulikan kalimat Donghae barusan.

"Dia pasti marah. Aku yakin itu."

"Lalu? Bagaimana kalau aku mengaku padanya sekarang?"

"Tidak akan ada yang berubah. Tapi, mungkin akan lebih baik sebelum kau memulai kebohongan lain," Donghae akhirnya membalikan badannya dan menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya diam dan berjalan mendahului Donghae.

Mereka berdua akhirnya sampai di kelas mereka. Kyuhyun kembali hanyut dalam pikirannya. Ia bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang mengganjal di hatinya. Setelah pembicaraan dengan orangtuanya tadi pagi, ia merasa bebannya makin menumpuk. Kyuhyun bisa saja menceritakan semuanya pada Donghae, tapi ia sendiri tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana.

"Hyung, sekarang pilih satu," Kyuhyun memulai kembali pembicaraan sambil mengeluarkan dua ponsel dari sakunya. Miliknya dan Sungmin. "Pink atau hitam?" Kyuhyun butuh dukungan kali ini. Pergi ke agensi Sungmin dan kembali memulai kebohongannya atau tetap disini dan membiarkan Sungmin menyelesaikan semuanya sendirian.

"Aku bingung denganmu. Bisa kau katakan apa maksudmu melakukan ini semua? Kau membuatnya makin rumit."

"Aku tidak mau Sungmin mengecapku rendah."

"Aku tahu. Lalu memangnya kenapa? Toh kalian tidak sering bertemu. Baru beberapa hari, Kyuhyun-ah. Sungmin tidak akan membukanya ke dunia luas. Memang kau pikir kau siapa? Anak Presiden?" Donghae hilang kesabaran. Menurutnya Kyuhyun hanya perlu mengatakan pada Sungmin kalau dia tidak bisa memperbaiki kesalahan yang dia buat. Bisa jadi Sungmin menerimanya dan melupakan semua kebodohan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Hyung. Ini terlalu rumit. Aku tidak mau merendahkan harga diriku sedikitpun didepannya. Rasanya akan sangat rendah. Sungmin pasti akan sangat membenciku."

"Sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat pasti akan jatuh, Kyuhyun-ah. Kebohonganmu akan terbongkar. Bukan hanya Sungmin yang akan marah padamu, tapi semua orang yang kau libatkan," Donghae bangkit dari kursinya. Kyuhyun yang ia kenal bukan yang seperti ini. Kyuhyun biasanya selalu membuat masalah jadi kelihatan lebih simpel dan tidak mengerikan. Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun jadi seperti orang bodoh. Seperti orang yang–

"KAU JATUH CINTA PADANYA!" Donghae kembali ke Kyuhyun sambil memukul meja Kyuhyun dengan keras. Beruntung murid dikelas mereka belum banyak dan mereka semua laki-laki, jadi tidak ada yang peduli dengan teriakan Donghae barusan.

"Kau bilang aku apa, Lee Donghae?" Kyuhyun memasang telinganya. Ia merasa Donghae baru mengeluarkan jawaban aneh.

"Kau pasti jatuh cinta pada Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya. Jawaban menjijikkan macam apa itu. Mengakui Sungmin sebagai pacar pura-puranya masih terdengar lebih masuk akal dibanding jatuh cinta padanya. Apa Kyuhyun harus mulai mempertanyakan orientasi seksualnya saat ini?

"Kenapa aku tidak mau Sungmin membenciku?" Kyuhyun memandang ke depan. Menjauhi mata Donghae. Ia mencoba peruntungannya. Apakah kali ini semua pertanyaan yang terus mengganjal pikirannya bisa dijawab oleh kesimpulan menjijikkan dari hyungnya?

"Karena kau jatuh cinta padanya. Kau pasti tidak mau orang yang kau cintai membencimu," Donghae tersenyum disamping Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa aku tidak mau Sungmin memandang rendah diriku?"

"Karena kau jatuh cinta padanya."

"Kenapa aku mati-matian mencari informasi tentang dia?"

"Karena kau jatuh cinta padanya. Kau ingin tahu semua hal tentang pujaan hatimu."

"Kenapa aku sangat ingin mengenalkan Sungmin pada keluargaku?"

"Karena kau jatuh cinta padanya. Kau ingin keluargamu ikut bahagia atas pilihanmu."

"Kenapa aku kesal saat orangtuaku menolak hubunganku dan Sungmin?"

"Sekali lagi, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau. Jatuh. Untuk Seorang Lee Sungmin."

Kyuhyun memandang Donghae sedikit kesal. Hyungnya yang satu ini hanya menambah beban diotaknya. Kesimpulan idiot macam apa itu? Pemuda tampan itu akhirnya memutuskan pergi. Ia lebih memilih menyelamatkan harga dirinya dari pada melakukan perdebatan idiot dengan orang yang sedang tersenyum di sampingnya.

"Tidak sedikit orang yang menyatakan cinta pada Sungmin, Kyu. Banyak laki-laki yang mengirimi buket bunga untuknya," sambung Donghae lagi. Ia senang karena ia akhirnya mendapat jawaban logis atas sikap Kyuhyun.

Mengambil tasnya dan memukul pelan kepala Donghae, Kyuhyun benar-benar akan membolos hari ini. Ia harap dia belum terlambat.

.

.

"Jadi, kau Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Bagini, Tuan Lee Sooman. Aku mohon maaf atas fotoku dan Sungmin yang beredar di internet. Aku tidak bermaksud meruntuhkan citra baik Sungmin di muka umum dengan mengeluarkan kata-kata ambigu begitu," Kyuhyun memulai. Ia harus cepat sebelum Sungmin datang kesini.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari sofa dan membungkukkan badannya, "Kumohon jangan memutus kontrak dengan Sungmin. Kekasihku sangat mencintai dunia hiburan. Menjadi artis adalah impiannya."

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" Lee Sooman menegakkan tubuhnya dibalik meja besar yang menjadi penghalang dirinya dan Kyuhyun.

"Foto kami sampai tersebar di berbagai media, pihak Anda pasti sangat dirugikan kan?"

"Sungmin yang dirugikan. Bukan pihakku," terang Sooman. Memang benar, gosip sekecil itu bukan masalah besar untuk agensinya. Artis dengan banyak skandal sama halnya dengan dompet penuh uang.

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar jawaban Sooman, 'Apa itu tidak egois?' batinnya dalam hati.

"Kau dan Sungmin sama saja. Kemarin Sungmin sampai menolak keluar apartemen hanya karena melihat gosipnya di televisi. Kalian berdua masih sama-sama terlalu naif. Foto begitu tidak akan menimbulkan dampak negatif bagiku. Kecuali, kalian tindihan ditempat lain dengan keadaan tanpa busana. Kalau kau mengerti apa maksudku, anak muda."

"Kau kan kekasihnya, memang Sungmin tidak cerita padamu kalau aku tidak mau mengurus masalah ini sedikitpun? Aku akan membiarkan Sungmin menyelesaikannya sendiri. Dia bisa diandalkan," Sooman melanjutkan saat melihat Kyuhyun tidak menampilkan reaksi apapun atas kata-katanya.

Kyuhyun menggumamkan 'aku-tidak-percaya-ini' dengan pelan. Apa ini artinya ia salah tangkap lagi?

"Lalu, maksud Anda meminta Sungmin datang ke kantor pagi ini?"

"Tentu saja masalah pekerjaan. Sebelum kau kesini, Sungmin dan managernya sudah kesini lebih dulu dan kami akhirnya memutuskan waktu untuk peluncuran album solonya," Sooman kembali menjelaskan.

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan satu beban berat di pundaknya terlepas. Ia harus berterima kasih pada sikap santai dari pria tua di depannya.

"Sekarang Sungmin sedang diwawancarai wartawan di lantai dasar. Kenapa kau tidak bantu kekasihmu?"

Kau salah, Cho Kyuhyun. Beban berat di pundakmu belum terlepas.

"Terima kasih banyak. Annyeong," tutup Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi. Ia harus mencegah Sungmin mengatakan pada media kalau mereka pacaran. Itu hanya akan memperkeruh keadaan dan menghambat peluncuran album solo Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengumpat kasar sepanjang jalan menuju tempat Sungmin. Ia melakukan kesalahan besar dengan mantra ajaib 'percaya-padaku' miliknya.

"Lee Sungmin... Kenapa kau bisa percaya begitu saja padaku? Memang kau tidak punya otak? Dasar bodoh," umpat Kyuhyun lagi.

Bayangan perkataannya pada Sungmin saat mereka di restoran kembali terbayang.

'_Katakan pada semua orang kalau aku pacarmu.'_

'_Ayolah, Lee Sungmin. Kau tahu kemampuan indera keenamku, kan? Aku tahu mana yang benar. Percaya padaku. Cukup katakan pada siapa pun yang bertanya tentang masalah ini. Apa itu sulit?'_

"Kumohon kali ini jangan ikuti saranku, Lee Sungmin. Aku bersumpah akan mengakui semua kebohonganku padamu kalau kau tidak mengatakannya," doanya saat dia sudah berdiri di depan ruangan yang dimaksud.

.

.

Sungmin duduk dengan sedikit gugup di bangku yang memang disediakan disana. Leeteuk berdiri dibelakang kamera. Menatap artisnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Fotomu dan seorang laki-laki tersebar di internet dan mendapat banyak pandangan miring dari para netizen. Kebanyakan dari mereka mengira laki-laki yang menindihmu punya hubungan khusus denganmu. Mengingat ia mengatakan kalimat yang cukup ambigu. Sebenarnya siapa laki-laki yang menindihmu waktu itu?"

Membenahi posisi duduknya sebentar, Sungmin menarik napasnya dengan berat. Wartawan-wartawan di depannya langsung masuk ke inti, tanpa basa-basi. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjawabnya.

"Benarkah mereka mengatakan begitu? Tapi... itu memang benar. Aku dan laki-laki yang menindihku waktu itu memang punya hubungan khusus. Kami sepasang kekasih," jawab Sungmin mantap.

Kyuhyun membatu di tempat. Ia mendapat kejutan yang luar biasa saat membuka pintu cokelat itu. Jawaban Sungmin kedengaran sangat jelas di telinganya. Semua orang di tempat itu langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke tempat Kyuhyun berdiri. Bagaimanapun, bunyi pintu yang dibuka itu cukup memecah kesunyian.

"Nah, itu kekasihku," tunjuk Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang berdiri dengan wajah datar di depan pintu. Sungmin menyunggingkan senyum manis miliknya.

Bisa ditebak apa yang selanjutnya terjadi. Semua kamera mengarah pada Kyuhyun dan keributan tidak bisa dihindari saat itu.

Sungmin berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Yeorobun, perkenalkan, kekasihku. Cho Kyuhyun," ucap Sungmin sambil melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Kyuhyun. Sedikit kesulitan mengingat Kyuhyun memang lebih tinggi darinya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum saat kamera menyorot dirinya. Ia mendapat empat pukulan telak yang makin menyudutkan dirinya saat ini. Pertama, ia laki-laki yang ketahuan berpacaran dengan laki-laki. Kedua, ia berseragam lengkap yang sekaligus menunjukan bahwa dirinya adalah murid dari sekolah elit. Ketiga, selain namanya yang diucap dengan lantang oleh Sungmin, wajahnya juga di sorot dengan jelas, cepat atau lambat nama keluarganya akan ikut diseret setelah ini. Terakhir, kesalahan terbodoh yang ia lakukan adalah tersenyum bahagia saat kamera menyorotnya.

Sungmin menuntun Kyuhyun menuju bangku yang tadi ia duduki. Ia tidak bisa menutupi ekspresi bahagia yang terlukis jelas di wajahnya. Kedatangan Kyuhyun pasti akan sangat membantunya. Kyuhyun ternyata datang untuk menepati janjinya. Untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan yang dilayangkan untuknya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi saat itu, Sungmin-sshi?" satu pertanyaan langsung datang saat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah duduk bersebelahan.

"Saat itu kami bermain kejar-kejaran lalu aku tersandung dan akhirnya Kyuhyun menindihku."

Kyuhyun menangis dalam hati mendengar jawaban sinting itu kembali dikeluarkan oleh Sungmin. Tidak bisakah Sungmin mengeluarkan jawaban yang lebih manusiawi? Jawaban itu cukup menyiksanya.

"Lalu, Cho Kyuhyun-sshi, kau benar kekasih dari Sungmin-sshi?"

Menarik napasnya dengan berat, Kyuhyun akhirnya kembali tersenyum dan menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya, "Ne. Aku kekasih sah dari Lee Sungmin. Kami sudah pacaran selama enam bulan."

Kyuhyun terpaksa melanjutnya misi 'wartawan (on-going)-nya' saat ini juga. Niatnya untuk mengakui semua kebohongannya hilang begitu saja.

"Apa yang membuat kalian memutuskan untuk berhubungan? Hubungan yang sudah pasti akan mendapat pandangan miring dari masyarakat."

Leeteuk memeberi isyarat pada seluruh wartawan menghentikan sesi pertanyaan ini sebentar, ia meminta kesepakatan dari semua wartawan untuk mematikan kamera film mereka. Hanya mengambil gambar dan merekam suara yang dibolehkan saat ini. Leeteuk tahu kalau sesi ini akan membuahkan sesuatu yang buruk. Wartawan yang ada di ruangan itu mengerti dan memilih mematikan kamera film mereka daripada berhadapan dengan agensi besar tempat Sungmin bernaung.

"Aku dan Sungmin siap menerima risiko apapun dari hubungan kami. Kami siap," jawab Kyuhyun lagi. Ia akan memenuhi janjinya untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan yang dilayangkan pada Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-sshi masih murid sekolah, apa tidak terlalu berlebihan kalau mengatakan hal seperti itu? Kau bicara seperti orang dewasa dan seolah kau benar-benar mengerti masalah seperti ini," kali ini pertanyaan pedas dilayangkan tepat untuknya.

"Aku tidak merasa begitu, Kyuhyun memang orang yang seperti ini. Dia selalu bisa mempertanggungjawabkan apa yang dia lakukan," Sungmin membela Kyuhyun. Ia tidak sadar kalau tangan kanannya sudah berada di atas tangan kiri Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan keringat yang ada di tangan Sungmin. Ia dengan cepat mengubah posisi tangan kirinya menjadi saling menggengam dengan milik Sungmin. Yang digenggam menatap tangannya yang digenggam oleh Kyuhyun. Ia mengeratkan genggaman mereka dan kembali berkata, "Aku sama sekali tidak menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi antara diriku dan Kyuhyun selama ini."

"Apa yang membuatmu menyukai Sungmin, Kyuhyun-sshi? Apa kau memang...memiliki berorientasi seksual yang berbeda sejak awal?"

Pertanyaan ini sedikit mengusik Sungmin. Harusnya pertanyaan seperti itu tidak perlu ditanyakan. Tapi, ia tidak bisa memungkiri kalau ia penasaran dengan jawaban yang nanti dikeluarkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun lumayan terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu, ia tidak menebak kalau pertanyaan itu akan keluar. Sekelebat ucapan Donghae merasuki pikirannya.

'_Kau pasti jatuh cinta pada Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun.' _

'_Karena kau jatuh cinta padanya.'_

'_Sekali lagi, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau. Jatuh. Untuk Seorang Lee Sungmin.'_

"Aku normal awalnya. Sampai akhirnya aku sadar kalau kriteria orang yang aku sukai dipenuhi sepenuhnya oleh Sungmin. Aku sendiri tidak percaya, sampai akhirnya seorang teman menyadarkanku. Mengatakan kalau aku memang sudah jatuh pada pesona seorang Lee Sungmin," jawab Kyuhyun. Ia mengatakannya sambil menatap ke arah Sungmin. Merasa dirinya ditatap, Sungmin malah memalingkan wajahnya ke arah sebaliknya. Ia bisa merasakan pipinya memanas sekarang.

"Apa kalian tidak merasa mengecewakan banyak pihak dengan hubungan kalian yang seperti ini? Bukankah ibumu seorang aktivis sosial, Sungmin-sshi?"

"Aku minta maaf kalau hubungan kami membuat banyak orang risih. Kami tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku juga minta maaf pada seluruh fans-ku karena aku membuat mereka jijik dan malu padaku." Kali ini Sungmin berdiri dari bangkunya dan membungkuk di hadapan semua wartawan. Ia tulus minta maaf pada semua orang yang ia kecewakan. Ia membayangkan kalau kejadian ini memang benar terjadi dan ia memang benar sudah mengecewakan semua orang. Sungmin memainkan perannya dengan sangat baik.

Melihat Sungmin yang sampai membungkuk begitu, Kyuhyun akhirnya ikut bangkit dan mengusap punggung Sungmin sebentar sebelum akhirnya ikut membugkuk disampingnya. Ia kembali menautkan jari-jarinya diantara jari Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menutupi senyumnya yang terukir atas keberhasilannya menjalankan dua misi dalam satu hari.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sekarang di restoran tempat mereka makan pertama kali. Mereka juga hanya memesan segelas jus dan sepotong kue untuk Sungmin.

"Selamat atas album solomu," Kyuhyun membuka suara saat mereka berdua diam cukup lama setelah pesanan mereka datang.

"Kau tahu?" Sungmin cukup kaget Kyuhyun bisa tahu kalau ia akan meluncurkan album solo yang rencananya akan rilis minggu depan. "Ah, indera keenammu," lanjut Sungmin sambil memainkan tangannya di atas meja.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris mendengar jawaban Sungmin, bagaimanapun agak sulit mengakui semuanya saat Sungmin sudah percaya sepenuhnya pada apapun yang ia akatakan.

"Terima kasih sudah datang dan membantuku hari ini. Kau sampai membolos sekolah begitu, Kyuhyun-ah."

"Ne, bukan masalah besar," Kyuhyun sekarang mengambil ponsel pink Sungmin dari sakunya, "Kau meninggalkannya semalam di mobilku."

"Ah, kukira hilang," Sungmin mengambil ponsel yang disodorkan Kyuhyun padanya. "Sebenarnya aku juga berniat membeli yang baru kalau ponsel ini hilang. Ponsel ini cukup membawa petaka, iya kan?" lanjut Sungmin sambil tertawa.

"Sungmin-ah," Kyuhyun mengabaikan pertanyaan Sungmin dan memulai topik baru, "Orangtuaku tidak merestui hubungan kita," ia menanyakan pertanyaan yang membuatnya resah dari pagi.

"Lalu? Kita memang bukan kekasih kan? Tidak ada masalah dengan itu. Setelah semuanya selesai, kau dan aku tidak akan ada hubungan lagi. Aku bersumpah tidak akan menghubungimu lagi dan mengganggu hidupmu," jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum lega. Dengan tidak direstuinya hubungan mereka artinya ia jadi tidak punya hutang apapun pada keluarga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merasa mendapat tamparan keras dipipnya. Masalah yang yang mebuatnya galau seharian hanya disikapi dengan jawaban semudah itu.

"Kau...sangat membenciku sampai tidak mau bertemu lagi denganku?"

Sungmin tertawa dengan keras mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang terdengar polos. "Kau masih menanyakan hal itu padaku? Tentu saja, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku kan sudah pernah mengatakan kalau aku membencimu. Bertemu denganmu bener-benar petaka untuk hidupku," Sungmin menghentikan tawanya dan menjawab pertanyan Kyuhyun dengan mudah. Matanya berkilat menyeramkan.

Selama ini memang banyak orang yang mengatakan Kyuhyun membawa petaka karena ia memang memiliki kepribadaian yang jahil. Tapi dikatai begitu oleh Sungmin...

Kyuhyun memberikan seringaian andalannya setelah Sungmin memberikan jawaban yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu, "Kau benar. Tapi sayangnya, semua ini belum selesai, Sungminnie-hyung."

"Oh! Terdengar lebih baik saat kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Sering-seringlah memanggilku hyung," Sungmin membalas dengan girang. "Bagaimana kalau kau biarkan aku yang menulis sekenario selanjutnya, Cho Kyuhyun?" ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Menautkan alisnya bingung, Kyuhyun bertanya pada Sungmin, "Maksudmu?"

Sungmin tersenyum manis saat dia mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang dilipat dari saku celananya.

"Aku menemukannya setelah sesi wawancara tadi di bawah bangkumu. Aku sangat yakin ini milikmu," Sungmin perlahan membuka lipatan kertas tersebut dengan senyum manis yang masih terlihat diwajahnya. "Dan, ini kukembalikan," lanjutnya sambil meletakkan kertas yang sudah terbuka itu di atas meja. Membuat Kyuhyun terkejut setengah mati dan tidak berani melihat ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya bisa menunjukkan senyum miris diwajahnya. Raut kekecewaan tidak bisa dihilangkan dari wajah mulus nan manis itu.

Ia mengambil gelas jusnya yang masih penuh dan menyiramnya ke wajah Kyuhyun. Kejadiannya kelihatan persis seperti beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Dasar bocah brengsek," tutupnya sambil keluar dari ruangan khusus yang mereka tempati.

Kyuhyun tidak sempat membalas perlakuan Sungmin sama sekali. Ia tahu dan sangat sadar kalau ini semua salahnya.

.

.

Kyuhyun keluar dengan gontai menjauhi restoran yang tadi ia dan Sungmin datangi, meninggalkan selembar kertas basah yang terkena tumpahan jus di atas mejanya.

Ia menyumpahi kertas yang sempat-sempatnya keluar dari sakunya tadi. Ia juga menyumpahi dirinya yang sempat-sempatnya membuat kertas bodoh begitu. Kertas bodoh yang sama dengan yang ia tulis semalam. Kertas bodoh yang berisikan :

**Yang kubohongi:**

**Lee Sungmin (completed)**

**Manager Sungmin-Leeteuk (completed)**

**Keluargaku (completed)**

**Agensi Sungmin (on going)**

**Keluarga Sungmin (on going)**

**Wartawan (on going)**

**Fans Sungmin (on going)**

.

.

"Aku mengerti sekarang, Hyung. Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?" Lee Hyukjae sudah menyamankan dirinya di atas kasur milik Sungmin. Tadi ia memang datang kesini karena Sungmin berteriak-teriak padanya meminta teman curhat.

"Aku akan mengatakan pada wartawan kalau aku dan manusia bodoh itu hanya bercanda."

"Nanti kau dibilang hanya mencari sensasi, Hyung."

"ARGH! AKU SANGAT MEMBENCI CHO KYUHYUN!" teriaknya sangat marah. Bayangkan siapa yang tidak akan marah kalau ditipu habis-habisan begitu. Sungmin bersyukur Tuhan membukan jalan baginya untuk mengetahui semua kebohongan Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-hyung, lebih baik tidak usah kau urus manusia itu. Daripada kau ribet sendiri memikirkan hal tidak penting, biarkan saja dia dengan hidupnya."

"Aku tidak rela! Kau pikir aku tidak dirugikan dengan kebohongannya? Aku akan membalasnya."

Eunhyuk bisa merasakan kemarahan yang Sungmin rasakan. "Baiklah. Aku akan ikut membantumu, Hyung," Eunhyuk rasa jalan terbaik memang membalas dendam dulu baru abaikan.

.

.

"Appa, kumohon biarkan aku pindah ke apartemen. Aku mau mencoba hidup mandiri," pinta Kyuhyun pada ayahnya yang baru pulang dari kantor. Ia sudah meminta izin dari ibunya tapi tidak diizinkan.

"Apa-apaan ini, Kyuhyun-ah?" Yeung Hwan sedikit kesal saat Kyuhyun meminta yang tidak-tidak saat dirinya kelelahan begini.

"Kumohon, Appa. Izinkan aku tinggal di apartemen sendiri."

Ayahnya hanya menautkan alisnya bingung. Angin apa yang membuat anaknya jadi manja begini?

"Nanti kau mau makan apa, Kyuhyun-ah? Tinggal dirumah saja kau jarang makan," timpal ibunya dari arah ruang makan.

"Aku akan selalu delivery setiap hari. Changmin saja tinggal sendiri, Donghae-hyung juga tinggal sendiri. Kenapa hanya aku yang masih menumpang dengan keluarga?"

"Kakakmu yang lebih besar saja tidak meminta apartemen, Kyu. Kenapa kau meminta yang aneh-aneh sekarang?" ayahnya masih bingung dengan motif anaknya yang tampan ini.

"Kenapa tidak boleh? Aku tidak mau kalah dengan Changmin. HAH! Jangan-jangan Appa tidak punya uang untuk membeli apartemen? Apa sekarang kita sudah jatuh miskin dan tidak punya apa-apa lagi?" Kyuhyun mengambil jeda sebentar sebelum kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Atau sebenarnya semua barang dirumah ini sudah digadaikan dan kita hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai pihak bank menarik semuanya?"

"Kyu...hyun...ah?" ucap ibunya melihat anaknya tidak berhenti bicara.

"Jangan katakan kalau mobil yang kupakai tadi pagi juga sebenarnya sudah digadaikan? Apa benar kita sudah semisikin itu? ASTAGA! Apa jangan-jangan alasan Appa pulang malam terus karena Appa sibuk memikirkan bagaimana cara melunasi hutang perusahaan?

"Kyu–"

"Jangan potong ucapanku dulu, Appa. YA AMPUN! Jangan-jangan perusahaan Appa sebenarnya sudah bangkrut dan Appa pulang malam karena sibuk luntang-lantung melamar kerja? Dan alasan Eomma jarang ke pusat perbelanjaan akhir-akhir juga karena bingung bagaimana kalau nanti hutangnya ditagih para kreditur? Dan alasan Ahra-noona selalu berdandan karena ia diam-diam selalu keluar malam dan bekerja di tempat yang–"

"EOMMA! APPA! Berikan saja Kyuhyun apartemen daripada dia menghina kita terus," Ahra teriak dari atas tangga saat mendengar omongan Kyuhyun yang makin gila.

Katanya Cho Kyuhyun tidak pernah nonton televisi, tapi omongannya barusan mengindikasikan kalau dirinya sering menonton sinetron -_-

"Yeobo, belikan saja dia apartemen. Kyuhyun-ah! Apa-apaan omonganmu? Kita masih kaya sampai saat ini. Apartemen seperti apapun bisa dibelikan oleh Appamu," Eommanya sedikit membentak.

"Ne. Kyuhyun. Kau tidak boleh mendoakan yang buruk tentang keluargamu. Sekarang kau ke kamarmu dan cari apartemen seperti apa yang kau inginkan," balas Appanya.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan brosur apartemen yang dari tadi ia selipkan di celananya. "Ini. Aku sudah melingkari apartemen yang aku mau. Sekarang ayo kita beli malam ini juga sehingga aku bisa merasakan rasanya hidup mandiri," kata Kyuhyun sambil memberi senyum termanis yang ia miliki.

Ahra menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya atas kelakuan adiknya yang jarang-jarang bersikap menjijikkan begitu. Ia selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

"Appa, Eomma, aku bersyukur keluarga kita masih kaya. Tolong katakan padaku kalau sekiranya kita sudah akan mendekati miskin dan biarkan aku ikut bekerja demi kelangsungan hidup kita," kata Kyuhyun sambil membimbing ayah dan ibunya keluar rumah menuju halaman rumah. Mereka bersiap membeli apartemen yang diminta Kyuhyun.

"Jangan berlebihan, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau cukup belajar yang rajin," kata ayahnya. Ayah yang sangat sabar.

.

.

'Lee Sungmin. Bersiaplah menyapa tetangga barumu,' Kyuhyun tersenyum menyeramkan saat ia sudah berada di depan apartemen yang akan ia beli. Apartemen yang sama dengan yang ditinggali Sungmin.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Yaaaah... jadi begitulah chapter 4-nya. Saya gak tahu juga mau ngomong apa. Tapi tunggu ada yang mau saya omongin. Omaigot Kyumin di break down luar biasa keren! #fangirlingan gaje**

**Untuk yang nanya alasan luar biasa Sungmin. Ini jawabannya.**

**[120802 Sukira] Sungmin: Saat musik dimulai tadi, aku mengatakan, "Jika aku sudah menikah nanti, aku ingin kami memiliki kamar masing-masing supaya terlahir kesan misterius. Aku pikir dengan melakukan itu, perasaan berdebar-debar kami tidak akan pernah hilang."**

**Sudah jelas kalo mereka udah kawin. HAHAHAHA. SAYA PUAS XD**

**.**

**.**

**Untuk yang kemarin reviewnya gak saya bales, sumpah saya ga sengaja. Mata saya berumur -_- Semoga kali ini ga ada yang kelewatan.**

**Untuk ****JOYmin137**** : Saya mau bales PM-nya disable. Jadi saya bales disini ya. Kemaren kelewatan kali ya saya baca review. Maaf ya #sujud**

**Untuk yang non-login. Saya jawab lagi disini ya :D**

**Han : Oke ^o^ Tapi kayaknya updatenya seminggu sekali deh bisanya. Hehe.**

**Fariny : Aksi Kyuhyun selanjutnya adalah menikahi saya jadi saya punya dua suami. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun #dibunuh. Silahkan dibaca lanjutannya :)**

**ChoLee KyuMin : Saya juga gatu kayaknya Sungmin udah terlanjur benci sama Kyuhyun ^^v Yep. They're not roommate, but they're soulmate XD Thanks lagi reviewnya :)**

**Dincubie : Oh iya saya baru nyadar #plak jadinya judul ama isi nyambung deh XD Thanks for review :D**

**ming0101 : Hwaiting! Nah, jawabannya diatas, chingu-ya. Keluarga Kyuhyun emang ga segampang itu nerima Sungmin. Chingu pinter nebak ah, jadi malu #apasih**

**KS : Sekarang jadi makin tambah ruwet gak? #pertanyaan bodoh Sungmin ga mungkin suka Kyuhyun karena dia suami saya #dilempar sayur**

**love haehyuk : Kan suka gayanya Kyumin, suka gayaku juga ga? #maksa. Ah, maksudnya hubungan Sungmin-Eunhyuk itu kaya hubungan mereka di super junior :)**

**KMS kyuminshiper : Gapapa ketawa aja lagi kaya saya. Hahahahaha #apasih. Ne, Lee Sungmin terlalu imut untuk diabaikan. Yey kita pumpkiners! #tos bareng KMS kyuminshiper**

**Lee Aurin : He'eh tinggal keluarga Sungmin doang. Tapi, kayaknya rencananya jadi agak kacau tuh XP tungguin next chapternya ya :D**

**Tika : Neee :D Makasih udah review, chingu. Nanti main lagi ya #lambai saputangan**

**Fishy : Saya mah bismilah aja supaya bisa bikin Kyumin moment, suka keringet dingin sendiri kalo ngebayangin kyumin :D Semangat! Makasih reviewnya :)**

**Cho Minna : Kkkk. Maap ya lama apdet. Seminggu sekali deh diusahakan. Ne, typo itu susah banget ngilangnya. Kaya oksigen selalu ada di mana-mana #alesan kalo dimasukin humor saya takut garing jadi ya...begitulah(?). Thanks for review, chingu :D**

**Jirania : Gapapa chingu, yang penting baca :D selamat menikmati chapter 4 :)**

**sparkyumin-08 : Oke sip ^^b makasih reviewnya :D**

**kyuminnaiesme : LOL. Chingu pinter nebak ah, jadi ga enak #gaje. Maap ya chapter ini ga sepenuhnya sesuai bayangan chingu, semoga tetap memuaskan :D**

**fuji : Soalnya Kyuhyun diberkahi otak pintar yang mendukung aksi maksiatnya XD Makasih udah review :)**

**Meong : LOL. Bener, Kyuhyun terlalu sok gaya. Ini lanjutannya. Semoga enggak mengecewakan.**

**dhianelf4ever : Bener, chingu. Kyuhyun pintar. Saya bangga sebagai pacarnya #digencet Sparkyu**

**YeyeWooKIM97 : Hai, Lici #sok kenal. Akhirnya kau sadar dan sembuh menjadi sider, nak #puk puk punggung lici. Ini lanjutannya, semoga tetep suka :D**

**aii chan : Ne, gomawo juga udah review, aii-chan :D Yang bener 'menikah dengan perempuan' bisa diganti sama 'menikah dengan Chisana Yuri' XD piss ah sparkyu ^^v**

**chanmoody : Cieee Kyuhyun ada yang nyemangatin #ngenggol Kyuhyun. Makasih ya reviewnya, chingu :D**

**vey900128 : See you juga di kotak review(?) XD Semoga diterima ya, chingu #doa**

**revaelf : Semoga bisa bikin kyumin momen ya :D Hahahaha, saya baru sadar kalo Kyuhyun selalu bikin masalah #siapa yang nulis coba?**

**DianJoyer137 : Alasan kyumin ga semakar itu saya tulis diatas ya ;) gara-gara...dia iseng kali. LOL. Ini apdetannya, chingu-ya :D**

**Song Ji Ra : #ikut nangis guling guling. Itu alesannya saya tulis diatas ya :) Chingu teliri banget ah, saya jadi iri. Semoga chapter ini typo-nya dikit ya :D**

**Guest : Ne. Semoga ini ga kelamaan dan tetep seru ;)**

**Rpshiraa : Yah..begitulah. Jawabanya adalah Sungmin benci pake banget. Lagian sih iseng boongin orang XP**

**I'm minhyun : Ah berarti OOC-kah? Semoga tetep suka sama chapter 4 :D**

**J.A : Gapapa neng, saya ga marah kok #apadah ini lanjutannya, selamat menikmati :D**

**GaemgyuimSML : Gomawoyo, chingu :) Itu jawabannya ada di atas ya. Buat tau dari mana itu dari fanpage. Katanya yesung pindah dorm terus ada kamar kosong ya ditempatin deh sama dia.**

**ExoChan : Ini lanjutannya~ udah ga usah galau yang penting mereka udah kawin XD**

**keys47 : LOL. Emang dia dongdong. Ini lanjutannya mian kalo ga kilat.**

**Uname : Hahahaha bener chingu! Sekarang bukan kyuhyunie, tapi bocah brengsek XD**

**Park Min Rin : Yah tapi sesi innocent!ming mungkin berenti disini. Mungkiiiin :D**

**nuriHenLau33 : Maaf ya apdetnya kayaknya perminggu. Semoga tetap setia menunggu XD**

**Andin : Itu si Kyuhyun kayaknya udah mulai timbul benih-benih(?) cinta. LOL**

**Lian : Alesannya aku taro diatas ya :) Oke ini lanjutannya, semoga suka.**

**Yunnieah : SIP! Ini lanjutannya. Selamat menikmati :D**

**.**

**Semoga chapter ini tetap menghibur. Ditunggu reviewnya~**


	5. Chapter 5

"Appa, Eomma, aku bersyukur keluarga kita masih kaya. Tolong katakan padaku kalau sekiranya kita sudah akan mendekati miskin dan biarkan aku ikut bekerja demi kelangsungan hidup kita," kata Kyuhyun sambil membimbing ayah dan ibunya keluar rumah menuju halaman rumah. Mereka bersiap membeli apartemen yang diminta Kyuhyun.

"Jangan berlebihan, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau cukup belajar yang rajin," kata ayahnya. Ayah yang sangat sabar.

.

.

'Lee Sungmin. Bersiaplah menyapa tetangga barumu,' Kyuhyun tersenyum menyeramkan saat ia sudah berada di depan apartemen yang akan ia beli. Apartemen yang sama dengan yang ditinggali Sungmin.

.

.

.

**Title : Thanks To My Phone**

**Rating : T **

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and Other**

**Warning : Terinspirasi dari Drama Korea Sassy Girl Chun Hyang, BoyxBoy, TYPO(s), newbie, membosankan, alur lambat**

**Type : Chaptered**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

.

.

.

**-Chapter 5-**

Sungmin menyikat gigi sambil menatap dirinya di cermin. Dia tidak habis pikir separuh waktu tidurnya dihabiskan hanya untuk memikirkan cara membalas dendam laki-laki pembual yang sukses membodohi dirinya.

"Menjijikkan," selanya saat otaknya tanpa sadar kembali bekerja untuk memikirkan pemuda yang lebih muda beberapa tahun di bawahnya. Sungmin menggosok giginya lebih keras dan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat.

"Dia pikir aku ini apa? Dasar manusia menjijikkan," katanya lagi. Kali ini Sungmin berjalan menuju kamarnya dan menghidupkan laptop pink-nya.

Sambil menunggu laptopnya menyala, ia mengecek ponselnya. Managernya mengingatkan untuk bersiap-siap shooting iklan barunya bersama Choi Siwon dan ia menunggu di tempat parkir di apartemen Sungmin.

Melempar ponselnya ke kasur, Sungmin beralih ke laptopnya. Ia ingin memastikan sesuatu.

**Pewaris Tunggal UPI Corporation dan Artis Manis, Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin, Terlibat Cinta Terlarang**

Sungmin menutup laptopnya dengan kasar tanpa repot-repot melakukan proses yang seharusnya, tepat setelah ia mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan. Gosip itu benar-benar sudah menyebar. Namanya benar-benar tercoreng saat ini. Kyuhyun benar-benar membuatnya nyaris menenggak racun tikus saat ini.

"Apanya yang cinta terlarang?! Ya Tuhan, kenapa kau tidak cabut saja nyawaku kemarin!" Sungmin beranjak dari kasurnya menuju lemarinya. Ia mengambil jaketnya dan bersiap keluar apartemennya.

"Aku bersumpah akan membuatmu menyesal. HAH CHO KYUHYUN!" teriak Sungmin saat lagi-lagi ia mengingat bagaimana Kyuhyun membohonginya.

.

.

Sungmin bisa merasakan semua mata memandang ke arahnya ketika ia turun dari mobil. Hari ini ia akan memulai pengambilan gambar untuk projek iklan barunya bersama Choi Siwon.

"Min, kita langsung ke ruang ganti," ajak Leeteuk saat merasa Sungmin sedikit risih dengan pandangan semua orang.

Di tengah-tengah perjalanannya menuju ruang ganti, ia melihat Siwon tersenyum dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kukira Lee Sungmin adalah laki-laki subur dengan hormon yang sehat," katanya pada Sungmin.

Pemuda manis yang hari ini memakai jaket cokelat itu hanya memandang Siwon sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjawab sambil menghela napas berat, "Haruskah kau membahas itu sekarang?"

"Kenapa? Kau malu, Hyung? Kalau kau malu kenapa kemarin membeberkannya dengan gamblang begitu?" tanya Siwon sambil tetap berjalan mengikuti Sungmin.

"Kurasa ada hal yang tidak harus kau tahu, Siwon-ah."

Siwon tertawa sebentar sebelum kembali melanjutkan percakapan, "Mianhae, tapi ini sedang jadi perbincangan hangat sekarang. Sungmin-hyung, semua orang meminta padaku untuk berhati-hati saat bekerja denganmu."

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebelum akhirnya berjalan lebih cepat dan memasuki ruang gantinya. Sepertinya ia harus siap menghadapi ocehan seperti itu beberapa hari ke depan.

.

.

"Jadi, begitukah akhirnya, Cho Kyuhyun yang pintar?" tanya Dongahe saat mereka berdua sekarang berada di ruang musik. Mengurung diri dari tatapan tajam dan penasaran dari semua penjuru sekolah.

"Aku kan sudah mengaku salah, apa kau tidak bisa mengerti, Hyung?"

"Sampai mana ceritamu tadi? Jus tumpah?"

Kyuhyun memandang kesal pemuda yang menurutnya tidak membantu menyelesaikan masalahnya sedikitpun.

"Apa akan lebih baik kalau minta maaf padanya?"

"Aku tidak heran kalau kau jadi pusing karena masalah ini. Yah, bagaimanapun kita tahu bahwa kau, Cho Kyuhyun yang pintar, mencintai Lee Sungmin."

"Ayolah, Donghae-hyung, aku tidak mencintainya. Aku hanya merasa tidak enak padanya. Aku masih suka perempuan."

"Tidak mencintai Sungmin? Coba katakan siapa yang sedang kau pikirkan sekarang?"

Memilih tidak menjawab, Kyuhyun tidak bisa memungkiri kalau ia memang sedang memikirkan Sungmin. Tapi menurutnya bukan dalam konteks yang Donghae pikirkan melainkan dalam konteks bagaimana menghilangkan rasa tidak enak yang sampai saat ini terus menghantuinya.

"Jadi bagaimana aku seharusnya bersikap? Kau tidak membantuku sedikitpun."

"Kau mau aku mengatakan apa?" Saat ini Lee Donghae sudah bersiap keluar dari ruang musik dan membiarkan temannya memikirkan sendiri cara apa yang akan membantunya keluar dari masalah pelik ini.

"Aku punya saran untukmu," katanya sambil menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memandang ke arah Donghae sebelum akhirnya ia melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Orangtuamu tidak merestui hubunganmu dengan Sungmin, Sungmin membencimu, orang-orang yang kenal dengan Sungmin pasti juga akan memandang rendah dirimu, orangtua Sungmin juga pasti akan membencimu –mengingat kau pernah mengatakan kalau sulit menaklukan orangtua Sungmin dan yang terakhir, kau mengaku masih suka perempuan," Donghae mengambil jeda sebentar sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "Tidak ada alasan untuk dekat dengan Sungmin. Lebih baik berhenti memikirkan ini dan menjauh dari Sungmin," tutup Donghae sambil keluar dari ruang musik.

"Tapi... Aku sudah...membeli apartemen tepat disebelah miliknya," kata Kyuhyun sambil menepuk wajahnya. Ia sendiri bingung apa yang mendorong dirinya untuk melakukan hal nekat itu. Ia bahkan sudah tidur di apartemen miliknya tadi malam. Merasakan bagaimana rasanya tinggal sendiri dan menjadi tetangga Sungmin. Untungnya, mereka berdua belum sampai bertatap muka. Kalau sudah, mungkin Kyuhyun sudah gila sekarang.

Kyuhyun memandang ponselnya, ia terus berpikir untuk menghubungi Sungmin dan mengajaknya bertemu untuk membicarakan ini.

"Apa sekarang aku kelihatan seperti orang yang sedang putus cinta?" gumamnya pelan dan akhirnya mendudukkan diri di depan piano, mungkin memainkan sebuah lagu bisa sedikit membuatnya tenang.

.

.

"Kau terus mengikuti kemanapun aku pergi. Apa kau sadar itu, Siwon-ah?" Sungmin akhirnya membuka suaranya saat Siwon mengikuti dirinya ke sebuah caffe. Entahlah, sebenarnya Sungmin juga tidak keberatan, toh rasanya ia memang butuh seseorang untuk menemaninya sekarang.

"Ya," Siwon menjawab singkat. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana dirinya dan Sungmin menyelesaikan pengambilan gambar mereka yang nyaris seharian penuh ini. Menurutnya, Sungmin adalah orang yang profesional. Ia bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan baik tanpa terpengaruh dengan tatapan aneh dari semua orang yang ada di lokasi.

"Bisakah aku menjadi muridmu, Hyung?" tanya Siwon saat mereka sudah duduk di meja yang sama.

"Mwo? Lalu aku jadi gurumu? Lalu apa yang akan kuajarkan?" tanya Sungmin sedikit terkejut.

"Cara menjadi sempurna. Sesempurna dirimu," balas Siwon.

Sungmin tidak bisa menahan tawanya setelah itu. Ia tertawa dengan suaranya yang khas dan itu berlangsung cukup lama. Siwon sendiri bingung kenapa Sungmin tertawa seperti orang kesurupan begitu.

"Hyung, gwaenchana?" tanya Siwon panik.

"Ah, ya," Sungmin tertawa lagi, "Apa barusan kau menggombaliku, Siwon-ah?" kali ini Sungmin sudah berhenti tertawa dan menormalkan napasnya yang jadi sedikit kacau karena tertawa.

"Tidak, aku serius. Maksudku, kau memang sempurna."

"Aku tersanjung, tapi kau harus tahu, aku punya kekurangan di banyak sisi," balas Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Contohnya... orientasi seksualmu, Hyung?"

Sungmin memilih tidak menjawab dan membiarkan Siwon mendeskripsikan sendiri jawabannya.

"Kalau aku tahu orientasimu seperti ini sejak awal, aku mungkin sudah mendekatimu sejak dulu."

"BENARKAH?" balas Sungmin tidak bisa menutupi perasaan terkejut. Ia hanya... tidak menyangka.

"Aku bercanda, Hyung," kata Siwon sambil tersenyum di hadapannya.

"Padahal aku akan sangat senang kalau seorang Choi Siwon yang tampan mau mengencaniku."

"Oh! Lalu akan kau kemanakan kekasihmu yang sekarang?"

"Hmm... Katakan saja kau jadi kekasihku gelapku."

Mereka berdua bertatapan sebentar sebelum akhirnya tertawa keras mengingat lelucon bodoh yang barusan keluar dari mulut mereka.

"Selera humormu tidak buruk, Siwonnie."

"Kau juga, Sungminnie-hyung."

"Setelah ini kau ada jadwal lagi, Hyung?"

"Tidak. Aku langsung pulang. Kau?"

"Masih ada. Mungkin sekarang Zhoumi sedang bingung mencariku."

Setelah menghabiskan pesanan mereka, Sungmin dan Siwon keluar berbarengan dan memutuskan untuk berpisah setelahnya.

"Sayang sekali kau sudah punya pacar, Hyung. Tadinya mau aku antar pulang," kata Siwon sebelum mereka benar-benar berpisah.

Sungmin hanya bisa kembali tertawa dan memukul pundak Siwon pelan tanpa menjawab apapun. Ia memilih untuk berjalan ke arah mobilnya dan melambaikan tangannya pada Siwon sambil tetap tertawa.

"Dah, Choi Siwon! Sampai bertemu lagi!" kata Sungmin dengan keras. Ucapannya membuat semua orang menatap ke arahnya dan Siwon. Mendengar nama Siwon disebut seperti aba-aba untuk mulai mendekati Siwon dan meminta tanda tangan. Dan yah...begitulah.

"Kyaaaaaaa. Choi Siwon~ Lee Sungmin~" koar beberapa orang disekitar caffe itu.

"Kau berhutang padaku, Sungmin-hyung!" teriaknya pada Sungmin yang juga sedang berlari menjauhi kejaran fans.

.

.

Sungmin masih senyum-senyum sendiri saat dirinya sedang berada dalam sebuah lift di dalam gedung apartemennya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi pada Siwon setelah ia tinggal kabur begitu saja.

"Pasti dia kewalahan," ucapnya lagi. Dia langsung masuk ke apartemen miliknya begitu lift yang ia naiki sampai dilantai 11.

Setelah mengunci pintunya, Sungmin melihat selembar kertas di bawah kakinya. Sepertinya kertas itu masuk lewat tempat surat di bawah pintu apartemennya.

Mengambilnya lalu membacanya di sofa adalah yang Sungmin lakukan setelahnya. Ia sempat bingung kenapa kertas seukuran kertas A4 itu hanya berisikan satu kalimat.

**Sungminnie-hyung. Maafkan aku.**

Sungmin meremas kasar kertas putih itu. Rasanya ia yakin bahwa yang menulis kertas itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berniat ke kamarnya sebelum bel apartemennya dibunyikan. Ia bergegas membukanya karena siapa itu Kyuhyun. Ia pasti akan menghajarnya kali ini. Kesalahan terbodoh yang ia lakukan saat di restoran kemarin adalah hanya menyiram jus ke wajah Kyuhyun disaat ia bisa saja memukul telak wajahnya.

Lumayan terkejut saat ia tidak menemukan siapapun di depan pintu, Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya sekali sebelum akhirnya kembali menutup pintu di depannya. Saat ia berbalik, sebuah kertas berukuran A4 kembali tergeletak di lantai apartemennya.

**Kau sudah memaafkanku, Hyung?**

"Dalam mimpimu!" kata Sungmin cukup keras. Ia kembali meremas kertas itu dan langsung membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

.

.

Kyuhyun yang daritadi bermain PSP dalam diam sambil bersender pada pintu apartemennya langsung bangkit dan mematikan PSPnya. Ia menempelkan telinganya pada pintu untuk mencoba mendengar apa yang terjadi di luar. Yang barusan ia dengar memang suara pintu dibuka. Dan Cho Kyuhyun sangat yakin kalau kali ini Sungmin sudah pulang. Katakan dia tidak punya kerjaan, tapi memang itu yang dilakukan Kyuhyun daritadi. Ia sudah salah tebak tiga kali sejak tadi. Dan sekarang, karena ia sudah yakin, ia memutuskan keluar dari apartemennya.

Kyuhyun benar. Ia yakin itu. Ia melihat seberkas cahaya dari dalam apartemen Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengambil kertas putih yang sudah ia siapkan di sakunya. Ia menuliskan sebuah kalimat di atasnya.

**Kau sudah memaafkanku, Hyung?**

Kyuhyun berjongkok di depan pintu itu. Berjaga-jaga kalau Sungmin mungkin melihatnya lewat lubang kecil di pintunya. Ia menunggu sebentar sebelum memasukkan kertas itu lewat tempat surat yang sama. Kyuhyun harus menunggu dan yakin kalau surat pertamanya sudah dibaca Sungmin.

Setelah benar-benar yakin, Kyuhyun membunyikan bel apartemen Sungmin dan berlari menuju apartemennya dengan cepat. Kalau ketahuan Sungmin... mungkin ia akan babak belur.

"Huah. Mendebarkan," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun kembali mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka lalu tertutup. Kali ini Kyuhyun beralih menempelkan telinganya di dinding sebelah kanan. Dinding yang menempel dengan milik Sungmin.

"Dalam mimpimu!"

Ia tertawa tanpa suara saat mendengar Sungmin membalas suratnya dengan ucapan begitu. Kyuhyun kembali bergegas keluar pintu dan melancarkan aksi yang sama lagi.

**Benarkah? Kalau begitu sampai bertemu di mimpiku malam ini. Min-Hyung :D**

Kyuhyun langsung berlari ke apartemennya setelah membunyikan bel apartemen Sungmin.

.

.

"Sampai bertemu di mimpinya? Menjijikkan," kata Sungmin sambil tertawa mengejek. Ia tidak tahu dimana Kyuhyun atau kenapa ia bisa tahu apa yang Sungmin katakan.

'Apa dia memasang kamera CCTV?' pikir Sungmin.

"YA! Cho Kyuhyun manusia menjijikkan! Dimana kau?! Dasar pengecut!" kata Sungmin keras. Pasti Kyuhyun mendengarnya sekarang. 'Oh! Kertasnya," pikir Sungmin lalu bergegas ke arah pintu. Ia pasti menangkap Kyuhyun kali ini.

Sebuah kertas memang benar datang setelah itu. Sungmin melihat ke lubang kecil di pintunya dan tidak menemukan siapapun didepan sana. Ia mulai takut kalau ada hantu yang menggodanya.

**Aku di dekatmu. Tadi pagi aku bunuh diri dan mulai saat ini aku akan menggentayangimu :P**

Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya dan tertawa mengejek setelahnya. Ia tidak habis pikir, kapan bocah itu akan berhenti main-main dengannya.

"Dasar bodoh," katanya pelan masih dengan senyum mengejek di wajahnya. Sungmin kali ini keluar dari apartemen dan menutup pintunya. Ia akan menunggu Kyuhyun di sini.

.

.

Saat Kyuhyun kembali mendengar bunyi pintu yang dibuka lalu ditutup dari apartemen sebelahnya, ia kembali bangkit dan langsung keluar dari apartemennya.

Keberadaan Sungmin yang sedang berdiri di depan apartemennya membuatnya terkejut dan lansung memutuskan untuk masuk kembali ke apartemennya.

"HA!" kata Sungmin dengan keras saat dirinya melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari apartemen di sampingnya. Ia langsung mengejar Kyuhyun tapi tidak berhasil menangkapnya karena Kyuhyun lebih dulu masuk dan mengunci apartemennya.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Berhenti main-main denganku. Buka pintunya!" kata Sungmin keras. Apa dia lupa kalau suaranya bisa mengganggu istirahat penghuni apartemen lain mengingat ini sudah sangat larut?

Sungmin melihat selembar kertas kembali keluar dari lubang yang sama.

**Cho Kyuhyun sedang bersiap untuk tidur karena besok ia harus sekolah.**

"Aish! Apa-apaan itu. Katanya Cho Kyuhyun sudah mati, kenapa besok harus sekolah? Kenapa pula dia bisa berada di sebelah apartemenku?" Sungmin sekarang duduk bersender di pintu Kyuhyun dan tanpa sadar menunggu jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

**Karena arwah Cho Kyuhyun harus tetap pintar supaya tidak membuat orangtuanya malu.  
Karena Kyuhyun sekarang adalah tetanggamu jadi bersikap baiklah padanya.**

Sungmin tersenyum dan meremas kertas yang lagi-lagi ia dapatkan.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal, kau tahu? Apa kau tahu seperti apa seluruh dunia memandangku saat ini? Rendah. Menjijikkan. Kau tahu itu? Hah!" balas Sungmin yang sekarang menundukkan wajahnya mengingat betapa berat ia menjalani harinya hari ini.

"Mianhae," kata Kyuhyun yang sekarang juga sudah bersender di pintu. Ia memilih untuk menghentikan acara surat menyuratnya. Ia bisa mendengar Sungmin tertawa setelah itu.

"Kenapa tidak pakai kertas lagi? Apa kertasmu habis?" balas Sungmin sengit.

"Aku benar-benar tidak ada maksud membuatmu jadi seperti itu. Maafkan aku," kata Kyuhyun lagi. Ia tidak mendengar Sungmin tertawa atau membalas ucapannya. Ia hanya bisa mendengar suara pintu apartemen yang dibuka lalu ditutup setelah itu.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengacak rambutnya dan bangkit menuju kamarnya. Mungkin ia memang harus tidur sekarang.

.

.

"Sungmin-ah. Kapan kau bisa pulang? Atau Eomma dan Appa saja yang datang ke Seoul?" tanya Kang Kyeong Suk pada anaknya lewat telepon. Sungmin baru selesai mandi saat Eommanya menelepon beberapa saat yang lalu.

Ia hanya bisa menghela napasnya berat. Sungmin merasa masalah tidak berhenti menghujamnya sejak ia kenal dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan pulang nanti malam, Eomma. Tidak masalah kan?"

"Ne, kami akan menunggumu. Eomma merindukanmu, Sungmin-ah," kata ibunya setelah itu.

Sungmin yakin kalau ibunya pasti sudah mendengar gosip tidak mengenakkan tentang dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Ibunya pasti sangat kaget mendengar itu. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi ayahnya saat mendengar gosip itu.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Eomma." Dengan itu Sungmin memutus hubungan teleponnya dengan ibunya. Sungmin sudah memutuskan kalau ia akan mengaku bahwa hubungannya dan Kyuhyun hanyalah rekayasa dan ia akan menceritakan semuanya pada mereka.

.

.

Kyuhyun masih sempat menulis surat lagi pada Sungmin pagi ini –tepat sebelum ia berangkat sekolah– Ia hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat pagi padanya.

**Pagi, Sungminnie-hyung. Semoga harimu menyenangkan. Semangat!**

Ia merasa komunikasi seperti itu sangat tepat untuk mereka berdua. Ia masih belum berani melihat wajah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun lalu pergi dari depan pintu Sungmin dan bersiap menuju sekolahnya.

.

.

Sungmin kembali melihat kertas putih di lantai yang sama dengan semalam.

"Apa semalam aku melewatkan kertas ini?" tanyanya.

Ia merendahkan dirinya dan mengambil kertas itu. Membacanya lalu meremasnya seperti biasanya.

**Pagi, Sungminnie-hyung. Semoga harimu menyenangkan. Semangat!**

"Mana mungkin hariku bisa kembali menyenangkan. Harusnya ia bertanggung jawab, bukan kabur begitu saja," katanya. Ia jujur kalau dirinya kecewa pada tingkah Kyuhyun.

"Kalau dia serius minta maaf padaku, harusnya ia mengadakan konfrensi pers dan katakan bahwa ia memaksaku mengaku sebagai pacarnya. Kalau ia melakukan itu baru kumaafkan," lanjutnya sambil keluar dari apartemennya. Jadwalnya cukup padat hari ini.

"Tapi bagaimanapun, kau memang harus semangat, Lee Sungmin. Hwaiting!"

.

.

"Hyung, apa wawancaranya bisa dimajukan jadi siang ini saja? Aku harus ke Ilsan dan menemui orangtuaku nanti malam," kata Sungmin saat dirinya sedang di make-up untuk pemotretan majalah pada managernya yang sedang sibuk di teleponnya

"Jadwal Sungmin untuk tanggal 5 sampai 12 sudah penuh. Bisakah kita-"

"Hyung," potong Sungmin saat Leeteuk tidak membalas perkataannya.

"Akan kuusahakan, Min," jawab Leeteuk dengan cepat. Tepat setelahnya, ponselnya yang satu lagi berdering. Manager tampan itu punya tiga ponsel, jadi bersiaplah pada keadaan seperti ini.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Leeteuk-sshi, aku ingin tahu apa Sungmin punya jadwal malam ini?" tanya penelpon.

"Annyeong, tunggu sebentar," kata Leeteuk beralih ke ponsel satunya, "Maaf, maksudku, bisakah kita mengubahnya jadi tanggal 13 jam 12 siang. Sungmin belum ada jadwal saat itu," lanjut Leeteuk. Sungmin hanya bisa memandang takjub pada kemampuan Hyung-nya menghadapi situasi seperti itu.

Leeteuk akhirnya kembali ke ponsel yang satunya lagi, "Maaf menunggu lama, Sungmin sepertinya tidak akan ada jadwal untuk nanti malam. Ia mau mengunjungi orangtuanya di Ilsan."

"Begitukah? Terima kasih," balas si penelepon lalu memutus panggilan.

"Aku bahkan belum sempat menanyakan dia siapa. Baiklah, kuhubungi lagi saja," kata Leeteuk saat ia ingat ia tidak tahu sedang berbicara dengan siapa tadi. Tapi, ia mengurungkan niatnya saat ponsel lain miliknya kembali berdering.

"Aish. Tidak ada habisnya," kata Leeteuk. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa gosip Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tidak menyurutkan tawaran pekerjaan untuk Sungmin.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap ponselnya dengan tatapan horor. Barusan ia hanya iseng menelepon manager Sungmin karena takut kalau menelepon Sungmin langsung. Ia hanya ingin tahu jadwal Sungmin malam ini karena ia berniat benar-benar berbicara empat mata dengan Sungmin. Tapi, jawaban yang ia dapat...

"Sungmin mau ke Ilsan? Dia pasti akan mengatakan pada orangtuanya bahwa aku yang menyebabkan masalah ini. Tunggu, apa lebih baik aku ikut ke Ilsan bersamanya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun takut Sungmin membeberkan semuanya dan akhirnya dirinya akan diolok habis-habisan oleh keluarga Sungmin. Belum lagi kalau keluarga Sungmin membukanya ke publik...

"Astaga! Orangtuaku pasti akan malu punya anak sepertiku."

Kyuhyun sudah memutuskan dan memantapkan hatinya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Sungmin membeberkan kejelekannya dan akan ikut ke Ilsan.

.

.

Sungmin berniat langsung ke Ilsan setelah ia melihat jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Tapi, akhirnya ia kembali ke apartemennya untuk mandi dan ganti baju dulu.

Rasanya ia sudah tidak terkejut saat melihat selembar kertas putih kembali tergeletak di lantainya.

**Bagaimana harimu, Hyung? Menyenangkan? Kalau mau berkendaraan malam-malam jangan lupa minum vitamin dulu supaya tidak mengantuk :D**

"Hariku buruk! Kau dengar itu?! Hariku buruk!" balasnya keras.

.

.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar balasan Sungmin langsung bergegas keluar dan menuju tempat parkir. Ia akan membuntuti Sungmin sampai ke Ilsan.

Sebelum meuju lift, ia kembali memasukkan kertas lagi ke dalam apartemen Sungmin.

**Benarkah? Mianhae. Jeongmal Mianhae, nae namjachingu, Lee Sungmin :)**

Sungmin bisa merasakan pipinya memanas setelah membaca kertas itu. Bisa-bisanya Kyuhyun menulis seperti itu.

"Apanya yang 'nae namjachingu'? Dasar bodoh," kata Sungmin sambil bersiap-siap ke kamar mandi.

.

.

Saat mobil Sungmin sudah bergerak keluar dari tempat parkir, Kyuhyun langsung bergegas menghidupkan mobilnya. Ia tidak boleh kehilangan jejak. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak tahu sama sekali tempat yang akan ia tuju.

Sungmin sepertinya tidak sadar kalau ada sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang membuntutinya dalam jarak pandang 10-15 meter. Buktinya, ia masih tetap melajukan mobil silver miliknya dengan kecepatan yang sama.

Mobil Sungmin akhirnya terparkir di dalam rumahnya setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih dua setengah jam. Setelah mengunci mobilnya, Sungmin langsung keluar dan menuju pintu masuk.

Kyuhyun terpaksa memarkirkan mobilnya di luar gerbang rumah Sungmin. Setelah memastikan mobilnya akan aman disana, Kyuhyun langsung keluar dan merapikan rambutnya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kalau mau beretemu calon mertua harus rapi, kan?" tanyanya pada kaca spion kiri di hadapannya. Cho Kyuhyun... calon mertua katamu?

.

.

"Sungminnie," kata ibunya saat Sungmin sudah berdiri di depan pintu. Ia langsung memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. "Eomma benar-benar merindukanmu."

Sungmin tersenyum dan membalas pelukan ibunya, "Aku juga, Eomma." Sungmin lalu melepas pelukan ibunya saat melihat ayahnya sudah mendekati mereka.

"Annyeong, Appa," katanya lalu memeluk ayahnya. Pertemuan terakhir mereka memang baru dua bulan yang lalu, tapi rasanya sudah seperti setahun yang lalu.

"Kau sendirian, Sungmin-ah?" tanya ayahnya.

"Ne. Bagaimana kabar Appa?"

"Appa baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku juga baik."

Kyeong Suk membawa dua laki-laki itu menjauhi pintu masuk dan menuju ruang tamu, "Bicaranya di dalam saja supaya tidak dingin," lanjutnya.

Saat mereka sudah mulai berbincang didalam, bel di rumah itu berbunyi.

"Biar Eomma yang buka," kata Kyeong Suk menuju pintu.

.

.

Kyuhyun berdiri dengan sedikit gugup di depan pintu putih itu. Ia akhirnya memberanikan diri menekan belnya. 'Bersiaplah, Cho Kyuhyun,' batinnya.

Saat pintu itu teruka, Kyuhyun bisa melihat seorang wanita dibaliknya.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Aku... kekasih Lee Sungmin," kata Kyuhyun sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Ia bisa melihat wajah terkejut dari wanita yang ia yakini sebagai ibu Sungmin. Tapi, hal itu tidak lantas membuat dirinya langsung lari dan meninggalkan semuanya begitu saja.

"Cho...Kyuhyun?"

"Ne, Ahjumma."

"Ah, silahkan masuk."

.

.

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya melihat tamu yang berjalan beriringan dengan ibunya. Wajah tamunya itu dipenuhi senyum.

'Apa dia gila? Bagaimana dia bisa...' kata Sungmin tidak percaya melihat Kyuhyun sekarang masih tersenyum didepannya.

"Annyeonghaeyo, Lee Chunhwa-ahjussi. Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Aku kekasih Sungmin," kata Kyuhyun kembali membungkukkan wajahnya. Kyuhyun tahu bahwa pria yang ada di samping Sungmin adalah ayahnya. Ia pernah melihatnya di internet.

"Kau jahat sekali, Min. Tidak membangunkanku. Kan sudah kukatakan untuk membangunkanku," kata Kyuhyun saat kali ini ia sudah bertemu pandang dengan Sungmin.

"Apa?" tanya Lee Chunhwa.

"Ah, mianhae, Ahjussi. Barusan kami bersama di mobil, tapi aku tertidur. Sepertinya Sungmin tidak enak kalau harus membangunkanku, jadi ia memutuskan untuk masuk kesini sendiri. Benar kan, Min?"

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Hyehehe seperti yang saya janjikan ya tiap minggu, soalnya banyak gangguan dari sana sini :D**

**Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan, saya agak galau ngerjainnya, takut makin ngebosenin. Eih, selamat ya buat Super Junior yang menang 3 awards sekaligus tanggal 15 kemarin. Sama happy birthday Kim Young Woon! Chukkae~**

**.**

**.**

**Saya minta maaf lagi ya sama yang reviewnya lagi-lagi gak saya bales. Mianhanda. Untuk yang review pake akun, saya balesnya agak maleman dikit yah soalnya internet lagi lemot.**

**Ini saya bales dari chapter 1-3 dulu ya.**

**Dina LuvKyumin : Makasih ya udah review, padahal review dari chapter 1 tapi aku baru ngecekin lagi. Maaf ya #bungkuk Semoga tetep mau baca dan review :)**

**Det : Mianhae reviewnya baru aku bales. Wah makasih banyak pujiannya, chingu-ya. Semoga masih tetep ngelanjutin baca ya :D**

**Saya : Ne, udah saya lanjutin sampe chapter 5. Maaf baru saya bales ya.**

**Evilevigne : Mianhae ya. Jangan nangis dong :o saya nggak sengaja nih T.T Makasih banyak ya reviewnya. Semoga masih mau baca lanjutannya :)**

**KyuLoveMin : Sungmin pake baju cewek soalnya disuruh sama Leeteuk supaya ga dikenalin sama fans. Maaf ya baru saya bales. Semoga masih tetep suka cerita ini :)**

**Beemm : SIP. Makasih ya :D Maaf reviewnya baru aku bales #sembah sujud**

**Evil Roommate : Makasih banyak reviewnya, chingu :) Maaf baru saya bales.**

**Citra1307 : Hehe #ikutan ketawa. Padahal saya ga masukin ke genre humor. Mungkin Kyuhyun emang lucu di cerita ini XD**

**Nah ini buat yang chapter 4 :D**

**Fariny : Ini lanjutannya, semoga suka. Makasih udah review :D**

**Hyukie : FF-nya apa sayanya? #ketawa serem. Hehe bener loh, Sungmin emang istri yang...ga bisa dideskripsiin deh XD**

**Dincubie : Ne! Kyuhyun itu nggak suka sama Sungmin, katanya masih suka sama perempuan. Katanyaaaa XP**

**aii chan : Aii chan, dari pada berebut Kyuhyun yang udah jelas sukanya sama Sungmin. Mending kita aja ya yang jadian :p #aduhaduh**

**love haehyuk : Haaaa, tuh kan. Saya seneng sih, tapi maaf ya bisa apdet kilat-kilat amat.**

**Kyuti : Okeeee #ikutan ditimpuk**

**keys47 : Yah, itulah yang dilakukan manusia bernaama Cho Kyuhyun. Menggentayangi Sungmin XD**

**Cho Minna : He eh. Dia yang ngomong gitu kenapa saya yang jadi berdebar-debar tapinya. Gak normal XD Amin deh, semoga saya gak ikutan keluar dari :D**

**Guest : Hehehe, iya abisan saya gak tega kalo Sungmin dikibulin mulu. Ini lanjutannya. Yeah!**

**Me Naruto : LOL. Namanya juga Evil!Kyu kalo ga bikin onar bukan dia namanya. Jangan dijitak, chingu. Nanti jadi idiot dianya XD Bales PS: Lagunya juga enak :D**

**KMS kyuminshiper : Tuh Kyuhyun pindah supaya bisa surat-suratan sama Sungmin. Kekeke #ikutan ketawa kaya Heechul Tapi dia ngakunya masih suka perempuan tuh. Ngakunyaaaa XP Ini lanjutannya chingu-yaaaa :D**

**baby ming101 : Jangan pundung dong, chingu, nanti siapa yang mau baca ff saya :D Gak papa kok saya suka yang panjang-panjang(?) nanti review lagi ya. Semoga chapter ini ga bikin bosen :)**

**It's Min : YOHA! Apa maksudnya coba sepatu aja makenya barengan. Apa kalo udah nikah harus begitu ya? Kyaaaaa #otak deluasional aktif. Itu tuh kayaknya mau dilanjutin lagi #spoiler**

**Cheyzee : LOL. Soalnya Kyuhyun suka nonton sinetron jadi suka ngomong lebay gitu #dikeplak Sparkyu**

**Evilevigne : Semoga chapter ini tetep suka ya. HUA BUKAN BUKAN. Bukan gitu T.T aku sumpah baru ngebacain lagi yang review chapter 1. Kukira gak nambah soalnya :( Mianhaeeeeee #tereak sambil lari-lari. Kamu sampe review 2 kali, jadi ga enak banget. **

**GamerPink males login : LOL. Apa susahnya login? # korban iklan Itu tuh dia kaget sampe mau mukulin Kyuhyun. Karena benci dan cinta hanya dibatasi benang tipis XD #apasih**

**sparkyumin-08 : LOL. Aku juga. Jadi, ini lanjutannya :D**

**And : Dapet dari... Kyumin. Mereka penuh inspirasi soalnya :D Ini mungkin yang paling cepet. Seminggu sekali ya :)**

**minnieGalz : He eh, saya jadi penasaran dimana honeymoon-nya ya? #OOT**

**Meong : Tau tuh Kyuhyun. Moduuuus. LOL. Eunhae? Masih nunggu momen yang pas buat mempertemukan dua orang ini. Hehe.**

**vey900128 : Oke! Ini lanjutannya dan begitulah reaksi Sungmin :D**

**KyuLoveMin : Ne, gapapa, chingu-ya. Maaf ya chapter 1 kemarin baru saya bales. Sungmin naek kereta itu kayaknya nanti ada ceritanya deh :) kalo alesan pake aju cewek, gara-gara disuruh Eeteuk :D**

**KS : Jangan lempari sayur, lempari saja saya uang #sekarang malah digebukin SEMANGAT! Ini lanjutannya ya :D**

**Nhia Petals : Ne, gapapa, chingu :D Dia tuh kayaknya mau deket-deket Sungmin deh #spoiler Dan semoga chapter ini sesuai harapan :)**

**Tika : Tuh, gitu tuh kelakuan si Kyuhyun #nunjuk chapter 5**

**Evil Roommate : Saya tungguin kok XD Saya juga yang ngetik jadi pusing. Hahaha. Ini lanjutannya ya :D**

**citra1307 : Ah, masa sih? Jadi ga enak #padahal ga dipuji Ini lanjutannya, semoga tetep sukaa :D**

**Guest : Tau Kyuhyuuun #nyurakin Kyuhyun. Ini lanjutannyaaaa :)**

**I'm minhyun : Itulah lagi-lagi kehebatan Sungmin, dalam keadaan apapun tetep manis semanis saya :p #dibakar Kyuhyun emang kalo ga evil ga seru sih :D**

**Revaelf : Iya deeeh #sokimut Kyuhyun selain cerewet juga tampan, Kyaaaaa #fangirlingan**

**KimShippo : Walah ada lagi yang minta Mpreg. Dari ide awalku sih belom kepikiran mpreg, tapi gak tau deh bisa dijadiin mpreg apa enggak. Kalo banyak yang minta mungkin aku arahin kesana. Tapi, mungkin enggak soalnya nanti plotnya jadi beda o.O #JADI MAU LU APA**

**dhianelf4ever : Hahahaha. Yah jadi gitu deh, chingu #apanya**

**ChoLee KyuMin : Padahal saya ga niat nipu soalnya nanti Sungmin jadi benci sama saya. Kyuhyun-sshi, ada yang ngatain busuk tuuuh #ngadu mode: on Eih iya ya. Ayo tos! Apapun yang nanti terjadi sama couple ini, mereka pasti... tetep saling cinta #nangis sesengukan. Ini lanjutannya :D**

**Neganugu : tetep ngakak baca penname-nya. Situ aja bilang 'neganugu' lah terus saya panggil apa? Neganugu-sshi? LOL. Gapapa chingu, saya tungguin kok. Amiiiin. Nanti saya bilangin dulu ke kyumin :D**

**Song Ji Ra : HUAH review panjang lagi. Asiiiik :D Ne, Ji Ra-sshi, panggil aja Yuri. Aduh kompleks ah reviewnya jadi tersanjung sayaa. Beneran nih sukanya jangan cepert-cepet? Nanti kalo bosen gimana? Saya ga tau mau bales gimana lagi, spechless banget-lah pokoknya. Semoga chapter ini tetep menyenangkan buat dibaca :)**

**.**

**Sekian dari saya, semoga chapter ini masih menyenangkan :D**


	6. Chapter 6

"Annyeonghaeyo, Lee Chunhwa-ahjussi. Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Aku kekasih Sungmin," kata Kyuhyun kembali membungkukkan wajahnya. Kyuhyun tahu bahwa pria yang ada di samping Sungmin adalah ayahnya. Ia pernah melihatnya di internet.

"Kau jahat sekali, Min. Tidak membangunkanku. Kan sudah kukatakan untuk membangunkanku," kata Kyuhyun saat kali ini ia sudah bertemu pandang dengan Sungmin.

"Apa?" tanya Lee Chunhwa.

"Ah, mianhae, Ahjussi. Barusan kami bersama di mobil, tapi aku tertidur. Sepertinya Sungmin tidak enak kalau harus membangunkanku, jadi ia memutuskan untuk masuk kesini sendiri. Benar kan, Min?"

.

.

.

**Title : Thanks To My Phone**

**Rating : T **

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and Other**

**Warning : Terinspirasi dari Drama Korea Sassy Girl Chun Hyang, BoyxBoy, TYPO(s), newbie, membosankan, alur lambat**

**Type : Chaptered**

**Don't Copas Please. Saya merasa tidak dihargai kalo dicopas atau di share tanpa seizin saya :(**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

.

.

.

**-Chapter 6-**

"Ah, mianhae, Ahjussi. Barusan kami bersama di mobil, tapi aku tertidur. Sepertinya Sungmin tidak enak kalau harus membangunkanku, jadi ia memutuskan untuk masuk kesini sendiri. Benar kan, Min?"

Sungmin hanya melotot ke arah Kyuhyun. 'Apanya yang semobil?' batinnya.

"Benarkah, Sungmin-ah?" tanya ibunya.

Kyuhyun masih menunjukkan senyum manisnya di hadapan Sungmin. Saat melihat mata Kyuhyun, Sungmin bisa melihat ada perasaan cemas. Ia jadi bingung sekarang.

'Tidak. Sungmin-ah, berhenti mengasihani makhluk itu!'

"Ne, itu benar, Eomma," balas Sungmin akhirnya. Ia kalah dengan mata Kyuhyun. Pemuda di depannya kelihatan sangat polos dan tidak berdosa. 'Manusia dengan dua wajah, menyeramkan,' batin Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terlihat makin mengembangkan senyumnya saat ini.

"Ahjussi, Ahjumma, kedatangan kami kemari..." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "Kami... ingin meminta restu dari kalian."

Kyuhyun bangkit dari sofanya dan kembali membungkuk. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia sampai melakukan itu... rasanya ia memang harus begitu.

"Hmmm," Lee Chunhwa menegakkan badannya di sofa dan memandang lekat tubuh Kyuhyun yang sampai membungkuk seperti itu di depannya.

"Lalu... Bagaimana kalau aku tidak merestui kalian?" tanyanya pada akhirnya.

Sungmin melihat bahu Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak. Mungkin dia kaget dengan jawaban ayahnya. Tapi, Sungmin tidak salah, ia kan memang sudah mengingatkan tentang hal ini pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia menatap pria di samping Sungmin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Dia kembali merasakan penolakan seperti yang dilakukan orangtuanya pada dirinya beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia merasa semuanya sangat salah. Semua yang ia lakukan adalah kesalahan.

'_Kau egois.'_

'_Lalu kenapa kau harus bilang kalau kau pacarnya? Dilihat dari manapun tidak menyelesaikan masalah.'_

'_Orangtuamu tidak merestui hubunganmu dengan Sungmin, Sungmin membencimu, orang-orang yang kenal dengan Sungmin pasti juga akan memandang rendah dirimu, orangtua Sungmin juga pasti akan membencimu –mengingat kau pernah mengatakan kalau sulit menaklukan orangtua Sungmin dan yang terakhir, kau mengaku masih suka perempuan.'_

'_Tidak ada alasan untuk dekat dengan Sungmin. Lebih baik berhenti memikirkan ini dan menjauh dari Sungmin.'_

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya dengan berat. Ia mengatupkan bibirnya. Mungkin kali ini saatnya kau melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kekanakan, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Aku dan Sungmin...akan mengakhiri hubungan ini," jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum di wajahnya. Donghae benar, tidak ada alasan baginya untuk meanjutkan ini semua. Segala sesuatu yang dimulai dengan kebohongan...tidak akan berakhir bahagia.

.

.

Sungmin yang daritadi menunduk, kini akhirnya menatap ke arah Kyuhyun berdiri. Ia bisa melihat senyum di wajah pucat itu. Ia sering melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum begitu, tapi, kali ini... memang agak berbeda.

Akhirnya ia ikut tersenyum. Ia tahu kalau ini mungkin yang terbaik. Artinya, dengan begini dirinya tidak akan dipandang rendah lagi. Dan Kyuhyun akan menjauh darinya.

"Kyuhyun benar. Kami akan mengakhiri hubungan kami kalau Eomma dan Appa tidak bisa merestui kami," ia menimpali dengan yakin. Orangtuanya tidak punya alasan untuk merestui mereka, kan?

Kyuhyun kini menatap Sungmin agak lama, senyumnya perlahan menghilang.

"Jadi, tidak merestui kami adalah jawaban Anda, Ahjussi?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"Ne. Aku tidak bisa merestui kalian. Sampai kapanpun. Sungmin tidak akan kuizinkan berhubungan dengan laki-laki. Apalagi dengan anak sekolah sepertimu," jawab Chunhwa tegas. Seakan ia tidak mau mendengar bantahan atau penolakan.

Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Ia bingung harus bersikap seperti apa kali ini. Kyuhyun kelihatan sangat depresi. Ia yakin Kyuhyun hanya berpura-pura depresi, tapi...

"Aku mengerti. Aku sangat mengerti jawaban Anda, Ahjussi," ucap Kyuhyun. Ia memandang Sungmin sebentar sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari tempatnya, lebih baik ia pulang sekarang.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang. Maaf mengganggu kalian semua. Annyeong," tutup Kyuhyun sambil membalikkan badannya.

Sungmin hanya bisa menggigit pelan bibirnya. Ia merasa seperti orang jahat yang sedang mengusir Kyuhyun. Apa dia memang sejahat itu? Maksudnya... Apa Kyuhyun memang harus sudah pulang sekarang?

"Kyuhyun-ah," panggil ibu Sungmin. Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. "Biar Sungmin mengantarmu. Bukankah kau kesini dengan mobil Sungmin?"

Ayah Sungmin kelihatan tidak suka dengan usul istrinya dan Kyuhyun bisa melihatnya. Ia tidak mau dirinya dibenci lebih dari ini.

"Ah, tidak perlu, Ahjumma. Aku bisa pulang naik taksi."

Sungmin tidak terima. Rasanya Kyuhyun seakan menolaknya juga.

"Biar aku antar," ucap Sungmin akhirnya.

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah meluruskan semua. Yah, walaupun tidak semulus itu juga," kata Sungmin saat mereka sudah di depan pintu rumah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun diam. Ia tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Ada bagian dari dirinya yang merasa hancur. Melihat Sungmin, ia menemukan pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu tersenyum dengan manis di depannya.

"Ne, bukan masalah," jawab Kyuhyun tanpa melirik Sungmin. Sungmin kelihatan bahagia dengan keputusannya. Senyum Sungmin kelihatan sedikit berbeda –namun sama disaat yang bersamaan. Ia sebenarnya ingin ikut tersenyum. Sama-sama merayakan berakhirnya skenario bodoh mereka.

Tapi, ia tidak bisa.

Menggerakkan sudut bibirnya untuk sekedar terangkat sedikit saja terasa sangat berat. Ia menolak untuk tersenyum. Sebagian dirinya menolak untuk tersenyum diatas kebahagian yang Sungmin lukiskan di wajahnya.

Ia makin sadar kalau selama ini dia memang menyusahkan Sungmin.

Mereka diam cukup lama tanpa menatap satu sama lain.

"Mau kuantar sampai Seoul?" tawar Sungmin memecah suasana.

"Ah, tidak... Aku sebenarnya membawa mobil," kata Kyuhyun sambil tertawa canggung. Rasanya atmosfer diantara mereka sedikit berubah. Terasa sedikit kaku.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau...membuntutiku?"

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa pelan sambil menggumamkan kata maaf berkali-kali. Ia bersumpah kalau sekarang ia merasa banyak melakukan kesalahan pada Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu...aku pulang sekarang. Selamat malam, Hyung. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf sudah merepotkanmu selama ini," tutup Kyuhyun sambil melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi rumah Sungmin.

...

...

"Kyuhyun-ah," panggil Sungmin lagi.

"Ne?" Kyuhyun menolehkan kepala ke arah Sungmin.

"Biar aku antar pulang. Tidak baik membiarkan pelajar pulang malam-malam begini sendirian."

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Seoul-Ilsan bukan masalah besar untuk dilalui, Hyung. Aku bisa menyetir sen-"

"Kumohon. Biar...kuantar," potong Sungmin cepat sambil berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Kyuhyun di depannya seperti bukan Kyuhyun. Dan ia merasa itu salah. Kyuhyun yang ia tahu, Kyuhyun yang ia kenal beberapa hari ini, bukan yang seperti ini.

.

.

Lee Chunhwa melihat anaknya dan Kyuhyun sedang berbincang di depan pintu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Yang ia tahu, Kyuhyun kelihatan cukup lemas dan anaknya menunjukkan gestur yang mengarah pada gerakan berusaha menahan Kyuhyun.

Pria ini tidak bisa menepis rasa kecewanya saat ia mendengar berita bahwa anaknya sedang menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah. Ayah mana yang tidak akan kecewa seperti dirinya kalau mengetahui anak kebanggaannya ternyata seperti itu?

Ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengepalkan tangannya saat melihat Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun.

Apa benar mereka sudah berhubungan selama enam bulan? Apa hubungan mereka sudah sejauh itu? Kenapa ia tidak tahu? Kenapa Sungminnya tidak mengatakan apa-apa? Kenapa Sungmin bertingkah seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa saat ia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu yang besar? Apa yang terjadi selama Sungmin di Seoul? Apa membiarkan Sungmin menjadi artis dan hidup bebas di Seoul adalah sebuah kesalahan besar?

Pria itu tidak bisa melepaskan berbagai pikiran negatifnya saat ia melihat dua pemuda itu sedang saling tatap di depan rumahnya. Seperti ada yang mereka sampaikan hanya dengan tatapan seperti itu.

Apa keputusannya untuk tidak merestui hubungan mereka adalah sebuah kesalahan? Apa Sungmin merasa bahagia saat bersama Kyuhyun? Apa mereka berdua sebenarnya sakit hati dengan keputusannya?

Chunhwa akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dan menemui mereka.

.

.

Kyuhyun melihat Chunhwa berjalan ke arah dirinya dan Sungmin. Ia refleks menundukkan kepalanya ke arah pria itu.

"Ini sudah malam. Lebih baik kau menginap disini. Masih ada kamar kosong dirumah ini, Kyuhyun-ah," ucap Chunhwa setelah berada di hadapan mereka.

Dua laki-laki muda di depannya terlihat kaget dengan ajakannya.

"Ah... Tidak, terima kasih, Ahjussi. Aku tidak mau merepotkan."

"Anggap saja pertemuan terakhirmu dengan Sungmin," kata Chunhwa cepat.

Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya sebagai penggambaran dari perasaan kaget yang ia rasakan.

Ia kesal.

Cho Kyuhyun tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ia benar-benar kesal saat ini. Bisa saja ia mengumpat dan menyumpahi pria di depannya, tapi ia tahu itu bukan hal yang tepat.

"Tidak perlu, Ahjussi. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas tawarannya," kata Kyuhyun lagi sambil membungkukkan badannya dan menjauhi tempat itu. Sungmin mengikuti Kyuhyun sambil memanggil namanya.

"Kyuhyu-"

"Lee Sungmin, Appa kira kedatanganmu kemari untuk bertemu dengan keluargamu," potong Chunhwa saat anaknya justru memilih mengejar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah ayahnya dan Kyuhyun bergantian. Ia menarik napas penuh sebelum kemudian memutuskan untuk membungkukkan badannya ke arah ayahnya dan berlari mengejar Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun!" Sungmin akhirnya berteriak saat dia sudah berada di dekat mobil Kyuhyun.

"Apa lagi, Sungmin-hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Biar kuantar."

"Kau cukup mengantarku sampai sini, Hyung."

"Tidak bisa begitu. Aku tidak enak padamu."

"Kalau begitu temani aku sampai Seoul."

Sungmin berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

.

.

'_Kami sudah memutuskan, Kyuhyun-ah, kami tidak bisa merestui hubungan kalian.'_

'_Apa yang membuat kalian memutuskan untuk berhubungan? Hubungan yang sudah pasti akan mendapat pandangan miring dari masyarakat.'_

'_Tentu saja, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku kan sudah pernah mengatakan kalau aku membencimu. Bertemu denganmu benar-benar petaka untuk hidupku.'_

'_Ne. Aku tidak bisa merestui kalian. Sampai kapanpun. Sungmin tidak akan kuizinkan berhubungan dengan laki-laki. Apalagi dengan anak sekolah sepertimu.'_

Semua bayangan kejadian yang menimpanya beberapa hari ini langsung berputar di otaknya. Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengalihkan pikirannya bahkan saat ia sadar bahwa Sungmin sedang bicara padanya.

'_Ne. Aku tidak bisa merestui kalian. Sampai kapanpun. Sungmin tidak akan kuizinkan berhubungan dengan laki-laki. Apalagi dengan anak sekolah sepertimu.'_

Kyuhyun tertawa dengan keras sekarang. Mengingat apa yang sudah ia lakukan selama ini rasanya sangat konyol. Dirinya konyol. Terlalu konyol sampai rasanya ia ingin menangisi kekonyolan yang ia lakukan.

Sungmin menatap ngeri Kyuhyun yang terus tertawa dengan keras di mobilnya. Untung Kyuhyun masih melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan normal, kalau tidak, Sungmin pasti sudah yakin kalau orang di sebelahnya gila. Kyuhyun benar-benar kelihatan seperti orang depresi.

Sungmin akui kalau perkataan ayahnya mungkin sedikit kasar pada Kyuhyun. Itu bisa jadi penyebab Kyuhyun jadi begini. Ia jadi merasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau aku bisa begitu, Hyung. Apa...menurutmu aku cocok menjadi aktor?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah puas tertawa.

Sungmin terkejut dengan kalimat Kyuhyun. Jadi... daritadi Kyuhyun...

"Aish dasar. Kau membuatku berpikir yang tidak-tidak, dasar bocah."

Kyuhyun kembali tertawa keras. Tidak ada yang lucu, Cho Kyuhyun. Tidak ada satupun yang lucu.

"Kau yang lucu, Lee Sungmin," ia tertawa lagi. "Kau gila. Kau benar-benar gila. Dasar bodoh, bisa-bisanya kubohongi begitu."

"Kau tertawa secara berlebihan, Cho Kyuhyun. Sampai mengeluarkan airmata begitu."

Pemuda yang berusia 17 tahun itu mengusap airmata yang keluar dari sudut mata kanannya. Ia kemudian menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan.

"Tolong gantikan aku menyetir, Hyung. Aku mengantuk."

Sungmin menatap bingung pada Kyuhyun. Barusan tertawa sekarang mengantuk.

'Dasar makhluk ajaib,' batin Sungmin yang sekarang mengambil alih kemudi. Bukannya pindah ke sebelahnya, Kyuhyun malah pindah ke bangku belakang dan merebahkan dirinya disana.

"Kali ini, aku serius. Bangunkan aku kalau kita sudah sampai," pesan Kyuhyun setelah ia memejamkan matanya. Mungkin Sungmin benar, ia tertawa berlebihan sampai airmatanya tumpah begini. Padahal ia sudah tidak tertawa, tapi kenapa airmatanya tetap keluar?

"Hyung, mataku rusak, airmatanya tidak mau berhenti keluar," kata Kyuhyun yang masih memejamkan matanya dengan suara yang lebih pelan.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa? Keraskan suaramu."

Kyuhyun diam sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Aku bilang, Hyung, apa kau sudah memaafkanku?" balas Kyuhyun dengan suara yang lebih keras.

"Tentu saja belum. Aku akan memaafkanmu kalau aku sudah puas menyiksamu, sampai kau menangis karenaku," balas Sungmin sambil tertawa. Harusnya ia sadar kalau sampai saat ini dia belum melakukan penyiksaan dalam bentuk apapun pada Kyuhyun.

"Sampai kau menangis, kau dengar itu, Cho Kyuhyun?" ulang Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu Cho Kyuhyun tidak akan berhenti mengganggumu sampai kau melihatnya menangis di depanmu. Aaah, padahal tadinya aku mau pindah dari apartemen dan kembali ke rumahku kalau kau memaafkanku," kata Kyuhyun yang sekarang membuka matanya dan menatap punggung Sungmin. Ia perlahan menyeringai. Kalau Sungmin masih mau menyiksanya, artinya Sungmin masih ingin bertemu dengannya, kan?

"Mwo?! Kalau begitu kutarik ucapanku."

"Maksudnya kau memaafkanku?" Kyuhyun makin melebarkan seringaiannya. Bercakap-cakap dengan Sungmin seakan bisa meredakan segala macam emosi yang meluap-luap di dadanya. Melihat Sungmin ada di dekatnya seperti ini membuatnya merasa damai. Ia menyukai waktu-waktu seperti ini. Ia menyukai waktu yang ia habiskan bersama Sungmin.

"Tidak juga sih!" balas Sungmin dengan cukup cepat.

"Kau tidak mau memaafkanku?"

"Tidak."

"Tidak apa? Tidak mau untuk tidak memaafkanku?"

"Iya."

Kyuhyun tertawa lagi dengan keras saat mendengar Sungmin yang terjebak dengan ucapannya. Sungmin benar-benar bodoh, menurutnya.

'_Kami sudah memutuskan, Kyuhyun-ah, kami tidak bisa merestui hubungan kalian.'_

DEG

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya lagi. Kata-kata itu seakan selalu mengingatkannya kalau ia melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Atau Sungmin yang membuatnya melakukan semua ini?

Bukan bersama Sungmin dalam konteks itu. Ia yakin. Bukan bersama Sungmin.

"Biarkan aku tidur, mantan kekasihku, Lee Sungmin," tutup Kyuhyun. Ia akan mencoba membuang semua perasaan aneh di dadanya saat ini. Perasaan yang ia yakin adaIah perasaan bersalah. Secepatnya ia harus memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Sungmin.

.

.

"Biarkan aku tidur, mantan kekasihku, Lee Sungmin."

Ucapan Kyuhyun tadi ternyata membuat Sungmin tanpa sadar menginjak rem secara perlahan.

Kenapa, Lee Sungmin? Sebutan mantan pacar terdengar tidak pas ditelingamu?

.

.

"Kita sudah sampai," ucap Sungmin setelah mematikan mesin mobil Kyuhyun. Ia melihat ke bangku belakang dan menemukan Kyuhyun masih tidur disana.

"Kalau kau tidak bangun, akan kubiarkan kau tidur disini dengan AC menyala, Cho."

"Benar juga, dengan begitu setan ini pasti mati membeku," kata Sungmin yang sekarang menepukkan tangannya di pahanya. Ia sudah akan bersiap dari mobil sebelum Kyuhyun menimpalinya.

"Apa pernah kau dengar cerita setan membeku, Lee Sungmin? Kurasa tidak ada sejarahnya," tanya Kyuhyun yang bangun tiba-tiba dan mengejutkan Sungmin.

"Panggil aku dengan hyung."

Kyuhyun mengabaikan perkataan Sungmin. Ia tidak peduli dengan sebutan begitu sebenarnya.

"Matamu kenapa merah begitu?"

"Kedinginan."

"Memang mata bisa kedinginan? Jangan membohongiku lagi."

"Tentu saja bisa. Kalau terlalu lama terendam air, mata siapapun akan kedinginan lalu merah. Seperti halnya telinga atau hidung yang kedinginan."

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun. Tidak mengerti apa yang sedang Kyuhyun coba jelaskan padanya.

Ia tidak jadi kembali ke Ilsan seperti niat awalnya. Ia memang berniat kembali ke Ilsan setelah mengantar Kyuhyun. Tapi, ia terlalu lelah.

Orangtuanya pasti bisa mengerti.

.

.

Sungmin memasuki apartemennya tanpa memedulikan Kyuhyun yang berjalan di belakangnya sambil menguap. Beberapa saat yang lalu ia masih menjelaskan fenomena mata terendam air yang tidak dia mengerti sama sekali.

Entah sadar atau tidak, sekarang Sungmin melihat ke arah kakinya. Mengecek apakah ada kertas lagi untuknya. Kyuhyun terlalu sering mengiriminya kertas sampai rasanya ia jadi terbiasa.

Saat dirinya meletakkan sepatunya di rak sepatu, seseorang menekan bel apartemennya. Sungmin membalikkan badannya dan menemukan kertas putih di lantainya.

Ia tersenyum sebelum membaca kertas di dalamnya.

**Jaljayo, hyung :)**

"Kalau mau mengucapkan selamat malam, kenapa tidak ucapkan dari tadi? Dasar Pengecut!" balas Sungmin keras.

.

.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar Sungmin berteriak dari apartemen sebelah.

"Tetangga yang berisik," komentar Kyuhyun dengan suara pelan. Karena ia malas mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama, ia langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Kyuhyun lelah dan ingin tidur sekarang.

Ia sudah nyaris tidur sebelum perutnya mengeluarkan suara khas orang lapar.

"Kapan terakhir aku makan? Sepertinya tadi pagi di sekolah," kata Kyuhyun lalu ia bangkit dan menuju dapurnya.

"Semoga ramenku tidak gagal malam ini. Kumohon Tuhan, biarkan aku makan ramen yang enak malam ini. Hambamu ini sangat lapar."

Setelah ia menyiapkan panci beserta airnya, ia malah dipusingkan dengan cara menghidupkan kompor di depannya.

"Kenapa bentuknya berbeda dengan yang dirumah? Bagaimana cara menghidupkannya?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil membuka laci. Ia mencari buku petunjuk. Siapa tahu ada buku petunjuk penggunaan kompor di dalamnya.

"Kenapa tidak ada? Bagaimana caranya? Tuhan, cobaan apa lagi yang kau berikan?"

Kyuhyun akhirnya menuju ponselnya. Ia akan mencari cara menghidupkan kompor lewat internet. Setelah mendapatkannya, Kyuhyun langsung memulai mendekati kompornya.

"Apa yang dibuka? Yang diatas ini?" Kyuhyun memulai eksplorasinya. Tapi ia justru kaget setelah mendengar bunyi aneh dari kompornya.

"Huah! Apa? Apa yang bunyi?" Kyuhyun panik. Ia takut akan ada yang meledak, sehingga ia keluar dan menuju apartemen Sungmin.

.

.

"HYUNG! Buka pintunya!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil menekan bel apartemen Sungmin berkali-kali. Tidak lupa ia mengirim lima lembar kertas sekaligus lewat tempat surat Sungmin.

Pintu itu terbuka dan memunculkan Sungmin dengan baju tidur –onepiece– pink di tubuhnya. Poninya juga di jepit ke samping. Kelihatannya Sungmin baru selesai membersihkan wajahnya.

"Berisik! Ini sudah malam, Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab apa-apa dan langsung menarik Sungmin menuju apartemen miliknya.

"Komporku mengeluarkan bunyi yang tidak-tidak, Hyung!" adu Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah panik.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedang duduk dengan tenang di dapur Sungmin. Sungmin sendiri sedang memasakkan ramen untuk Kyuhyun.

"Dasar bocah, gas habis saja seperti orang mau melahirkan," omel Sungmin setelah tahu apa yang membuat Kyuhyun menggedor-gedor pintunya begitu.

"Aku tidak pernah memegang kompor, asal kau tahu, Hyung."

Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Masih ada saja makhluk seperti Kyuhyun.

"Ini. Kenapa kau tidak pesan makanan saja kalau memang tidak bisa memasak?" Sungmin meletakkan ramen buatannya di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Apa aku membuatmu marah lagi, Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap ramen di hadapannya. Wajahnya terlihat tidak berdosa.

"Menurutmu?"

'Kau benar-benar membuatnya marah, Cho Kyuhyun. Lebih baik kau diam.'

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab Sungmin, ia lebih memilih makan dalam diam sekarang. Melihat Kyuhyun yang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, Sungmin memilih pergi dari dapur. Ia menemukan banyak kertas berserakan di depan pintunya.

**Hyung, kenapa komporku bunyi saat ingin kupakai?**

**Hyung, komporku akan meledak!**

**Hyung, komporku!**

**Aku hanya ingin makan ramen T_T**

**Lee Sungmin, bantu aku!**

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang makan ramen setelah membaca kertas-kertas tersebut.

"Bodoh. Benar-benar kekanakan."

.

.

"Cuci pancinya," perintah Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang sedang minum.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Ia menghidupkan keran air terlalu besar, sehingga membasahi beberapa perabotan di dekat situ.

Sungmin yang melihat itu langsung berlari ke arah wastafel dan mematikan keran air.

"Tidak adakah pekerjaan rumah yang bisa kau lakukan, Cho Kyuhyun?" Ia berdiri di samping Kyuhyun sambil menatap sengit pemuda tampan yang sedang tertawa itu.

"Mian, Hyung. Kubantu meletakkan panci bersihnya saja ya?" tawar Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"Tidak. Diam saja kau. Lihat dan perhatikan supaya kau bisa." Kyuhyun hanya menurut dan tetap diam di samping Sungmin yang sibuk mencuci piring. Mungkin kalau ada yang sempat memotret mereka, hasilnya akan seperti sepasang pengantin baru yang sedang mencuci bersama.

"Bagaimana kalau kita damai saja, Hyung? Jadi, kita bisa berteman dengan normal. Tanpa dendam atau semacamnya."

Sungmin diam. Ia tidak berniat menghadapi omongan tidak bermutu milik Kyuhyun. Tidak ada niatan juga dalam dirinya untuk berteman dengan Kyuhyun.

.

.

Kyuhyun terbangun saat ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang membebani bahu kirinya. Ia menemukan Sungmin tertidur di sampingnya, dengan baju tidur pinknya, dengan semua hal yang masih sama dengan semalam. Ia ingat kemarin Sungmin menyuruhnya pulang setelah makan ramen, tapi mereka malah berakhir di depan televisi dan menonton sebuah film aksi. Mungkin yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah mereka tertidur saat sedang menonton dalam keadaan duduk.

Perlahan Kyuhyun bangun dari tempatnya dan meletakkan kepala Sungmin untuk bersender di sofa. Kembali ke apartemennya mungkin lebih tepat sebelum Sungmin bangun dan mengomelinya.

Kyuhyun sempat melihat wajah Sungmin, ia tidak heran Sungmin bisa begitu terkenal. Saat dilihat dari jauh, wajahnya memang mulus tanpa cela, tapi saat di didekati, wajahnya menjadi terlihat lebih mulus dan lembut. Bagaimana mungkin seorang laki-laki memiliki kulit semulus itu? Apa Sungmin kelainan?

'Kenapa bisa semulus itu? Maksudku, dia kan laki-laki sama sepertiku. Tapi kulitnya...'

DEG

Kyuhyun merasa jantungnya bergetar saat tanpa sadar ia menggerakkan tangannya ke arah pipi Sungmin.

SRET

'Apa yang kau pikirkan, Cho Kyuhyun? Dilihat saja sudah semulus itu, tidak perlu kau sentuh.'

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya mengendap mendekati pintu. Sebelum ia keluar, ia menuliskan lagi pesan untuk Sungmin di kertas yang selalu ada di sakunya.

**Terima kasih ramennya, Hyung. Kau baik sekali seperti malaikat. Ayo kita berteman~ :D**

Ia tersenyum lebar saat membuka pintu dan menemukan seorang pemuda kurus berdiri dengan tangan yang hendak menekan bel.

"Cho Kyuhyun?" kata orang itu.

"Oh, Leeteuk-hyung," balas Kyuhyun .

"Kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Leeteuk heran. Tapi ia buru-buru melanjutkan, "Ah... Sepasang kekasih. Bebas berkeliaran di apartemen milik pasangan dan melakukan apapun. Aku benar kan?"

"Tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, Hyung. Hanya makan ramen, nonton film, dan tidur bersama."

"Tidur bersama? Sudah sampai sejauh itu? WOW!"

Kyuhyun hanya menjelaskan fakta yang ada tapi ia yakin Leeteuk berpikir ke arah yang lain. Apa yang Leeteuk pikirkan adalah dirinya dan Sungmin...bercinta?

"Bukan tidur begitu, Hyung. Bukan yang di kasur."

"Jadi kalian tidak melakukannya di kasur?"

"Betul. Di atas karpet tepatnya. Bersandar pada sofa."

Leeteuk tertawa mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Ia terus tertawa sambil masuk ke dalam apartemen, membiarkan Kyuhyun berdiri disana dengan kebingungan.

.

.

"Memang benar, hubungan antar laki-laki akan lebih kinky," kata Leeteuk saat sedang melepas sepatunya, masih diselingi tawa khasnya.

Ia melihat Sungmin tertidur sambil bersandar di sofa. Ia baru akan membangunkannya ketika Sungmin justru membuka matanya dan menatap kaget pada kehadiran managernya.

"Loh...kan apartemennya kukunci, Hyung. Hyung, masuk lewat mana?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengusap matanya dengan pelan. Terlihat sangat imut.

Leeteuk menjelaskan kalau ia bertemu Kyuhyun di depan pintu.

"Bocah itu, setelah minta yang aneh-aneh langsung pergi begitu saja. Tidak tahu terima kasih."

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi itu mungkin risiko menjadi...kau tahu...yang di bawah."

Sungmin menatap managernya dengan tatapan heran, ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan olehnya.

"Lalu, bukankah jadwalku baru mulai jam 10, Hyung?"

"Iya, aku hanya mau memberi tahu kalau ada acara baru yang memintamu menjadi bintang tamu. Aku hanya butuh kesepakatan darimu."

"Aku tidak masalah."

"Tapi, acara ini meminta kau datang dengan Kyuhyun."

Sungmin kaget. Ia bisa menerima kalau dirinya yang diminta sebagai bintang tamu. Bukan sombong atau apa, tapi kan memang ia artisnya. Kyuhyun...apa perannya? Pewaris perusahaan? Tidak masuk akal.

"Jangan bilang WGM?!" Sungmin takut tebakannya benar.

Leeteuk menggeleng. Itu tidak mungkin karena acara itu memang hanya diperuntukkan bagi sesama selebritis.

"Love's Family," balas Leeteuk. "Kau tahu...acara menjaga anak. Hanya satu episode."

Sungmin berdiri dan menggeleng keras. Menghidupkan kompor saja tidak bisa, apalagi mengurus anak.

"Kenapa tidak mau? Kau sedang ada masalah dengan kekasihmu?"

'Kekasih?'

"Aku..." Sungmin berpikir sebelum menjawab.

'Sudah bukan kekasihnya,' lanjutnya. Dalam hati. Ia menolak mengatakannya.

"Hanya satu episode, Min. Kumohon, Lee Sooman yang menyarankan."

"Loh? Untuk apa?"

"Jelas saja supaya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, Kyumin, tidak dibenci dan menjadi pusat perhatian. Kau artis, dia anak pengusaha. Kalian berdua sama-sama tampan. Kalian pasti punya penggemar setelah ini. Pasar kita remaja perempuan. Aku sudah membayangkan, mereka..." Leeteuk mengambil jeda sebentar.

"...akan menamai diri mereka Kyumin Shipper. Kau dan Kyuhyun akan punya banyak pendukung. Selain bisa memperkuat hubungan kalian, agensi tidak akan dihujat oleh banyak orang, lalu... pekerjaan disana sini. Uaaaaaaang~" tutup Leeteuk dengan tawanya.

"Orangtuaku tidak menyetujui hubunganku dan Kyuhyun. Mereka bisa saja langsung menarikku keluar dari dunia hiburan kalau itu terjadi."

"Setelah mereka melihat kalian menjaga anak di acara itu, kurasa mereka akan memikirkan lagi tentang hal itu. Ayolah, Sungmin," ajak Leeteuk lagi. Ia bisa melihat banyak keuntungan dari acara ini.

.

.

**Ke apartemenku. Sekarang.**

Setelah membaca pesan dari Sungmin di ponselnya, Kyuhyun langsung keluar dan menuju apartemen Sungmin dengan cepat. Apa Sungmin butuh bantuannya?

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyunpanik pada Sungmin dan Leeteuk yang sedang mengobrol di depannya.

"Oh, Kyuhyun. Sungmin baru mengirim pesan padamu dan...cepat sekali," jawab Leeteuk kaget melihat sosok Kyuhyun.

"Aku kan-"

"Kekasihnya," potong Leeteuk sambil tersenyum di depannya. "Aku tahu itu, berhenti mengatakan hal itu. Kalian membuatku iri."

'Padahal aku mau mengatakan kalau aku kan tetangganya,' batin Kyuhyun.

"Langsung saja, Hyung. Aku mau mandi," kata Sungmin.

"Baiklah. Kyuhyun, kau dan Sungmin akan mengikuti variety show berjudul Love's Family. Dalam acara ini, kalian akan mengunjungi tempat anak-anak yang berkebutuhan khusus. Kalian akan mengurusnya selama satu hari."

Kyuhyun terpaku di tempatnya. Kenapa harus dengan dirinya? Dia kan bukan artis seperti Sungmin.

"Dia itu bodoh, Hyung. Kalau tidak kau jelaskan alasannya dia tidak akan terus diam disana dengan tampang begitu," ejek Sungmin.

"Aku tidak bodoh. Kau yang bodoh, Lee Sungmin. Mana ada laki-laki yang tidur memakai onepiece pink?"

"Memang itu bodoh? Kau yang bodoh. Asal masuk ke rumahku dan mengatakan hal aneh di depan orangtuaku."

"Kau lebih bodoh. Memakai baju wanita di kereta, katanya artis terkenal tapi kenapa kau naik kereta?"

"Apa pedulimu? Kau juga sama, katanya pewaris perusahaan besar malah naik kereta. Itu kan bodoh."

"Loh? Memang salah kalau aku menjadi orang kaya dan sikap rendah hati begitu? Aku mencoba merakyat."

Leeteuk hanya tertawa memandang dua pemuda di depannya saling mengejek begitu. Apa yang mereka ributkan sebenarnya?

"Hei, lovey-dovey couple, jadi kalian mau ikut acara itu kan?"

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak mau kalau ada Kyuhyun!" bentak Sungmin. Ia menghentakkan kakinya keras menuju kamar mandi sambil memasang wajah cemberut.

"Selalu mengataiku bocah padahal lebih kekanakan dariku," cibir Kyuhyun kesal. Sungmin lebih keras kepala dari yang ia bayangkan.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku bisa membujuknya. Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku kan bukan artis."

Leeteuk menjelaskan semuanya. Sama persis dengan yang ia ceritakan pada Sungmin.

"Bisa punya penggemar? Apa dengan begitu hubunganku dan Sungmin akan diterima umum?"

"Kita akan mencobanya."

'Loh, bukankah kau sudah memutuskan untuk menghentikan ini? Lalu bagaimana dengan tekadmu menjauhi masalah? Kau kan sudah mengatakan untuk mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan Sungmin.'

'Lalukan saja, Cho Kyuhyun. Kalau kalian punya banyak pendukung, kalian akan bebas berpacaran.'

"Bebas berpacaran?"

"Benar. Itu yang selalu diidamkan pasangan yang sedang jatuh cinta kan?"

'Jatuh...cinta? Aku dan Sungmin-hyung?'

"Aku ikut," kata Kyuhyun yakin. Mungkin benar kata Donghae-hyung dan Leeteuk-hyung.

Mungkin ia memang sedang jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Ilang gak sih feelnya? Saya kok ngerasa gitu ya? Semoga bisa tetap dinikmati dengan baik. Fishy kece, minta panjang kan? saya kasih 4k+ nih. Semoga ga males bacanya :D**

**Ah, kalau ada yang nemu ff saya di tempat lain, kasih tau saya yah. Soalnya saya cuma publish di sini. Terima kasih (:**

**Yang nanya twitter, twitter saya baru sih tapi... etjoyers yah #promo XP**

**Balesan review silahkan di cek PMnya besok aja deh (saya masih dalam proses ngebales soalnya sekarang XD) dan yang lain di bawah ini :)**

**.  
**

**Chapter 1-4:**

LabuManis : Asiiiik. Makasih reviewnya~ Semoga tetep terhibur :D Kyuhyun bukan licik dia pinter #disogok Kyuhyun. Iya tuh waktu chapter 3 ga saya cek soalnya. Maaf ya pasti mengganggu banget. Kekekeke Kyuhyun disuruh mampus sama Labu (?)

Didot Ming alias Sider imnida : Saya bales lewat PM aja ya semua reviewnya :D

.

**Chapter 5 :**

Yunnieah : Okeee. Kayaknya. Malah lebih parah kayaknya ada yang lope-lope nih :o

Guest : LOL. Kasian amat singanya di lemparin setan. Apdet seminggu sekali ya :D

Tika : Iyaaaaa apalagi pipinya Sungmin(?)

vey900128 : Tanda-tanda? Wkwkwkwk tuh Kyu. Sahin sana.

KS : *ngasih kertas dari KS ke Kyuhyun* tuh disumbangin kertas. Sana nulis lagi! LOL. Uming emang suka blushing-blushing gaje gitu. Hahahaha. SEMANGAT! :D

Fuji : Syukur deh kalo adegan itu bagus. Kan ga rugi buang-buang kertas, ya kan Kyu? XD

SunMi : Aduuh / makasih banyak ya Sunmi-chan~ saya Cuma mau nunjukkin Kyuhyun yang masih sma disini jadi semoga pas dan ga kelewat jalur (?) Tapi, Saasy Girl yang drama itu cuma aku ambil pas bagian nginjek ponsel doang sih. Lebih keren dramanya sih XD Makasih udah review yaa. Sampe ketemu lagi~

Guest : Hahahaha Kyuhyun emang slebor(?) #digiles. Makasih reviewnya chingu :D

aii chan : Saya ditolak. Yaudah sama Sandeul aja lah~ Yang minta Kyuhyun mikirin perasaan Ming, semoga di chapter ini bisa ketemu(?)

Nhia Petals : Yah jangan dong, dia kan evil-evil itu tapi ganteng. Waduh pencemaran nama baik nih saya. Gawat.

Kyuti : Kilat nih kilat #ditabok. Saya bisanya seminggu sekali nih. Nyari ilham dulu soalnya :D

Sungmin Lee : Wah Lee Sungmin review aku XD Kyuhyun tuh emang moduuuus :p Oke! Ini lanjutannya ya~

I'm minhyun : Hai juga minhyun :D Saya sudah membaca semua unek-uneknya. Hahahaha. Surat-suratan itu sebenernya gara-gara Kyuhyun penakut :p LOL. Padahal Kyuhyun udah pengen jadi menantu tuh sebenernya XD *dari pembantu Kyumin yang suka ngeliat Kyumin mesra-mesraan.

KMS kyuminshiper : LOL. Gapapa chingu saya juga ketawa mulu kalo bacain review XD Uming jatuh cinta sama Kyu? Hmmmmm tergantung giatnya Kyuhyun ngejar Sungmin XD

Me Naruto : Amiiiiiin terus mainnya sama Sungmin ya? Harus! APDET! Ps : Dan brosnya unyuk bagus~

Fitrianiputri : Ini lanjutannya~ Makasih reviewnya :D

CkhLsm : Huwaaaa ini lanjutannya yaaa. Saya juga ngakak baca reviewnya, chingu :D Semoga chapter ini tetep menghibur ya :)

zaAra chan : Gapapa, chingu :D Siwon jangan jadi orang ketiga? Kita liat jalan ceritanya aja yah XD

Choi Youmin : Itu jawabannya di atas *nunjuk chapter 6. Tadinya dia nganggep yaoi itu tabu, tapi kenal sama Sungmin kayaknyaaaaaa liat sendiri deh ya hehehe :D

LabuManis : SEMANGAT! Namanya juga orang kaya, biasanya orkay kan berani #apasih Kekeke juga deh XD

Shelly : Haiii Shelly :D Semoga terhibur sama chapter ini ya. Makasih reviewnya~ HWAITING!

rima kyumin elf : tumben ga login XD Oke oke oke :D

And : Perlukah saya membawakan dokter ahli jantung? XD Semoga chapter ini tetep menghibur ya :D Sama-sama, makasih juga udah review~

Kyuminsimple : Lanjuuuuut :D Kyuhyun telah jatuh, LOL. Kasian Kyuhyun XD

Dincubie : Hehe masih dong dia tuh kalo deket Sungmin maunya boong mulu soalnya. Hohohoho. Makasih reviewnya :D

Fariny : ^^b tuh saya bantuin ngacung jempol XD Kyuhyun kan pemberani kayak pendekar :D

Meong : Saya ragu Sungmin mau hajar Kyuhyun. Abis dia baik banget kaya malaikat sih XD

ChoLee KyuMin : Semangat! Hehehehe Kyuhyun kan IQ-nya tinggi jadi idenya ga bakal abis, ga kaya saya. Bentar-bentar mentok XD Ini lanjutannyaaaaa :D

Song Ji Ra : Dae...daebak reviewnya d*_*b bales lewat mana ini saya? He eh... he eh saya ngerti #manggut manggut bloon. Semoga saya ngerti deh #plak. Tapi musuh terbesar saya itu typo. Graaah! Gerah banget liatnya. Kenapa ga mau ilaaaaang! As always Jira (lebih akrab lagi :D) reviewnya sangat-sangat mengagumkan. Bikin ff deh sekalian XD

Partofreaders : Haaaai :D Ini lanjutannya semoga suka~ Makasih banyak reviewnya #bungkuk-bungkuk

Guest : Saya selalu merasa bahagia kalo ngeliat review panjang XD Wah maaf deh di chapter ini Sungmin belom bisa ngilangin image kekanakannya Kyuhyun nih. Mian~ Saya insyaallah ga ada niat hiatus. Semoga aja enggak ya :) Makasih banyak review-nya~ Semoga chapter ini tetep menghibur :D

Dina Luvkyumin : Orangtua Sungmin...mereka... #nunjuk chapter 6 Ini apdetannya semoga masih kilat #ditabok gara-gara ga tau diri

love haehyuk : Ngomong suka gayanya Kyuhyun mulu nih, chingu XD Kyuhyun emang saya bikin jadi tukang onar disini. Mianhae Dx

babyCHO : Iya gak ya? #ditumpuk rambutan Saya nunggu banyakan mana nih yang minta Simin :D Sampe guling-guling? LOL. Ngakak banget saya jadinya XD Lup yu juga ya #bikin lambang lope

casanova indah : Ini udah S-E-C-E-P-A-T-N-Y-A belom? Kayaknya belom ya? XD Kyuhyun pasti tetep ganteng kok sekalipun akting konyol #ganyambung

dhianelf4ever : Kyuhyun pinter banget soalnya XD Semoga chapter ini tetep menghibur :D

Evil Roommate : Untung belom dikutuk XD Nanti dia ga ganteng lagi kalo dikutuk soalnya. Ini lanjutannya~

Guest : Sip ini lanjutannya :D Moga makin seru XD

.

**SEKIAN. Hehehe. Semoga chapter ini tetep...sesuai keinginan temen-temen semua ya :D Tetep review ya~**


	7. Chapter 7

'Loh, bukankah kau sudah memutuskan untuk menghentikan ini? Lalu bagaimana dengan tekadmu menjauhi masalah? Kau kan sudah mengatakan untuk mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan Sungmin.'

'Lalukan saja, Cho Kyuhyun. Kalau kalian punya banyak pendukung, kalian akan bebas berpacaran.'

"Bebas berpacaran?"

"Benar. Itu yang selalu diidamkan pasangan yang sedang jatuh cinta kan?"

'Jatuh...cinta? Aku dan Sungmin-hyung?'

"Aku ikut," kata Kyuhyun yakin. Mungkin benar kata Donghae-hyung dan Leeteuk-hyung.

Mungkin ia memang sedang jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

**Title : Thanks To My Phone**

**Rating : T **

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and Other**

**Warning : Terinspirasi dari Drama Korea Sassy Girl Chun Hyang, BoyxBoy, TYPO(s), newbie, membosankan, alur lambat**

**Type : Chaptered**

**Don't Copas Please. Saya merasa tidak dihargai kalo dicopas atau di share tanpa seizin saya :(**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

.

.

.

**-Chapter 7-**

Perdebatan Sungmin dan manajernya akhirnya menemukan titik terang malam ini. Sungmin, yang menolak keras ikut dalam acara itu selama ada Kyuhyun, tidak mau mengubah kemauannya sedikitpun.

"Oke. Kyuhyun tidak akan datang besok. Kau harus datang besok. Janji padaku," kata Leeteuk dengan nada final yang membuat Sungmin tersenyum senang dibuatnya. "Janji," balasnya singkat.

"Biar aku katakan pada Kyuhyun untuk tidak datang besok. Aku minta nomor ponselnya."

Meraih ponsel pinknya yang ia letakkan di meja restoran dengan riang, Sungmin menyebutkan nomor Kyuhyun dengan cukup keras.

Leeteuk menyentuhkan tangannya di ponsel miliknya. Menunggu sambungannya terhubung dengan Kyuhyun.

"Yeobosseo."

"Ah, Kyuhyun-ah. Besok kau tidak perlu datang untuk syuting Love Family. Sungmin akan menanganinya sendiri," Leeteuk menjawab sapaan Kyuhyun tanpa basa basi. Sebagai balasannya, Kyuhyun tidak menjawab apapun diujung sana.

"Kau mendengarku, Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Ah...Leeteuk-hyung? Sungmin masih marah denganku ya?" balas Kyuhyun dengan pelan.

"Ya, seperti itulah."

"Tidak bisakah kau membiarkanku ikut acara itu, Hyung? Aku harus berbaikan dengan Sungmin. Dia tidak mau menjawab pesanku dari tadi."

Sungmin menatap manajernya yang sedang berbicara dengan Kyuhyun melalui ponsel. Rasanya ia mau merebut ponsel itu dan meneriaki kalau ia tidak mau—benar-benar tidak mau—Kyuhyun ikut syuting besok.

"Kumohon, Hyung," suara Kyuhyun kembali terdengar. Kali ini lebih memelas dari sebelumnya.

"Mianhae, Kyuhyun-ah. Sungmin benar-benar tidak mau," jawab Leeteuk. Ia akui Kyuhyun sepertinya sungguh-sungguh saat ini. Sekalipun ia tidak tahu masalah apa yang terjadi antara artisnya dan Kyuhyun, ia merasa tidak seharusnya mereka begini.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi, tolong kirimkan aku alamat dan jadwal Sungmin untuk besok, Hyung. Aku mau melihat kekasihku saat dia sedang bermain dengan anak-anak. Aigo...sayang sekali aku tidak akan membantunya besok. Dia pasti...ah, sudahlah. Tolong sampaikan padanya untuk tidak tidur terlalu larut malam ini. Tolong jaga kekasihku, Hyung. Mengingat dia memiliki penyakit anemia, aku tidak mau dia kelelahan," kata Kyuhyun panjang lebar. Leeteuk menggigit bibirnya pelan. Kyuhyun terdengar...

"Kyuhyu—"

"Leeteuk-hyung, tolong katakan padanya kalau aku minta maaf atas kesalahanku selama ini. Aku tidak berniat menyakiti hatinya sama sekali," lanjut Kyuhyun lagi. Suaranya terdengar lebih sedih sekarang.

"Aku..."

"Aku sangat menyayanginya, Hyung. Tolong katakan itu padanya. Kumohon," kata Kyuhyun lagi.

Leeteuk terlihat sangat tersentuh dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak menyangka perasaan Kyuhyun begitu dalam terhadap Sungmin. Ia melihat Sungmin yang sekarang memainkan ponsel pinknya. Wajahnya kelihatan tidak peduli sama sekali. Sebenarnya ada masalah apa dengan mereka berdua?

"Akan kusampaikan. Dan aku akan kirim alamatnya," tutup Leeteuk. Ia memanggil Sungmin untuk bicara dengan serius sekarang.

"Sungmin-ah, kau benar-benar tidak mau Kyuhyun ikut besok?"

"Tidak. Sedikitpun tidak. Aku tidak mau melihat wajahnya. Sedikitpun."

"Tadi Kyuhyun menitipkan banyak pesan untukmu. Dia memintaku menjagamu supaya anemiamu tidak kambuh, dia minta maaf padamu dan..." Leeteuk berhenti sebentar. Ia mendapati Sungmin malah tersenyum mengejek di depannya.

"Dasar pembual," gumam Sungmin kesal.

'Sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun pada Teuki-hyung?' pikir Sungmin.

"Dia mengatakan kalau dia menyayangimu, Sungmin-ah," lanjut Leeteuk.

Sungmin tertawa dengan keras mendengar itu. Ia tidak tahu kenapa kata-kata itu terdengar begitu lucu di telinganya. "Menggelikan."

"Tidakkah kau tersentuh dengan ucapan kekasihmu, Min? Dia benar-benar perhatian."

"Leeteuk-hyung, kau ditipu habis-habisan oleh Kyuhyun. Dia manusia dengan lidah yang diciptakan untuk berbohong. Jangan percaya apapun yang dia katakan, Hyung."

Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai balasan. "Sungmin-ah, berbaikanlah dengannya. Dia kekasih yang baik."

"Teuki-hyung. Kyuhyun itu bukan... Terserahlah."

.

.

Kyuhyun melempar ponselnya ke kasur setelah membaca pesan dari Leeteuk yang berisi alamat syuting besok. Seringai khas miliknya terlihat di wajah tampannya. Berbohong sedikit lagi tidak akan membuat masalah, kan?

Ia sudah menduga Sungmin akan sekeras kepala ini dan pasti akan menolaknya habis-habisan. Bersyukur Leeteuk orang yang...yah mudah diboho— diajak bicara. Rencana pertama yang ia susun sepertinya berhasil.

"Aku tidak akan mundur sekarang, Sungmin-hyung," kata Kyuhyun mantap sambil matanya tetap memandang layar laptop miliknya. Ia lalu bangkit dan mengambil kembali ponselnya. Mengetikkan sederet nomor disana.

"Yeobosseo," suara laki-laki diseberang kedengaran lumayan halus di telinganya.

"Lee Sungjin-sshi?" ucap Kyuhyun sebagai balasan.

"Ne? Nuguseyo?"

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida... Bisa kita bertemu? Ada yang mau kubicarakan denganmu. Ini tentang kakakmu," Kyuhyun memandang layar laptopnya lagi, memandang foto orang yang ia hubungi saat ini.

"Cho Kyuhyun? Ah. Kekasih Sungmin-hyung. Maksudku, mantan kekasih Sungmin-hyung."

"Ani. Aku kekasihnya. Kami baru berbaikan kemarin. Apa Chunhwa-ahjussi yang mengatakan kalau aku dan Sungmin sudah...putus?"

Jeda sekitar lima detik sebelum Sungjin menjawab 'ya.'

"Kau keberatan kalau kita bertemu lusa?"

Kyuhyun memutus hubungan teleponnya dengan Sungjin setelah Sungjin setuju untuk bertemu dengannya lusa.

.

.

"Noona, kau tahu tempat kencan yang bagus?" tanya Kyuhyun, masih melalui ponselnya.

"Kau mau mengajak Sungmin kencan?"

"Ayo jawab saja, Noona," desak Kyuhyun.

Ahra memberikan beberapa alternatif tempat yang bisa dikunjungi.

"Noona, kau mendukung hubunganku dan Sungmin, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun cukup tiba-tiba.

"Kyuhyunie, apa kau tahu kalau kau dan Sungmin tidak seharusnya bersama?"

"Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau memikirkannya."

Jeda sebentar.

"Baiklah, aku menyerahkan semuanya padamu. Aku tahu kau masih terlalu muda untuk sebuah hubungan serius, tapi...entahlah. Kau pasti akan menyadari kesalahanmu suatu saat nanti."

"Noona, apa...tidak jadi."

"Akan butuh waktu untuk meyakinkan Eomma dan Appa. Aku benar, kan?"

"Ini mungkin pertama kalinya aku meminta tolong padamu, Noona. Tolong bantu aku sekali ini saja."

.

.

Keluar dari mobilnya bersama Leeteuk, Sungmin langsung menyapa beberapa staf di dekatnya. Sungmin memang terkenal dengan kesopanan dan tata krama yang baik.

"Kenapa tidak berangkat bersama dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin-sshi?" tanya salah satu staf perempuan yang berjalan di samping Sungmin. Ia membimbing Sungmin menuju ruang make up. Leeteuk sendiri pergi ke toilet barusan.

"Ah~ Cho Kyuhyun? Dia—"

"Kyuhyun-sshi sudah menunggu di ruang make-up sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan selesai," potong perempuan itu.

"Dia...Noona, kau yakin?"

Staf itu hanya tersenyum ke arah Sungmin dan membuka pintu ruangan yang dimaksud. Sungmin hanya membelalakkan matanya terkejut saat melihat Kyuhyun sudah duduk tenang di hadapannya dengan senyum di wajahnya. Kyuhyun sepertinya sudah selesai dengan urusan make up.

Riasan di wajahnya dan pakaian yang dia pakai memang kasual, tapi itu sangat pas dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengakui itu.

"Aku datang duluan. Mianhae, Sungmin-hyung. Sekarang giliranmu untuk di-make up, kan?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil berdiri dan menyentuh bahu Sungmin.

.

.

"Aku ingin sekali memukul wajahnya saat ini, Hyung. Kau bilang dia tidak akan datang hari ini, Teuki-hyung," Sungmin mendengus kesal setelah ia selesai dengan riasan wajahnya. Kyuhyun tidak tertangkap dalam pandangannya saat ini.

"Dia bilang hanya mau melihat kau syuting hari ini. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia justru disini sekarang," jawab Leeteuk.

"Sudah kukatakan dia pembohong, Hyung. Apapun yang dia katakan jangan kau percayai."

"Benarkah?" timpal Kyuhyun dari arah belakang. Sungmin mendelik marah kearah Kyuhyun yang sekarang berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Tadi aku memang kesini hanya untuk melihat. Disana. Aku hanya melihat dari pagar yang ada diluar sana," tunjuk Kyuhyun pada pagar pembatas yang bisa dilihat melalui jendela di ruangan itu. "Tapi, ada staf yang melihatku dan memaksaku masuk. Padahal kukatakan aku tidak bisa ikut karena ada seseorang yang menolak kehadiranku," sindir Kyuhyun.

"Kau pasti membohongiku lagi."

"Kyuhyun-ah, kalau aku tahu kau berbohong begini, kemarin tidak akan kuserahkan alamat syuting hari ini," tersirat nada kecewa dalam suara Leeteuk.

"Hyung, aku serius. Aku memang berniat hanya melihat tadinya," bela Kyuhyun tak terima. Dia tidak boleh kehilangan pendukung, kan?

"Pembohong," ucap Sungmin dingin.

Kyuhyun menaikkan bahunya, menyatakan 'terserah apa katamu' dengan bahasa tubuhnya.

"Kau bisa bertanya pada orang yang memaksaku kesini. Ah, itu dia. Ahjussi! Maaf bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Kyuhyun sedikit berlari menuju seorang pria yang berjalan santai di depan mereka.

"Ah, Kyuhyun-sshi. Kau tampak lebih segar daripada saat kau menunggu di depan pagar seperti tadi. Aku penasaran siapa yang tidak mau kau datang ke Love Family. Wajahmu benar-benar tampan. Kuharap kau dan Sungmin bisa menaikkan rating acara ini," kata pria itu memuji penampilan Kyuhyun sekarang. Sungmin mendengar percakapan mereka. Pria itu yakin sekali mengatakan jawabannya. Sungmin sedikit ragu, tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun memang mengatakan hal yang benar kali ini.

"Sungmin-sshi ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu, Ahjussi."

Saat mereka berhadapan dengan Sungmin dan manajernya, Sungmin segera menundukkan tubuhnya, "Ah, Annyeonghasimnikka."

"Aku mau menanyakan kapan kita akan mulai syuting, Kim-ahjussi," ucap Sungmin. Ia memilih tidak mempersoalkan masalah kehadiran Kyuhyun. Kim Hyung Suk bukan tipe orang yang akan berbohong. Ia sudah cukup lama mengenal PD yang satu ini.

"Lima menit lagi kita akan mulai. Kalian berdua bersiaplah," jawab pria itu menepuk bahu Sungmin sebagai tambahannya. Selanjutnya pria itu meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan disampingnya.

_Kyuhyun menatap lokasi syuting di depannya dengan penuh konsentrasi. Matanya tidak melepas pandangannya sedikitpun dari tempat itu. Ia segera bergegas beranjak dari tempatnya saat melihat seorang pria yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya._

"_Ah_, _Kim__ Hyung Suk-ahjussi. Tolong tunggu sebentar," panggil Kyuhyun saat ia sudah berada di belakang pria itu._

"_Cho Kyuhyun imnida."_

"_Cho Kyuhyun? Ah, bintang tamu hari ini."_

"_Apa tidak masalah kalau aku mengundurkan diri dari acara ini?"_

"_Tidak masalah. Masih ada Sungmin," jawab pria yang berprofesi sebagai PD di acara ini sambil tersenyum ramah._

_Kyuhyun terkejut dengan jawabannya yang tenang begitu. 'Harusnya kan dia mencegah supaya aku tidak mundur. Gawat, ini diluar rencanaku.'_

"_Kumohon paksa aku untuk ikut acara ini, Ahjussi. Kumohon." Sebuah permintaan tidak masuk akal diucapkan oleh Kyuhyun._

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

_Kyuhyun menjelaskan semua hal yang harus dikatakan. Ia menceritakan sebuah cerita karangannya dengan wajah memelas._

"_Bisa kumengerti. Lagipula rating acara ini bisa naik kalau ada pasangan fenomenal seperti kalian berdua. Bukan masalah besar." Pria itu tersenyum ramah sebagai respon dari permintaan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya._

"LOVE FAMILY!" teriak pembaca acara Love Family saat syuting dimulai.

"Hari ini, seorang artis muda yang tampan akan menemaniku. Ini dia...Lee Sungmin!"

Dengan aba-aba itu, Sungmin masuk dan berjalan mendekati pembawa acara itu diiringi senyum manis dan memukau miliknya, ia membungkukkan badannya sopan dan menyapa melalui kamera di depannya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Lee Sungmin imnida."

"Ah, Sungmin-sshi, seseorang mengatakan padaku kalau kau membawa orang yang sangat spesial bersamamu hari ini."

'Kau artis yang profesional, Sungminnie. Jangan terpengaruh pada urusan pribadi,' batinnya meyakinkan.

Sungmin memaksakan senyum di wajahnya. Sebenarnya alisnya bertautan kesal saat itu. "Ne, seseorang yang sangat spesial. Biar kupanggilkan," Sungmin mengambil jeda sebentar sebelum matanya menatap sosok Kyuhyun yang tertawa di belakang kamera. 'Apa-apaan dia? Mengejekku?' batin Sungmin.

"Cho...Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun masuk dan membungkukkan badannya seperti yang dilakukan Sungmin sebelumnya. "Annyeonghaseyo, Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Aku kekasih Lee Sungmin," sapa Kyuhyun dengan senyum di wajahnya. Sungmin memaksakan dirinya tertawa atas sambutannya. Ia berharap bagian itu di-cut sebelum disiarkan minggu depan.

"Aigo...pasangan muda yang sangat unik. Baiklah. Apa kalian tahu tempat apa yang ada di samping kita?" tunjuk sang pembawa acara pada sebuah tempat

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin serempak menjawab tidak.

"Di tempat ini, kita bisa menemui malaikat-malaikat kecil."

Sungmin menunjukkan ekspesi antusiasnya. Kyuhyun menangkapnya dan mencoba menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama. Tidak gagal memang, tapi kelihatan sekali kalau Kyuhyun hanya meng-copy apa yang Sungmin lakukan.

"Kalau begitu, kita temui mereka. Ayo pergi!" ujar pembawa acara itu disambut senyuman Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

.

.

"Kakak-kakak tampan disini akan menjadi Eomma dan Appa kalian selama sehari. Apa kalian senang?"

Tepuk tangan dan sahutan dari malaikat-malaikat kecil disana membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. Kebanyakan dari mereka terlihat memiliki kekurangan dalam hal fisik, tapi tepuk tangan mereka menggambarkan kalau mereka bahkan lebih bahagia daripada manusia dengan keadaan sempurna.

"Ne, aku appa. Dia eomma," timpal Kyuhyun menunjuk dirinya kemudian Sungmin. Semua orang yang ada disana tertawa mendengarnya. Apalagi melihat Sungmin yang sepertinya tidak setuju dengan perkataan Kyuhyun. Dimata orang lain, Sungmin kelihatan sangat manis saat sedang kesal begitu.

"Kenapa Sungmin-sshi menjadi eomma?"

"Karena...aku tidak pernah berurusan dengan masalah seperti ini. Tapi, Sungmin-sshi sangat handal mengurus anak-anak."

"Kau terbiasa dengan anak-anak, Sungmin-sshi?"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya dan menjawab 'ya'. Dia sering bergabung dalam kegiatan sosial, mengingat ibunya memang seorang aktivis sosial.

Dengan jawaban itu, seorang anak perempuan manis menghampiri Sungmin dan memeluknya. Sungmin tertawa dengan kelakuan anak itu, selanjutnya anak-anak yang lain mulai menghampiri Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Saat dihadapkan dengan seorang balita di depannya, Kyuhyun agak kikuk sebenarnya. Tapi, ia mengusahakan yang terbaik yang bisa dia lakukan. Ia memegang tangan balita yang sedang duduk didepannya dan mengajaknya bersalaman. Ia mengatakan 'Kyuhyun appa' berkali-kali sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Sepertinya dia bermaksud mengatakan pada anak itu untuk memanggilnya Kyuhyun-appa.

Sungmin tidak sengaja melihat Kyuhyun yang tertawa di sebelahnya. Dia tidak menyangka Kyuhyun bisa dekat dengan anak kecil. Perlahan ia ikut tertawa dan kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada anak kecil yang ada di dekapannya.

Pada sesi perkenalan mereka dengan malaikat-malaikat kecil disana, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tertawa dengan keras saat seorang anak laki-laki menari-nari dengan lincah di depan mereka. Mereka sangat tersentuh saat seorang anak perempuan mencium tangan Kyuhyun dan tertawa lagi saat seorang anak perempuan berlari dan memeluk Sungmin dari belakang.

Diberikan anak perempuan yang berusia kurang dari satu tahun, Kyuhyun hanya tertawa canggung saat anak itu tidak mau duduk di pangkuannya. Ia melirik Sungmin yang sibuk dengan anak lain. Merasa diperhatikan, Sungmin melihat kearah Kyuhyun dan melihatnya kewalahan dengan anak itu.

Ia bergegas mengangkat anak itu dan menggendongnya.

"Biarkan dia duduk dipangkuanku," pinta Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu kau jangan tegang. Santai saja. Dia takut dengan wajah tegangmu," timpal Sungmin yang kembali memberikan anak perempuan itu ke pangkuan Kyuhyun. Dibantu Sungmin, akhirnya anak itu mau duduk dengan tenang dipangkuan Kyuhyun. Dengan senyum kemenangan di wajahnya, Kyuhyun mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah kamera.

"Aku memang hebat," ucapnya yang diselingi tawa dari orang-orang yang melihat interaksi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sebelumnya.

.

.

**Tugas pertama : Mencuci selimut**

"Bukan masalah besar. Benar kan, Kyuhyun-ah?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun saat mereka diberikan tumpukan selimut.

"Aku tidak pernah mencuci selimut."

Sungmin membimbing Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan itu dan memulai tugas mereka. Mencuci secara manual seperti ini sudah lama tidak dilakukan oleh kebanyakan orang di korea.

Kyuhyun menuangkan detergen dengan sembarangan diatas cucian mereka. Setelah itu anak-anak datang. Mereka mengatakan akan membantu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Dengan senang hati Kyuhyun mengangkat tiga anak itu satu persatu masuk ke dalam bak untuk menginjak-injak selimut seperti dirinya dan Sungmin lakukan.

Sungmin memegangi anak perempuan yang paling kecil supaya tidak jatuh kedalam cucian mereka sehingga berakhir dengan keadaan basah kuyup. Mereka memainkan busanya, beberapa busanya mulai mengotori baju mereka.

"Kyuhyun-ah, berhenti. Mataku kemasukan busa," keluh Sungmin sambil mengusap matanya.

"Coba kulihat. Sini kutiup," ujar Kyuhyun sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Sungmin. Ia memegang pipi kanan Sungmin dan mengarahkan mulutnya menuju mata Sungmin. Mendekatinya dengan mata terpejam. Ia meniupnya secaraperlahan.

"Perih!" kata Sungmin. Mana ada kemasukan busa ditiup, Kyuhyun-ah?

"Mianhae, Hyung!"

Kyuhyun bergegas mengambil air bersih dan menyodorkannya pada Sungmin. Setelah membersihkan matanya, Sungmin berniat mengomeli Kyuhyun. Tapi, melihat Kyuhyun yang malah bermain busa dengan anak-anak disana, ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Melalui perjuangan keras, akhirnya selimut-selimut itu selesai mereka cuci.

"Ah, maaf, selimutnya masih ada lagi," kata seorang perempuan. Ia memberikan setumpuk selimut lagi pada Sungmin.

"Aduh, pinggangku," keluh Kyuhyun. Tidak pernah berolahraga mungkin menjadi alasannya. Sungmin tertawa mengejek setelah itu. 'Manja,' pikirnya.

Sekalipun mengeluh, mereka tetap melakukannya dengan baik. Bahkan mereka bernyanyi bersama-sama dengan sangat riang.

"Saatnya menjemur. Yeah!" kata Sungmin diikuti teriakan 'Yeah' lain dari anak-anak itu dan Kyuhyun. Setelah itu mereka tertawa lagi. Sungmin menggendong anak yang paling kecil dan berputar-putar dengan anak itu. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi hanya bisa melakukan hal sederhana, bersalaman dengan mereka satu persatu sambil mencubit pipi mereka. "Aigo...lucu sekali. Mau tidak jadi anakku?" tanya Kyuhyun yang dijawab dengan gelengan bercanda dari mereka.

.

.

**Tugas kedua : Memandikan anak**

"Tidak pernah, aku tidak pernah memandikan siapapun sejak dulu. Bahkan hewan peliharaanku tidak pernah kumandikan," kata Kyuhyun saat ditanya pengalamannya memandikan anak.

Kyuhyun tertawa lagi, "Aku sebenarnya juga tidak punya hewan peliharaan. Aku berbohong. Tapi, aku yakin Sungmin bisa memandikan mereka. Aku juga pasti bisa. Fighting!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan menunjukkan di depan kamera.

Seorang petugas yang bekerja disana mulai menjelaskan cara memandikan anak-anak yang membutuhkan perhatian khusus. Kebanyakan dari mereka memang harus ditangani dengan spesial.

"Kalian harus hati-hati dengan selangnya. Nah dipegang seperti ini," petugas perempuan itu menunjukkan cara memegang selang yang ditempelkan sepanjang pipi kanan seorang anak laki-laki yang duduk di kursi roda. Selang itu dihubungkan pada hidungnya dan sebuah kantung yang berisi sesuatu yang tidak diketahui Sungmin atau Kyuhyun.

Memperhatikan dengan serius, Sungmin sekarang menjawab pertanyaan yang sama dengan yang ditanyakan pada Kyuhyun sebelumnya.

"Aku pernah memandikan adikku. Karena aku seorang kakak, aku pernah memandikan adikku beberapa kali."

Kyuhyun memandang anak laki-laki yang duduk di kursi roda itu. Usianya baru delapan tahun, tapi ia menderita penyakit yang Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa itu. Memaksanya duduk di kursi roda dan dihubungkan dengan selang yang entah berguna untuk apa.

Ia meletakkan tangannya di paha anak itu dan mengusapnya. "Kau pasti anak yang sangat hebat. Kalau aku jadi ayahmu, aku akan sangat bangga padamu," ucapnya serius.

Setelah menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya, Sungmin kembali ke tempatnya dan melihat Kyuhyun yang sekarang mengusap kepala anak itu dengan pelan. Ia melihat senyum tulus Kyuhyun disana.

"Waktunya mandi~" seru Sungmin yang membuat Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dan membiarkan Sungmin mendekati anak itu dan menggendongnya.

"Aigo...pasti kau sudah ingin sekali mandi," ucap Sungmin saat menggendong anak itu.

Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin yang bekerja begitu keras saat ini. Ia hanya bisa mengekor dibelakang Sungmin dan berusaha tidak mengganggu.

Sungmin membaringkan anak laki-laki itu di bak mandi. Ia terlihat cekatan saat membuka pakaian anak itu. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi hanya memperhatikan disampingnya. Ia sebenarnya ingin melakukan sesuatu, tapi takut salah.

Merasa mengerti apa yang dipirkan Kyuhyun, Sungmin menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tenang. Kyuhyun cukup terkejut saat Sungmin menatapnya begitu.

'Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, kan?'

"Cho Kyuhyun, bantu aku melepas celananya," kata Sungmin. Kyuhyun menurut dan mulai membuka celananya.

Selesai dengan celana, Kyuhyun mulai membasahi badan anak itu dengan air. Ia tertawa dengan bangga saat melihat Sungmin tersenyum atas inisiatifnya.

"Nah, aku akan menyabunimu. Rileks ya," ucap Sungmin lagi. Ia memulai mengusap tubuh bagian kanan, sedang Kyuhyun yang mengurus bagian kiri. Berkali-kali Sungmin mengibaskan poninya yang sedikit mengganggu.

"Apa ponimu sangat mengganggu, Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun disela pekerjaannya.

"Ne. Bisa tolong jepit poniku? Aku punya penjepit rambut di kantung celanaku." Sungmin meluruskan kakinya yang daritadi ditekuk karena mereka memang memandikan anak dengan cara jongkok. Sungmin yang sedang sibuk mengusapkan shampo ke rambut anak laki-laki itu jelas tidak bisa meraih penjepit rambutnya.

Kyuhyun mengambil jepit rambut yang dimaksud dan menggerakkan tangannya menyentuh rambut Sungmin. Entah apa yang salah, Kyuhyun merasa sentuhan tangannya pada rambut Sungmin yang halus membakar pipinya.

"Kurang kencang," komentar Sungmin saat Kyuhyun menjauhkan tangannya.

"Aish, baiklah," kata Kyuhyun yang mengulang pekerjaannya menjepit rambut Sungmin.

"Nah, lebih baik." Sungmin tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun dan memperlihatkan dahinya yang bagus.

'Bahkan dahinya bagus. Laki-laki yang menakjubkan,' puji Kyuhyun dalam hati saat matanya tidak mau mengalihkan pandangannya dari dahi Sungmin.

Selesai memandikan anak laki-laki itu, Sungmin meminta Kyuhyun mengambil anak lain untuk dimandikan.

"Anak yang mana?"

"Yang mana saja."

"Perempuan boleh?" tanya Kyuhyun saat dirinya sudah berada di ambang pintu kamar mandi. Ia menyeringai seram saat itu.

"Perempuan? Ya! Dasar Pedo!" teriak Sungmin keras. Membuat semua mata mengarah pada mereka berdua. Kyuhyun hanya memberikan cengiran kakunya. Kau tahu rasanya dikatai pedo di depan banyak orang, kan?

.

.

Sungmin menggendong anak yang mendapat giliran terakhir mandi. "Handuknya, Kyu."

Mencari handuk yang diminta Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung melilitkan handuk yang ia bawa ke tubuh makhluk mungil di gendongan Sungmin.

Memakaikan pakaiannya dengan hati-hati, Sungmin mengakhirinya dengan kecupan manis di dahi. "Muah. Selesai."

Ia melakukannya pada setiap anak yang ia mandikan. Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan Sungmin yang terus menerus mengulangi kecupan yang sama pada setiap anak. "Aku juga mau," ucapnya tak sadar. Sungmin mendelik tak percaya ke arah Kyuhyun. "Kau mau apa?"

"Dici—Mencium juga. Dari tadi kau terus yang melakukannya. Aku juga mau mencoba," jawab Kyuhyun gugup. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dengan cepat.

"Ya sudah cium saja," ucap Sungmin setengah tak peduli. Ia membaringkan badannya di karpet.

"Bagaimana perasaan kalian sekarang?" Sebuah pertanyaan kembali dilayangkan untuk mereka berdua.

"Aku mau makaaaan. Kapan aku boleh makaaaan?" jawab Sungmin mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan pada dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Wajahnya sangat memelas.

Kyuhyun mengikuti Sungmin dengan berbaring di atas paha Sungmin. Bukan hal yang dipusingkan Sungmin juga, ia terlalu kelelahan untuk mengomel.

"Pinggangku. Astaga, rasanya...Argh!" jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang tidak terdefinisi.

Kyuhyun akhirnya memilih bangkit dan mulai memijat kaki Sungmin. Ia yakin Sungmin lebih kelelahan daripada dirinya.

"Aigo...enak sekali. Yang kiri juga ya, Kyuhyunie," ucap Sungmin yang memejamkan matanya. Menikmati pijatan Kyuhyun di betisnya. "Nanti gantian, Hyung."

Sungmin lalu bangkit dan mengubah posisi menjadi duduk membiarkan Kyuhyun memijat bahunya.

"Ne? Aku sedang memijat. Daritadi Sungmin-hyung sudah bekerja sangat keras. Dia pantas mendapatkan pijatan spesial dariku," jawab Kyuhyun saat ditanya mengenai apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Senyum kelelahan sempat ia berikan ke arah kamera sebelum akhirnya Sungmin yang ditanya.

"Anak ini pijatannya lumayan enak," jawab Sungmin diselingi tawa. Tubuhnya sedikit terdorong ke depan karena pijatan Kyuhyun. "Ne. Dia bisa diandalkan untuk yang seperti ini. Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan dengan benar. Hahahaha. Aw, sakit!" Sungmin berbalik saat Kyuhyun menekan pundaknya keras menunjukkan ketidaksetujuan atas ucapan Sungmin.

Saat giliran Kyuhyun, dia meminta dipijat dalam posisi tengkurap supaya Sungmin memijat pinggangnya yang rasanya mau patah.

Menggunakan kesempatan emas yang ada, Sungmin mencubit pinggang Kyuhyun berkali-kali. Bukannya kesakitan, Kyuhyun justru mengeluh geli dan tertawa dengan keras. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya tidak nyaman karena Sungmin mengunci gerakannya. Mendengar suara tawa Kyuhyun. Anak-anak di sekitar mereka mulai mendekat. "Kyuhyun-appa bilang ia ingin ditindih. Ayo lompat di punggungnya~" seru Sungmin semangat.

"YEEEY~" adalah balasan dari anak-anak itu dan mereka mulai menaiki punggung Kyuhyun dan melompat di punggung Kyuhyun. Mereka tertawa dengan riang saat mendapatkan mainan baru.

"Hyu...hyung...Bantu...AH!...Aku...mati," ucap Kyuhyun putus-putus. Sungmin masih ikut tertawa dengan anak-anak kecil disana sebelum akhirnya membantu Kyuhyun bangkit dan memijit punggungnya dengan benar.

.

.

**Tugas Ketiga : Memasak**

"Kami menamainya Kyumin Ddeokbokki Dua Porsi," kata Kyuhyun saat ditanya masakan apa yang mereka masak untuk anak-anak. Sungmin tertawa dan memukul pelan bahu Kyuhyun. Seenaknya saja Kyuhyun menamai makanan mereka.

"Karena siapapun yang memakan ddeokbokki ini akan minta tambah sehingga mereka akan makan sampai dua porsi."

Sungmin tertawa lagi. Ia setuju dengan Kyuhyun. "Karena sangat lezat, mereka pasti akan minta tambah. Jadi aku dan Kyuhyun sengaja membuat banyak."

"Oh tentu saja. Masakan yang dimasak Sungmin-hyung selalu lezat dan membuat ketagihan. Aku selalu memuji masakannya," jawab Kyuhyun saat ditanya mengenai masakan Sungmin. Padahal ia hanya pernah mencoba ramen buatan Sungmin. Tapi, ia yakin Sungmin pasti bisa memasak makanan lezat.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin sambil mengacungkan jempolnya dan menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Ini dia... Kyumin Ddeokbokki Dua Porsi!" ucap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berbarengan saat menghidangkan makanan yang mereka buat. Anak-anak yang mencium aroma masakan lezat dari arah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung berlarian dan membuat Sungmin sedikit kewalahan karena ia yang bertugas membagikan mangkuk pada semua orang disana.

"Kau benar, Kyu. Ddeokbokki Dua Porsi," ucap Sungmin tertawa senang saat semua orang menikmati masakan mereka.

"Kyumin Ddeokbokki Dua Porsi, Hyung. Jangan sembarangan mengubah namanya," protes Kyuhyun.

"Oke, Kyumin Ddeokbokki Dua Porsi. Tolong foto aku bersama Ddeokbokki Dua Porsi yang kita buat."

"Aku harus ikut. Ini kan Kyumin Ddeokbokki Dua Porsi, bukan Sungmin Ddeokbokki Dua Porsi," protesnya lagi dengan nada kesal.

Mereka lalu meminta tolong kepada seorang staf untuk mengambil gambar mereka berdua dalam keadaan sedang makan dengan wajah menghadap kamera.

"Sekali lagi," kata Kyuhyun. Ia sekarang menurunkan mangkuk yang dipegang Sungmin dan dirinya. Ia melingkarkan tangan kirinya pada bahu Sungmin. Tangan kanannya membentuk pose "peace". Sungmin ikut-ikutan membentuk pose "peace" dengan kedua tangannya. Mereka sama-sama tersenyum bahagia saat foto itu diambil.

Kenangan yang sangat manis.

.

.

**Tugas keempat : Meminumkan susu dan menidurkan anak-anak**

'Astaga ada berapa tugas yang harus dikerjakan?' batin Kyuhyun pasrah saat ia memegang sebuah botol susu di tangannya.

Saat seorang balita di letakkan di hadapannya, Kyuhyun meraihnya untuk di letakkan di pangkuannya, tepat seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya. Tapi, anak itu menggeliat tidak suka saat Kyuhyun mencoba mendudukkannya di pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Wae..wae..wae? Tidak mau dipangku? Lalu bagaimana minumnya?" tanya Kyuhyun masih canggung saat menghadapi balita. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan botol susu yang ia pegang di hadapan balita itu dan mendapat respon positif sebagai balasannya.

"Hehehe. Mau ini? Biarkan Kyuhyun-appa menggendongmu dulu."

"Lebih sulit dari kelihatannya. Tapi, kurasa aku sudah siap menjadi seorang pengantin pria kalau begini caranya. Hahahaha," jawab Kyuhyun saat ditanya mengenai meminumkan susu pada anak-anak. Ia akhirnya berhasil membuat balita yang sebelumnya menolak dipangku berada dalam gendongannya.

"Pendapatku melihat bayi? Aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat menikah dan punya banyak anak. Hahahaha," jawab Sungmin serius sambil tertawa.

Sungmin kelihatannya sudah selesai dengan tugasnya dan sekarang ia berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk punggung bayi di gendongannya.

"Harus seperti ini supaya dia bersendawa," ucap Sungmin keras sambil melirik Kyuhyun. Sepertinya memberi petunjuk pada Kyuhyun tentang apa yang harus dilakukan setelahnya. Dan Kyuhyun memang mengikuti petunjuknya.

Kerja sama diantara keduanya benar-benar terlihat. Seakan semua yang mereka lakukan sudah terencana dari awal. Yang nyatanya...mereka bahkan setuju untuk syuting bersama pagi ini.

Tugas mereka ditutup sempurna dengan tidurnya anak-anak yang ada di tempat itu. Dengan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

.

.

**Tugas kelima : Bermain bersama**

Terdengar dentingan piano diruangan yang berisi anak-anak itu. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memainkan lagu-lagu ceria sambil menyanyi bersama. Sungmin sempat terkejut saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun ketika mereka bernyanyi bersama. Lembut dan menyenangkan disaat yang sama adalah pendapat Sungmin tentang suara Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-eomma sekarang akan memberikan penampilan spesial. Beri tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk Sungmin-eomma yang akan memualai...Pertunjukan Bubble-Bubble!" seru Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan baskom berisi air sabun yang cukup banyak di samping Sungmin. Anak-anak yang ada disana memberikan tepuk tangan yang paling meriah untuk menyambut penampilan Sungmin. Sungmin hanya melambaikan tangannya bak model saat Kyuhyun memberinya tempat untuk atraksi kecil-kecilannya.

Membuat gelembung kecil sampai gelembung besar, Sungmin melakukan semuanya diiringi musik dari piano yang dimainkan oleh Kyuhyun.

Semua mata yang memandang Sungmin terpaku saat Sungmin membuat gelembung di dalam gelembung.

"Hebaaaaat."

Aksi Sungmin ditutup dengan gelembung kecil yang berjumlah sangat banyak yang tersebar di penjuru ruangan. Semua anak-anak mulai berdiri dan berusaha menangkap gelembung yang dibuat Sungmin. Membuat Kyuhyun tertawa dan menghentikan permainan pianonya.

"Sekarang Kyuhyun-appa akan menyanyikan Gwiyomi lengkap dengan gerakannya. Ini dia Gwiyomi Kyuhyun!" kata Sungmin lantang kali ini. Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya ke arah Sungmin. Barusan, saat rapat dadakan dengan Sungmin, ia sudah mengatakan kalau akan menyanyikan lagu Tiga Beruang.

'Gwiyomi? Astaga!'

"Sepertinya Kyuhyun-appa tidak tahu caranya. Ada yang mau bantu menunjukkannya?" tanya Sungmin disambut teriakan dari semua anak yang tahu bagaimana menyanyikan Gwiyomi.

"il deo ha gi il eun gwiyomi!" ujar mereka semua serempak. Telunjuk kanan dan kiri mereka di letakkan di pipi mereka.

"Aku akan melakukannya kalau Sungmin-eomma mau menunjukkan caranya," kata Kyuhyun tak mau kalah ke arah Sungmin. Mendapat dorongan dari semua orang, akhirnya Sungmin bersedia melakukan gerakan di lagu itu dengan syarat lagu itu dinyanyikan bersama-sama.

_Il deo ha gi il eun gwiyomi_

Sungmin menggerakkan telunjuk kanan dan kirinya menyentuh pipi. Sekalipun malu, Sungmin tetap melakukannya dengan senyum yang merekah.

_Ee deo ha gi ee eun gwiyomi_

Kali ini jari telunjuk dan tengah milik Sungmin berada di atas kepalanya dan digerak-gerakkan. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tidak percaya.

'Dia...imut sekali. Ini keterlaluan. Dia terlalu imut. Wajahku...panas.'

_Sam deo ha gi sam eun gwiyomi_

_Sa deo ha gi sa eun gwiyomi_

_Oh deo ha gi oh eun gwiyomi_

_Yuk deo ha gi yuk eun gwiyomi_

Dan lagu itu terus terdengar sampai selesai. Sungmin mengakhiri gerakan terakhir dengan pipi merah. Ia sangat malu melakukan gerakan-gerakan itu. Melihat Kyuhyun, Sungmin malah heran menemukan Kyuhyun berdiri mematung dengan pipi yang memerah seperti dirinya. 'Aku yang menari kenapa dia yang malu?'

Giliran Kyuhyun akhirnya tiba dan ia dengan sangat terpaksa melakukan tarian yang sama dengan yang Sungmin tunjukkan. Bedanya...kalian pasti tahu dimana letak perbedaannya karena memang tercetak jelas dari pribadi Kyuhyun yang berbeda dengan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengakhirinya dengan tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia sangat malu. Tapi, anak-anak yang melihat Kyuhyun justru bertepuk tangan dan memuji Kyuhyun.

Dengan wajah Kyuhyun yang masih ditutupi tangan, Sungmin menghampirinya dan mengelus punggungnya dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Mereka bertepuk tangan untukmu, Kyu."

Kyuhyun lalu menjauhkan tangannya dari wajahnya dan memamerkan tawa bahagianya dihadapan semua orang yang melihatnya. Termasuk Lee Sungmin yang ikut tersenyum hangat di sampingnya.

.

.

Sungmin merasa sangat terharu saat dirinya diberikan bunya anyelir buatan anak-anak yang bermain bersama mereka hari ini.

"Ini untuk Sungmin-eomma yang sudah bekerja keras dan sempat datang kesini saat sedang sibuk bekerja sebagai artis." Seorang anak laki-laki memberikan bunga anyelir yang dibuat dari kertas origami. Sungmin langsung menempelkan bunga itu di dadanya.

"Gomawo," ucapnya singkat. Diikuti kecupan di dahi anak itu yang diberikan oleh Sungmin.

"Dan ini untuk Kyuhyun-appa yang juga sudah bekerja keras."

"Aku juga dapat? Wah. Terima kasih banyak," balas Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia kemudian mencubit pelan pipi anak laki-laki itu. Menepuk-nepuk bunya anyelir yang juga ia tempel di pakaiannya dengan bangga sebelum kembali mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah kamera.

.

.

"Pertama kalinya bagi kami mendapat bunga anyelir seperti ini. Rasanya benar-benar hebat."

"Aku dan Sungmin merasa sangat bahagia hari ini."

"Kami bersyukur diundang ke acara ini. Sungguh pengalaman berharga. Kami akan datang kesini lagi kalau bisa," jawab Kyuhyun saat ditanya kesan mengenai Love Family.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih pada Eomma dan Appa. Ternyata menjaga dan merawat anak itu sungguh bukan hal mudah."

"Rasanya sangat menyenangkan menghabiskan waktu dengan anak-anak," ucap Kyuhyun yang disertai anggukan oleh Sungmin yang duduk disampingnya.

"Ahahahaha, aku sudah tahu Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengurus anak. Sudah bisa ditebak dari kebiasaannya. Tapi, memang lumayan terkejut karena pada akhirnya banyak anak-anak yang berebut ingin digendong olehnya," lanjut Sungmin kembali saat ditanya kesannya mengenai Kyuhyun. Jawabannya terdengar mengejek awalnya, lalu ditutup dengan bangga oleh Sungmin.

"Aku senang dia ikut bersamaku di acara ini."

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin kaget. Ia sampai membuka mulutnya. Saat sadar ia pasti terlihat bodoh, Kyuhyun akhirnya tersenyum dan mengelus-elus bahu Sungmin.

"Mereka benar-benar malaikat yang hebat. Perjalanan mereka memang masih panjang. Kami juga begitu. Jadi, kita harus bejuang bersama," kata Kyuhyun.

"Kalian harus menyebarkan senyum cerah kalian ke semua orang yang kalian temui. Jangan pernah menyerah pada kekurangan kalian," lanjut Sungmin dengan wajah serius.

"Aku dan Sungmin juga tidak akan menyerah. Kami akan terus meyakinkan semua orang dan membuat mereka menerima kami. Chunhwa-ahjussi, Kyeongsuk-ahjumma, Eomma, Appa, Fans Sungmin, semuanya...Tolong dukung kami," tutup Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar dan menatap Sungmin dalam.

Sungmin ikut tersenyum lebar disamping Kyuhyun. Dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia tersenyum seperti itu. Entah euforia dari bermain dengan anak-anak masih terasa olehnya, atau malah kata-kata Kyuhyun yang membuatnya tersenyum.

Ia tahu, Kyuhyun berubah sedikit demi sedikit. Ia menyadarinya dengan sangat jelas sebenarnya. Kyuhyun tidak mau melepasnya begitu saja. Hanya itu yang bisa ia tangkap. Sebelum akhirnya sebuah kalimat penutup dari Kyuhyun membuat pipinya merona dan jantungnya berdetak tidak normal.

"Karena aku mencintai Sungmin."

.

.

.

Dadanya terasa hangat saat itu. Rasa hangat itu juga ia rasakan di tangannya. Dimana Sungmin memegang tangannya dan meremasnya pelan. Ia meliriknya dan merasakan seluruh tubuhnya terbakar, Sungmin tersenyum dengan luar biasa manis di sampingnya.

.

.

.

**FIN/TBC?**

**Saya ngerasa kalo ditulis FIN disitu cocok banget deh. Ngegantung-gantung gimana gitu. Wkwkwk. Boleh kah?**

**Tapi saya bercanda, saya berniat ngelanjutin sampe semuanya jelas kok.**

**Mianhae saya telat banget updatenya. Padahal janjinya seminggu sekali. Maaf sekali lagi #sembah sujud. Dari kemaren sakit mata soalnya. Maaf ya #tebar anyelir**

**Alesan saya make Love Family supaya temen-temen semua bisa banyangin latarnya (tempat dan suasananya). Saya masukin gwiyomi di dalem ya soalnya saya lagi tergila-gila sama keimutan Sungmin yang tiada tara XD #gaadayangnanya**

**Yang minta panjangin... Sampe 20k+...Ampun deh saya. ini udah saya tambahin 1k+ yaaaa XD #pelit. Otak saya ga mau kerja sama soalnya DX**

**.**

**Balasan Review~**

**-Chapter 1-5-**

leesangjin imnida : Aigo...makasih banyak reviewnya. Silahkan dibaca lanjutannya^^

KyuLoveMin : Oke deh. Chapter selanjutnya silahkan dibaca. Saya juga suka Kyuhyun yang kaya gini :D

**-Chapter 6-**

SunMi : LOL. Bener banget summon yang mana aja tergantung mood XD

Kihyunaiesme : Santai aja, chingu-ya :D Aduh maaf banget ini super telat updatenya #bow Saya tampung dulu sarannya ya. Makasih banyak masukannya dan reviewnya. Sampe ketemu di...sini XD

aii chan : LOL. Gara-gara ditolak saya jadi ngejomblo nih :9 Saya juga bingung kenapa butuh enam chapter dulu buat sekedar nulis 'Mungkin ia memang sedang jatuh cinta.' Itu baru mungkin loh padahal :D

KS : Saya juga jleb nulisnya. Tapi, liat tampang bapaknya Sungmin yang asli...kayaknya karakternya emang tegas banget sih. Hahaha. Yah kita doakan mereka cepat bersatu dan menjalin rumah tangga yang sakinah mawaddah warahmah (?)

nene137 : Beneran nih? Ai lop yu dah kalo gitu XD Semoga apa yang kita doakan bersama beneran kejadian. Hehehe.

kim nuri shfly : Hai Nuri, saya Yuri :D Makasih banyak udah ngikutin ff ini dari awal :) Kyumin emang kalo apa-apa maennya pake hati #ganyambung. Sekali lagi makasih reviewnya :D

zaAra evilkyu : Se...selalu ditunggu? #terbang Gamsahamnida :D Semoga ff ini tetep bisa ngasih kesan sampai akhir :D

Sungmin Lee : Lanjuuut^^ Mianhae telat update. Hehehe. Kyuhyun itu...ternyata punya sisi lemah juga, ya? #ketawa seneng

Dincubie : Dia buta banget. Pati. Saya yakin. Wahahaha. Anyway. Kekeke juga baca reviewnya #apasih XD

nova137 : Wah mian chingu jadi ngebut-ngebutan gitu bacanya XD Kyuhyun ada lagi yang suka sama karakternya nih #nyenggol Kyuhyun Makasih banyak reviewnya :D

Cho Minn : Cho Minna kah? o.O Ati-ati nyemplung ke kloset hapenya. Saya pernah loh dan itu langsung mati total #curhat Maaf ya chapter ini telat. Ada gangguan dari kanan kiri depan belakang DX

Kyuanae : Saya harus banyakin nulis Leeteuk nih. Soalnya tiba-tiba kangen banget. Hahaha. Wah, aduh maaf ya ini telat. Semoga chapter ini sesuai keinginan dan makasih banyak reviewnya :D

love haehyuk : SETUJU! Emang evilKyu lebih kerasa gimanaaaa gitu XD Maklum dia kan... ga jadi deh. ngomong yang jelek-jelek entar dibantai Sparkyu. Kekeke. Sabar aja deh Kyu #ikut tepuk pundak

MinnieGalz : Harus! #maksa XD

Minoru : Iya nih belom bisa masuk ke bagian perasaan. Semoga bisa cepet tereksplor di chapter selanjutnya. Dan...semoga chapter ini...yah begitulah #helanapaspanjang. As always, makasih banyak reviewnya :D

KMS kyuminshiper : Kalo Sungmin nyadar...artinya dia udah maafin Kyuhyun dan permainan akan berhenti :D Semoga apa yang ingin dilanjut(?) tidak mengecewakan #apacobainimaksudnya

vey900128 : Dan saya akan mencoba membuatnya :D Gosip apah yang mana? Mereka banyak gosipnya sih #lebay Udah peluk saya aja XD

And : And sorry for late update. Makasih banyak masukannya buat Sungmin. Tuh, Min jangan jaim-jaim jadi orang. Kekeke

Tika : Tuh kan feelnya ilang. Udah parah nih saya DX Semoga chapter ini bisa mengembalikan yang sudah hilang :)

KyuLoveMin : Dan...menjaganya supaya ga ngecewain sampe akhir bakal jadi tantangan berat buat saya. Mohon dukungannya :D

dhianelf4ever : Dan semoga adanya chapter ini ga ngilangin ke-sweetan(?) asli dari acara itu XD Kyuhyun pasti berjuang, soalnya dia bukan tipe pantang mundur, ya kan, Kyu? #nyolek Kyuhyun. Kekeke

Yunnieah : LOL. Itu yang mau saya tunjukin. Ga semua hal bisa didapet sama Kyuhyun. Semoga ini jadi pelajaran hidup buat dia :D LOL. Semangat 69? Itu pasti jenis semangat yang hot banget. Wakakakak #masih ngakak

Shelly : Aigo..jinjja? Gamsa gamsa gamsa #nada sorry sorry XD Tergantung rating deh. Kalo ratingnya bagus entar mereka ga cuma diminta jaga anak, tapi bikin anak sekalian XD #yadongkambuh

Neganugu : Kasian kau, neganugu-sshi. Ne ne ne neganugu #nyanyi XD Dan semoga most waited part itu ga adakn jadi zonk besar-besaran di fic ini. Dan saya berharap rating fic ini berakhir di M supaya ada adegan ranjang XD

casanova indah : Gi...gimana sama update yang sekarang L-A-M-B-A-T banget ya? Mianhae #bow Semga tetep menghibur :D

Me Naruto : Saya juga penasaran kapan mereka bakalan kissu #ikut jabat tangan Leeteuk itu sebenernya ga angel-angel banget XD PS : Break down korea gimana chingu? Pendapatnya maksud saya. Bakal dibikin MV ga ya tuh?

Revaelf : Dia masih labil itu. Sungmin terlalu sayang untuk ditinggalkan :D

Kyuti : Dia harus sadar supaya ff ini bisa jalan ke akhir. Hehehe.

I'm minhyun : Hello juga Minhyun :D rang benci itu 99% idupnya dipake buat mikirin orang yang dibenci #analisa ngaco XD

Cho Channie : Channie? Jadi inget Gongchan. Kekekeke. Dan...saya persembahkan lanjutannya :D

Song Ji Ra : Ji...Jira-ya... Dan saya minta maaf atas keterlambatan saya buat chapter ini #bow SAYA JUGA! Rasanya mau masukin semua fakta Kyumin di sini. Apa saya harus nyoba drabble-drabblean fakta terpisah gitu ya? Hahaha, itu pasti susah deh. Mungkin kapan-kapan kalo saya udah berbakat saya bikin drabble yang banyak XD Dan ini lanjutannya. Makasih banyak ketelitiannya tentang typo. Bakalan dicoba buat dikurangin tiap chapter :D

Meong : He'eh! Pasti kulitnya mulus tiada tara XD Ini lanjutannya...mian lama :(

cloudYS : Makasih banyak udah nemuin ff ini disekian banyak ff yang ada #lebay XD Tuh, Min. Banyak yang minta supaya cepet baikan. Sana baikan #dorong Sungmin

Evil Roommate : Dan itu kehebatan Kyuhyun. Dia bisa menjerat siapapun dengan keimutan, kedewasaan, kebloonan dan apapun itu :D

Nurmakyuminelf : Saya juga gemes. Penasaran kapan Sungmin mau maafin Kyuhyun. Kekekeke.

.

**Dan sekali lagi terima kasih atas partisipasi temen-temen semua :D Semoga chapter ini tetap memberikan kesan yang berbeda :) Babaiiii~ Jangan lupa reviewnya :D**


	8. Chapter 8

"Aku dan Sungmin juga tidak akan menyerah. Kami akan terus meyakinkan semua orang dan membuat mereka menerima kami. Chunhwa-ahjussi, Kyeongsuk-ahjumma, Eomma, Appa, Fans Sungmin, semuanya...Tolong dukung kami," tutup Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar dan menatap Sungmin dalam.

Sungmin ikut tersenyum lebar disamping Kyuhyun. Dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia tersenyum seperti itu. Entah euforia dari bermain dengan anak-anak masih terasa olehnya, atau malah kata-kata Kyuhyun yang membuatnya tersenyum.

Ia tahu, Kyuhyun berubah sedikit demi sedikit. Ia menyadarinya dengan sangat jelas sebenarnya. Kyuhyun tidak mau melepasnya begitu saja. Hanya itu yang bisa ia tangkap. Sebelum akhirnya sebuah kalimat penutup dari Kyuhyun membuat pipinya merona dan jantungnya berdetak tidak normal.

"Karena aku mencintai Sungmin."

.

.

.

**Title : Thanks To My Phone**

**Rating : T **

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and Other**

**Warning : Terinspirasi dari Drama Korea Sassy Girl Chun Hyang, BoyxBoy, TYPO(s), newbie, membosankan, alur lambat, OOC**

**Type : Chaptered**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

.

.

.

**-Chapter 8-**

Satu minggu sudah berlalu sejak terakhir kali Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berinteraksi di acara Love Family. Bukannya tidak ada kesempatan untuk mereka bertemu, hanya saja... Sungmin agak tidak enak bertatap muka dengan Kyuhyun. Dia tidak takut, jelas saja untuk apa takut pada Kyuhyun? Dia hanya sedikit—mungkin banyak—merasa malu pada pemuda itu.

Katakanlah begini, laki-laki bernama Kyuhyun itu menyatakan perasaannya padamu didepan kamera, dihadapan banyak orang, dan saat itu kau justru tersenyum ke arahnya. Bukankah itu menyiratkan sesuatu yang bodoh dan memalukan? Dia benar-benar tersenyum seakan menyetujui semua yang diucapkan Kyuhyun. Sangat memalukan.

"Aku benar-benar bodoh. Maksudku...kenapa harus tersenyum? Kenapa harus tersenyum? Astaga!" Sungmin mengaduk minumannya gusar. Eunhyuk hanya meliriknya sekilas dan kembali sibuk dengan buku pelajarannya. Pemandangan yang cukup jarang bagi seorang Lee Hyukjae. Ia cukup tahu diri untuk akhirnya memutuskan menjadi anak rajin paling tidak sampai ujian selesai.

"Hyung, apa aku sudah mengatakan padamu kalau kau terus mengulang kalimat yang sama dalam kurun waktu yang sangat...berulang?"

"Menurutmu, kenapa saat itu aku tersenyum?" Menjawab dengan pertanyaan baru, Sungmin sekarang memainkan pensil Eunhyuk sambil mencoret-coret di selembar kertas. Eunhyuk seharusnya bersyukur karena Sungmin mau menemaninya belajar disela jadwal sibuknya—Album baru Sungmin dirilis lebih cepat daripada rencana karena berbagai pertimbangan—Tapi, entahlah, kalau hyung manisnya ini terus mengoceh ia jadi sedikit risih.

"Aku saja belum lihat seperti apa kau tersenyum setelah Kyuhyun mengatakan 'Karena aku mencin-'"

"Jangan katakan lanjutannya. Itu menggelikan," potong Sungmin karena ia sudah mengingat kalimat itu sepenuhnya. "Dan sebaiknya jangan ditonton." Ia mengutuk Kyuhyun yang sudah mengatakan kalimat aneh itu dan membuatnya melekat kuat diingatannya.

Eunhyuk meletakkan pensil yang dari tadi ia pegang dan menatapnya. Tatapannya mengatakan kalau ia kesal sekaligus bingung.

"Apa?" Sungmin mendelik. Cukup terkejut dengan tatapan Eunhyuk. "Dia bohong," kata Eunhyuk akhirnya.

"Dia pasti berbohong saat mengatakan itu padamu, Hyung. Kau sendiri bilang dia tukang bohong. Kenapa tidak coba lihat dari sisi lainnya? Mungkin Kyuhyun ingin mengerjaimu atau semacamnya karena kau sudah merusak ponselnya dan membuatnya dicaci maki oleh ayahmu," lanjut Eunhyuk . Ia bukannya benci dengan Kyuhyun sampai rela mengatainya begitu, bertemu dengan Kyuhyun saja Eunhyuk belum pernah. Tapi, ocehan Sungmin membuatnya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Apapun akan ia lakukan agar Sungmin tidak mengoceh panjang lebar saat dirinya sedang belajar pelajaran yang membutuhkan konsentrasi kelas dewa seperti matematika.

"Kau pikir begitu?"

Eunhyuk menggedikkan bahunya dan menaikkan alisnya. "Kurasa begitu."

"Kau pikir dia tidak benar-benar...cinta padaku?" balas Sungmin lagi. Ia merasa gugup. Adukannya pada minumannya perlahan makin pelan. Rasa kesal dan gusarnya tadi entah kenapa menjadi perasaan gelisah. Tangannya meraih pensil dan kembali mencoret-coret kertas yang sebelumnya memang sudah ia coret-coret.

"Hyung tanyakan saja padanya. Kalau saat kau bertanya dia tertawa berarti dia berbohong. Kalau dia menatapmu dan diam saat kau tanya begitu artinya dia serius, Hyung. Lagipula, Hyung, bukankan lebih bagus kalau dia berbohong? Artinya dia tidak cinta padamu, kan?" Ucapan Eunhyuk terdengar seakan dia sangat paham dengan masalah ini. Tepat seperti pakar cinta.

.

Setelah menemaninya belajar, hyung manisnya memilih pulang dan memikirkan wejangan yang barusan ia berikan. Eunhyuk sendiri tidak yakin apa yang dia katakan pada Sungmin benar-benar hal yang tepat. Jujur saja ia hanya asal bicara agar hyungnya itu tidak ribut. Kalau dipikir-pikir bisa jadi Cho Kyuhyun yang dari tadi hyungnya ributkan itu benar-benar cinta padanya. Mana mungkin Kyuhyun, yang hanya ingin balas dendam karena ponselnya dirusak, sampai rela membeli apartemen dan tinggal di samping Sungmin. Mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di depan orangtua Sungmin juga bukan pilihan tepat untuk sekedar balas dendam. Ditambah lagi ponsel yang dirusak Sungmin ternyata sudah diperbaiki.

"Mungkin Kyuhyun itu benar suka pada Sungmin-hyung. Seandainya aku tidak sayang nyawa dan mau membiarkan diriku malu di depan keluarga Sungmin-hyung, mungkin aku juga sudah menyatakan cintaku padanya," celetuk Eunyuk sambil merapihkan meja belajarnya. Tangannya kemudian menarik kertas putih yang berisi banyak coretan. Ini kertas yang dicoret-coret Sungmin barusan.

**CHO KYUHYUN! Cho Kyuhyun maniak. Kyuhyun makhluk aneh! Manusia titisan setan. Pembohong. Pembawa sial! Kyuhyun bodoh.**

Terlalu banyak tulisan disana. Eunhyuk bisa menyimpulkan kalau Sungmin-hyungnya benar-benar serius memikirkan masalah yang dibuat Kyuhyun. Kertas itu penuh dengan nama Kyuhyun. Lengkap dengan umpatan kasar yang jarang Sungmin gunakan. Benar-benar nyaris tidak terlihat seperti Sungmin-hyungnya yang manis.

Pemuda yang dikenal dengan gummy smilenya itu terkikik pelan. Ia terkejut sekarang. Tidak terpikir olehnya kalau sebuah kesimpulan gila akan muncul di otaknya. Ia seakan memikirkannya secara acak saat ini. Tapi, entahlah, mungkin...

Sungmin suka pada Kyuhyun, atau paling tidak tertarik padanya.

Mungkin saja.

"Ah, mungkin aku terlambat memberikan spekulasiku yang ini, mianhae, Hyung."

.

Kyuhyun bersender di depan pintu apartemen Sungmin. Dia sudah disana sejak pulang sekolah dan sekarang pukul 8 malam. Seragamnya masih melekat di tubuhnya. Seakan ia ingin memamerkan betapa muda dirinya saat ini. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya saat melihat Sungmin berjalan ke arahnya. Kyuhyun menangkap ekspresi kaget Sungmin disana.

Sungmin tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartemennya. Itu memang apartemennya, kan? Untuk apa tidak berani kesana. Tanpa memedulikan kehadiran Kyuhyun, Sungmin menundukkan pandangannya dan meraih kartu yang berguna sebagai kunci apartemennya. Sungmin sedang tidak mau bertemu Kyuhyun sekarang, mungkin untuk selanjutnya juga. Ia sangat malu.

Merasa tidak dipedulikan, Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Sungmin. "Hyung," katanya.

"Aku lelah, jangan ganggu," ujar Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun menunjukkan senyum manisnya saat Sungmin memutuskan meliriknya. "Hyung...sibuk ya?"

Mengerutkan keningnya bingung, Sungmin kemudian membalikkan badannya dan mencoba meladeni Kyuhyun. Dia akan langsung meninju wajahnya kalau Kyuhyun membuatnya kesal nanti.

"Aku...hanya mau minta tanda tangan," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak CD dari tasnya. "Aku sudah mendengar semua lagumu, Hyung. Suaramu sangat bagus dan cover albummu juga lucu. Aku berebut dengan banyak orang saat membeli albummu di toko," adu Kyuhyun. Wajahnya terlihat sangat antusias saat menjabarkan betapa ia menyukai album pertama Sungmin. Walaupun senyum yang ditunjukkan Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit kaku sebenarnya.

"Terima kasih sudah membeli albumku," balas Sungmin sekenanya. Ia kemudian menerima spidol yang diulurkan Kyuhyun padanya. Ia baru akan menandatangainya saat Kyuhyun kembali menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Hyung, kau sibuk?"

Sungmin hanya menggumam cukup keras sebagain jawaban. Ia memang benar sibuk, hanya saja hari ini jadwalnya sedikit lebih longgar.

Tiba-tiba ia ingat perkataan Eunhyuk. Apa memang harus ia tanyakan masalah itu pada Kyuhyun? Sekarang?

"Kyuhyun, kau..."

Sebelum Sungmin melanjutkan, Kyuhyun memotongnya. "Setiap aku mengirim surat, kau tidak pernah membalasnya lagi. Kau...sesibuk itu?" tanya Kyuhyun. Astaga, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak tahu kenapa nada bicaranya memelas begitu. Ia benar-benar penasaran kenapa Sungmin tidak membalas suratnya setelah mereka tampil di acara Love Family. Padahal ia yakin sekali kalau Sungmin sudah mau berbaikan dengannya. Sungmin bahkan mengatakan kalau dirinya menikmati saat-saat bersama Kyuhyun saat itu.

"Aku benar-benar sibuk. Peluncuran albumku, iklan, pemotretan, dan semacamnya," jawab Sungmin dan menyerahkan album yang sudah ia tanda tangani pada Kyuhyun. Ia kemudian menatap Kyuhyun dan melemparkan senyumnya. "Terima kasih sudah membeli albumku," ulangnya. Saat ia akan membuka pintu apartemennya, Kyuhyun menahan tangannya. Mata Kyuhyun mengarah pada tempat lain, tapi tangannya menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Sungmin.

"Tanganku," Sungmin memberi peringatan pada Kyuhyun. Ia benar-benar akan menghadiahkan pukulan mautnya kalau Kyuhyun mulai melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada dirinya.

Kyuhyun mengatupkan bibirnya keras. 'Astaga, apa yang kulakuan?' batin Kyuhyun tidak tenang. Tangannya bergerak sendiri tanpa diperintah. Ingin ia melepaskan tangan Sungmin tapi rasanya ada yang masih ingin ia lakukan. Entahlah, seminggu tidak meihat Sungmin langsung, ia merindukannya.

"Aku mau minta tolong, Hyung."

"Apa lagi? Tadi kan aku sudah bilang aku sibuk."

"Apartemenku...saluran airnya rusak. Kamar mandiku tergenang air sampai ke kamar tidur. Boleh aku menumpang mandi di apartemenmu?" pinta Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lagi. Kali ini ia melepas genggaman tangannya pada Sungmin. "Hanya mandi, atau mungkin sekalian makan malam, hehe."

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Biar kulaporkan pada petugas apartemen supaya mereka memperbaiki kamar mandimu sekarang juga. Nanti kupesankan makanan supaya kau bisa makan sendiri di apartemenmu. Bagaimana?" tawar Sungmin. Ia merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun. Apa itu artinya Kyuhyun berniat mandi di apartemennya? Di kamar mandinya? Tiba-tiba pikirannya kacau dan telinganya terasa terbakar.

"Aku sudah melaporkannya tapi pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah, tapi mungkin baru bisa selesai besok. Boleh aku mandi di kamar mandimu dan mungkin...menumpang belajar juga? Aku belum mandi sejak tadi pagi dan besok aku juga ada ujian," kata Kyuhyun lagi. Ia menatap mata Sungmin penuh. Dengan senyum tampannya disana. Dengan segala feromon yang ia miliki, pesonanya terpancar begitu saja.

Sungmin mengangguk tanpa sadar.

"Hanya...mandi saja. Setelah itu kau harus keluar."

.

.

Walaupun Kyuhyun sempat terkejut dengan kebohongan yang baru saja meluncur mulus dari mulutnya, nyatanya sekarang otaknya langsung bekerja. Dengan cepat ia kembali ke apartemennya untuk mengambil pakaian bersih dan laptop. Terserah kalau Sungmin mau protes padanya, toh ia sudah mengizinkannya.

"Aku hanya bilang kau boleh mandi. Untuk apa membawa laptop segala?" Benar, kan? Sungmin pasti protes.

Setelah meletakkan laptopnya diatas meja, Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dan menjawab pertanyaannya, "Sekalian belajar ya, Hyung. Apartemenku sangat tidak nyaman untuk dipakai belajar. Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi." Jawaban Kyuhyun langsung mendapat gelengan keras dari Sungmin. Sungmin tidak setuju sama sekali. Ia mau istirahat dan tidak ingin diganggu. Apalagi oleh Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak akan mengganggumu. Aku tipe orang yang diam saat sedang belajar. Benar-benar hanya menumpang belajar. Tenang saja," respon Kyuhyun seakan dirinya bisa membaca kegelisahan di wajah Sungmin.

"Cepat mandi lalu pulang," kata Sungmin final. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian. Bukannya kesal karena mendapat penolakan dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun justru dengan santai melangkah ke kamar mandi dan benar-benar mandi. Ia memang butuh guyuran air untuk membenarkan cara berpikirnya yang terlalu spontan.

Selesai mandi Kyuhyun langsung menghidupkan laptopnya dan memulai belajar. Entahlah benar belajar atau tidak.

"Hyung, aku belajar disini ya. Boleh kuambil camilan dari kulkasmu untuk menemaniku belajar?" tanya Kyuhyun di depan pintu kamar Sungmin sambil mengetuk pintu putih itu. Tidak ada balasan sama sekali dari dalam, membuat Kyuhyun kembali mengetuk dan memanggil Sungmin.

Pintu itu terbuka dengan cepat dan menampilkan Sungmin di baliknya. Rambutnya benar-benar khas orang baru bangun tidur. "Tolong kembali ke alammu, setan," balasnya sebal.

"Aku mau minta c—"

Omongan Kyuhyun terputus karena bel apartemen Sungmin yang ditekan seseorang. Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun kesal sekali lagi lalu bergegas membuka pintu apartemennya. Kyuhyun melongok sebentar ke arah Sungmin pergi. Karena tidak mau dicap tukang ikut campur, ia hanya memilih duduk di atas karpet dan mulai belajar melalui laptopnya daripada mengekor Sungmin.

Setelah cukup lama sendirian, Kyuhyun kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat Sungmin yang membawa tamu malamnya masuk. Sungmin langsung duduk di sofa, tidak memedulikan keberadaan Kyuhyun dan menuai tatapan heran dari tamunya.

"Dia..." tanya Sang Tamu. Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun kaget. 'Astaga! Kenapa aku tidak ingat bocah ini masih disini?' batin Sungmin. Sejujurnya kedatangan Siwon malam-malam begini ke apartemennya cukup membuatnya senang sampai ia lupa Kyuhyun masih belum berhasil ia usir dari apartemennya.

"Ah, ne, Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Kekasih Sungmin," respon Kyuhyun cepat sambil memandang Siwon. Sungmin yang daritadi masih dalam mode terkejutnya menepuk dahinya, kesal karena keduluan Kyuhyun dalam merespon Siwon.

"Ah." Sungmin tertawa. "Bukan, dia hanya tetangga sebelah yang menumpang mandi," bantah Sungmin akhirnya.

"Eih jangan berbohong, wajahnya mirip kekasihmu. Kau tahu aku sudah melihat siaran Love Familymu dan kekasihmu tadi siang. Aku tahu dia kekasihmu dalam sekali lihat," Siwon menjawab dengan cukup detail, membuat Sungmin kembali tertawa canggung dibuatnya. Daripada menanggung malu lebih besar, Sungmin lebih memilih untuk menyiapkan minuman untuk tamu tampannya.

Kyuhyun memandang Siwon dari atas sampai bawah. Dalam satu kedipan Kyuhyun bisa menyimpulkan kalau Siwon tampan. Oh, ia juga tinggi. Gaya berpakaian bagus. Kakinya juga lebih panjang darinya dan ia sepertinya sudah bekerja.

Tidak, ia tidak iri. Dilihat dari sisi manapun ia lebih unggul dari Siwon, kan? Ia lebih muda dan...pernah mandi di apartemen Sungmin. Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum, Siwon pasti tidak bisa mengalahkannya dalam hal yang terakhir ia sebut.

Merasa ditatap dengan tatapan tajam, Siwon menjadi sedikit tidak nyaman dan kemudian balas memandang Kyuhyun. Ia melemparkan senyum pada Kyuhyun, "Annyeong, Choi Siwon imnida, maaf mengganggu malam-malam begini," ujarnya merasa tidak enak. Yang disapa hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan menjawab dengan 'ya' pelan dan kembali fokus pada laptopnya.

Saat Sungmin kembali dengan secangkir teh di tangannya, Siwon menatap Sungmin, menanyakan letak kamar mandi. Sepertinya panggilan alam.

"Kau pakai yang di kamarku saja, yang satu itu belum kubersihkan," kata Sungmin menunjuk kamar mandi yang tadi dipakai Kyuhyun.

'Apanya yang belum dibersihkan, tadi aku kesana baik-baik saja,' cibir Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Tunggu, apa kau pernah masuk ke kamar Sungmin, Kyuhyun-ah?

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tidak percaya. Apa ini artinya ia hanya menang lebih muda dari Siwon?

"Aku mau ke kamar mandi juga, biarkan aku duluan," ucap Kyuhyun sambil bangkit dari posisinya. Sungmin menunjuk kamar mandi yang sebelumnya dipakai Kyuhyun mandi, mengisyaratkan padanya untuk memakai kamar mandi tersebut. "Tidak jadi," ucapnya kesal saat melihat Siwon sudah terlanjur masuk ke kamar mandi di dalam kamar Sungmin.

Sungmin kemudian duduk di sofa sambil memerhatikan kuku kakinya. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya memandang layar laptopnya dan merogoh kantung celananya, meremas pelan dua lembar kertas didalamnya.

Rekomendasi tempat kencan yang Ahra berikan padanya dan juga ide untuk ke taman bermain dari Sungjin beberapa hari yang lalu membuahkan hasil dua lembar tiket ke taman bermain di kantungnya. Ia berniat memberikannya pada Sungmin kalau saja Sungmin tidak sedingin ini padanya.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin lagi, ia ingin sekali memberikan tiket di kantungnya ini pada Sungmin, tapi kalian harus tahu kalau dadanya mulai bergemuruh tidak benar. Membayangkan dirinya berduaan dengan Sungmin di taman bermain, bermain di bianglala, memakan permen kapas, berfoto bersama, makan siang bersama, masuk rumah hantu, dan... itu lebih dari cukup untuk manusia sekelas Kyuhyun yang belum pernah berkencan sekalipun dalam hidupnya. Dia single dan sangat pemilih, ingat?

Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung muncul di depan Sungmin, membuat pemuda manis didepannya kaget dan memundurkan tubuhnya. Sungmin hanya memandangnya heran sambil mendorong badan Kyuhyun menjauh darinya, "Apa-apaan sih kau ini? Pergi sana, kau panas tahu!" kata Sungmin saat tangannya menyentuh dada Kyuhyun, mencegah tubuh Kyuhyun lebih maju dan mendekat padanya. Ia membelalakkan matanya saat merasakan getaran di dada Kyuhyun. Bagian yang ia sentuh berdetak dengan sangat cepat sampai rasanya getarannya menggelitik tangan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangannya untuk menepis tangan Sungmin di dadanya. Akan sangat memalukan kalau Sungmin tahu ia sedang dalam keadaan nervous.

**Kalau dia menatapmu dan diam saat kau tanya begitu artinya dia serius, Hyung.**

Sungmin bangkit dari sofa dan mencoba menjauh ke dapur sebelum Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dan menatap matanya.

**Kalau dia menatapmu dan diam...**

Tangan Sungmin mulai gemetar saat Kyuhyun memaksa dirinya mendekat. Apa maksud Kyuhyun sebenarnya?

**...artinya dia serius, Hyung.**

Sebuah emosi tidak terdefinisi membuat wajah Sungmin memerah. Entah marah atau malu, atau campuran keduanya?

"Dasar gila! Manusia kelainan. Ya, Cho Kyuhyun! Kau memangnya tidak sadar kalau aku dan kau sama-sama laki-laki? Seharusnya kau berpikir dulu kalau mau mencintai orang. Berhenti mencintaiku dan hiduplah dengan normal!" teriak Sungmin keras. Yang diteriaki hanya membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya dengan mulut terbuka. Apa Sungmin baru saja memaki dirinya disaat ia hanya memandangnya?

Sungmin sebenarnya boleh saja memaki Kyuhyun kalau hanya ada mereka berdua disana. Tapi, keberadaan Siwon dan ekspresi terkejutnya sungguh harus menjadi pertimbangan bagi Sungmin untuk memaki orang lain. Siwon tidak bisa menutupi ekspresi menyesal yang tercampur dalam perasaan terkejutnya. Rasanya ia sudah masuk dalam daerah yang tidak menyertakan dirinya didalamnya.

"Aku rasa aku harus pulang, Min-hyung. Besok aku ada jadwal," kata Siwon pamit sambil membungkuk di depan pasangan muda di depannya. Sungmin mencegah Siwon.

"Kenapa kau yang pulang? Kau yang seharusnya pulang, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau tidak sadar daritadi sudah kuusir?" kata Sungmin marah pada Kyuhyun. Memang benar ia sudah mengusir Kyuhyun daritadi. Kyuhyun harus bertanggung jawab karena sudah membuat dirinya marah dan meledak seperti sekarang.

"Memangnya aku melakukan apa? Aku kan hanya minta camilan untuk menemaniku belajar. Memang itu salah?"

Sungmin bergegas maju mengahadap Kyuhyun, "Sudah kubilang untuk pergi setelah mandi, kau malah tetap disini dan berlagak seakan ini apartemenmu." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam, rasa marah tiba-tiba menghinggapi dirinya. "Kau seenaknya mengataiku kelainan, dasar maniak celana dalam pria! Berhenti mencintaimu? Memang siapa yang jatuh cinta padamu, eoh? Percaya dirimu terlalu tinggi, Lee Sungmin," balas Kyuhyun sengit sambil menunjuk-nunjuk bahu Sungmin membuat Sungmin sedikit terdorong ke belakang.

Siwon merasa serba salah sekarang. Rasanya lebih baik kalau ia pulang dan menganggap tidak melihat apapun, tapi bagaimana kalau dua pemuda di depannya sampai benar-benar berkelahi? Akan ada baiknya kalau dirinya mencoba melerai. "Kalian tahu...masa—"

"Mwo? Maniak celana dalam pria? Cho Kyuhyun! Keluar dari apartemenku sekarang atau kulaporkan kau ke polisi."

"Ah! Aku tahu, kau sebenarnya ingin aku cinta padamu, kan? Oh! Atau sebenarnya kau yang jatuh cinta padaku?" Kyuhyun kembali membalas dengan seringai di wajahnya. Sungmin maju beberapa langkah ke hadapannya dan mengangkat tangannya. Ia tidak sabar untuk memukul pipi Kyuhyun.

Siwon langsung maju dan menghalang Sungmin. "Aku rasa kalian benar-benar harus bicara baik-baik dan aku pulang, Hyung. Besok kutelepon," katanya sambil menepuk bahu Sungmin dan berbalik ke arah Kyuhyun. "Maaf mengganggu kalian."

Setelah Siwon pergi dengan kecepatan angin dan membiarkan Kyuhyun-Sungmin berdiri tanpa ekspresi, keadaan justru menjadi canggung. Sungmin kelihatan kehilangan emosinya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Pergi atau benar-benar kupanggil polisi sekarang," ancamnya.

Atau mungkin tidak.

"Apa? Berhenti menyebut-nyebut polisi dan bertingkahlah dewasa, Hyung. Apa yang sebenarnya membuatmu kesal sekali padaku? HAH!"teriakan Kyuhyun tidak terbendung lagi.

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya dan menunjukkan seringai di wajah manisnya, "Bersikap dewasa? Lihat siapa yang bicara padaku, bocah yang bahkan belum selesai sekolah. Apa yang membuatku kesal, kau bilang? Caramu bertingkah didepan orang lain sangat berbeda dengan caramu bertingkah didepanku, aku membencinya. Tidak lupa juga kalau kau licik, suka berbohong, terlalu mencampuri urusan orang..." Sungmin menuju Kyuhyun dan mencengkeram kerah baju Kyuhyun, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Kyuhyun, "Kau tahu apa yang paling kubenci?" lanjutnya.

'Senyuman merendahkan itu lagi,' batin Sungmin saat Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan hanya memandangnya rendah.

"Yang paling kubenci adalah saat kau terus-terusan menyebut dirimu pacarku didepan siapapun! Didepan kamera, didepan Siwon, didepan keluargaku, keluargamu, fansku...Aku muak dengan tingkahmu, Cho Kyuhyun!" ucapannya diakhiri dengan sebuah pukulan keras di pipi kanan Kyuhyun. Pukulan kepalan tangannya yang sangat kuat sampai membuat Kyuhyun terhuyung mundur dan memegangi pipinya.

Kemampuan bela diri Sungmin memang luar biasa, Kyuhyun harus menahan rasa sakit yang sampai membuatnya berdarah. Ia menatap Sungmin yang terengah-engah setelah berteriak dan menonjoknya. Sungmin bisa merasakan perasaan lega yang sebesar-besarnya setelah akhirnya bisa melepas amarahnya dengan memukul wajah yang selalu tersenyum merendahkan dihadapannya.

Sayangnya, perasaan lega itu perlahan pudar saat melihat darah yang merembes dari telapak tangan Kyuhyun yang menutupi pipinya yang barusan ditonjok.

"Sekarang kutanya padamu, Lee Sungmin, kenapa kau tidak pernah menanggapi dengan serius saat aku mengaku sebagai pacarmu? Kau seharusnya umumkan kepada publik kalau aku berbohong padamu. Katakan seberapa sering aku membohongimu dan buat semua orang menghujatku. Lihat apa yang kau lakukan, kau justru diam dan menerima saat aku mengatakan itu. Apa pernah kau menyangkal omonganku dengan mengatakan 'Tidak! Kyuhyun bukan pacarku' dengan lantang? Kau selalu diam dan tersenyum kepada orang dihadapanmu. Saat acara minggu lalu, apa kau menyangkal saat aku mengenalkan diri sebagai kekasihmu? Saat kita ke rumah orangtuamu kenapa kau mengiyakan saat aku mengaku sebagai pacarmu?" tantang Kyuhyun panjang lebar sambil menuju Sungmin. Pipi dan sudut kanan bibirnya benar-benar berdarah, membuatnya terlihat mengerikan dan memprihatinkan.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku melakukannya saat kau menatapku dengan wajah memelas dan...semua salahmu! Apapun yang kukatakan nanti semua orang hanya akan menganggap aku malu atas hubunganku denganmu. Mereka akan tetap memandangku gay. Sekalipun aku memutus hubungan dengamu label gay tidak akan lepas dariku," balas Sungmin dengan keras. Ia gusar dan gelisah.

Kyuhyun meraba mulut bagian dalamnya dengan lidah. Darah yang keluar dari dinding mulut dan gusinya masih ia rasakan. Dan makin terasa setelah ia berteriak. Sungmin terus memperhatikan Kyuhyun dan mulai merasa menyesal atas pukulannya. Darah Kyuhyun sampai mengalir ke dagu dan ia bisa merasa kalau rasanya pasti sangat sakit. Kyuhyun yang tidak menyadari Sungmin memperhatikannya kemudian mengambil laptopnya dan beranjak menuju pintu apartemen Sungmin.

"Kau kabur, kan? Selalu begitu, setelah kau membuat masalah, kau lempar semuanya padaku! Dan kau mengataiku tidak dewasa. Kau sinting, Cho Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun diam di tempatnya dan mendengarkan ucapan Sungmin.

"Kau selalu membuatku kesal. Tidak bisakah kau tidak membuatku marah dan memikirkanmu barang sehari? Kau harus berhenti membuatku marah atau akan berakhir dengan aku memukulmu seperti sekarang lagi," lanjut Sungmin. Kali ini nadanya terdengar lebih lemah.

Merasa Sungmin sudah selesai bicara dengannya, Kyuhyun beranjak pergi. "Maafkan aku," katanya sebelum menutup pintu apartemen Sungmin.

Sungmin yang mendengar Kyuhyun mengucapkan maaf padanya merasa hatinya mencelos. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun meninggalkannya dalam situasi begini. Dia yang membuat masalah tapi Sungmin yang akhirnya merasa bersalah.

Sungmin hanya menghela napas berat dan menuju pintu apartemen yang baru ditutup Kyuhyun, menguncinya.

Saat dirinya berbalik, Sungmin menemukan selembar kertas putih yang hanya terlihat sedikit, terselip diantara rak sepatunya. Sedikit banyak Sungmin yakin itu salah satu dari surat kekanakan yang Kyuhyun kirim untuk mengotori apartemennya.

**Terima kasih ramennya, Hyung. Kau baik sekali seperti malaikat. Ayo kita berteman~ :D**

**.**

Sebuah ketukan di pintu apartemen Kyuhyun membuatnya menghentikan aksi membersihkan luka disudut bibirnya. Ia menggerakkan kakinya menuju pintunya. Sebelum membuka pintunya, Kyuhyun terkejut menemukan selembar kertas di lantainya. Dengan tangan kirinya ia meraih kertas itu. Ledakan perasaan senang dalam dadanya membuatnya tidak sadar kalau akhirnya ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya dengan Sungmin yang menunggunya disana.

**Aku akan memesan makanan untuk makan malam. Maafkan aku.**

"Aku..." kata Sungmin setelah mendapati Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan sebelah tangan yang memegang handuk kecil.

"Bolehkah aku ikut makan di tempatmu?" tanya Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Sungmin yang sepertinya gugup.

"Aku akan memesan dua porsi," jawab Sungmin sambil berlalu menuju apartemennya. Kyuhyun kemudian berlajan di sisi Sungmin. Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun berjalan di sampingnya dengan membawa handuk kecil, yang ia yakini untuk membersihkan lukanya, berhenti dan meraih handuk itu. "Maafkan aku. Biar aku urus lukamu," ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tidak tahan untuk melengkungkan senyumannya. Sungmin benar-benar baik. Sangat baik san terlalu baik sampai membuatnya merasa ingin menangis karena ia sudah terlalu sering membuatnya marah.

.

Wajahnya menunjukkan rasa sakit yang tiada tara saat Sungmin membersihkan sudut bibirnya. Ia berani bersumpah rasanya sangat perih dan membuatnya sulit membuka mulut. Dengan usaha keras menahan erangan sakit, Kyuhyun akhirnya berhasil melewati masa sulit itu. Sungmin memandangnya sekali, memastikan kalau Kyuhyun baik-baik saja.

"Kurasa akan lebih baik setelah dibersihkan," kata Sungmin yang sekarang beralih membuka bungkusan makanan yang ia pesan. Kyuhyun menahan mulutnya untuk mengatakan 'Muluku sakit, suapi aku,' yang ia yakini akan berakhir dengan suasana canggung.

"Apa...kau bisa makan?" Pertanyaan Sungmin membuyarkan konsentrasi Kyuhyun. Yang ditanya tidak merespon apapun karena terpesona dengan wajah manis Sungmin yang tiba-tiba tepat memandang matanya.

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengangguk berkali-kali. Ia kemudian tertawa dengan canggung sebelum mengambil sumpitnya dan mulai makan. Hanya ditatap begitu jantungnya serasa mau lepas.

.

Selesai makan, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sekarang berakhir di ruang tamu. Sungmin menemani Kyuhyun belajar sambil mendengar lagu-lagu dari album pertama Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak berhenti memuji suara Sungmin dan suasana canggung diantara mereka hilang begitu saja. Ia menyukai saat Sungmin tertawa dengannya dan melakukan kontak fisik, walau sebatas menyentuh pundak atau tangannya.

"Kau melakukan itu pada temanmu? Hahaha, kasihan temanmu," balas Sungmin disela tawanya saat Kyuhyun menceritakan salah satu tindakan isengnya pada Donghae. Daridari Kyuhyun tidak berhenti membuat Sungmin tertawa dengan lelucon unik miliknya.

Kyuhyun hanya balas tertawa sambil tetap fokus pada soal matematika di hadapannya. Ia memang tidak kesulitan melakukan multi-tasking.

"Oh, aku juga pernah mengerjainya di bianglala beberapa bulan yang lalu karena terus-terusan menjejaliku lagu girlband yang tidak kukenal. Kau pernah naik bianglala, Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ah, terakhir aku menaikinya mungkin 3 tahun lalu. Sekarang karena jadwalku seingatku aku belum naik itu lagi," jawab Sungmin sambil mengingat-ingat. Kyuhyun membuat teriakan, 'YES!' dalam hatinya. "Kau mau menaikinya kalau ada kesempatan? Naik bianglala, roller-coaster, bermain seharian penuh di taman bermain?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Akan sangat senang kalau aku punya waktu." Diam sebentar.

"Kalau ke taman main bersamaku?" Kyuhyun membuka suara lagi. Membuat Sungmin diam dan tersengat aliran aneh yang menjalar sampai jantungnya.

"Maksudku bukan begitu. Kita pergi bersama Eunhyuk yang Hyung ceritakan tadi, juga dengan Donghae-hyung. Sungjin juga bisa kita ajak," ujar Kyuhyun cepat setelah menangkap sinyal penolakan dari Sungmin.

Sungmin tertawa kaku dan merasa sedikit kecewa tanpa tahu alasan yang membuatnya kecewa, "Ah, aku mengerti, kita bisa pergi bersama mereka mungkin setelah masa ujianmu selesai dan kau bebas dari kegiatan sekolah."

'Aku catat itu sebagai janji, Lee Sungmin,' batin Kyuhyun. Tawa kemenangan itu terbebas begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Tapi, setelah itu, tolong kau mengaku pada publik kalau kau memaksaku mengaku sebagai pacarmu. Meminta maaf pada orangtuaku dan orangtuamu. Aku masih ingin berkencan dengan perempuan. Jangan menghindar lagi. Kumohon," kata Sungmin pelan. Meminta Kyuhyun untuk mengakhiri permainan kekanakannya dengan baik-baik mungkin bisa menggerakkan pikiran Kyuhyun menjadi lebih realistis.

"Setelah aku lulus dan kita ke taman bermain?" ulang Kyuhyun memastikan. Yang ditanya menjawab singkat dengan anggukan mantap. Bagaimanapun juga, permintaan maaf Kyuhyun tidak menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan pihak luar, kan? Mengikat Kyuhyun dengan syarat seperti ini akan membuat semuanya menjadi lebih pasti. Kyuhyun harus membersihkan namanya dan bertanggung jawab atas segalanya. Jangka waktu setelah kelulusan semoga menjadikan Kyuhyun lebih bisa berpikir matang.

Taruhan kali ini benar-benar besar dan membutuhkan penanganan khusus, menurut Kyuhyun. Membiarkan Sungmin berkencan dengan orang lain mungkin memang pilihan bagus untuk memulihkan nama Sungmin, tapi bagaimana nasibnya? Dicaci semua orang yang tahu kalau dirinya hanya seorang pembohong ambisius yang suka melakukan pemaksaan.

"Baik," jawab Kyuhyun patuh. Hanya ada satu cara menghentikan kehancurannya dan ia harus pastikan Sungmin mempercayainya lebih dulu.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengakui diriku sebagai kekasihmu. Dan kau juga tidak boleh memperkenalkan dirimu sebagai kekasihku kalau tidak ada yang bertanya," tambah Sungmin waspada. "Kau terlalu sering melakukannya dan membuat orang salah paham."

Kyuhyun tertawa sebelum mengangguk lagi. Sekarang keadaan sangat tidak memihak padanya.

.

Mereka akhirnya tidur di ruang tamu berdua setelah Sungmin menarik kasur lipatnya keluar. Setelah yakin Sungmin sudah tidur, Kyuhyun bangkit dari tidurnya, menyingkap selimut Sungmin yang menutupi wajahnya, memandanginya sebelum tangannya berakhir mengelus pipi Sungmin.

"Ah~ Aku berbohong lagi," ucap Kyuhyun disela elusannya pada Sungmin.

"Aku memang jatuh cinta padamu. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku mencintai seseorang. Kau orangnya, Sungmin-hyung. Aku tahu kau akan menolakku makanya aku tidak berani mengatakannya. Jujur saja, aku terkejut saat kau menebakku mencintaimu." Ia tersenyum.

"Kau hebat dan selalu mengejutkanku. Kau baik dan itu membuatku merasa bersalah." Ia merasa seperti pengecut yang tidak tahu diri. Hanya berani bicara di belakang. Kyuhyun menyayangkan kenyataan kalau sebenarnya ia bisa memilih perempuan manapun yang ia suka, namun hatinya justru tersangkut pada laki-laki.

Ia menghentikan gerakannya pada pipi Sungmin. Banar, kan, tebakannya? Kulit Sungmin memang halus seperti kelihatannya.

Ia tersenyum lagi sebelum kemudian menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sungmin. Bibir lembut yang ia rasakan di bawah bibirnya membuatnya kagum.

Apakah semua bibir akan sama lembutnya dengan milik Sungmin? Akankah semanis ini? Atau hanya bibir Sungmin yang semanis ini?

Ciuman pertamanya dan terasa sangat menakjubkan. Dalam ciuman sepihak itu Kyuhyun bisa merasakan napas Sungmin menerpa wajahnya. Kulit lembut Sungmin di telapak tangannya juga menambah kekaguman Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan lebar setelah melepaskan bibir Sungmin dari miliknya, "Maaf aku mencurinya. Kalau aku melakukannya saat kau sadar, kau bisa membunuhku," katanya ditutup kikikan.

Sebelum menutup tubuh Sungmin dengan selimutnya, Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Sungmin, "Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya.

.

.

Sungmin mengeratkan remasannya pada celana tidurnya. Itu memang bukan ciuman pertamanya, tapi rasanya sangat...entahlah. Kalau Kyuhyun menyentuh dadanya, Kyuhyun akan tahu betapa detak jantungnya berubah kacau. Belum lagi kenyataan kalau Kyuhyun jatuh untuknya. Benar-benar jatuh untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya.

'Aku menyukai perempuan,' batin Sungmin menguatkan dirinya. Keadaan disekitarnya menjadi panas. Pipinya terasa terbakar, belum lagi bibirnya yang baru disapu sentuhan bibir Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Padahal kalo chapter kemaren tamat lebih bagus deh kayaknya daripada lanjutannya begini *deepsigh* Saya tuh kalo liat Kyumin berantem terus baikan kok seneng banget ya? Mungkin karena keliatan kayak pasangan beneran. Jadi mungkin chapter ini kebanyakan adegan itu.**

**Apdetnya telat dua bulan ternyata, maaf yaa. Makasih yang udah nungguin dan masih mau baca Y.Y Saya rasa kalo nulis alesan pun ga ada yang peduli ya *grin* Tapi insyaallah saya tanggung jawab kok kalo udah bikin beginian. **

**Chapter 9 juga ga bisa dijanjiin keluar dengan cepet, mungkin...2 minggu. Eh, ga janji deh. Hehe.**

**Saya selalu terharu kalo liat review T.T Chingudeul, kalian baik sekali~**

**Balesan review~ (yang pake akun mungkin belom semua. Tunggu yaa)**

**-Chapter 1-6-**

reader yg slalu setia menunggu kelanjutan cerita kmu :'( : Ahhh, mianhae :( ga ada maksud begitu kok. Kemaren itu tiba-tiba mood melow jadi bikin itu deh. Kan ga lucu kalo mood begitu dimasukin ke TTMP bisa berubah arah :D Ah jinjjayo? T.T Gamsahamnida. Gomawo. Thanks. Xie xie. Reviewnya cetar membahana badai membelah khatulistiwa banget. Ngena gitu loh. Semoga tetep mau baca chapter 8 yaa. Sekali lagi maaf~

Arvita kim : Eih gapapa kok. Ga review ini ga mati kok. Ga saya kutuk juga XD Ga mengurangi rasa terima kasih saya juga. Saya selalu kagum sama yang bisa mengapresiasi :D

Yhana Emng Gokill : Tadinya pas aku liat review chap 7 ada akunnya pas chap 1 ga ada #curhat ga penting. Terus pertanyaan yang bikin penasaran banget ga ada jadi saya tidak bisa menulis apapun selain ngasih flying kiss. LOL. Makasih banyak yaaa

evil vs bunny : Wah komplit banget nih kayaknya. Aku bagian jawab pertanyaannya aja ya? Terus pas aku baca ternyata ga ada pertanyaan. Terus aku bales apah? #emosi yah intinya sebenernya hub sesama jenis ini emang ambigu dan tidak lazim, tapi pengecualian buat OTP. LOL. Akhirnya ada yang bisa saya tulis. Makasih banyak review dan sumpah hati saya tergerak(?)

boo young : Chingu review dari awal? Ah daebak! Pas mau jawab review chap 1, taunya kayaknya udah kejawab duluan lewat chapter 2. Begitu terus sampa akhir. Jadi apa pertanyaan terakhir? Ga ada ya XD Makasih banyak apresiasinya yaa dan dukungannya dan pokoknya keren lah. Thumbs up~ Eh, ada pertanyaan haehyuk ya? Mereka belom aku tulisin alurnya nih :D

**-Chapter 7-**

dara : Hehe iya, mirip gak? Hahaha kayaknya enggak XD Iya pake apron-apron begitu terus masak bareng, gendong anak, beneran potret keluarga bahagia :D Makasih reviewnya, dan selamat menikmati chapter ini :)

Guest : Oke oke :D Makasih banyak yaaa~

citra1307 : Ah, masa sih? Padahal kukira chapter kemarin yang paling boring, atau yang sekarang ya? Yah namanya ga bakat, maklumin aja ya XD Sungmin itu kalo Kyuhyunnya udah ga rese dia enjoy-enjoy aja jadinya. Kkk

Hyunie1004 : Padahal kalo aku ortunya udah aku restuin loh. Eh, emang sampe dapet restu nih ff nantinya? Mereka kawin lari loh nanti *smirk* Hohoho

KS : Amin amin amin. Diaminin seluruh jajaran(?) KMS kok pasti. Sungmin emang suka gitu jual mahal gimanaaa gitu :D Love Family emang cocok buat meningkatkan kecintaan ke Kyumin. Mereka keliatan...tidak bisa didefinisikan deh XD Asik~ Makasih banyak dukungannya :D Tetep mampir ya~

vey900128 : hehe iya lanjut kok, tapi mungkin ga tiap minggu ya :( Rencananya ga nyampe 15 chapter loh. Ah maaf ya gak apdet-apdet. Makasih udah ngingetin. Terharuuu

Yunnieah : LOL ga semangat 69 lagi? Lebih semangat loh saya kalo disemangatin pake angka 69 :p Ming...luluhkah? itu di atas jawabannya :D Makasih udah baca dan semangat 69!

dincubie : Ah iyaaaa semoga asupannya akan kyumin moment terpenuhi dengan chapter 7 kemaren XD

haosungmin : Kukira malah cocokan FIN daripada kaya chapter yang diatas onoh. Untuk Sungmin yang tersiksa, aku rasa ga bakal ada disini :D HappyMing pasti~ Kalo Kyuhyun...liat perkembangan alur aja ya :)

Meong : Asik ada yang suka :D Makasih banyaaaak. Ah keliatan emang kayak Kyu yang ngejar Uming sih di RL. Kayaknya tiap chapter Kyu boong mulu ya? Harus ganti judul ini mah. Wkkwkw

love haehyuk : Kita lagi ngomongin apaan sih? Sampe lupa nih XD Makasih dukungannyaa~ Dan mereka emang serasi banget apalagi momen pelukan di ss5 argentina...adsfsfgdfg PERFECT!

Cho Minna : Hahaha abis kayaknya jadi apal sama penname reviewer. Cho Minna setia sih ada di setiap chapter~ Gomawoyoo. Sekarang Sungmin sering pamer pantat nih, semoga ga diomelin Kyuhyun *OOT* Ah semoga chapter ini juga membekas(?) :D

nova137 : Wkwkwkwkitulah peran kyuhyun di ff ini. Tukang boong. #digampar Itu tuh saking klepeknya(?) Sungmin sampe nonjok Kyuhyun. LOL. Nanti kalo mereka nikah semua KMS dikirimin makanan itu ke rumah masing-masing. Saya penanggung jawabnya XD Dan ini lanjutannya :3 makasih yaaa

Fishy : Udah ditonton ulang Love Family-nya? Gimana mirip ga sama yang disini? Beda jauh ya XD Ini lanjutannya, gamsa~

: LOL. Kyuhyun mungkin harus diurus bukan mengurus XD

minoru : ups, oke aku lanjut kok :D Ah rencana Ahra sama Sungjin cuma nyempil dikit di chapter ini. Hehe. YEYEYEY! Itu diatas Ming udah sampe remes celana gara-gara dicium Kyuhyun. Wkwkwk. Semoga Sungmin memberi sinyal positif ke Kyuhyun lewat buttnya. Hah? XD

cloudYS : Sangat amat disadari. Ah wait, yang ini mungkin juga bakal lebih boring, kkk, mianhaeyo. Makasih banyak masukannya. Kyumin FTW! :D

Me Naruto : Kalo evilnya keluar bisa digorok Kyuhyun sama sutradara. Tau tuh kyuhyun susah banget jadi orang jujur xD PS: kita PS-Psan apaan sih ampe lupa nih. Hehehe mian

Shelly : Annyeong, saeng :D Ah pedo itu pedophile. Suka sama yang jauh lebih muda. Mungkin udah tau ya jawabannya mian baru bales :( Semangat! Makasih yaaa

minnieGalz : Oke oke oke, Ini lanjutannya. Makasih yaa

Guest : Hehehe aku jugaaa Kyu emang ditakdirin buat ngejar ming, eh?

Guest : Sungmin hatinya gampang kebuka kalo ada hubungannya sama anak-anak, namanya juga umur ga beda jauh XD Semoga kyuhyun denger saran supaya dia ga ngibul.

pembaca misterius : Okee Makasih ya :D

Tika : Dilanjut aja deh. Biar saya ada kerjaan dan menebar ff kyumin :D Semoga kalo ada antis yang baca jadi cinta kyumin (hah?) LOL. Kalo masuk neraka bisa ketemu Kyuhyun dong? Anyway thanks yaaa

evil vs bunny : Emang yang katrok kayak gimana, chingu-ya? :v Chapter kemarin emang didesain(?) full romantisme, tau deh nyampe apa enggak XD

PumpkinSparKyumin : Itu kemaren yang ulang tahun kelima Sungmin kali ya? Wkwkwk apalagi gwiyomi+goyang pantat. Uwoh. *_* mantap. Itu keliatannya kayak udah belom sih? Harusnya sih...tau deh XD

ChoLee KyuMin : Dan mau pamer kalo dia pacarnya makhluk sejenis Sungmin. Kkk~ Ah sayang banget di chapter ini dia bohong lagi :(

babyCHO : Kyuhyun mah apa sih yang enggak buat Sungmin? XD Apa juga dia lakuin. Hohoho. Mianhae apdetnya telaaat banget. Semoga masih ditunggu :)

I'm minhyun : Hadoh, kemaren telat 2 minggu aja udah lama, gimana ini yang telat 2 bulan? MIANHAEEE Yah lupa ya? Diinget-inget ga bisa? XD Eih aku juga mau doooong, tapi mungkin nunggu Kyuhyun ikhlas dulu (re:mustahil) XD

Song Ji Ra : Jira-ya -_- ini lama banget kali ya? Kalo perempuan telat dua bulan udah hamil nih #apasih. Nanti diselipn dikit-dikit supaya membangkitkan ingatan masa lalu XD Drabble ff yang kurang dari 1k bukan sih? Aku sih dikasih taunya gitu. Ya ampun kejang? LOL. Ini gimana ini? Dicium loh Sungminnya. Ah, sweet romantis komedi? Ini kayaknya pukul-pukulan berdarah. Kkk. Acieee sesama 94. Tos dulu dong XD Segitu aja? Tapi sumpah itu panjang and I LOVE IT SO FREAKIN' MUCH

Li KyuMin : Fighting! Makasih dukungannya :D Dan maaf udah bikin nyesel gara-gara baru tau ff ini XD Semoga masih dibaca lanjutannya :)

EVILBUNNY : Okeee :D

Arvita kim : Saya juga bikinnya ga nyangka kok Kyuhyun bisa berani begitu? LOL #digampar Contohnya kayak saya yang makin ngerasa mereka serasi banget di Love Family. Mungkin semua KMS juga ngerasa hal yang sama :)

boo young : SIP. Ini aku apdet. Semoga dibaca :D

**Akhir kata pasti banyak yang lupa kalo ff ini masih ada. LOL. Yah konsekuensi deh. Tapi tetep makasih buat yang masih baca. Doa saya buat chapter ini supaya chapter ini tetep...pas XD Jangan lupa reviewnya ya. Baaaai O:)**


	9. Chapter 9

Ciuman pertamanya dan terasa sangat menakjubkan. Dalam ciuman sepihak itu Kyuhyun bisa merasakan napas Sungmin menerpa wajahnya. Kulit lembut Sungmin di telapak tangannya juga menambah kekaguman Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan lebar setelah melepaskan bibir Sungmin dari miliknya, "Maaf aku mencurinya. Kalau aku melakukannya saat kau sadar, kau bisa membunuhku," katanya ditutup kikikan.

Sebelum menutup tubuh Sungmin dengan selimutnya, Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Sungmin, "Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya.

.

.

Sungmin mengeratkan remasannya pada celana tidurnya. Itu memang bukan ciuman pertamanya, tapi rasanya sangat...entahlah. Kalau Kyuhyun menyentuh dadanya, Kyuhyun akan tahu betapa detak jantungnya berubah kacau. Belum lagi kenyataan kalau Kyuhyun jatuh untuknya. Benar-benar jatuh untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya.

'Aku menyukai perempuan,' batin Sungmin menguatkan dirinya. Keadaan disekitarnya menjadi panas. Pipinya terasa terbakar, belum lagi bibirnya yang baru disapu sentuhan bibir Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

**Title : Thanks To My Phone**

**Rating : T **

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and Other**

**Warning : Terinspirasi dari Drama Korea Sassy Girl Chun Hyang, BoyxBoy, TYPO(s), newbie, membosankan, alur lambat, OOC**

**Type : Chaptered**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

.

.

.

**-Chapter 9-**

Sungmin mengantar kepergian Kyuhyun dari apartemennya dengan senyum canggung di wajahnya. Bayang-bayang suara Kyuhyun semalam masih mengganggu pikirannya. Ia hanya...tidak menyangka. Bohong kalau Sungmin tidak pernah mendengar berita mengenai laki-laki yang menyukainya, dan patut digarisbawahi kalau jumlahnya tidak sedikit. Tapi, astaga, dia membuat anak sekolah melenceng dari kodratnya! Dan catat itu, anak sekolah.

"Apa dia tidak terlalu berlebihan?" tanya Sungmin pada pintu apartemennya yang tertutup. Pipinya memanas ketika mengingat betapa cara Kyuhyun mengungkapkan cintanya begitu polos dan apa adanya. Baru pertama kali ada yang mengungkapkan cinta padanya dengan begitu manis. Kekasih-kekasihnya dulu mengungkapkan cinta dengan wajah tertunduk dan pipi merona. Tapi, Kyuhyun menyatakan cintanya dengan manis dan bonus ciuman yang membuatnya sesak. Baiklah, lupakan kalau Kyuhyun tetap pengecut karena tidak berani mengucapkan perasaannya saat ia sadar. Oh, Sungmin yakin ia akan membayar berapapun asal Kyuhyun mau mengulang kata-kata yang sama lagi.

"TUNGGU! Apa aku gila?! Membayar berapapun kau bilang, Lee Sungmin? Kau sudah gila!" Sungmin mengacak rambutnya kasar dan terduduk di lantainya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, apa dia tidak salah mengartikan semuanya? Bisa saja itu bukan cinta yang dia pikirkan. Dia belum pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya, kan? Dia tidak tahu apa itu cinta. Dia pasti salah."

Sungmin buru-buru menghentikan analisisnya saat ponsel pinknya berdering. Ah, dia masih punya setumpuk pekerjaan yang lebih penting daripada Kyuhyun.

.

.

Siwon melambaikan tangannya pada Sungmin saat Sungmin memasuki restoran tempat mereka janjian makan siang. Jadwal Sungmin hari ini sebenarnya memang bersama Siwon, tapi karena sedikit perbedaan jadwal, mereka harus berpisah sebentar dan membuat Siwon menunggu Sungmin.

"Jadi, katakan apa yang bisa kubantu? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan pertengkaran dengan Kyuhyun semalam, Hyung?"

Sungmin menghela napasnya panjang. Keputusannya untuk membagi bebannya dengan Siwon sudah bulat. Ia benar-benar butuh sandaran untuk menyelesaikan masalah pelik yang sebenarnya sepele ini. Lupakan Eunhyuk yang tidak mau diganggu karena dia harus ujian.

"Aku akan menceritakan kisah yang sangat panjang dan agak, mungkin untukmu, tidak penting. Tapi, tetap tolong dengarkan dengan sabar. Oke?" tanya Sungmin sebelum Siwon protes. Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum dengan tampan. "Apapun untukmu, Hyung."

Sungmin memulai semuanya dari awal, benar-benar dari awal, sampai kejadian Kyuhyun mengecup keningnya dan membisikan kata-kata ajaib yang membuatnya menahan napas. Siwon mendengarkan cerita Sungmin dengan penuh antusiasme. Banyak rahasia yang Sungmin kuak dan itu membuat Siwon tercengang. Bagaimana bisa Sungmin mengatakan kalau hubungan mereka, Kyuhyun-Sungmin, adalah sebuah kebohongan besar? Siapa yang akan percaya dengan semua interaksi alami mereka? Pengakuan mereka didepan media? Love Family? Itu semua bohong?

Siwon sempat mendukung hubungan mereka sebelum ini, bagaimanapun mereka terlihat seperti aku-tercipta-untukmu-dan-kau-tercipta-untukku dimata Siwon. Tapi, mendengar semua pengakuan Sungmin, Siwon tidak bisa menutupi rasa kesalnya pada Kyuhyun. Bocah egois itu tidak seharusnya membohongi Sungmin terus menerus begitu. Oh, ditambah lagi, sekarang Sungmin sedang frustasi karena sudah membuat anak orang menjadi homo.

"Kau mencintainya, Hyung?" Entah kenapa Siwon menanyakan itu.

"Tidak," jawab Sungmin cepat. Seakan pertanyaan yang Siwon ajukan bukan pertanyaan yang membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk menjawabnya. Yah mungkin benar. Itu memang bukan pertanyaan sulit.

"Dan yang kau rasakan saat ini?"

"Jujur saja aku kasihan pada anak itu. Dia seharusnya jatuh cinta pada perempuan. Wajahnya tampan. Benar-benar disayangkan."

.

.

Donghae memasuki restoran itu dengan langkah kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal? Kyuhyun mengatakan alasan seperti aku-akan-makan-siang-bersama-Sungmin. Memang dia pikir Sungmin tidak punya pekerjaan lain selain makan bersama Kyuhyun? Donghae mulai membenarkan kalau orang yang sudah pacaran itu akan lupa dengan temannya.

"Ah, terkutuklah kau, Cho Kyuhyun," maki Donghae saat dirinya disapa pelayan restoran tempatnya berniat makan. Saat dirinya berniat melangkah ke tempat favoritnya, dipojok restoran, matanya terpaku pada sosok Sungmin dan Siwon yang sedang bicara berdua. Tanpa fans disekeliling mereka? Sungguh mengagumkan.

'Rasakan kau, Kyu, rencana aku-akan-makan-siang-bersama-Sungmin-mu gagal total. Kekasihmu sedang selingkuh,' ejek Donghae sambil berjalan menuju tempat kosong di belakang meja Sungmin dan Siwon. Rencananya setelah ini ia akan minta tanda tangan dan berfoto dengan dua artis berwajah diatas rata-rata itu.

Sebelum dirinya memesan, Donghae menajamkan pendengarannya saat nama Kyuhyun mulai terdengar dari mulut Sungmin.

"Kau mencintainya, Hyung?"

"Tidak."

"Dan yang kau rasakan saat ini?"

"Jujur saja aku kasihan pada anak itu. Dia seharusnya jatuh cinta pada perempuan. Wajahnya tampan. Benar-benar disayangkan."

.

.

Siwon memasukkan sesuap makan siangnya sebelum menanggapi Sungmin. "Kasihan?"

Sungmin menaikkan bahunya. "Dia mencintai orang yang salah kurasa. Aku normal. Bahkan aku pernah berkencan dengan beberapa perempuan sebelum ini," balas Sungmin jujur.

"Kau yakin kau cinta pertamanya?"

Anggukan oleh Sungmin. "Dia bilang begitu."

"Hyung, kau masih kesal karena Kyuhyun membohongimu? Maksudku, kebohongan yang Kyuhyun lakukan adalah satu-satunya faktor yang membuat semua masalahnya menjadi makin rumit, kan?" Siwon menatap Sungmin tajam. Ia memikirkan sebuah jalan keluar untuk masalah yang dihadapi Sungmin-hyungnya.

"Jujur saja...iya. Apa menurutmu dicap gay oleh masyarakat bisa membuat hidupmu nyaman, Siwonie?"

Siwon menggeleng. "Aku merasa bisa membaca rencana Kyuhyun selanjutnya. Hyung tertarik?"

Pemuda tampan dengan lesung pipi itu mendekatkan badannya ke arah Sungmin. Yang didekati tidak memberikan respon apapun sebelum kemudian dia berucap, "Jangan membuat skandal baru dan aku tertarik." Siwon kemudian memundurkan tubuhnya dan meminum minumannya sebelum melanjutkan.

"Hyung tidak merasa aneh saat Kyuhyun langsung menyetujui perjanjian darimu untuk mengakui kebohongannya setelah kelulusan?"

"Kau pikir ada alasan dibalik itu?"

Siwon tersenyum misterius kemudian menaikkan bahunya, "Seperti yang biasa terjadi di drama romantis, Hyung. Kyuhyun berencana membuatmu jatuh cinta sebelum kelulusannya sehingga perjanjian yang kau buat sebelumnya pupus begitu saja. Dan BINGO! Namanya tetap baik dan dia mendapatkanmu sebagai kekasih sebenarnya."

"Dia...akan melakukan itu?" Sungmin tidak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya. Apa Kyuhyun tetap akan seegois itu bahkan setelah Sungmin meninjunya semalam? Setelah pengakuan cintanya yang terdengar tulus?

"Kau tahu, Hyung. Itu satu-satunya cara. Kalau Kyuhyun melakukannya, dia akan menyelam sambil minum air."

"Percuma. Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta padanya," balas Sungmin diiringi tawa ringannya. Mana mau ia menyerahkan dirinya pada orang seegois Kyuhyun. Kalau ia memang terpaksa harus menjadi gay, ia yakin tidak untuk Kyuhyun.

"Aku memikirkan satu cara supaya kau tidak dirugikan sekaligus membalas kelakuan bohongnya padamu."

Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia merasa perbincangan Siwon dan Sungmin akan mulai memberinya informasi penting. Oh, dia tidak boleh melewatkan ini.

Sungmin mulai ragu. Ibunya pernah mengatakan kalau membalas kejahatan dengan kejahatan bukan sesuatu yang terpuji. Kalau saran yang diajukan Siwon setara dengan membunuh orang, ia akan memilih hidup dalam kebohongan Kyuhyun.

"Perjanjian antara kau dan Kyuhyun hanya sebatas kau menemaninya ke taman bermain dan dia akan mengaku, kan?"

Artis baru itu mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu tinggalkan Kyuhyun sampai waktu kelulusan. Dan kalau kau bingung dengan maksud 'tinggalkan' disini, kau bisa tinggal di rumah keluargamu atau apartemenku, kalau hyung mau."

Alis Sungmin bertautan. Apa hanya itu rencana Siwon? Sesederhana itu?

"Dengan begitu Kyuhyun tidak punya kesempatan untuk menjalankan rencananya. Saat kelulusan, kau tepati janjimu untuk ke taman bermain dengannya. Perjanjianmu dan Kyuhyun akan tetap ada. Dia akan tetap mengakui kebohongannya. Dia gagal mendapatkanmu. Dan highlight-nya adalah dia patah hati dan akan mengejar perempuan lagi. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah lagi karena dia menjadi homo dan Kyuhyun dengan sendirinya akan menjauh dari hidupmu. Kau juga bebas memulai kisah cinta baru dengan perempuan yang kau suka."

Sungmin mendengarkan saran yang diajukan Siwon. Hatinya seperti tersengat listrik tegangan tinggi saat mendengar Siwon melanjutkan maksud dari rencananya. Tidakkah itu terdengar jahat? Menghancurkan hati Kyuhyun yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta? Apa itu tidak setara dengan membunuh? Oh, itupun kalau Kyuhyun memang benar cinta padanya.

Baiklah, Sungmin mengakui kalau rencana Siwon sempurna tanpa celah. Kalau dia bisa melakukan itu semua... dirinya tidak perlu berurusan dengan Kyuhyun lagi.

**"Aku mencintaimu."**

DEG

"Aku akan memikirkannya." Sungmin tersenyum kaku. Ia butuh waktu. Entahlah, sepertinya harus ada yang dipertimbangkan. Tiba-tiba bayangan Kyuhyun melayang di otaknya.

"Terima kasih, Siwon-ah."

.

.

Donghae bergegas keluar dari restoran itu tanpa sempat menghabiskan makan siangnya. Semua yang ia dengar dari Sungmin dan Siwon bahkan lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya membayangkan akan betapa hancurnya Kyuhyun beberapa hari kedepan. Dia belum bisa melupakan seberapa sering Kyuhyun tertawa dan melempar senyum hari ini. Kyuhyun memang akan selalu sesenang itu saat ia berurusan dengan gamenya, tapi sungguh, ini berhubungan dengan perasaan.

'Lee Sungmin akan sangat jahat kalau sampai melakukan itu! Temanku itu benar-benar baru pertama kali jatuh cinta, Demi Tuhan!' batinnya kesal. Saat ia sampai di tempat dirinya memarkirkan sepeda motornya, sekelebat saran Siwon mengganggu pikirannya.

"**...dan akan mengejar perempuan lagi."**

Donghae bukannya menolak hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Tapi, memang kalau dipikir secara logika, dengan wajah dan pesona Kyuhyun akan sangat disayangkan kalau Kyuhyun harus berakhir menjadi pecinta sesama jenis.

"ARGH! Mereka yang terlibat aku yang pusing. Lebih baik temui Kyuhyun sekarang."

.

.

"Sulit sekali sih membuatmu memberi tahu alamat apartemenmu sampai aku harus bertanya pada kakakmu," adu Donghae pada Kyuhyun setelah pintu apartemen Kyuhyun dibuka. Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan tawa jahilnya dan membiarkan temannya masuk dan menginvansi tempat tinggal barunya.

"Kukira kau mau makan siang, Donghae-hyung." Kyuhyun meninggalkan Donghae di ruang tamu dan pergi ke dapur kecilnya. Mengambilkan sekaleng minuman untuk tamunya.

"Dan kukira kau mau makan siang dengan kekasihmu."

Kyuhyun tertawa dengan keras. Donghae bisa mendengar kalau tawa Kyuhyun bukan tawa iseng yang biasa dia keluarkan. "Dia pasti masih sibuk," jawab Kyuhyun setelah kembali membawa dua kaleng soda di tangannya.

"Kau tidak menghubunginya?"

"Nanti aku mengganggu. Kami baru baikan kemarin, aku tidak mau membuatnya marah lagi."

"Baikan?"

Kyuhyun menunjuk sudut bibir kanannya. "Sebenarnya ini bekas pukulan Sungmin semalam. Aku benar-benar bicara keterlaluan padanya kemarin. Mengatainya maniak celana dalam, menyudutkannya, benar-benar pasti membuat kesabarannya habis. Tapi, dengan manis dia mengobati lukaku dan mebiarkanku tidur di apartemennya semalam."

"**Tinggalkan Kyuhyun sampai waktu kelulusan."**

Kalau orang bertanya apa yang sedang dipikirkan Donghae saat ini, ia hanya akan menjawab kalau dia ingin menusuk kepalanya sendiri karena berdenyut memikirkan nasib manusia di depannya. Dia benar-benar teman yang baik. Kyuhyun harus berterima kasih padanya suatu saat nanti.

Kalau Donghae memberi tahu Kyuhyun, temannya itu pasti punya pencegahan yang ampuh dan membuatnya terhindar dari patah hati. Tapi, itu sama saja membuat Kyuhyun menjadi pecinta sesama jenis.

'Mantapkan hatimu, Lee Donghae.'

"Ada yang mau kukatakan padamu. Sebenarnya..." Donghae diam sebentar. Saat Kyuhyun sudah memusatkan perhatiannya pada didrinya, dia melanjutkan.

"**Jujur saja aku kasihan pada anak itu. Dia seharusnya jatuh cinta pada perempuan. Wajahnya tampan. Benar-benar disayangkan."**

Donghae meremas kaleng soda di tangannya. Sungmin punya alasan yang sangat kuat kalau ingin menjalankan rencana yang Siwon tawarkan.

"Kau tahu Victoria, Kyu?" tanya Donghae mengalihkan topik. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai balasan.

"Dia menyukaimu. Sangat." Kyuhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman sombong. "Siapapun akan suka denganku. Aku tampan, kaya, sempurna," kata Kyuhyun membanggakan dirinya.

'Tidak dengan Sungmin,' batin Donghae miris.

"Kau tahu Seohyun? Dia kelas dua. Kudengar dia akan menyatakan perasaannya padamu saat upacara kelulusan." Kyuhyun tidak merespon ucapan Donghae. Ia kembali ke dapur, berniat mengambil kunci mobilnya.

'Seseorang katakan padaku kalau Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar gay!'

Saat Kyuhyun kembali ke ruangan dimana Donghae sedang mengacak rambutnya, Kyuhyun langsung menariknya keluar. Yakin hyungnya akan rewel, Kyuhyun berkata, "Antarkan ke Pet Shop. Aku mau membeli sesuatu. Kado untuk kekasihku setelah kita berpacaran satu bulan."

.

.

Sungmin tidak terkejut saat Kyuhyun menunggu di depan pintu apartemennya lagi malam ini. Mungkin Kyuhyun benar suka padanya. Untuk masalahnya dengan Kyuhyun, ia sudah memikirkan saran Siwon dengan keras dan lebih dari separuh hatinya setuju untuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Benar kalau ia muak pada Kyuhyun dan ia kasihan pada anak itu.

'Lakukan apapun yang kau mau, Cho Kyuhyun. Sebentar lagi kita akan bubar. Permainan kita akan segera berakhir.' Sungmin tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya, membuat Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum dan menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun saat mereka berhadapan.

"Aku mau menumpang makan," kata Kyuhyun sedikit menyebalkan. Sungmin tertawa dan memukul bahu Kyuhyun pelan. Ia kemudian menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk masuk bersamanya. Jangan tanya keadaan Kyuhyun. Ia tentu kaget dengan tarikan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba.

"Karena aku sedang tidak mau memesan makanan, bagaimana kalau kita memasak saja?" tawar Sungmin sambil mengarah pada kulkasnya.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menutupi rasa bahagianya. Ia menghampirinya Sungmin yang sedang mengecek kulkasnya. "Ah, kulkasmu agak kosong, Minimi-hyung," katanya.

"Mi-Minimi?" Sungmin sedikit gugup. Kyuhyun mengatakannya tepat disamping telinganya. Membuatnya merinding.

"Kau tidak suka, Hyung?" tanya pemuda yang dua tahun lebih muda. Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke kanan. Ia menggumamkan 'terserah padamu' ke Kyuhyun.

Sungmin kemudian memutuskan untuk memasak omurice. Dia menolak keras bantuan dari Kyuhyun yang ingin sekali membantu. Bisa hancur dapurnya kalau makhluk sejenis Kyuhyun memasak.

"Kau yakin tidak butuh bantuanku?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"Aku memasak. Kau tunggu di ruang tamu saja sambil belajar. Nanti, begitu selesai, kita makan bersama."

Kyuhyun mematuhi Sungmin, ia berkata pelan, "Kita? Oh aku menyukai kata itu."

.

.

"Mau kusuapi, Kyu?" tawar Sungmin saat melihat Kyuhyun mengambil sendoknya. Kyuhyun sontak melepas sendok yang dipegangnya dan menatap tak percaya pada Sungmin.

"Kenapa? Aku pikir mungkin kau mau," lanjut Sungmin sambil tersenyum. Ia menyukai ini. Saat-saat menjahili Kyuhyun akan sangat menyenangkan. Ia baru saja memikirkan sesuatu. Karena ia tahu beberapa hari lagi–paling lambat tiga hari–ia akan meninggalkan Kyuhyun, ia akan memberikan kesan yang sangat positif bagi Kyuhyun. Bukan untuk apa-apa, hanya saja...supaya Kyuhyun tidak terlalu membencinya.

"Aku...aku bisa makan sendiri," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengambil sendoknya yang jatuh.

"Ah, ya sudah. Kalau tiba-tiba kau ingin kusuapi katakan saja."

'Ada apa dengan Lee Sungmin? Apa dia habis menang lotre?' batin Kyuhyun bingung.

"Bagaimana luka di bibirmu? Apa temanmu tidak ada yang bertanya?" Sungmin kembali membuka percakapan.

Kyuhyun menceritakan kalau dia mengaku bibirnya terantuk ujung meja semalam. Dia bilang kalau dia mengaku dipukul Sungmin, nanti masalahnya akan dibawa sampai ke TV.

"Aku sudah punya fans sekarang, Hyung. Maksudku fans kita, Kyumin," tambah Kyuhyun. "Mereka mengatakan semoga kita bisa sering-sering tampil di publik."

'Nanti kau akan tampil, Kyu. Sendirian. Nanti,' batin Sungmin lagi. Ia meraih gelas di sampingnya dan meminumnya.

"Aku juga bertemu mereka saat sedang promosi album. Mereka juga mengatakan hal sama padaku. Tapi, tetap saja ada beberapa orang yang meminta supaya kita cepat mengakhiri hubungan kita, Kyu," balas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Masakan Sungmin ternyata benar-benar nikmat. Ia cocok menjadi istrinya idamannya.

* * *

"Kau sudah pulang, yeobo? Bagaimana pekerjaan di kantor?"

"Sama seperti biasa, Min, tumpukan pekerjaan disana sini. Kau masak apa?"

"Aku mungkin hanya sempat masak omurice. Kau mau tidak? Atau kita makan diluar saja?"

"Bagaimana kalau makan di kamar?" Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sungmin yang sedang memasak memunggunginya. Menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu Sungmin.

Sungmin membalik tubuhnya dan menghadap Kyuhyun. Ia mendengar Kyuhyun bersiul saat melihat wajah Sungmin. "Mau tidak makan dikamar, sayang?" ulang Kyuhyun yang disambut anggukan Sungmin.

* * *

Kyuhyun tidak sadar dirinya sudah ditinggal sendirian di meja makan. Sungmin sudah selesai daritadi dan sedang mencuci piring. Karena ingin sekalian mencuci piring Kyuhyun, ia membalik badannya, menemukan Kyuhyun menopang dagunya dengan tangan dan tersenyum seperti om-om mesum. Ia mendekatinya, takut Kyuhyun kesurupan setan om-om mesum.

"Kyu? Kucucikan piringmu sekalian, mau?

"Aku mau... Jadi kau mau, sayang?" balas Kyuhyun masih tersenyum bodoh dan memutar kepalanya, menemukan Sungmin yang menunjukkan ekspresi terganggu dan risih. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah. Sungmin terlihat akan meninjunya lagi kali ini.

"...sayang kalau tidak dihabiskan. Hyung, mau membantu menghabiskan makananku?" ralat Kyuhyun dengan penekanan di kata 'sayang' dan 'hyung'.

Sungmin tersenyum manis. "Makanya tadi terima saja saat aku tawarkan untuk menyuapimu. Biar makannya cepat selesai. Kau memikirkan sesuatu? Apa tentang sekolah? Ceritakan padaku." Dalam hati ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang takut padanya dan berbicara dengan gagap sungguh hiburan.

Kyuhyun pura-pura batuk dan menghabiskan makan malamnya. Ia agak bingung dengan Sungmin, tadi menatapnya seperti ingin meledak lagi sekarang jadi seperhatian ini padanya.

"Oh iya, Kyu, di sekolah apa kau tidak punya pacar yang sesungguhnya? Apa dia tidak marah kau pura-pura gay begini?"

"Aku tidak punya pacar."

"Sebelum denganku?"

'Dia akhirnya mengakui kalau aku pacarnya,' batin Kyuhyun bahagia.

"Hyung yang pertama," balas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Ia tidak sabar ingin memberikan kado peringatan sebulan hubungan mereka. Sungmin pasti akan menyukainya.

Sungmin bergumam 'aku mengerti' kemudian beralih menuju ponsel di sampingnya, mencoba menyibukkan dirinya sambil menunggu Kyuhyun selesai dengan makanannya. Sejenak mereka berdua diam. Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun yang beranjak untuk mencuci peralatan makannya.

"Aku saja," kata Sungmin meraih piring Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lama, ada yang salah dengan Sungmin malam ini, tebak Kyuhyun. Setelah Sungmin meraih piringnya dan berjalan menuju wastafel, Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar apartemennya.

Sungmin menoleh sebentar saat mendengar pintu apartemennya tertutup. "Kyu?" panggilnya yang tidak mendapat balasan. Ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan cepat dan berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya. Kemana Kyuhyun?

Tangannya baru akan membuka pintu saat bel apartemennya dibunyikan seseorang. Saat pintu apartemennya terbuka, Sungmin menemukan sekotak kado di depannya. Saat yakin kalau kado itu untuknya, Sungmin mengangkat kado itu. Ia terkejut saat seekor hewan manis melompat keluar dari kotak itu dan diam dibawah kakinya.

"Kucing? Untukku?" tanya Sungmin pada kotak kado ditangannya. Ia buru-buru meraih kucing manis itu, mendekapnya dengan tangan kiri. Ia penasaran siapa yang mengirimnya kucing malam-malam begini. Tanpa nama pengirim pula. Apakah fans?

Menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar pintu apartemen Kyuhyun terbuka, Sungmin berkata padanya. "Kau lihat ada yang meletakkan kotak ini didepan pintuku tadi?" tanyanya pada Kyuhyun yang berjalan ke arahnya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng kepalanya tanda tidak tahu. Bohong. "Aku menumpang belajar lagi ya, Hyung. Sedikit mengerikan kalau sepi begitu," katanya sambil menunjuk apartemennya.

"Kucingmu?" tanya Kyuhyun pada kucing dalam dekapan Sungmin. Sungmin menatap tatapan mata Kyuhyun pada kucing di dekapannya.

"Bukan. Ada yang meninggalkan kotak di depan apartemenku, isinya kucing manis ini. Kukira mungkin si pemilik kucing ini mau membuangnya, jadi mungkin besok akan kuserahkan pada tempat penampungan hewan saja."

Kyuhyun terlonjak. "Siapa bilang mau dibuang? Jelas-jelas itu untukmu," kata Kyuhyun dengan keras.

"Kau tahu dari mana ini untukku?"

"Da-dari kotaknya. Hyung tidak lihat ada tulisan 'untuk: Lee Sungmin'," kata Kyuhyun sambil merampas kotak yang dipegang Sungmin dan menunjukkan tulisan yang dimaksud di samping kotak.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir kotak ini bukan untukmu? Ada tulisannya, warna kotaknya pink, ini sudah lebih dari cukup...kan?" Kyuhyun melemahkan suaranya saat melihat Sungmin seperti menahan tawa.

"Baik, baik. Aku ambil, Kyuhyunie. Aku akan menamainya...Sen. Bagaimana?" tanya Sungmin pada kucing itu setelah puas dengan argumen Kyuhyun. Ia sangat yakin Kyuhyun yang memberinya kucing manis ini, tapi mungkin malu mengakuinya. Tapi, untuk apa?

"Terserah padamu, Hyung," balas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum ke arah lain. Ia senang Sungmin mau menerima kucing pemeberiannya. "Hyu—" ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti saat Sungmin melempar sebuah gantungan ponsel ke arahnya.

"Untukmu. Satu sama," kata Sungmin. Dia tidak tahu kenapa saat itu ia merasa sangat harus memberi sesuatu untuk Kyuhyun. Mungkin ia tidak mau berhutang apapun pada Kyuhyun. Atau mungkin ia ingat hari ini hari jadi mereka yang sebulan.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan seluruh tubuhnya untuk merasakan kebahagian. Sungmin tahu kucing itu pemberian darinya dan sekarang ia memberikan sesuatu untuknya di hari yang menurutnya spesial ini. Ini lebih dari luar biasa.

"Tapi, tulisannya Sungmin11. Kalau mau memberikannya untukku, harusnya Kyuhyun23. Oh, GaemGyu juga lebih bagus." Jangan mulai lagi, Cho.

"Kau mau tulisannya seperti itu? Aku ingat masih memiliki beberapa manik-manik di kamarku. Bisa kubuatkan untukmu," kata Sungmin menyahuti Kyuhyun. Ia lalu beranjak ke kamarnya, meletakkan Sen di sofa dan mengambil kotak manik-manik yang dimaksud.

"Kau menyimpan manik-manik?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Satu hal baru yang ia tahu.

"Punya mantan kekasihku. Kurasa dia meninggalkannya." Jawaban Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut. 'Mantan. Sialan,' batinnya kesal.

"Jangan bilang gantungan ini..." Kyuhyun mengangkat gantungan Sungmin11 yang Sungmin berikan padanya tadi. "...dari dia?" Sungmin hanya mengangguk manis. Kyuhyun menyumpahi siapapun yang pernah menjadi mantan kekasih Sungmin. Beraninya mereka...ah sudahlah.

"Setiap pemberian orang memiliki arti, tidak bisa sembarangan dibuang, kan? Sekalipun dia bukan kekasihku lagi," tambah Sungmin.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun meraih kotak ditangan Sungmin. "Akan kubuatkan satu untuk Sen. Ajari aku." Dalam hati ia mengutuk mulutnya. Dalam keadaan begini masih saja ia malu untuk mengatakan kalau ia ingin membuatkan sesuatu untuk Sungmin.

Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun dan mendorongnya untuk duduk di karpet ruang tamunya. "Karena kau bodoh, jadi saat kuajari jangan menyela, ya," kata Sungmin, meraih kotak manik-manik dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membalas dengan mengacak rambut Sungmin. Tidak sopan memang, tapi Sungmin tidak keberatan sama sekali.

.

.

Sungmin tadinya ingin membuatkan gantungan ponsel baru untuk Kyuhyun, tapi tiba-tiba moodnya hilang. Jadi, ia hanya mengganggu Kyuhyun.

"Kau buat apa?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun. Manusia yang ia anggap bodoh itu menolak memberi tahunya sejak tadi. Entah apa yang dia buat.

"Diam saja, Hyung. Nanti juga kalau sudah jadi akan kuperlihatkan."

Sangat aneh melihat Kyuhyun berkutat dengan hal-hal yang berbau wanita begitu. Hanya Sungmin yang bisa membuatnya seantusias itu.

Sambil menunggu Kyuhyun, Sungmin bermain dengan hewan peliharaan barunya. Hewan itu sangat imut. Ia penasaran apa yang Kyuhun pikirkan saat memilih hewan imut ini di Pet Shop? Apa dirinya?

'Astaga, apa lagi yang kupikirkan?' batin Sungmin. Ia memegangi pipinya yang kembali panas. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Sebentar-sebentar ia merasa panas, lalu merinding, lalu... Ia tidak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Apa anemianya kambuh?

Sungmin tidak sadar saat Kyuhyun mengambil Sen dari pangkuan Sungmin dan mulai memakaikan kalung yang ia buat.

"Nah, jadi semua orang tahu kau milik siapa," kata Kyuhyun pada kucing kecil itu, mengembalikan Sungmin dari analisis kesehatannya.

Ia memicingkan matanya dan membaca tulisan yang Kyuhyun buat pada kalung Sen.

"Kyumin's?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun. "Kenapa? Itu 'kan kucingku? Bukan kucing kita?"

"Kucing kita. 'Kan aku yang be—" Kyuhyun buru-buru membekap mulutnya. Memang benar, mulutnya bekerja lebih cepat dari otak.

Kyuhyun buru-buru mengalihkan pembicaran mereka dan mengatakan pada Sungmin untuk memberikan ponsel pinknya.

"Untuk apa? Mau dibawa kabur lagi?" Perlahan ingatan Sungmin akan hari pertama mereka bertemu kembali. Sekalipun ia protes, Sungmin tetap mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun.

Ia tersenyum saat Kyuhyun memasangkan gantungan ponsel baru pada ponselnya. Manik-manik itu berwarna biru. 'Mungkin warna kesukaan Kyuhyun,' tebak Sungmin. Tulisan yang ada dibentuk oleh manik-manik itu, yang hanya terdiri dari satu kata, juga membuat Sungmin merasakan panas yang menjalar pada seluruh tubuhnya. 'Kurasa anemiaku benar-benar kambuh,' ucap Sungmin dalam hati.

'GaemGyu's? Apa artinya...aku miliknya?' batin Sungmin saat membaca tulisan yang dirangkai Kyuhyun pada gantungan ponsel biru yang ia berikan.

"Te...terima kasih," katanya tanpa sadar. Sebagian dirinya menolak pemberian Kyuhyun. Tapi sebagian lain suka dengan pemberian Kyuhyun. Ia menghargai buatan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang baru pertama kali menyentuh hal-hal seperti ini. Kyuhyun yang ternyata orang yang tekun. Kyuhyun yang ternyata posesif. Kyuhyun yang mengaku mencintainya.

Kyuhyun menyambut ucapan Sungmin dengan 'sama-sama' dan mulai membereskan manik-manik yang berceceran di karpet.

Sungmin tiba-tiba merasa menjadi orang paling jahat di dunia. Apa ia harus menghancurkan perasaan Kyuhyun?

Kyuhyun menoleh saat merasakan tangan hangat Sungmin diatas tangannya. "Aku saja," katanya.

"Bersama-sama saja," balas Kyuhyun.

"Maaf," kata Sungmin sambil menunduk. Kyuhyun menoleh saat Sungmin mengatakan itu. "Untuk?"

"Kalau aku membuat salah." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam. Ada sesuatu yang Sungmin lakukan? Itu alasan dia sangat baik padanya hari ini? Kesalahan apa?

"Aku pasti akan memaafkan semuanya, Hyung," kata Kyuhyun sambil tertawa. Apapun kesalahan Sungmin, ia berani jamin kesalahan yang selama ini ia buat jauh lebih besar dan merugikan.

.

.

"**Setiap pemberian orang memiliki arti, tidak bisa sembarangan dibuang, kan? Sekalipun dia bukan kekasihku lagi."**

Sungmin ingat ucapannya sendiri. Sekalipun nantinya ia harus meninggalkan Kyuhyun, ini kenang-kenangan yang sangat manis dari pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu. Ia sudah mengambil gambar gantungan ponsel itu, mungkin akan di-upload lewat blognya nanti.

Ia memandang gantungan biru itu. Perlahan bangkit dari tidurnya, berusaha tidak membangunkan Kyuhyun –mereka tidur bersama lagi malam ini— Gantungan ponsel Sungmin11 yang ia berikan pada Kyuhyun tadi rasanya tidak ada apa-apanya bila dibandingkan dengan buatan Kyuhyun. Ia berencana membuat yang baru untuk Kyuhyun. Tanpa alasan khusus, hanya...ia ingin membuatkan sesuatu untuk Kyuhyun.

.

.

Sekarang Sungmin sibuk memasangkan gantungan ponsel yang barusan ia buat pada ponsel Kyuhyun yang tergeletak sembarangan di sampingnya.

"Kau mungkin mengira aku sudah bisa mengembalikan perasaanmu, Kyu. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku," katanya penuh penyesalan. Apapun yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun sampai beberapa hari nanti, itu akan menjadi pembelajaran untuknya.

"Aku tidak akan menggunakan pakaian wanita lagi ditempat umum. Dan juga tidak akan menghancurkan ponsel orang lain," katanya disela kegiatan memasang gantungan ponsel.

Di ponsel hitam Kyuhyun sudah terpasang gantungan ponsel manis buatan tangan Sungmin. Berwarna pink, warna kesukaannya. Bertulisan satu kata, seperti yang Kyuhyun buat untuknya.

"Mungkin terlihat seperti dibuat sepasang," kata Sungmin lagi.

Sekalipun nanti Sungmin jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun, ia akan membiarkannya begitu saja. Paling tidak semuanya akan setimpal dengan niat jahatnya. Kalau karma memang berlaku dan ia akan mencintai Kyuhyun nantinya, ia tetap akan melepaskan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak mau mengecewakan orang-orang, Kyu. Kau juga... Kasihan keluargamu. Mereka akan malu kalau tahu anaknya benar-benar homo," lanjut Sungmin sambil tertawa.

Ia sudah memutuskan, semakin cepat ia pergi, semakin kecil kemungkinan dirinya jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun. Jujur saja, Sungmin merasakan pesona Cho Kyuhyun sulit ditolak. Dengan semua hal yang Kyuhyun lakukan untuknya, semuanya cukup membuatnya salah tingkah.

Perjanjiannya dengan Kyuhyun mungkin akan benar-benar ia hapus nanti. Tidak masalah dengan anggapan masyarakat tentang dirinya yang gay. Ini pantas untuknya. Sebagai balasan karena ia tidak akan jadi menepati janjinya pada Kyuhyun untuk ke taman bermain setelah kelulusan.

Sungmin benar-benar berniat pergi dari Kyuhyun. Ia akan menghindari segala kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi.

Pemuda manis itu memandang ponsel Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Gantungan manis bertulisan Minimi's di ponsel Kyuhyun terlihat bagus untuk ponsel hitam Kyuhyun. Tapi, ia buru-buru melepaskan gantungan itu. Membuat ponsel itu kembali polos.

"Ini kuberikan untukmu. Gratis," kata Sungmin lagi. Kali ini ia memasukkan gantungan Minimi's itu pada kantung piyama Kyuhyun. Berharap Kyuhyun akan menyadarinya. Nanti.

Malam ini Sungmin memilih tidur menghadap Kyuhyun, ia merasakan kedamaian memandang wajah itu. Kalau benar ia jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun...

"Maaf, Kyu. Selamat malam. Mimpi indah," tutup Sungmin sambil memandang lekat wajah tampan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak bisa mengembalikan ciuman yang kemarin malam Kyuhyun berikan untuknya. Mungkin tidak sekarang.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**No komen buat chapter ini, chapter ini agak sendu gimana ya? emang jalannya harus melewati chapter ini, namanya juga drama, yaaah jadi begitulah. **

**Buat yang nanya sampe chapter berapa, diusahakan ga ngelewatin angka 15 deh. Bosen juga kan baca beginian? Hehehe. Saya lagi nyari inspirasi buat bikin yang baru. Mau bikin Sungmin jadi polisi :9**

**Maaf lagi untuk keterlambatannya. Tugas kuliah ngejar terus kaya setan. Hyuuuuh kalo bisa ga kuliah deh gue -_- Terima kasih buat respon hangatnya di chapter 8, tolong berikan respon yang hangat juga buat chapter gagal yang ini T.T**

**.**

**.**

**-Chapter 1-7-**

Lidyamujono : Bukan sekali saya dikatain gila gara-gara ini. Mungkin saya emang gila~ Gapapa santai aja :D Saya lucu? Memaaaang ;p Makasih yaaaa reviewnya~

kyuminaleays89 : Bener banget. Kyuhyun selalu mendambakan Sungmin jadi putrinya. Hahaha kayaknya emang ortunya Kyu ngefans ama Sungmin. Ceritanya manis kayak saya ya? *wink* Makasih yaaa reviewnya.

lee sunri hyun : Bener~ Hahahaha Aamiiin. Udah cocok juga kok ya kalo jadi pasangan.

**-Chapter 8-**

Park Ha Mi : Maaf yaaa, kayaknya ga bisa cepet-cepet apdetnya. Sama dooong, semoga Sungmin cepet-cepet sadar kalo dia suka Kyu. Ini lanjutannya. Semangat! Makasih yaa :D

ririn chubby : Salam kenal juga :) Ah, makasih ya. Itu lanjutan itu~ Makin ga rumit, kan? #disepak Makasih dukungannya. Aku ga bisa komentar banyak, pokoknya makasih :D

evilbunny : Enggak dong, mana tahan dia sebelahan sama orang seganteng Kyu. Dia denger~ Kya juga . Ini lanjutannya anehnya. Maaf rada aneh hehe

ChoLee : Maaf ya, paling nggak semoga ga molor sebulan sekali :(

lov2 : Waduh, apalagi di chapter ini? Kyuhyun makin keliatan kayak cewek kali ya? Saya jadi bingung ngebangun keperibadian Kyuhyun, hahaha

ZaAra eviLKyu : Sebenernya dia emang belom tidur, ga tahan sebelahan sama Kyukyu. Tuh alesan ming nyangkal ada diatas. Berat juga sih alesan dia

love haehyuk : ora sue sue kok (maksa banget ini :p) Kyumin emang kalo mau sweet, bisa kelebihan sampe bikin diabetes. Cie yang haehyuk juga banyak :D Momen argentina emang pol banget deh. Hahahaha

KYUMINTS : Kangen sama ff-nya apa kangen sama saya? Hahaha. Yah jangan ngawang-ngawang dong, udah setengah jalan nih. Cie yang makin seru~ Ini lama ga? Ga nyampe sebulan kok apdetnya. Hehehe. Makasih dukungannya :D

Meong : Wkwkwk, dapet saran tuh Kyu, jangan sering boong katanya #colek Kyuhyun

Cho Sa Min : Hahahaha, kalo mereka ngaku...abis deh ceritanya :D Hah? NC? Kenapa tiba-tiba NC? Emang kemaren ada adegan yang menjurus ke NC ya, jadi minta NC? Ga ada plot NC sih, tapi...makasih usulnya :D

ajid kyumin : Benar sekali~

EchAegyo : *Nerima kecup basah* Makasih udah ditungguin, ini lanjutannya :D

Chikyumin : LOL. Udah ga normal tuh katanya. Ngaku sana #nyenggol Kyumin Makasih yaa

KS : Wah, di chap ini nasib Kyu kayak diujung tombak malah. Pokoknya semangat deh buat Kyu. Kayaknya chap kemaren nyesek ya? Hahaha. BENER BANGET. Pasti Ming jatuh cinta sebelom itu.

Winecouple : Dan kenyataan kalo ming belom tidur jadi sesuatu disini :D

Minry : Wah, makasih udah nemuin(?) ff ini. Hehehe, sip makasih banyak yaaa. FIGHTING!

Song Ji Ra : ... APA YANG HARUS GUE BALES NGELIAT KOMEN BEGINIAN? Jira-yaaaaaaa LOVE YOU :D Bener-bener bahkan mau bales aja bingung, rasanya kalo bales dikit ga setimpal banget. Pokoknya...mungkin ga bisa apdet secepet dulu pas chapter awal-awal. Terus, pas mereka berantem itu emang sesuatu banget, udah ada tuh bukti nyata pas mereka beneran berantem Kyuhyun sampe bertekuk lutut sama Min, hahahaha. Emang kayaknya kalo cium kening sweet feelnya nyampe banget. Nah, bentar lagi kayaknya bakal ada adegan tinggal-ditinggal deh. Saya juga akan setia ngelanjutin TTMP sampe akhir kok :) Makasih banyak dukungan dan masukannya...shit...I love you :D

Guest : Makasih yaaaaa. Aku pasti lanjutin kok, tapi mungkin ga cepet yaa, banyak yang harus diurus soalnya :( Aku juga suka komennya :D

coffeewie137 : Ups, kanyaknya banyak yang dikuak nih, dikomenmu, chingu-ya :D intinya Ming sadar waktu itu, dan untuk Siwon...dia punya sesuatu mungkin. Dan Sungmin emang suka deket sama siwon :D

vey900128 : Ini apdetannya :D saya juga penasaran sama endingnya, hahaha. Makasih banyak, hehe. Eh? Ke...kenapa? Kamu juga semangat ya, say :( Makasih banyak dukungannya buat ff ini :)

tidak diketahui : Saya juga gila mau ngelanjutinnya. Ini lanjutannya :D

Li KyuMin : Kalo orang jahat pasti ada balesannya kok. Let's see apa yang bakal terjadi sama Sungmin-oppa :D

Tika : Karena pada dasarnya Sungmin punya pemikiran yang lebih matang dari Kyuhyun jadi...begitulah D:

kyumin 4eva : Makasih banyaaaak. Dan lanjutannya kayaknya ga bisa se-sweet yang kemaren. Miaaan

ming punya kyu : Berapa kali saya dikatain gila hari ini? Hahahaha. Mari kita tonton apa yang bakal terjadi sama Ming. Dia pasti kena hukum karma :D

diamond : Eh, kenapa nangis? Nih nih kasih Sungmin #nyodorin Sungmin. Iya Min belom tidur, perbedaan usia 2,5 tahun gitu deh.

Mariels25 : Hehehe, iya untung masih ada yang mau baca. Ini lanjutannya :D

Guest : Nunggu Sungmin ga gengsi kayaknya :D

ChoLee KyuMin : Nanti juga terang-terangan kok :9 LOL, udah diiket tuh jantungnya Sungmin sama tali cinta Kyuhyun biar ga loncat-loncat *cieeeee Bener, maklumin aja yang lagi lovey-dovey

QQ KyuminShipper : Benih-benih apa hayooo? Ini lanjutannya :D

zweupzhella zwe : Ini dia lanjutannya :D Saya juga bikin mereka ciuman keringet dingin. Makasih yaaa

Dessykyumin : Bener kan, kalo pasangan berantem baikan, kesannya gimanaaa gitu. Hahahaha

Shelly : Iya sama-sama, semoga artian pedonya membantu(?) Iya semangat ya UASnya. Sukseeees :D

Guest : Sebelum atau ga akan lebih dari 15 :)

Sissy : Ini lanjutannya, makasih banyaaak :D


	10. Chapter 10

"Kau mungkin mengira aku sudah bisa mengembalikan perasaanmu, Kyu. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku," kata Sungmin penuh penyesalan. Apapun yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun sampai beberapa hari nanti, itu akan menjadi pembelajaran untuknya.

Sekalipun nanti Sungmin jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun, ia akan membiarkannya begitu saja. Paling tidak semuanya akan setimpal dengan niat jahatnya. Kalau karma memang berlaku dan ia akan mencintai Kyuhyun nantinya, ia tetap akan melepaskan Kyuhyun.

Malam ini Sungmin memilih tidur menghadap Kyuhyun, ia merasakan kedamaian memandang wajah itu. Kalau benar ia jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun...

"Maaf, Kyu. Selamat malam. Mimpi indah," tutup Sungmin sambil memandang lekat wajah tampan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak bisa mengembalikan ciuman yang kemarin malam Kyuhyun berikan untuknya. Mungkin tidak sekarang.

.

.

.

**Title : Thanks To My Phone**

**Rating : T**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and Other**

**Warning : Terinspirasi dari Drama Korea Sassy Girl Chun Hyang, BoyxBoy, TYPO(s), newbie, membosankan, alur lambat, OOC**

**Type : Chaptered**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

.

.

.

**-Chapter 10-**

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya dengan sangat lebar saat membuka matanya pagi ini. Wajah Sungmin yang tertidur lelap didepannya bukan hal yang terlalu baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya yang akan selalu melemah saat berada dekat Sungmin.

"Pagi, Minimi-hyung," bisiknya dengan sangat pelan, tidak mau membangunkan Sungmin sama sekali. Ia jadi ingin tertawa sendiri membayangkan Sungmin yang akan marah padanya jika tahu mereka berada dalam posisi sedekat ini. Ia bersumpah kalau dirinya tidak mau Sungmin memarahinya pagi ini. Karena, jujur saja, Sungmin akan terlihat 20 kali lebih menarik saat marah, apalagi dengan mata foxy tajam penuh hipnotisnya. Dan itu akan menjadi satu dari sekian alasan yang akan membuat Kyuhyun makin tidak tahan untuk terus mendekati Sungmin.

Sesuai dengan insting orang yang sedang jatuh cinta –Entalah, apa bisa disebut begitu karena Kyuhyun sendiri tidak yakin apakah semua orang yang sedang jatuh cinta aan memiliki insting sepertinya– Kyuhyun kemudian menggerakkan tangannya ke pinggang Sungmin, melingkarkannya disana. Membawa tubuh Sungmin berada didekapannya. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada manusia manis didekatnya. Memeluk Sungmin untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, memberikan sensasi hangat yang tidak bisa digambarkan oleh mulut pedas Kyuhyun. Sesaat setelah itulah Kyuhyun sadar kalau ini akan menambah alasan baginya untuk menjadikan Sungmin miliknya. Ia bersumpah.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Sungmin-ah," katanya lagi. Kali ini lebih keras dari salam paginya. Kyuhyun kembali mengeratkan pelukannya. Merasakan betapa lembut dan pas tubuh Sungmin dalam dekapannya.

Terlalu terbuai dengan fantasi dan kehangatan yang disuguhkan tubuh Sungmin, Kyuhyun sampai tidak sadar bahwa sosok yang ia kagumi itu sudah bergerak-gerak gelisah. Saat Kyuhyun akhirnya menyadari hal tersebut, ia menahan napasnya dan bersiap akan semua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Betapa terkejut dirinya saat yang dirasakan berikutnya adalah lengan Sungmin yang juga melingkar dipinggangnya. Kyuhyun yakin itu hanya gerakan alam bawah sadar Sungmin, tapi ia tidak bisa menutupi perasaan bahagia yang menguar begitu saja dalam dirinya. Ia hanya bisa membalas pelukan Sungmin dengan erat dan menghirup semua aroma khas Sungmin di sekitar lehernya.

Disisi lain, Sungmin hanya bisa membenamkan wajah merahnya di dada Kyuhyun. Ia sudah bangun sejak Kyuhyun membisikkan 'Pagi, Minimi-hyung' tepat didepan wajahnya. Ia berharap Kyuhyun tidak merasakan detak jantungnya yang mulai tidak normal. Ia sudah mengakuinya sebelum ini, kan? Kalau dirinya mulai merasakan perubahan saat dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Atau belum? Baiklah, ia mengakuinya sekarang. Ia akhirnya sadar kalau anemianya tidak kambuh, tapi mungkin ada penyakit baru yang menggerayangi tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun juga tidak membuat detak jantungnya kembali normal dengan kalimat 'Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Sungmin-ah' miliknya. Ia akhirnya secara refleks melingkarkan tangannya juga di pinggang Kyuhyun. Hal ini ia lakukan agar Kyuhyun tidak memiliki celah sedikitpun untuk melihat wajahnya yang pasti sudah sangat memalukan. Belum lagi, Kyuhyun bisa saja melihat matanya yang terpejam dengat sangat dipaksakan saat ini. Ia hanya bisa berharap Kyuhyun tidak melakukan hal berbahaya lainnya atau ia benar-benar akan mati menahan malu sekarang.

Sungmin tidak bisa bernapas lega saat ia merasakan Kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukannya. Kyuhyun bisa melihat wajahnya sekarang dan ia belum siap dengan itu. Dengan cepat ia memeluk Kyuhyun lagi dan menahan tubuh Kyuhyun supaya pemuda itu tidak melepas pelukannya. 'Apa yang harus kulakukan? Bagaimana kalau aku bangun dan menamparnya? Atau menunggu sampai wajahku tidak panas lagi? Oh, atau bagaimana kalau—' Sungmin belum selesai dengan pikirannya saat Kyuhyun dengan sangat tiba-tiba menarik pelukannya dan mencium bibir Sungmin.

Hal ini mau tidak mau membuat Sungmin membuka matanya dan terbelalak sendiri saat melihat mata Kyuhyun yang menatap lurus padanya. Bibirnya terkunci rapat dengan bibir tebal milik Kyuhyun.

'Astaga, matilah aku!'

Kyuhyun yang merasa dirinya sudah tertangkap basah seperti maling celana dalam memilih untuk memejamkan matanya tanpa melepas ciumannya pada bibir Sungmin. Ia memindahan tangannya yang sebelumnya melingkar dipinggang Sungmin untuk menangkup pipi Sungmin. Jangan salahkan dirinya yang melakukan ini karena ia memang memegang prinsip 'hidup cuma sekali' dan akan mempertaruhkan dirinya untuk ciuman paginya dengan Sungmin.

Saat Kyuhyun merasa Sungmin mau melepaskan diri darinya, Kyuhyun akhirnya menggunakan kekuatannya yang hanya ala kadarnya untuk membalik keadaan dan memutar tubuhnya untuk menindih Sungmin dan mengunci gerakannya. Ia belum siap menerima protes Sungmin pada kelakuan memalukan yang ia lakukan pagi ini sebelum–

"Sungmin-ah," panggil seorang wanita didepan pintu apartemen Sungmin yang terbuka dengan bungkusan makanan yang tergeletak dilantai. Sepertinya ia sudah terlalu tua untuk melihat adegan tindihan itu dilakukan oleh anak laki-laki kebanggannya.

Sungmin yang mendengar suara ibunya dengan sekuat tenaga mengerahkan kekuatannya untuk meninju dada Kyuhyun sekaligus menendang kaki pemuda itu dengan sangat keras. Membuat Kyuhyun terbanting kearah kamar mandi dengan sangat keras.

"Eo...Eomma!"

.

.

Lagi-lagi mereka berdua dihadapkan pada kejadian seperti ini. Duduk dengan tegang di ruang tamu apartemen Sungmin dengan seseorang yang menuntut penjelasan atas tindakan mereka yang dinilai sangat keterlaluan di pagi hari. Kyeongsuk yang sedang meletakkan bahan makanan yang ia bawa di meja dapur hanya bisa pasrah dengan jawaban yang akan ia dengar dari dua pemuda yang menunggu dirinya dengan sangat cemas di ruang tamu sana.

"Ini bukan seperti yang Eomma pikirkan. Kami... Kami tidak selalu seperti itu setiap pagi, ini pertama kalinya. Aku bersumpah," jelas Sungmin dengan meyakinkan saat ibunya sudah memasuki ruang tamu dengan membawa beberapa apel ditangan kirinya dan pisau di tangan kanan.

"Pertama kalinya dan langsung digrebek seperti sedang kumpul kebo. Eomma bersyukur menjadi orang pertama yang tahu kelakuanmu, Lee Sungmin," kata ibu Sungmin dengan kata-kata pedas yang sangat kasar.

"Tunggu sebentar, Ahjumma. Ada yang perlu diluruskan disini. Kami berdua hanya—"

Ucapan Kyuhyun harus terputus setelah melihat ibu Sungmin mengeluarkan pisau dan mulai menunjukkan betapa tajamnya pisau itu dengan cara memotong apel dengan sangat beringas di depannya. Hal itu mulai membuat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan keringat dengan tidak wajar pagi ini.

"Kukira yang keras dikeluargamu hanya ayahmu, Sungmin-hyung," bisik Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang hanya dibalas _death glare_ olehnya. 'Bukan saatnya bercanda, Cho Kyuhyun,' pesan Sungmin dalam tatapannya itu. Sungmin sendiri nyatanya tidak pernah melihat ibunya seperti ini. Ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya.

"Kau ada jadwal jam berapa, Sungmin-ah?" tanya ibu Sungmin dengan nada yang tetap dingin.

Sungmin tahu jadwalnya masih satu jam lagi, tapi daripada dirinya pusing atas musibah yang dilakukan manusia bodoh disebelahnya, ia memilih melarikan diri dan membuat Kyuhyun bertanggung jawab sendiri. Salah sendiri menciumnya dengan begitu aneh pagi ini.

"Sebentar lagi. Lima belas menit lagi aku harus sampai SM Building," kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya berat. Kalau Sungmin pergi artinya ia akan menghadapi Kyeongsuk-ahjumma sendirian. Lebih baik ia pergi juga, "A...aku juga sebentar lagi harus sekolah, Ahjumma. Aku permi—"

"Hari ini sekolah libur untukmu, Cho Kyuhyun-ah," potong wanita itu dengan sangat dingin.

"Tapi, aku ada ujian hari ini," kata Kyuhyun tidak putus asa.

Suara pisau yang memotong apel yang sepertinya tidak habis-habis membuat Kyuhyun tidak jadi beranjak dari tempatnya dan menghadap wanita dihadapannya.

"Kalau dari kalian berdua tidak ada yang mau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, Eomma akan memanggil ayahmu, Lee Sungmin dan...Cho Kyuhyun, berikan nomor ponsel orangtuamu. Mungkin harus ada perbincangan antar orangtua hari ini."

Kyuhyun memaksa otaknya berpikir dengan cepat saat ini. Bagaimanapun ia dalam keadaan terdesak. Kalau orangtuanya tahu ia merengek ingin pindah apartemen hanya untuk oh-berciuman-setiap-pagi seperti yang akan diceritakan Kyeongsuk, nyawanya benar-benar akan tamat.

Tapi, Kyuhyun tidak disebut genius tanpa alasan. Beberapa detik setelah memaksa otaknya bekerja, dengan cepat Kyuhyun menyebutkan nomor ponsel ibunya. Ia tidak akan hanya duduk pasrah dan menyerahkan semuanya ke tangan Kyeongsuk-ahjumma karena, pada kenyataannya, dengan kepergian Sungmin, ia justru melihat celah yang luar biasa menguntungkan baginya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kalian boleh bersiap untuk kegiatan masing-masing," kata Kyeongsuk sambil membersihkan potongan apel yang tidak jadi dimakan olehnya.

Sungmin beranjak duluan dari tempat duduknya dan tersenyum senang. Paling tidak ia tidak perlu menghadapi masalah baru lagi. Sungmin sudah bisa menebak apa yang mungkin terjadi setelah ini. Mungkin keputusan orangtuanya dan Kyuhyun akan membuahkan perpisahan yang sebenarnya bagi mereka. Memang kedengaran menyedihkan, tapi toh memang ini yang dia inginkan.

Sebelum masuk ke kamarnya, Sungmin sempat melihat Kyuhyun sebentar dan merasa sangat kasihan pada anak itu. "Mianhae, Kyu," katanya sangat pelan.

"Ahjumma, bagaimana kalau aku saja yang menghubungi ibuku?" tawar Kyuhyun dengan keberanian yang entah datang darimana. Yang ditanya hanya menatapnya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Aku akan meminta Eomma datang kesini sekarang juga. Akan kutelepon sekarang," katanya meyakinkan. Saat memegang ponselnya, Kyuhyun berhenti sebentar karena bingung dengan ponselnya yang polos tanpa gantungan yang diberikan Sungmin kemarin. Baiklah, bukan saatnya untuk itu, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Eomma, selamat pagi ... Ah, tidak, aku tidak sedang butuh uang ... Aku rindu padamu, Eomma ... Tidak, aku serius tidak sedang butuh uang ... Eomma, mau ke apartemenku pagi ini? Aku rindu masakan Eomma ..." sepenggal percakapan Kyuhyun berhasil ditangkap Ibu dua anak di depannya. Kyeongsuk sudah menyiapkan dirinya untuk bicara dari hati ke hati untuk memisahkan anak laki-lakinya dari Kyuhyun yang juga laki-laki. Bukan hal yang ia inginkan juga, tapi ia belum mau menerima kenyataan kalau anaknya ternyata...seperti itu.

"Eomma mungkin akan sampai dalam 15 menit lagi, Ahjumma. Bolehkah aku pamit mandi dulu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang hanya dibalas anggukan. Laki-laki tampan itu kemudian menyeringai menyeramkan saat dirinya sudah berada di luar apartemen Sungmin.

"Tuhan mempermudah hubungan kita, Sungmin-hyung," bisiknya entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

"Eomma~" kata Kyuhyun manja saat melihat Ibunya sudah berdiri di depan apartemennya. Ia kemudian berangsur memeluknya dan membawa ibunya ke dalam apartemennya.

"Apartemenmu sangat rapi, Kyu. Anak Eomma sepertinya memenuhi janjinya," kata Hanna senang saat melihat betapa rapi ruang tamu Kyuhyun. Andaikan Sang Eomma tahu betapa gilanya Kyuhyun mengerahkan tenaganya selama lima belas menit hanya untuk membereskan semua sampah makanan yang mengendap sejak ia meninggali apartemen itu. Dan jangan lupakan kalau dirinya menyemprotkan pengharum ruangan dengan sangat banyak disana. Kyuhyun bahkan akhirnya tidak mandi dan berakhir hanya dengan memakai jaket di atas piyamanya.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Hanna lagi.

"Aku belum makan." Jeda sebentar sebelum Kyuhyun melanjutkan. "Eomma, aku mau Eomma menemui seseorang dulu pagi ini."

Menaikkan alisnya bingung, Hanna bertanya, "Siapa?"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum misterius dan membawa ibunya keluar dari apartemen miliknya menuju apartemen tetangga. Menemui seseorang yang menunggu disana. "Katakan saja...calon besan."

.

.

.

"Nah, Eomma, perkenalkan. Ini Kyeongsuk-ahjumma. Calon besan yang kuceritakan...Sekaligus ibu dari Lee Sungmin. Kekasihku."

"MWO?" respon kedua wanita didepannya. Oh, ini akan menarik.

'Pertunjukan dimulai.'

.

.

.

"Jadi, Hanna-sshi. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan apa yang kulihat hari ini dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, pagi ini...dalam posisi intim...sangat tidak sesuai dengan usia Kyuhyun yang bahkan belum selesai sekolah," kata Kyeongsuk dengan susunan kata yang berantakan, karena bingung harus memulai darimana, setelah dirinya dan Kyuhyun serta Kim Hanna duduk dengan nyaman di sofa yang sepertinya mulai biasa ditempati untuk keadaan menegangkan seperti ini.

"Aku akan selesai sekolah dalam beberapa bulan lagi, Ahjumma," timpal Kyuhyun tenang.

"Posisi...seintim apa?"

"Ciuman," balas Kyuhyun jujur. "Sambil tindihan. Pagi ini. Di kasur itu." Kyuhyun menunjuk Tempat Kejadian Perkara yang ia sebut. Dirinya hanya bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya sambil mengelus bulu Sen yang sedang duduk dipangkuannya. Niatnya memang ingin disembunyikan, tapi bagi orang beruntung yang melihatnya, mereka akan mengatakan bahwa senyum yang Kyuhyun tunjukkan tidak jauh dari senyum mesum.

Kyeongsuk hanya bisa menahan napasnya mendengar jawaban jujur Kyuhyun. Disisi lain, Kim Hanna hanya bisa menahan malu atas jawaban dan senyum mesum anaknya.

"Aku mau mengakui banyak hal. Maukah kalian mendengarnya tanpa memotong?" kata Kyuhyun akhirnya. Ekspresi mesumnya sudah berubah dengan sangat serius kali ini. Ia merasa ini saatnya untuk bicara dengan jujur pada kedua wanita didepannya. Tak ada gunanya berbohong pada mereka. Kyuhyun sadar betapa suci kehadiran seorang ibu dan akan betapa berdosa dirinya kalau membohongi dua orang ibu dihadapannya.

.

.

Kyeongsuk menatap intens pemuda didepannya yang terus menceritakan hubungannya dengan Sungmin. Mulai dari pertemuan pertama mereka sampai bagaimana mereka bisa berakhir seperti sekarang. Ia juga tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya saat bagaimana senyum dan tawa miris itu Kyuhyun tampilkan ketika ia menceritakan betapa sering Sungmin mengatakan kalau dirinya membenci Kyuhyun. Betapa Kyuhyun terlihat lebih dari bahagia saat mereka akhirnya bisa syuting bersama. Kyeongsuk bahkan ikut tertawa saat Kyuhyun menceritakan bagaimana dirinya memohon dengan sangat memalukan pada PD acara itu. Ia tidak sadar kalau dirinya sudah terbuai dengan cerita Kyuhyun. Jujur saja, apa yang diceritakan Kyuhyun memberikan kesan yang menakjubkan untuknya.

Kyuhyun membenarkan posisi duduknya dan beralih menatap ibunya. Ada banyak emosi yang ditampilkan mata itu, tapi Kyuhyun tidak akan goyah. Ini keputusannya. Ia sebentar lagi akan dewasa.

"Eomma, aku benar-benar minta maaf kalau apa yang kuceritakan membuat Eomma malu padaku. Aku berani bersumpah, kalau seandainya yang kutemui di kereta saat itu, orang yang menghancurkan ponselku dan orang yang melakukan semua yang Sungmin lakukan adalah perempuan, aku akan menyukainya dengan intensitas yang sama seperti yang kurasakan pada Sungmin-hyung sekarang. Ini...bukan karena gender, tapi karena orang itu Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun menegakkan kepalanya setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya. Ia serius. Kyuhyun tahu bahwa diantara ayah dan ibunya, ibunyalah yang merasakan kekecewaan yang paling besar atas tingkahnya.

Kim Hanna hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Ibu mana yang tega untuk merenggut kebahagian anaknya? Ia tidak bisa menutup matanya begitu saja saat melihat raut antusias itu keluar begitu saja saat anaknya bercerita tentang Sungmin. Tapi, ia tidak punya pilihan. Ia tetap ingin anaknya menjalani kehidupan seperti laki-laki normal di luar sana.

"Kyuhyun-ah." Kyuhyun menatap ibunya. "Eomma tidak punya pilihan, kalian—"

"Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan taruhan, Kyuhyun-ah?" potong Kyeongsuk, membuat dua orang lain di ruangan itu menatapnya.

Kyeongsuk tahu dengan sangat jelas seperti apa sifat Sungmin. Ia tahu betapa hormat Lee Sungmin pada orangtua dan keluarganya. Tapi, ia juga tidak lupa bahwa anaknya sangat penuh misteri dan selalu mengejutkan semua orang dengan tindakannya. Ia yakin membuat Sungmin akhirnya luluh pada Kyuhyun dan berani mengambil resiko untuk mengecewakan orangtuanya bukanlah hal mudah. Kyeongsuk sadar tawaran yang akan ia ajukan pada Kyuhyun tidak bisa memberikan hasil seperti yang ia bayangkan. Tapi, itulah kenapa hal ini dinamakan taruhan, kan?

Kyuhyun memutar otanya lagi, mencoba menebak jalan pikiran wanita di depannya. Hal ini agak diluar rencananya, tapi—

"Ahjumma dan Ayah Sungmin akan merelakan Sungmin untuk menjalin hubungan denganmu dengan syarat Sungmin benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu dan akan mempertaruhkan kehormatan keluarganya dan keluargamu juga. Semua orang tahu kalau cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan. Mungkin agak berlebihan membicaran masalah cinta dengan anak seusiamu, oleh karena itu Ahjumma tidak memberikan batas waktu untuk kalian. Hanya saja, kau harus berhenti mengakui Sungmin sebagai kekasihmu didepan umum sebelum Sungmin benar-benar ingin menjadi kekasihmu, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ibu dari pemuda yang ia cintai ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan anaknya, mereka sama-sama sulit ditebak. Tapi, Kyuhyun menyukai tawaran itu. Tepat seperti yang ia butuhkan. Ia baru akan membuka suaranya saat ibunya menyela.

"Bukannya aku setuju dengan hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, hanya saja, taruhan itu kedengaran tidak adil. Bagaimana kalau ternyata dari pihak Sungmin memaksa Sungmin menjauhi Kyuhyun dan menjodohkannya lebih dulu dengan perempuan sehingga membuat Kyuhyun gagal membuat Sungmin jatuh cinta padanya?"

Ibu Kyuhyun kedengaran tidak suka dengan tawaran Kyeongsuk. Ia sadar betapa tawaran itu merugikan Kyuhyun. Mereka semua tahu bagaimana Kyuhyunnya jatuh cinta pada Sungmin dan akan sesulit apa hidupnya jika Sungmin menolak membalas cintanya. Bukannya ia menyetujui Kyuhyun berhubungan dengan Sungmin, hanya saja...dimana harga diri keluarga Cho?

Kyuhyun menahan senyumnya. Ia bersyukur dilahirkan dalam keluarga Cho yang memiliki harga diri tinggi. Tadinya ia sempat khawatir ibunya akan menolak keras tawaran Kyeongsuk-ahjumma, tapi sekali lagi ia berterima kasih pada harga diri keluarganya. Baiklah, ini yang ia tunggu daritadi. Saat dimana kedua wanita ini akan mengeluarkan kalimat jebakannya dan membuat hidupnya bebas dari ketakutan akan dosa pada orangtua yang ia sayangi. Berhenti mengatai Kyuhyun licik, ia hanya manusia biasa yang bisa mengarahkan banyak hal sesuai kemauannya.

'Satu langkah lagi,' batin Kyuhyun semangat.

"Alasan pertama kami melarang kalian berhubungan tidak lebih dari sekadar gengsi dan hal semacam itu. Mendengar cerita darimu, Ahjumma memang kesal padamu. Tapi, dari sisi lain hal itu menunjukkan betapa Sungmin adalah anak berbakti dan tidak mau mengecewakan orangtuanya. Kau tahu apa yang sulit dari taruhan ini? Membuat Sungmin bersedia meninggalkan semua logikanya dan memilih dirimu. Kau mungkin bisa membuat Sungmin kami jatuh cinta padamu, tapi tidak dengan mengorbankan keluarganya," ucap Kyeongsuk pada Kyuhyun. Itu memang benar, Kyeongsuk punya kepercayaan yang sangat besar kalau Sungmin tidak akan meninggalkan keluarganya, tapi disisi lain ia juga yakin Sungmin akan jatuh cinta pada kegigihan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam. Ia sadar dengan apa yang dikatakan wanita itu benar adanya.

Kyeongsuk kemudian beralih pada Hanna. "Tidak perlu khawatir. Kami, orangtua Sungmin, berjanji tidak akan ikut campur dalam hal ini. Dari dulu kami memang sepakat untuk membebaskan Sungmin dalam memilih pendamping hidupnya, tapi dalam rambu-rambu yang jelas. Kami membebaskan Sungmin untuk urusan cintanya. Siapapun yang beruntung mendapatkan hati Sungmin tidak akan kami larang untuk berhubungan dengannya."

'Baiklah, Cho Kyuhyun kalimat 'kami tidak akan ikut campur' sudah kau kantongi dari calon mertuamu dan yang perlu kau lakukan adalah menunggu kata-kata bermakna sama dikeluarkan oleh Eomma dan setelahnya...hanya ada dirimu dan Sungmin.'

"Sungmin yang akan sangat beruntung mendapatkan hati anakku," balas Hanna tidak mau kalah. Hanna tahu anaknya yang membuat masalah disini. Dan walaupun taruhan ini kedengaran tidak adil, rasanya ini pantas bagi Kyuhyun. Toh kalau Kyuhyun gagal, anak laki-lakinya itu akan kembali ke jalan yang benar.

"Oh, kita akan lihat apa anakmu sepantas itu untuk Sungmin," kata Kyeongsuk dengan nada sedikit meremehkan. Ia agak tidak menyukai sikap wanita didepannya, tapi ia harus mengakui bahwa akan sangat menyenangkan pergi jalan-jalan dengan orang ini.

"Kyuhyun pasti akan mendapatkan Sungmin," balas Hanna dengan semangat. Ia menatap anak laki-lakinya dengan antusias kemudian berbisik, "Buktikan kalau ucapan Eomma bukan sekadar omong kosong, Kyu. Eomma tahu kau bisa."

KLIK

Kyuhyun menekan tombol stop di ponselnya. Menunjukkan kalau ucapan kedua wanita didepannya sudah ia rekam sebagai bukti kalau ia mendapat lampu hijau untuk mendapatkan Sungmin.

"Dengan catatan, jangan lakukan pemaksaan pada Sungmin. Jangan paksa dia untuk berciuman denganmu seperti pagi ini, apalagi sampai tidur denganmu, Cho Kyuhyun atau Eomma tidak akan segan untuk melaporkanmu pada polisi atas tuduhan pelecehan seksual," tambah ibunya lagi yang kali ini disetujui anggukan oleh Ibu Sungmin. Paling tidak Kyeongsuk sadar Kyuhyun dan Ibunya bisa dipercaya untuk menjaga ucapan mereka. Sekarang semuanya ada ditangan mereka berdua. Oh, mungkin ditangan Sungmin lebih tepatnya.

Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku permisi? Aku sudah sangat terlambat untuk ujian."

Kyuhyun tidak sabar menceritakan ini semua pada Donghae.

"Jangan katakan apapun pada Sungmin, Kyuhyun-ah," pesan Kyeongsuk saat Kyuhyun sudah didepan pintu apartemen.

"Tentu, calon ibu mertua," balasnya yang ditanggapi ekspresi terkejut dari Kyeongsuk.

"Anakmu punya kepercayaan diri yang sangat tinggi, Hanna-ya." Kyeongsuk menatap wanita di sampingnya. "Sama seperti dirimu saat di seminar dulu."

Kim Hanna hanya bisa tersenyum. "Karena dia memang anakku, Sunbaenim."

Kalian percaya kalau dunia ini sempit? Kenyataannya, dunia ini memang terlalu sempit untuk para aktivis sosial dari kalangan atas. Ibu Sungmin pernah bertemu dengan Ibu Kyuhyun sekali disebuah seminar sosial dan tidak bisa melupakan sifat percaya diri wanita itu. Tidak perlu dijelaskan bagaimana pertemuan mereka karena pada kenyataannya itu semua tidak lepas dari sentuhan takdir.

"Mau masak bersama untuk mereka? Ah~ Padahal aku ingin kita berbesan dengan normal." Tersirat nada sedih dalam ucapan Kyeongsuk. Kim Hanna tertawa. Awalnya mereka pernah berencana mengenalkan Sungmin pada Ahra, tapi siapa yang tahu kalau ternyata Sungmin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun lebih dulu.

"Seandainya aku tahu anakmu itu adalah Sungmin yang kukagumi, aku akan gencar mendekatkannya dengan Ahra, Sunbae."

Mereka hanya bisa tertawa miris. Semuanya sudah terlambat.

.

.

"Donghae-hyung, annyeong~" sapa Kyuhyun dengan sangat manis saat menemukan Donghae di kantin sekolah mereka.

"Ujian sudah selesai kau baru datang. Apa begini kelakuan orang yang sedang jatuh cinta?" ejek Donghae pada temannya.

"Aku bisa ikut susulan, tenang saja. Ah~ hari ini sangat cerah. Baru pertama kali ini aku bisa merasakan aroma kehidupan," balas Kyuhyun sambil tertawa seperti orang sinting.

"Dasar gila. Hal apa yang membuatmu sebahagia ini, Cho Kyuhyun? Apa Lee Sungmin?" tebak Donghae.

"Darimana kau tahu, Hyung? Apa kau punya indera keenam?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tetap tertawa.

"Tertulis jelas di dahimu," kata Donghae sambil memukul dahi Kyuhyun dengan sumpit. "Apa Sungmin sebegitu suka dengan kucingmu? Apa kejutanmu semalam berhasil?"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa melantunkan melodi indah dari penggalan lagu cinta yang ia tahu saat mendiamkan pertanyaan Donghae. Tangannya terulur untuk mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukkan wallpaper ponselnya yang berupa kucing manis dengan kalung 'Kyumin's' di lehernya. Donghae hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya saat melihat gambar itu.

"Menggelikan, seakan-akan kucing itu anakmu dan Sungmin," responnya bercanda.

Kyuhyun menanggapinya dengan senyuman yang makin merekah di wajahnya. Ia kemudian memaksa Donghae mendengarkan 'bukti rekaman lampu hijau' yang ia dapatkan pagi ini.

"Wow...kau...wow! Apa ini artinya mereka setuju?" Kali ini Donghae benar-benar percaya kalau Kyuhyun jenius. Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Katakan sesuatu, Kyuhyun-ah. Katakan pada temanmu ini seperti apa perasaanmu saat ini, eoh? Bahagia? Mau mati? Ingin bersedekah tiba-tiba?" Donghae mendorong bahu Kyuhyun dengan gestur memaksa.

"Perlukah kau tanyakan itu, Lee Donghae?" Kyuhyun bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana mengekspresikan kebahagiannya saat ini.

"Kau mau tahu hal lain yang sampai membuatku ingin memeluk semua makhluk di muka bumi ini?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Donghae, Kyuhyun menggoyangkan ponsel hitamnya di depan wajah Donghae. Memamerkan gantungan berwarna pink yang menghiasi ponselnya. Disusun membuat kata 'Minimi's' disana.

"Minimi's? ... Jangan bilang ini buatan Sungmin...untukmu?"

Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan suara tawa 'kekeke' khasnya. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana ia bisa menggantungkan gantungan itu di ponselnya karena tadi pagi ia menemukannya begitu saja tergeletak di kamar mandi setelah selesai melepas celana tidurnya dan langsung menggantungkannya sesuai insting. Perasaannya? Kyuhyun tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana dirinya nyaris terpeleset karena kebahagian terus menggerayangi dirinya pagi ini. Ia sangat yakin gantungan itu buatan Sungmin. Siapa lagi yang tahu panggilan Minimi itu kalau bukan dirinya dan Sungmin? Minimi's? Astaga, ia yakin Sungmin terlalu malu menggantungkannya langsung tadi malam. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat dada Kyuhyun kembali bergemuruh.

"Ponselmu benar-benar memberikan kebahagian level dewa untuk hidupmu yang haus akan cinta, Kyuhyun-ah," timpal Donghae yang ikut senang akan kebahagian Kyuhyun. Tadi ingatannya akan ucapan Sungmin yang akan meninggalkan Kyuhyun sempat terlintas dipikirannya, tapi melihat gantungan ponsel itu, Donghae yakin Sungmin tidak akan melakukan itu.

"Jadi, mungkin traktiran setelah ini, Cho?"

Kyuhyun menanggapinya dengan bahagia. "Katakan aku akan membayar makanan semua orang yang makan disini."

.

.

Sungmin tidak bisa konsentrasi pada pemotretannya hari ini. Ia penasaran jawaban apa yang Kyuhyun berikan pada ibunya. Apa jawaban tidak masuk akal lagi?

"Salahku meninggalkannya. Argh! Cho Kyuhyun sialan," umpatnya kesal setelah sesi pemotretan selesai dengan aman.

"Telepon saja kalau kau merindukannya, Min." Leeteuk menimpali dengan asal. Tebakannya benar, Kyuhyunlah satu-satunya yang menjadi alasan pemotretan Sungmin agak berantakan hari ini.

"Dasar pasangan muda," tambahnya.

'Teuki-hyung benar. Lebih baik kutelepon sekarang. Siapa tahu masih sempat mengatasi tingkah nekat Kyuhyun.'

Sungmin tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menunggu panggilannya terhubung.

"Sungmin-hyung?" suara Kyuhyun masuk ke pendengarannya.

"Kau dimana?"

"Sekolah. Ada apa?"

"Sudah selesai? Aku mau bertemu denganmu. Ada yang mau kubicarakan."

'Bukankah aku hanya ingin bertanya masalah Eomma? Kenapa harus minta bertemu segala?' Sungmin membenturkan kepalanya dengan agak keras. Kenapa dirinya tiba-tiba ingin bertemu Kyuhyun?

"Sudah. Mau bertemu di restoran dekat stasiun?"

"Tidak. Aku yang akan ke sekolahmu. Kau sekolah dimana? ... Baiklah, aku akan sampai tiga puluh menit lagi ... Sampai bertemu." Sungmin menutup panggilannya sambil menghela napas berat. Apa yang ada dipikirannya sebanarnya?

Leeteuk yang menguping pembicaran Sungmin daritadi mau tidak mau tersenyum sendiri. Pasangan itu benar-benar manis. Seakan-akan mereka pemalu tapi kalau mereka ditinggal berdua saja bisa main badan. Tapi, tidak bisakah mereka berhenti mengumbar aura cinta itu ke seluruh penjuru ruangan? Kasihanilah dirinya yang masih single.

Matanya kemudian menangkap gantungan ponsel Sungmin yang sepertinya berbeda dari yang biasa. "GaemGyu's? Kyuhyun maksudmu? Itukah panggilan imut darimu untuk Kyuhyun?" tanyanya penasaran. Yang ditanya hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya menahan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ini...hadiah," katanya sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke saku.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengembangkan senyumannya, yang sepertinya tidak ada habisnya dari pagi, saat melihat sebuah mobil berhenti didepannya. Ia menemukan Sungmin dengan kacamata hitamnya menurunkan kaca mobil dan meminta Kyuhyun segera masuk. "Kacamata, Sungmin-hyung? Kau sakit mata?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menutup kaca mobil. Sungmin kemudian melepas kacamata hitamnya dan memukul kepala Kyuhyun.

"APA?" kata Kyuhyun kesal. Sungmin hanya membalas dengan mendengus kesal. Ia sebenarnya kesal pada dirinya sendiri, tapi malah berakhir dengan memukul orang lain. Maafkanlah dirinya yang tidak konsisten hari ini.

Akhirnya Sungmin hanya bisa tertawa sambil mengatakan maaf berkali-kali pada Kyuhyun. Sungmin akhirnya tahu, ia akhirnya sadar kenapa ia ingin beretemu dengan pemuda ini. Mata Kyuhyun memberinya kekuatan untuk melanjutkan rencananya. Dan jangan salahkan dirinya akan hal-hal yang akan terjadi setelah ini, karena pada nyatanya, ini semua sudah ia pikirkan dengan matang.

"Kau sudah makan siang, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin dengan lembut. Kyuhyun menjawabnya dengan belum dan mulai membuka suaranya, menceritakan alasannya tidak makan yang tidak lain dikarenakan interogasi panjang oleh Ibu Sungmin padanya. Sungmin yang memang penasaran mendengarkan Kyuhyun dengan sabar dan mengarahkan mobilnya menuju danau yang memang ingin ia datangi.

Selesai berbicara dengan cerita versi Kyuhyun –yang tentu hasil karangannya— Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya dan membiarkan keadaan diam menyelimuti mereka beberapa menit. Keheningan itu pecah saat Sungmin mengatakan kalau mereka sudah sampai dan Kyuhyun harus turun.

"Kau tidak takut ada fans yang mengganggu, Minimi-hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil meregangkan badannya.

'Minimi, itu manis, Kyu,' kata Sungmin dalam hati.

"Tenang saja, disini memang sepi. Cocok untuk..."

"Pacaran," sambung Kyuhyun bercanda, yang ternyata disambut senyuman oleh Sungmin. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan membawanya duduk di bangku taman yang menghadap ke danau.

Mereka berdua tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, cuaca yang sedikit berawan membuat mereka mengantuk dan hanya bisa menikmati semuanya dalam diam. Tidak dalam konteks canggung, tentu saja.

"Kyu...kenapa kau menciumku tadi pagi?" Sungmin akhirnya menyuarakan apa yang membuatnya penasaran sejak pagi. Oh, tunggu ia sudah tahu alasannya. Baiklah, hanya saja... Sungmin ingin mendengarnya sekali lagi.

"Aku—Entahlah. Hanya sedang ingin mencium seseorang. Dan, Sungmin-hyung, jangan berpikiran kalau aku mesum atau semacamnya, atau aku mengambil kesempatan atau apa karena—"

Sungmin hanya tertawa. Kyuhyun tidak bisa sejujur saat dirinya terlelap. Ia kecewa. Ia berharap Kyuhyun mau jujur padanya saat ini. Jujur mengatakan padanya kalau dia mencintai Sungmin dengan lantang dan berani. Tapi, Kyuhyun tetaplah Kyuhun. Remaja 17 tahun.

"Ciumanmu tidak enak, bodoh," kata Sungmin. Membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya tidak percaya. Ia hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya. Aegyo Kyuhyun.

"Iuuuh, tidak cocok," Sungmin menghina Kyuhyun dan memukul pelan pipi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya bisa tertawa. Ia tidak tahu semenjijikkan apa wajahnya saat aegyo tadi.

"Bagaimana kalau ajari aku, Hyung?"

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba angin bertiup dengan sangat lembut dan menggoyangkan rambut dua pemuda disana. Sungmin tidak tahu apa hanya dirinya yang merasakan ini, tapi tiba-tiba ia merasa suasana di danau ini berubah romantis.

"Ajari apa? Cara aegyo?"

Diam sebentar.

"Atau cara berciuman?" tambah Sungmin yang disambut wajah Kyuhyun yang makin mendekat ke arahnya. Saat bibir mereka sudah tinggal saling sentuh, Kyuhyun memenjamkan matanya. " Ajari aku cara berciuman, Sungmin-ah," bisiknya pelan.

Sungmin yang entah kenapa merasa pikirannya dalam keadaan ringan sekali saat ini dengan begitu saja menerima sentuhan bibir Kyuhyun dan memejamkan matanya. Pemuda manis itu tertawa dalam hati, bibir mereka beretemu tiga kali, tapi baru kali ini ia merasakan ciuman yang sesungguhnya dengan Kyuhyun. Ternyata benar kalau bibir Kyuhyun sangat lembut. Benar kalau rasanya sangat menyenangkan mencium pemuda ini.

'Kemana akal sehatmu, Lee Sungmin?' batin Sungmin mengganggu. Sungmin dengan cepat membuka matanya dan berniat melepas tauatan bibir mereka, kembali ke kehidupan nyatanya dan sadar akan kodratnya, sebelum ia melihat mata Kyuhyun yang masih terpejam dan mencoba meresapi semua rasa yang ada pada bibir bentuk M-nya.

Hal itu mau tidak mau membuat Sungmin kembali terbuai dan kembali menutup matanya. Membuka mulutnya perlahan dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak pernah mengalungkan tangannya saat berciuman dengan orang lain. Ini pertama kalinya sedikit membuat dirinya tertarik.

Persetan dengan kodratmu, Minimi?

.

.

.

Setelah mereka berciuman, Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin erat, mengatakan terima kasih berkali-kali. Sedang yang dipeluk hanya diam. Sungmin tidak bisa membalasnya dengan kata-kata atau apapun. Ia benar-benar bingung, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya? Semudah itukah ia membuka hatinya untuk Kyuhyun? Benar-benar...semudah itukah? Apa yang akan ia katakan pada keluarganya nanti?

Dalam hatinya Sungmin tertawa getir, ternyata karma memang ada. Ia pantas menerimanya. Kenyataannya ia yang bodoh dan pengecut disini. Selama ini ia mengakui dengan keras kalau anemianya kambuh, padahal ia tahu dengan sangat perasaan apa yang ada pada dirinya.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sungmin dalam. Senyuman itu tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Ia menggengam tangan Sungmin dan mengelusnya lembut.

"Aku menyukaimu, Min-hyung. Aku jatuh untukmu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Aku tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal dengan benar saat memikirkanmu. Aku terus berbohong agar aku bisa terus dekat denganmu. Aku tidak bisa menormalkan deta jantungku saat dekat denganmu. Aku tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan mataku saat kau disampingku. Aku... Aku mencintaimu." Kyuhyun berkata dengan jujur. Ia tidak bisa menahan perasaannya sekarang. Semuanya seakan harus ia lepaskan sekarang. Biarkan Sungmin tahu, biarkan Sungmin me—

"Terima kasih," balas Sungmin singkat. Terlalu singkat untuk pengakuan panjang dan mendadak milik Kyuhyun. Tentu saja itu membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kecewa dan penasaran atas perasaan Sungmin yang sesungguhnya padanya. Siapa pula yang tidak akan penasaran?

Apa alasan Sungmin bisa menciumnya dengan lembut hari ini alau bukan karena Sungmin mencintainya? Kyuhyun tertawa sendiri dengan analisisnya. Ia tidak tahu kalau selama ini Sungmin sudah membalas perasaannya tanpa ia ketahui.

'Ciuman itu, gantungan ponsel, semuanya... Ah bodoh, kemana saja aku selama ini? Itu semua bukti kalau kau mencintaiku, Hyung. Itu lebih dari cukup.'

Kyuhyun membuka hatinya, ia memaklumi Sungmin yang mungkin malu mengatakannya padanya. Yang jelas, ia yakin Sungmin sudah menaruh hati padanya.

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya dan dengan cepat ia memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Kyuhyun. "Kau keberatan kalau kuminta kau memelukku sekali lagi?" Dengan itu Kyuhyun kembali memberikan pelukan terbaiknya untuk Sungmin, membenamkan wajahnya di leher Sungmin. Ia ingin Sungmin tahu betapa bahagia dirinya saat ini.

Sungmin awalnya terlihat ragu untuk membalas pelukan Kyuhyun, sampai akhirnya ia menyadari perasaan hangat yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya. Ia kemudian menggerakkan tangannya dan membalas pelukan Kyuhyun yang sangat erat. Mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia menyukai saat dimana Kyuhyun merengkuhnya dan menyalurkan sinyal positif padanya.

Pemuda manis itu kembali disadaran oleh logikanya. Ia melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Aku kedinginan, tapi mau es krim, Kyu," katanya manja sambil menunjuk penjual es krim yang berada di lumayan jauh dari tempat mereka.

Kyuhyun lalu melepas jaket yang ia kenakan dan memakaikannya pad Sungmin. "Akan kubelikan. Tunggu disini ya, Hyung," balas Kyuhyun setelah meremas tangan Sungmin sebentar dan mulai melangkah ke arah penjual es krim.

Sungmin hanya bisa menatap miris punggung Kyuhyun, dengan cepat ia meraih saku jaket Kyuhyun, mencari ponsel Kyuhyun. Setelah mendapatkannya, ia melepas gantungan ponsel Minimi's yang ia berikan pada Kyuhyun. Jujur saja Sungmin sudah mengincar gantungan itu sejak Kyuhyun seakan memamerkan gantungan itu padanya saat di mobil.

Pemuda dua puluh tahun itu menatap lama gantungan ponsel yang ia buat penuh semangat semalam, tapi dengan cepat ia melempar gantungan ponsel itu ke semak-semak.

"Kau bukan milikku, Cho Kyuhyun. Banyak perempuan yang menunggu untuk kau kencani diluar sana," katanya dengan nada sedih setelah memasukkan ponsel Kyuhyun kembali ke saku jaketnya.

.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana setelah ini, Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan semangat saat mereka memakan es krim mereka. Sungmin membalas dengan ceria dan mengatakan kalau dirinya akan kembali ke tempat pemotretan untuk sesi berikutnya.

"Kyu, nanti malam kurasa kau tidak bisa menginap. Eomma mau menginap malam ini," kata Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun. Ia menunjukkan ekspresi sedihnya.

"Tidak masalah. Masih ada besok," kata Kyuhyun tenang. Sungmin hanya menimpali dengan senyum manisnya, sebelum ia akhirnya membuka jaketnya dan pamit untuk kembali menjalani rutinitasnya sebagai seorang artis.

"Pakai saja jaketnya, Min-hyung. Kembalikan padaku nanti malam. Kau bilang sdang kedinginan," kata Kyuhyun menolak jaketnya. Sungmin dengan cepat menyerahkan jaketnya.

"Aku hanya ingin merasa kau memelukku saat kau tinggal beli es krim tadi," ujarnya dengan manis.

"Hyung, nanti malam kutelepon ya," tutup Kyuhyun sebelum melepas Sungmin kembali ke mobilnya. Sang Artis hanya bisa mengacungkan jempolnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hyung," panggil Kyuhyun lagi, membuat Sungmin menoleh padanya. "Terima kasih atas hari ini. Aku sangat senang. Aku mencintaimu," katanya sedikit bereteriak.

Sungmin memakai lagi kacamata hitamnya, menyembunyikan mata sekaligus ekspresi aslinya dibalik itu. Ia membenahi dirinya yang mulai kacau dan membuat suaranya terdengar riang. "Sama-sama, Kyuhyun-aaaaaah. Sampai bertemu lagi. Daaaah..."

'Aku juga mencintaimu,' lanjutnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Eomma, aku mau pulang," kata Sungmin saat melihat ibunya sedang menonton televisi di apartemennya malam ini. Sang ibu hanya bisa menatapnya bingung sambil memfokuskan dirinya pada anak sulungnya.

"Ada masalah, Sungmin-ah?" tanyanya bingung. Tadi pagi anaknya tidak seperti ini.

"Aku mau tinggal di Ilsan lagi. Aku mau tidur dikasur lamaku malam ini. Aku mau tinggal bersama kalian lagi, aku rindu masakan Eomma, aku rindu bicara dengan Appa, bermain dengan Sungjin. Pokoknya aku rindu rumah," lanjut Sungmin sambil tertunduk. Keputusannya sudah bulat. Ia akan pergi malam ini juga.

"Malam ini? Bagaimana kalau besok, Min-ah?"

"Mianhae, Eomma. Aku mau malam ini. Eomma mau membantuku membereskan barang-barangku sekarang?"

Kyeongsuk hanya bisa menatap sinar redup dimata Sungmin. Apa yang terjadi?

_Tidak ada 'sampai bertemu', Cho Kyuhyun. Semuanya selesai hari ini._

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Saya ga tau mau bilang apa, yang jelas karena UAS udah selesai semoga chapter selanjutnya bisa siap disajikan(?) cepet-cepet mumpung masih anget. Ga aya chapter ini udah basi kadaluarsa -_-**

**Makin kesini saya liat Kyukyu makin ngenes idupnya. Bukan salah saya ini semua kehendak Sungmin yang masih bisa mengedepankan logikanya. Tapi buat saya Sungmin udah mulai keliatan ngenes. Kasian loh dia ga tau kalo ortunya udah ngasih lampu ijo xD **

**Ya mengingat ff ini udah mulai menunjukkan wajahnya, saya mau bilang makasih banyak banget banget buat temen-temen semua. I LOVE YOU MUAH MUAH :***

**As always, balesan review non login dibawah. Yang login, mian internet ga memungkinkan, nanti saya pasti bales kok :(**

**Eh, lupa saya, kemaren ada yang ngingetin saya kalo kata gay lebih halus dari homo. Maaf ya kalo tulisan itu mengganggu atau semacamnyaaa. Mana banyak pula, hadooooh D: Makasih banyak koreksinyaaa. Saya suka banget *tebar angpao***

**-Chapter 1-8-**

Himalayavenus : Wah review dari awal? Kamu luar biasaaaaaa *kisshugandpiece* Kok kamu tahu sih Ming suami saya? Hahaha #diceburin kesumur sama Kyuhyun. Makasih banyak reviewnyaaa, udah nyempetin review dari awal bener-bener deh, ckckckck pokoknya Dahsyat! XD

**-Chapter 9-**

evilbunny : iya ini dilanjut, maaf lama *bow*

MinKyuMin : Ini lanjutannya. Iya kan bener kasian dia, apalagi di chapter ini diangkat ke surga firdaus dibuang ke neraka jahanam. LOL

ChoLee : wkwkwk saya juga suka Evil!Sungmin sekalipun itu OOC. Ini lanjutannya, semoga puas(?)

ZaAra eviLKyu : Eaaa sehati sama Kyukyu. Kalo aku lebih ngenes ngeliat Sungmin yang merana, mungkin aku juga sehati sama Sungmin :9 Maaf ga bisa kilat

misaki aekyo : Thanks to you too~ Selamat datang di Thanks To My Phone. Kasian emang Kyu disini *pukpuk Kyu* Happy End dongssss kan aku ga suka broken Kyumin, hehehe

Meong : Kalo ini masih sendu ga? Sekarang udah ga di kejar setan kok, jadi semoga lanjutannya bisa ga nyampe lumutan begini ya, hoho

Z : Soalnya Min masih punya harga diri, kalo Kyu udah abis kalo buat Sungmin *hah? Sabar Kyuuu

shim chan rim : Maaf banget ya baru bisa apdet sekarang. Kemaren UAS sih *gaadayangnanya. Saya juga ga kebayang kasian Kyuuu, sini aku peluk Kyuuu *ditendang Sungmin* NC? Wow, seandainya ada yang bisa ngajarin saya bikin NC :9

love haehyuk : LOL basa jawa, untung ibu saya bahasanya beginian jadi bisa ngerti. Pokoke maknyos deh chapter depan (ga lama-lama maksudnya xD) Semoga Sungmin mngambil jalan yang terbaik ya~ Iya nih saya lagi kebawa arus Arya Wiguna, ada juga yang nyadar saya selipin begituan wkwkwk

winecouple : Hehe, tapi disini kucingnya belom mulai bermain nih(?) Harus! Saya juga ga rela kalo liat Kyu ditinggal Ming~

Sparkyu : Dan sepertinya disini Sungmin bahkan udah sadar. Hehe, maaf ya lama banget apdetnya. Pokoknya ini lanjutannya, selamat menikmati :D

Tika : Begitulah Kyumin, kalo diliat sekilas bikin adem tapi kalo ditelusiri sampe dalem bisa kena hutan duri #apasih

ririn chubby : Iya panggil eonnie gapapa senangnya punya adik(?) Iya sih Siwon padahal tampil di ff ini cuma bentar tapi bawa efek dahsyat buat uri Sungmin, ckckck. Semoga sungmin ga jadi pergi deh :) Kyuhyun pasti bisa gila kalo beneran ditinggal, sebenernya mau bikin adegan mabok disini, tapi berhubung dia masih 17 tahun ga mungkin ada scene itu. Lol. Maaf curhat lagi saya. Dan ini lanjutannya~

Park Ha Mi : Aku terima saran kok tenang ajahhh xD Saran dablek siwon punya manfaat kok nanti, mari lihat dan saksikan :9 Maksih dukungannya! :D

Chikyumin : *hugsbalik* Saya Cuma bisa ngasihanin Kyu, semuanya Ming yang urus XD

Findaa : Annyeong juga^^ Pokoknya apapun akhirnya, terima jadi dah (hah?) becanda Happy kok~

Diamond : Semoga bisa bersatu, hehe. Karena ff ini Kyumin focus banget, jadi yang lain normal yaa

Sanyewook : Gapapa, untung ff ini masih ketemu ya udah lama banget soalnya. Semoga Kyu ga nyampe mau bunuh diri pas ditinggal Ming. Maaf ya ga bisa kilat-kilat apdetnya. Eh iya, kamu sampe review 2 kali ya say? Pasti lupa udah pernah lupa, pasti juga gara-gara saya ga apdet apdet. Mianhaeee.

vey900128 : Iya ngebayangin Min pura-pura kuat padahal sakit hati juga bakalan nyesek banget deh.

Sissy : 100 chapter? Modar saya *_*

Jirania : Hehe pantes kita tak bersua di kotak review.

Guest : Maklimin aja dia masih bocah. Sunat aja belom, lol. Sotoy banget guaaa

Lee Minry : *tutup kuping Ming dari saran siwon* Chapter ini berakhir dengan begitu *deepsigh* terima yaaaa

lee sunri hyun : Tapi Sungmin ga jahat *peluk Sungmin* dia masih galau aja kok, chingu^^

KYUMINTS : EAAAA ada yang kangen sama saya *tebar bunga* Sungmin itu masih normal, kalo kyu udah...ya tau sendiri dah. Jangankan kamu, saya aja penasaran sama endingnya xD

mariels25 : Tapi sungmin gimana ya...masih mau normal gitu loh (apasih) Aduh jadi kakak lagi, hahay. Saya ga tau ujungnya Sungmin ninggalon Kyu apa engaak yaa *balikin kitty eyes*

KyuWie : *pukpuk* ga akan ada sad ending kok di TTMP. Karena ff ini drama, yah ada turun naek emosi deh didalemnya kaya drama, jadi ditunggu aja sampe keadaan tidak memanas(?) yaaa

I'm minhun : Karena saya banyak tugas, terus UAS, terus persiapan mau Saturdaynight bareng Uming tgl 1 juni kemaren terus #dibekep Sungmin. LOL jadi dibikin menderita apa enggak nih si kyukyu? Yaaah kalo sad kecewa ya? Yang ini apalagi dong T.T Mereka bakal bersatu kok.

fifin yefi137 : *ikut nangis* Amiiiin KyuMin ga boleh pisah ^^b

kimteechul : Kenapa bingung sama chapter 9? Cerita sama sayaaa *ala mamah dedeh*

Ria : Salam kenal juga^^ Iya gapapa, juga kalo udah ketinggal banyak chapterbakal begituu. Pokoknya, Kyu harus bikin Min suka sama dia, titik xD Biarkan Siwon berkoar tentang rencana dableknya hahaha

Ashani : Ow? Really? Thank you *hug*Saya soalnya cinta mati sama karakter ming yang kayak gini, Kyu yang polos-polos jail juga favorit saya kalo baca ff kyumin. Ah, saya bakal sangat sangat bahagia kalo ada yang mau ngangkat ff ini jadi ftv atau novel with kyumin on it^^

Unknownsparkyu : Ya ampun sampe begitu? Sini saya obatin mana ulu hatinya? Ya...yah jangan jadi sider lagi dongs T.T

Nada : Siwon ya? Dia penuh misteriiiii. Dahsyat 9 chapter langsung dilahap. Saya mah bosen, apalagi bikinan saya sendiri :v

Dessykyumin : Jawabannya diatas yaaaa, kasian emang kyukyu, sama saya aja deh sini *ditampol Sungmin*

Ulinulinuha : Hebat dah *apaan sih* Chapter ini semoga ga biin galau yaaa

Shelly : Dan ketegangan itu mungkin akan kembali berlanjut di chapter ini dan depan~

**Terakhir, tolong tinggalkan reviewnyaaaa pleaaaase :)**


	11. Chapter 11

"Hyung," panggil Kyuhyun lagi, membuat Sungmin menoleh padanya. "Terima kasih atas hari ini. Aku sangat senang. Aku mencintaimu," katanya sedikit bereteriak.

Sungmin memakai lagi kacamata hitamnya, menyembunyikan mata sekaligus ekspresi aslinya dibalik itu. Ia membenahi dirinya yang mulai kacau dan membuat suaranya terdengar riang. "Sama-sama, Kyuhyun-aaaaaah. Sampai bertemu lagi. Daaaah..."

'Aku juga mencintaimu,' lanjutnya dalam hati.

.

"Eomma, aku mau pulang," kata Sungmin saat melihat ibunya sedang menonton televisi di apartemennya malam ini. Sang ibu hanya bisa menatapnya bingung sambil memfokuskan dirinya pada anak sulungnya.

"Ada masalah, Sungmin-ah?" tanyanya bingung. Tadi pagi anaknya tidak seperti ini.

"Aku mau tinggal di Ilsan lagi. Aku mau tidur dikasur lamaku malam ini. Aku mau tinggal bersama kalian lagi, aku rindu masakan Eomma, aku rindu bicara dengan Appa, bermain dengan Sungjin. Pokoknya aku rindu rumah," lanjut Sungmin sambil tertunduk. Keputusannya sudah bulat. Ia akan pergi malam ini juga.

.

.

**Title : Thanks To My Phone**

**Rating : T**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and Other**

**Warning : Terinspirasi dari Drama Korea Sassy Girl Chun Hyang, BoyxBoy, TYPO(s), newbie, membosankan, alur lambat, OOC**

**Type : Chaptered**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

.

.

.

**a/n : Saya rekomendasikan OST dari Sassy Girl Chun Hyang yang judulnya Am I Supposed To Be Sorry dari As One dan I Love You dari Kim Hyung Sup buat nemenin temen-temen baca chapter ini :) Buat yang tau drakor Sassy Girl ChunHyang, kalian pasti tau banget 2 lagu yang saya tunjukin itu nunjukin scene apa di drama itu *grin***

**-Chapter 11-**

Sungmin sedang memasukkan pakaiannya ke koper saat ibunya terus saja memandanginya bingung. Sudah berkali-kali Kyeongsuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi padanya, tapi jawabannya tidak jauh dari 'Aku rindu rumah'. Bukan seorang ibu jika ia tidak merasakan ada kebohongan didalam jawaban anaknya, dan ia yakin Sungminnya berbohong. Tapi, mungkin bukan saat yang tepat untuk memaksa anaknya bercerita sekarang.

"Nah, kurasa ini dulu. Besok atau lusa aku akan mengambil sisanya," kata Sungmin sambil menutup kopernya, membuyarkan semua tebakan di pikiran Kyeongsuk. Ia kemudian melirik lemari pakaian Sungmin, menemukannya dalam keadaan kosong.

"Sisanya? Tidak ada sisanya. Kau memasukkan semua pakaianmu, Sungmin-ah. Semua."

"Aku berpikir akan tinggal lama di rumah, jadi daripada repot bolak-balik, lebih baik kubawa semua. Maksudku barang lain, Eomma. Barang yang lain tidak terlalu penting, jadi bisa diambil kapan-kapan." Sungmin tertawa sambil menatap ibunya. Ia berdiri dari tempatnya membereskan pakaian dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi, mengambil peralatan mandinya.

Sungmin kembali dengan peralatan mandinya saat melihat Sen berputar-putar didepannya, seolah meminta perhatiannya. Ia menatap kucing manisnya sebentar sebelum kemudian meraih kucing itu dan menggendongnya. Matanya terarah pada kalung di leher kucing itu.

_**Kyumin's**_

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Sen," ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Sen. Dia punya banyak alasan untuk membawa Sen bersamanya, tapi alasan utama mengapa dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Sen atau mungkin mengembalikan Sen pada Kyuhyun adalah, Sen mengingatkannya pada Kyuhyun.

Benar.

Katakan saja ia bodoh, tapi ia tidak keberatan kalau harus tetap hidup dalam bayang-bayang Kyuhyun sampai nanti –sampai kapanpun. Sungmin berani bersumpah, ia tidak mau melupakan apapun yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun sampai saat ini. Bagi Sungmin, Kyuhyun itu sama dengan orang lain yang penting dalam hidupnya, tapi disaat yang sama Sungmin juga merasa Kyuhyun terlalu spesial untuk disamakan dengan orang lain. Se-spesial itu Cho Kyuhyun baginya sampai ia merasa perorbanannya sekarang akan membuahkan sesuatu yang bagus untuk Kyuhyun di masa depan.

'Kau boleh membenciku, Kyuhyuh-ah. Maki aku sampai semua perasaan kesalmu habis dan aku akan menerimanya. Aku tidak akan membalasnya, karena paling tidak, dunia tidak akan mengataimu, memandang rendah dirimu, memakimu...menjauhimu.'

Sungmin kembali mengusap kucingnya, ia yakin pilihan yang ia sambil sangat tepat untuk Kyuhyun.

Berbicara tentang Kyuhyun, Sungmin segera meraih ponsel pinknya, mengecek apakah Kyuhyun menghubungi atau mengirim pesan padanya. Itulah hal yang ia takutkan sebenarnya. Tapi, seakan Tuhan setuju dengan rencananya, ponselnya tidak memberikan tanda-tanda bahwa Kyuhyun menghubunginya. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali tanda mengerti.

Pemuda manis itu segera kembali ke aktivitas awalnya. Tinggal sedikit lagi sebelum semuanya selesai.

.

.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menelepon Sungmin malam ini. Bukan, bukan karena Sungmin menolak teleponnya, tapi lebih karena...ia takut. Bayangkan saja, bagaimana ia akan menghadapi Sungmin saat dirinya digelayuti perasaan bersalah karena menghilangkan hadiah pertama yang Sungmin berikan padanya?

Ia memutar mobilnya ke arah kanan, berharap menemukan danau yang tadi siang ia datangi bersama Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengutuk dirinya yang tadi siang pulang dengan taksi dan bukannya bis umum.

"Seandainya tadi aku naik bis umum, aku pasti tahu danaunya dimana. Tapi, astaga, aku bahkan tertidur di taksi. Menyebalkan," ia mengumpat sambil memukul kemudi mobilnya.

Semenjak sampai di apartemennya tadi siang, Kyuhyun kalang kabut saat tahu ponsel hitamnya kembali menjadi ponsel lamanya yang tidak penting dan membosankan. Ia sempat menenangkan dirinya sebentar sebelum emosinya kembali menguat saat mengingat gantungan ponsel itu adalah hadiah dari Lee Sungmin-nya tercinta. Ia sampai menggunting saku jaketnya, berharap gantungan itu ada disana. Tapi, hasilnya nihil, ia tetap tidak menemukannya. Jadilah dirinya curiga bahwa gantungannya mungkin terjatuh saat ia di danau bersama Sungmin.

"Sungmin pasti marah padaku kalau dia tahu gantungannya aku hilangkan. Sialan. Lain kali, perhatikanlah jalan dengan benar, Cho Kyuhyun," katanya pada diri sendiri. Ia melirik jam digital di dashbornya.

20.13

Ia harus cepat sebelum Sungmin mungkin akan curiga karena dirinya tidak jadi menelepon Sungmin.

"Mana danaunya? Aku ingat tadi ada penjual es krim. Sialan, penjual es krimnya hilang." Kyuhyun memutari tempat penuh rumput yang ada di hadapannya. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun harus kecewa karena ia yakin bukan tempat yang ini. Danau yang ia datangi tadi memiliki bangku yang menghadap ke danau. Dan tempat ini tidak.

"Atau yang tadi kudatangi bukan danau? Bagaimana kalau yang kudatangi tadi itu ternyata kolam besar atau mungkin danau itu hanya halusinasiku?" katanya frustasi. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun berlari menuju mobilnya. Ia menatap lurus kedepan dan diam sebentar. "Dinginkan kepalamu dan fokus, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau masih punya waktu."

"HUWA!" Kyuhyun terlonjak saat ponselnya berdering. Dengan takut, Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan berharap panggilan yang masuk ponselnya bukan dari Sungmin.

"Dongahe-hyung?"

"Aku mau minta jawaban matemati—"

"Ya! Lee Donghae, katakan padaku sejauh apa danau di Seoul dengan apartemenku?" potong Kyuhyun cepat. Ia yakin Donghae tahu tentang danau yang ia maksud.

"Danau?"

"Cepat, Hyung." Saat dimana Kyuhyun mengatakan 'hyung' adalah saat dimana manusia benar-benar butuh bantuan.

"Jangan bergurau. Mana ada danau di Seoul?"

"Tidak ada...danau?"

"Sejak kapan kau bodoh begini? Tidak ada danau didekat apartemenmu, Kyu. Mungkin taman dengan kolam besar yang kau maksud, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun dengan cepat memasang earphonenya. Mungkin benar kalau yang ia datangi bukan danau. Dengan cermat ia mendengar instruksi Donghae tentang beberapa taman yang memiliki kolam besar, memutar balik mobilnya.

Kyuhyun menatap jam digitalnya lagi. 20.24. Kyuhyun tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ia merasa harus benar-benar cepat.

.

.

Sungmin menutup bagasi mobilnya dengan perlahan. Ada sedikit perasaan tidak rela saat ia melirik ke arah pintu masuk utama gedung apartemennya. Kenyataan bahwa dia harus meninggalkan apartemennya membuatnya sangat tidak ikhlas. Ini bukan hanya tentang Kyuhyun, tapi juga karirnya. Apartemen yang menjadi pijakan pertamanya di Seoul, yang menyaksikan dirinya tumbuh mengejar mimpinya sebagai artis, harus ia tinggalkan sekarang. Perlahan bayangan dirinya tentang apartemennya menguak di pikirannya. Bagaimana ia mendekorasi apartemennya, membanggakannya pada teman-temannya, menganggapnya sebagai rumah idealnya, bahkan mengambil gambar setiap pojok apartemennya. Dalam hati Sungmin tertawa, ia juga ingat siapa saja yang memberinya selamat atas apartemen pertamanya, siapa saja yang pernah menginap disana, makan disana, mandi disana...

...dan ada Kyuhyun disana. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum tipis. Sejak kapan apartemennya identik dengan Kyuhyun?

"Eomma," katanya tiba-tiba. "Aku rasa masih ada yang ketinggalan. Aku lupa mengecek air dan lampu. Aku naik dulu ya," lanjutnya sambil melonggokkan kepalanya ke Kyeongsuk yang sudah siap di mobil.

"Hanya mengecek lampu dan air, setelah itu kembali." Sungmin berbicara sendiri sambil menekan tombol di lift.

Sesampainya didepan pintu apartemennya, Sungmin membeku. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang memaksanya diam dan melirik ke kanan, melirik pintu apartemen Kyuhyun.

Ada sedikit bagian dalam dirinya yang berharap Kyuhyun akan keluar dari pintu itu dan mencegahnya pergi, tapi hanya sedikit, karena bagian lain dari dirinya dipenuhi logika. Sungmin tertawa lagi, tawa yang terdengar sangat berbeda dari tawanya selama ini. Matanya berkabut saat kakinya melangkah ke arah apartemen Kyuhyun.

Logikanya kalah saat ini.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu dan tidak melihat berkas cahaya dari dalam, menandakan Sang Pemilik tidak di dalam. Matanya kemudian tidak sengaja melirik kotak surat di bagian bawah pintu. Lagi-lagi Sungmin terdiam. Bayang-bayang kejadian yang pernah terjadi disana berputar di kepalanya.

Siapa yang akan menyangka kalau lubang sekecil itu bahkan bisa meninggalkan kenangan yang begitu besar bagi Sungmin?

Ia duduk didepannya, menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu, mengulang kenangannya pada hari dimana Kyuhyun mengirim surat pertamanya.

**Sungminnie-hyung. Maafkan aku.**

**Karena Kyuhyun sekarang adalah tetanggamu jadi bersikap baiklah padanya.**

**"****Kau tetangga yang paling menyebalkan, Kyuhyun-ah," kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum lagi. Samar-samar ia mengingat perkataannya saat itu dan saat dimana Kyuhyun membalas ucapannya yang kasar malam itu dengan penuh penyesalan.**

'_Aku benar-benar tidak ada maksud membuatmu jadi seperti itu. Maafkan aku.'_

"Kau ingat saat kita di mobilmu setelah pulang dari rumahku? ... Kau bertanya apakah aku sudah memaafkanmu atau belum... saat itu aku menjawab kalau aku tidak akan memaafkanmu sebelum aku puas menyiksamu—" Sungmin merasa suaranya tercekat. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Terlalu banyak yang ingin ia katakan pada Kyuhyun. Dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus merangkai kata-katanya.

Ia terdiam cukup lama, memikirkan peristiwa berkesan antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kau juga ingat setelah kita bertengkar? –Ah, kau pasti bingung bertengkar yang mana karena kita sering bertengkar ya?" Sungmin tertawa.

"Setelah aku menojokmu, kau ingat? Setelah itu kau juga meminta maaf padaku. Bayangkan itu, Kyu... Kau... kau minta maaf setelah...aku menonjokmu. Kau tahu apa yang membuatku sangat menyesal saat itu? ... Surat darimu. Yang didalamnya kau mengatakan kalau aku baik seperti...malaikat." Sungmin terus mengucapkan apa yang ingin ia katakan pada Kyuhyun. Matanya mulai berkabut. Ia tiba-tiba ingat semua yang terjadi, Kyuhyun yang berlari ke apartemennya, dirinya yang memasakkan ramen untuk Kyuhyun, menonton TV bersama, lalu tertidur.

"Aku ingat ucapan maafmu yang lain lagi, Kyu. ... Kau tahu tidak, saat kau menciumku malam itu, aku tidak tidur. Hahahaha. Aku benar-benar...tidak tidur. Aku mendengar semua yang kau katakan," lanjutnya sambil menengadahkan kepalanya. Menahan sesuatu yang akan mengalir dari matanya. Ia ingat malam itu, ia tahu saat itulah dirinya melakukan kesalahan terbesar.

Membiarkan Kyuhyun jatuh untuknya.

"...Aku terlalu berdebar saat tahu kau berbaring disebelahku, dikasur yang sama denganku." Sungmin lagi-lagi tertawa.

"Kau...kau minta maaf karena mencuri ciuman dariku. Kau ingat? Untuk apa kau minta maaf...bodoh. Aku yang salah. Aku yang...salah." Ia memukul pelan pintu dibelakangnya. Berharap si pemilik ada dibaliknya dan merasakan betapa kalut dirinya saat ini. Tangannya terkepal sekarang, rasanya ia ingin memukul wajahnya sendiri.

"Aku memaafkanmu, Kyu... Ak-Aku benar-benar memaafkanmu. Kau tahu...aku...memaafkanmu. Maka dari itu...maukah kau memaafkanku setelah ini?" Sungmin merasakan bibirnya bergetar, dan matanya basah. Air itu mengalir begitu saja saat Sungmin memejamkan matanya.

Sebelum tangisnya terdengar, Sungmin dengan cepat bangun dari posisinya dan menatap pintu itu lagi. Mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengelusnya, mengecupnya dan tersenyum ke arah pintu itu.

"Apa-apaan aku ini. Seperti orang gila saja ... Pintu-sshi, aku tahu Kyuhyun pasti sedang mencari gantungan ponsel yang kubuang sekarang. Kalau Kyuhyun sudah pulang, katakan padanya kalau aku minta maaf padanya. Aku sangat jahat padanya. Katakan padanya kalau aku bukan malaikat... Katakan padanya kalau aku...sangat senang bisa mengenalnya. Aku sangat mencintainya." Sungmin tertawa sebentar sebelum menutup mulutnya. Matanya terpejam erat, menyisakan air mata yang mengalir dibawahnya.

"Aku pergi dulu." Sungmin membungkukkan badannya dihadapan pintu itu. Saat melakukannya, Sungmin bisa merasakan air matanya menetes dengan sangat deras dan membasahi lantai dibawahnya. Ia hanya bisa mematung dalam posisinya. Membiarkan airmatanya keluar tanpa halangan. Tangan kanannya sekarang bertumpu pada pintu, bahunya naik turun menahan suaranya yang mungkin akan keluar saat ia membuka mulutnya.

Sungmin memegangi dadanya dengan tangan kiri, merasakan kalau sekarang ternyata ia tidak siap meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Ia masih ingin tertawa bersama Kyuhyun, ia masih ingin menemani Kyuhyun belajar, memasak untuknya, pergi ke taman bermain dengannya, menemaninya saat upacara kelulusan, kuliah bersama—

"Ya...Cho...Kyuhyun...Setelah kutinggal, carilah perempuan yang bisa mengurusmu. Kau masih muda... Aku masih ingat... kau ingin masuk Universitas Seoul dan mengambil bisnis... semangat dengan cita-citamu. Aku akan berdoa untukmu."

Sungmin segera bangkit dari posisinya, menatap pintu didepannya sekali lagi sebelum berjalan cepat menuju lift.

.

Saat dirinya di mobil, Sungmin segera memasang seatbeltnya dan menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. "Nah, air dan lampunya sudah beres," lapor dirinya pada Sang Eomma.

"Sungmin-ah, matamu..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Eomma. Mataku hanya kedinginan. Eomma tahu, mata itu akan merah kalau kedinginan, sama seperti telinga atau hidung, jadi Eomma tidak perlu khawatir." Sungmin melirik ponselnya sekali lagi. Dan ia bersyukur Kyuhyun masih tidak menghubunginya. Tidak mau mengambil risiko Kyuhyun menghubunginya, Sungmin mematikan ponselnya.

"Baiklah, 21.40, berarti kita akan sampai dini hari. Eomma tidur saja," katanya pada Kyeongsuk. Ibu dua anak itu hanya bisa menatap anaknya lagi. 'Apa yang kau sembunyikan, Sungmin-ah?' batinya miris.

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah menemukan tempat yang ia datangi tadi siang, walaupun salah berkali-kali.

"Bagaimana, Kyu, sudah sampai kan?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Donghae, Kyuhyun langsung memutus teleponnya dengan Donghae.

"Sekarang tinggal mencari gantungannya." Kyuhyun meninju udara di atasnya. Ia baru akan memulai pencariannya saat tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Sesuatu dalam hatinya seperti menggelitik tangannya untuk menggenggam ponselnya dan menghubungi Sungmin sekarang. Ia hanya tersenyum dan berjalan menuju bangku yang sebelumnya ia duduki.

"Aigoo, seperti inikah rasanya jatuh cinta? Baru beberapa saat tidak bertemu Sungmin, aku sudah sangat merindukannya." Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap langit diatasnya, ia berpikir kalau Sungmin juga sedang menatap langit yang sama dengannya dan memikirkan dirinya.

"Aku pasti menemukannya. Kau tidak akan kecewa memberikannya padaku, Sungmin manis. Semangat!"

.

30 menit berlalu dan Kyuhyun mulai putus asa. Salahkan saja penerangan malam yang ala kadarnya dan dirinya yang kelelahan. Ia hanya bisa membaringkan tubuhnya di rumput dan menatap ponsel hitamnya yang membosankan. Rasanya ponselnya sangat jelek dan butut saat ini. Menggelikan dan menjijikkan saat hiasan pink yang baru pagi ini sempat menggantung disana, sekarang menghilang.

"Kemana sih hilangnya? Lagipula, bagaimana bisa hilang? Itu kan kugantung dari dalam." Kyuhyun membolak-balik ponselnya. Ia mulai berpikir bagaimana gantungannya bisa hilang disaat ia selalu menggenggam ponselnya. Yang ada didekatnya sebelum gantungan itu menghilang hanya supir taksi dan Sungminnya. Supir taksi jelas tidak mungkin. Lalu, Sungmin...

"Jangan-jangan...Sungmin mengambilnya. Tunggu, apa aku baru saja menuduh kekasihku sendir sebagai pencuri? Tapi... Pikirkan dengan baik, Cho Kyuhyun, Sungmin itu pemalu. Bahkan dia tidak berani memberikan gantungan itu langsung padamu, melainkan memasukkannya di celana tidurmu. Saat Sungmin tahu kau memakainya hari ini, dia pasti kaget dan sangat malu, mengetahui bahwa kau sudah menerima dirimu menjadi 'Minimi's'."

Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Minimi-hyung? –Oh, aku tahu, kau pasti berharap aku mengaku padamu kalau gantungan itu hilang, lalu kau akan memarahiku. Setelah itu kau akan pura-pura membantuku mencarikan gantungan itu dan voila! Kau pasti akan mengataiku bodoh." Kyuhyun menggenggam ponselnya gemas dan berguling-guling di rumput. Ia sangat senang memikirkan kalau Sungmin ingin bermain permainan seperti ini dengannya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan berpura-pura tidak peduli pada gantungan itu dan membuatmu menyerahkan gantungan itu dengan sendirinya."

Kyuhyun kemudian bangun dan membersihkan pakaiannya. Ia sudah lega sekarang, paling tidak ia yakin gantungan keramatnya ada ditangannya kekasihnya.

"Ah~ Betapa manisnya dirimu, Sungmin-hyung~"

Dengan langkah ringan dan setengah melompat Kyuhyun menuju mobilnya. Sekarang ia bisa menghubungi Sungmin dengan tenang.

.

.

.

**21.45**

Remaja 17 tahun itu tidak berhenti menghubungi Sungmin, menyebalkan sekali rasanya saat orang paling ia dengar suaranya itu sepertinya mematikan ponselnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya besar-besar menjauhi tempat parkir.

Ia sedikit terkejut saat menemukan lampu apartemen Sungmin yang mati. 'Dia belum pulang? Tapi, kan, Kyeongsuk-ahjumma menginap,' pikirnya bingung. Kyuhyun lalu menempelkan telinganya pada pintu didepannya. Mencoba mendengar sesuatu yang mungkin terjadi didalam.

"Aku yang tuli atau pintu ini terlalu tebal atau memang tidak ada orang?" tanyanya. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kertas yang selalu siap sedia di sakunya. Mengirim surat seperti biasa.

**Hyung, kau ada didalam? Aku mau mengatakan sesuatu. –Kyuhyun**

Setelah membunyikan bel apartemen dan menunggu sebentar. Tidak ada sahutan sama sekali. Kyeongsuk-ahjumma tidak ada didalam atau bagaimana?

Apa Sungmin berbohong padanya?

**Sungmin-hyung, ponselmu mati? Apa Kyeongsuk-ahjumma didalam?**

Kyuhyun mulai melangkah ke arah apartemennya sendiri, berjalan mundur sambil terus menatap bingung pada apartemen Sungmin. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres disana. Dengan keras Kyuhyun meneriakkan nama Sungmin didepan dinding yang membatasi apartemennya dan Sungmin sesaat setelah ia menutup pintu apartemennya.

Berharap Sungmin membalasnya.

"YA! SUNGMIN-AH!" teriaknya makin kencang. Ia tidak tahu kenapa tapi hatinya merasa tidak tenang sekarang. Kemana Sungmin? Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?

Kyuhyun memandang jam dindingnya, 22.00. "Baiklah, ini masih belum terlalu larut, mungkin dia masih ada pekerjaan. Aku lebih baik menunggu di depan apartemennya seperti biasa," ucapnya sebelum mengenakan jaketnya dan melangkah keluar, berdiri seperti biasa di depan apartemen Sungmin. Seperti biasa menunggunya disana.

'Pasti sebentar lagi Sungmin datang.'

.

.

Sungmin bergegas menuju SM Building pagi-pagi sekali. Ada yang harus ia selesaikan dengan serius bersama orang paling penting di agensinya. Lee Sooman.

Leeteuk hanya bisa menatap tak percaya pada artisnya. Pemuda itu meneleponnya malam-malam dan memintanya untuk memutus kontrak dengan SM Entertainment. Baru semalam dan ini... benar-benar mengejutkannya. Ia tidak masalah kalau Sungmin mungkin tidak kuat dengan peraturan SM yang merugikan dirinya sehingga memutuskan untuk keluar, tapi... mundur dari dunia hiburan? Yang benar saja. Ia baru akan melebarkan sayapnya!

"_Aku akan membayar dendanya. Aku akan melanjutkan sekolah, fokus, dan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang sebenarnya. Aku tahu dunia hiburan tidak cocok denganku."_

"_Dalam sehari, Sungmin-ah?"_

"_Aku sudah mencari pengacara kalau memang masalah ini akan dibawa ke pengadilang dan dia yang akan menanganinya saat aku benar-benar pergi. Aku malas berhubungan dengan dunia menjijikkan itu lagi. Aku bosan."_

_Leeteuk membelalakkan matanya, ia rasa telinganya rusak atau mungkin tertutup debu. Menjijikkan katanya? Apa berdiri berjam-jam untuk audisi menjijikkan bagi Lee Sungmin? _

_Kemana Sungmin yang berbinar saat membicarakan drama musikalnya? Kemana Sungmin yang rela bergadang demi album pertamanya?_

"_Besok pagi aku akan ke SM dan mengadaan konferensi pers. Aku barusan menghubungi Sooman-sajangnim dan dia setuju untuk membicarakannya."_

"_Sungmin-ah. Album pertamamu baru rilis. Kau ini mau dikatai artis cari sensasi atau apa?"_

"_Aku memang suka cari sensasi."_

_Jeda sebentar._

"_Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu keluar begitu saja."_

_Sungmin tertawa. "Hyung, maaf kalau aku terdengar kasar. Tapi, aku artisnya dan kau manajerku. Aku bisa mengambil keputusan juga."_

"_Sung...min-ah?" Leeteuk tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan didengarnya. Lee Sungmin tidak mungkin seperti ini. Ini terlalu aneh._

"_Aku tidak minta pendapatmu, Hyung. Aku menghubungimu untuk mengatakan itu saja."_

_Leeteuk benci saat seperti ini. Pembicaraan ini tidak seharusnya dibicarakan lewat telepon. Ia ingin menatap langsung mata Sungmin dan mencari kebenaran disana._

"_Baiklah, Hyung, kurasa itu saja. Aku minta maaf kalau mengganggumu malam-malam begini. Sampai bertemu besok pagi."_

Lee Sooman menatap Sungmin dengan geram. Surat kontrak yang ditandatangi oleh Sungmin sebagai bukti kalau dirinya resmi menjadi artis dibawah naungan SM Entertainment terpampang didepan wajahnya, dengan keadaan sudah terbagi menjadi dua bagian. Sungmin menyobeknya tepat setelah dia mengatakan muak dengan semua hal yang berbau artis.

"Sajangnim, aku sudah menyiapkan uang denda yang harus kubayar untuk keluar dari SM. Kurasa ini artinya permasalahan aku keluar dari SM tidak perlu dibawa ke pengadilan. Benar, kan?"

Pria tua itu menatap orang lain di samping Sungmin, meminta penjelasan darinya. Leeteuk yang ditatap hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Anda tenang saja. Aku tidak menutut ganti rugi atau semacamnya. Cukup coret namaku dari daftar nama artis disini dan batalkan semua jadwal yang dibuat atas namaku."

"Ah, satu lagi, Sajangnim. Anda tidak perlu takut aku pergi ke Agensi lain karena aku benar-benar tidak akan berurusan dengan dunia ini lagi."

"Kau pikir kau siapa, anak muda?" Lee Sooman menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan rendah. Apa Sungmin berpikir tempatnya bekerja adalah toilet umum yang setelah dipakai harus dibayar?

Sungmin menatap lawan bicaranya lama. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengambil potongan surat kontrak yang dia sobek.

"Anda lihat, disini tertulis aku hanya perlu membayar denda saat aku melanggar kontrak ini. Dan aku memang melanggar semuanya. Aku tidak mau mengikuti semua peraturan disini. Aku keluar."

Dengan itu Sungmin keluar dari ruangan itu dan meninggalkan cek bertuliskan harga yang harus ia bayar untuk keluar dari SM Entertainment. Meninggalkan Sooman yang menatap punggung mantan artisnya.

"Dia benar. Hanya perlu membayar denda." Sooman memandang cek didepannya.

Ia kehilangan artis multitalenta yang sangat ia banggakan sekarang. Pria itu tidak percaya jika Sungmin serius dengan ucapannya semalam. Ini semua tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Sepanjang Sungmin bekerja, dirinya tidak pernah mengeluh dan menuruti semua peraturan dengan patuh. Ia masih ingat bagaimana ia memilih Sungmin sebagai artis barunya. Bahkan ekspresi bahagianya masih teringat jelas olehnya.

Mungkin Anda harus memperbaharui kontrak Anda agar tida kehilangan artis lagi, Lee Sooman-sajangnim.

.

.

Ruangan konferensi pers itu siap kurang dari 30 menit setelah Sungmin mengatakan kalau dia ingin mengadakan konferensi pers. Wartawan-wartawan itu menatap lapar meja didepan mereka yang nantinya akan diisi oleh Lee Sungmin dan manajernya serta Lee Sooman. Mereka tahu akan ada berita menggemparkan hanya dengan melihat wajah Lee Sooman yang kusam saat memasuki ruangan.

Leeteuk menatap pasrah Sungmin yang ada disampingnya. Semua ini terlalu cepat untuknya. Semuanya berjalan sesuai kemauan Sungmin, seakan pemuda manis itu sudah merencanakan hal ini sejak lama. Ia tidak sempat membantah apapun yang Sungmin katakan karena memang Sungmin tidak berhenti menyibukkan dirinya dengan rencana kilatnya.

"Kau memutuskan ini tidak dalam semalam, benar kan, Lee Sungmin?" Leeteuk berbisik pada Sungmin. Menahan geraman marahnya.

"Itu urusanku, Hyung." Lagi-lagi Sungmin tersenyum. Leeteuk kali ini punya kesempatan melihat mata Sungmin dan ia melihat api ambisi disana. Siapapun yang melihat mata Sungmin akan tahu kalau tidak ada keraguan sedikitpun dalam langkah Sungmin. Ia terlihat sangat serius.

.

Leeteuk mengundurkan dirinya sebentar tepat sebelum konferensi pers itu dimulai. Kyuhyun menghubunginya dan ia yakin ini semua ada hubungannya dengan tingkah aneh Sungmin.

"Teuki-hyung! Aku minta jadwal Sungmin untuk hari ini. Dari pagi hingga malam. Berikan padaku...Kumohon. Aku menghubungi Sungmin pagi ini dan teleponnya tidak aktif... Ya! Teuki-hyung kau mendengarku? Berikan jad—"

"Kau bisa melihat siaran langsung dari konferensi pers Sungmin 2 menit lagi di televisi. Atau kalau kau mau melihat langsung, datang ke SM Building, tempat Sungmin mengumumkan hubungan kalian waktu itu." Leeteuk berbicara beberapa kalimat lagi sebelum akhirnya dia mematikan teleponnya. Ia menangkap suara panik dari Kyuhyun dan ia tidak bisa menebak alasannya. Dalam hati ia berharap tidak ada masalah dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

.

**.**

**Kyuhyun berlari menuju tempat parkir. Lift sialan yang harusnya ia gunakan sangat penuh dan ia sangat tidak sabar sekarang.**

**Membenarkan jaket cokelatnya dan memasukkan ponselnya ke saku, Kyuhyun berhasil sampai di lantai dasar. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa tidak tenang sekali pagi ini. Kenyataan bahwa dirinya tertidur didepan pintu saat menunggu Sungmin sedikit banyak mengejutkannya. Belum lagi kenyataan bahwa pintu apartemen Sungmin tidak terbuka dan lampu apartemen Sungmin yang mati membuatnya kesal. Artinya Kyeongsuk-ahjumma tidak didalam, kan? **

**Artinya Sungmin membohonginya.**

**Disamping keinginan untuk bertemu kekasihnya, Kyuhyun merasa harus menuntut penjelasan dari Sungmin kenapa dia membohonginya. Oh, satu lagi, ia harus menanyakan gantungan ponselnya.**

**.**

**.**

**"****Aku memutuskan untuk mundur dari dunia hiburan dan fokus pada pendidikanku." Kata Sungmin yang dibalas langsung dengan kerumunan pertanyaan oleh wartawan-wartawan didepannya.**

**"****Untuk alasan itu, aku sudah menyelesaikan kontrakku dengan SM Entertainment melalui jalur damai dan tidak akan membawanya ke pengadilan. Aku juga tidak menuntut apapun dari SM Entertainment karena ini semua murni keinginanku."**

**"****Bagaimana dengan fansmu?"**

**"****Aku minta maaf pada fansku. Mungin keputusanku kelihatan sangat terburu-buru, tapi aku memikirkannya dengan matang dan tidak akan menyesali ini. Aku berterima kasih atas cinta dan pengertian mereka. Dengan ini aku berharap mereka mendukung keputusanku untuk mundur dan memperbaiki kehidupanku."**

**"****Album pertamamu. Apa akan dibiarkan terbengkalai begitu saja? Promosinya baru dimulai, kan?"**

**Pertanyaan ini menohok Sungmin. Album pertama yang ia impikan akan redup begitu saja setelah konferensi pers ini berakhir. Ia bekerja keras untuk albumnya dan...semuanya berakhir begitu saja.**

**'****Dengar Sungmin, kau sudah bilang tidak akan menyesalinya. Jangan goyah sekarang. Tatap mereka dan katakan kau benci semuanya.'**

**"****Album itu murni berasal dari rasa penasaranku. Aku ingin tahu apa rasanya meraup keuntungan dari suaraku. Aku merengek pada Sooman-sajangnim dan aku mendapat album pertamaku. Dan rasa penasaranku hilang saat penjualan albumu menduduki top 3. Itu saja. Setelah rasa penasaranku terjawab, keinginan untuk mempromosikan album itu hilang begitu saja. Maaf untuk mengatakan hal ini, tapi aku orang yang mudah bosan." Jawaban itu membuat Leeteuk dan Sooman memandang Sungmin. Mereka tidak percaya dengan jawaban Sungmin. **

**Itu semua bohong.**

**Mereka yang mendorong Sungmin memulai debut sebagai penyanyi. Mereka mendorong Sungmin agar dirinya percaya pada suaranya dan maju sebagai penyanyi. Mereka tahu bagaimana Sungmin akhirnya bekerja keras saat rekaman. Mereka tahu kalau—**

**—****konferensi pers ini milik Sungmin.**

"Lalu kenapa harus meninggalkan dunia pendidikan? Bukankan bisa memilih vakum?"

"Aku ingin melanjutkan pendidikanku di Amerika dan menetap disana."

.

.

"...**Setelah rasa penasaranku terjawab, keinginan untuk mempromosikan album itu hilang begitu saja. Maaf untuk mengatakan hal ini, tapi aku orang yang mudah bosan." **

**Setelah kalimat itu, **Kyuhyun keluar dari mobilnya dan bergegas menuju ruangan konferensi pers. Ia melihat siaran langsung Sungmin melalui TV di mobilnya dan itu semua membuatnya gila. Apa yang ada dipikiran Sungmin sampai ia ingin berhenti menjadi artis? Sesuatu terjadi dan ia tidak tahu? Ia benar-benar pusing dan butuh penjelasan. Sungmin memberinya banyak teka-teki pagi ini.

Pemuda itu sempat dihadang seorang petugas karena ia ingin memasuki ruang tertutup itu dengan seenaknya.

"Aku bisa melaporkanmu ke Lee Sooman kalau kau melakukan ini padaku," kata Kyuhyun mengancam. Matanya tidak bercanda dan menyiratkan kemarahan.

Petugas didepannya tidak bergerak, tetap menahan Kyuhyun diluar. Pemuda 17 tahun itu tidak kehabisan akal. Dia menjambak rambut petugas itu dan memukul bagian pribadi pertugas itu dengan lutut dan segera menendang petugas itu. Menginjaknya saat berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan didepannya.

Kalian tidak akan berani berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun saat dirinya sedang marah.

"Aku ingin melanjutkan pendidikanku di Amerika dan menetap disana." Kalimat itu menyambut kedatangannya. Membuat Kyuhyun terperangah didepan pintu tanpa bisa bergerak.

Mata Kyuhyun tidak lepas dari Sungmin yang tidak balas menatapnya.

"Selain melanjutkan pendidikanku, aku juga akan melangsungkan pertunangan disana."

Mata Kyuhyun ingin keluar saat ini. Kekasih Sungmin...adalah dirinya, kan? Mereka tidak pernah membicarakan masalah ini sebelumnya. Apa ini kejutan dari Sungmin? Apa ini artinya Sungmin mau bertunangan dan membawa dirinya ke Ame—

"Pertunangan? Dengan Cho Kyuhyun maksudmu?" tanya seorang wartawan yang disambut tawa kecil Sungmin.

"Bukan. Dia perempuan. Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan siapa dia sekarang karena aku yakin kalian akan menganggunya."

Jawaban itu sontak mengejutkan semua orang tanpa kecuali. Ini seperti...sengatan tegangan tinggi untuk Kyuhyun. Sungmin terlalu...mengejutkannya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa saat ini.

Pertanyaan 'lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun?' kemudian terlempar. Tiba-tiba keadaan di ruangan itu seperti diselimuti suasana yang mencekam. Semua orang penasaran dengan jawaban dari pertanyaan itu. Apalagi satu orang yang sekarang mengepalkan tangannya keras.

Sungmin menegakkan kepalanya dan melihat ke arah Kyuhyun. Tidak sengaja. Pemuda itu tidak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya saat melihat Kyuhyun berdiri disana dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama terkejut dengan miliknya. Sungmin tidak menyangka Kyuhyun bisa ada disana. Dan Sungmin tidak siap harus berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Aku dan Cho Kyuhyun hanya berpura-pura. Kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Semua yang kami lakukan selama ini tidak lebih dari kebohongan. Hubunganku dan Kyuhyun tidak lebih dari sensasi yang kuciptakan sendiri. Dan ini semua kulakukan untuk mendongkrak namaku dan menyukseskan peluncuran album pertamaku. Aku harus menarik perhatian sebanyak mungkin, kan?" katanya sambil menyeringai.

'Ini bukan Lee Sungmin,' batin Leeteuk tidak percaya. Ia yakin ada sesuatu yang salah di kepala Sungmin.

.

.

Kyuhyun langsung menarik Sungmin keluar dari ruangan memuakkan itu dengan tidak sabar. Ia tidak peduli dengan wartawan yang masih disana atau orang lain yang, persetan, ia tidak peduli siapa mereka.

Sungmin menarik tangannya dengan cepat dan berniat meninggalkan Kyuhyun sebelum Kyuhyun menarik tangannya lagi, kali ini ia lebih keras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Cho Kyuhyun!" bentak Sungmin kesal saat mereka sudah berada di toilet, tempat Kyuhyun menarik dan mengunci pintu di belakang mereka.

"Katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun meremas tangan Sungmin yang masih ia ada dalam genggamannya.

Sungmin tertawa.

"Semuanya sudah jelas. Aku akan pergi ke Amerika untuk sekolah dan ber—"

"Jangan berbohong denganku. LEE SUNGMIN." Kyuhyun tidak tahan untuk membentak Sungmin tepat didepan wajahnya.

"Lihat siapa yang bicara. Kau bisa cek namaku, sudah ada di pendaftaran murid baru di kampus di Amerika. Dan... Jangan tuduh aku pembohong. Siapa duluan yang memulai permainan bohong-membohongi ini?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lalu menunjuk dada Kyuhyun dengan telunjuknya. "...Kau," katanya lagi.

Kyuhyun melepas kasar genggaman tangannya pada Sungmin dan meninju pintu dibelakang Sungmin. "Berhenti berbohong dan katakan padaku apa yang terjadi."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum merendahkan. "Berhenti bertanya apa yang terjadi padaku. Apa ruginya kalau aku pergi ke Amerika?"

"KAU!" Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya. Bersiap memukul apapun didekatnya. Apa Sungmin tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya kalau Sungmin benar-benar meninggalkannya?

"Aku bersyukur bertemu denganmu sekarang. Aku mau mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah membantu peluncuran albumku, yah walaupun pada akhirnya aku memilih untuk berhenti."

"Ya, Lee Sungmin! Kau tidak mungkin meninggalkanku begitu saja. Kita..." Kyuhyun tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Lidahnya kelu. Kenyataan kalau Sungmin selama ini mempermainkan dirinya lebih dari petaka untuknya.

"Terima kasih untuk kebodohanmu. Aku pergi."

Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin yang memunggunginya dan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Sungmin tersentak. Ia merasakan pertahanannya akan runtuh bila Kyuhyun membalik tubuhnya dan menatapnya langsung. Mencegah hal itu, Sungmin menyikut perut Kyuhyun dengan keras dan menghadap pemuda yang sekarang memegangi perutnya.

"Menjijikkan. Aku tidak gay sepertimu."

"Jangan pergi," ucap Kyuhyun sambil berdiri tegak. Matanya tidak bisa menunjukkan ekspresi kesal sedikitpun. Ia ingin marah tapi bayangan kehidupannya tanpa Sungmin membuatnya kehilangan keinginan untuk memaki Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap rendah pada Kyuhyun yang memelas dihadapannya. Memandang Kyuhyun yang tidak menunjukkan ekspresi marah sedikitpun padanya, membuatnya nyaris memeluk pemuda itu. Sebelumnya Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun akan memukul wajahnya, maemaki dirinya, atau melakukan hal kasar lainnya karena tahu Sungmin menipunya selama ini, tapi Kyuhyun malah...memintanya untuk tidak pergi.

"Kau benar-benar..."

'...jatuh cinta padaku?' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"...sangat memprihatinkan. Lihat dirimu, Cho Kyuhyun. Saat kita pertama kali bertemu kau memandangku dengan tatapan merendahkan seakan kau bisa menggerakkan diriku sesuai kemauan kekanakanmu."

"Aku akan berhenti menyusahkan hidupmu, Hyung. Aku juga tidak akan mengganggumu lagi," kata Kyuhyun sambil meraih tangan Sungmin. Meyakinkan Sungmin bahwa ia serius dengan kata-katanya. "Kau boleh memukulku sampai kau puas asal jangan pergi dariku."

Sungmin menarik tangannya dengan kasar. Ia membalikkan badannya lagi. Sungmin merasa ini sudah mencapai batasnya. Ia akan luluh bila Kyuhyun mengatakan—

"Hyung, aku...benar-benar mencintaimu. Jangan tinggalkan aku."

'Jangan memohon padaku, Kyuhyun-ah. Jangan nyatakan perasaanmu saat ini. Jangan katakan apapun.' Sungmin membuka mulutnya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Matanya memerah hanya dengan mendengar Kyuhyun memohon padanya. Ia tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun akan semenyedihkan ini saat dirinya akan meninggalkannya.

Sungmin tahu ia akan ikut memohon pada Tuhan untuk menyatukan dirinya dengan Kyuhyun saat dia melihat Kyuhyun saat ini. Tangan pemuda itu sudah memegang pegangan pintu saat Kyuhyun kembali memeluknya dan membalik badannya dengan cepat. Menempelkan bibirnya dengan milik Sungmin.

Sungmin merasakan airmatanya meleleh saat itu juga. Ia tidak akan sanggup pergi kalau Kyuhyun tetap begini.

'Jangan membuatku menanggung dosamu, Kyu.'

PLAK

Tanpa berpikir dua kali Sungmin menampar Kyuhyun dan keluar dari bilik toilet itu.

"Menjijikkan." Kyuhyun mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulut Sungmin sebelum Sungmin menutup pintu toilet dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang diam disana, mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi padanya.

Otaknya memerintahkan dirinya untuk berdiri dan mengejar Sungmin, tapi tubuhnya menolak karena terlalu shock. Sungmin menjatuhkan dirinya. Sungmin membuatnya patah hati kurang dalam waktu 30 menit.

.

.

Sungmin duduk di ruang tunggu keberangkatan sambil tertunduk. Ia sedang mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi dalam waktu kurang dari sehari ini. Rencana kilatnya benar-benar berhasil sesuai rencana. Kebohongannya benar-benar...

"Aku belajar dari ahlinya," gumam Sungmin sambil tertawa hambar. Benar, Kyuhyun yang mengajarinya untuk berbohong seperti ini. Salahkan Kyuhyun kalau kalian mau. Keputusan Sungmin untuk berbohong sendiri tidak lebih dari spontanitasnya saat di konferensi pers tadi.

"Tunangan apanya? Dasar pembohong. Amerika? Gila. Bahasa inggrisku bahkan dibawah rata-rata. Ya~ Lee Sungmin, kalau Kyuhyun benar-benar mengecek daftar anak baru di Amerika, dia akan segera tahu kalau kau menipunya." Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya. Baru menyadari kesalahan terbesarnya tadi.

Ia mengeluarkan ponsel yang daritadi ia matikan, menatapnya lama. Ia tidak mau ada yang mengusiknya dan membuat dirinya goyah. Tidak orangtuanya, sahabatnya, atau Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menarik napasnya panjang dan mengeluarkannya dari mulut. Ada gumpalan perasaan yang ingin ia muntahkan saat ini juga. Rasa kesal, sedih, menyesal... semuanya ingin membuatnya menangis.

"Tidak ada laki-laki yang menangis karena ini. Aku sudah melepas dunia yang paling kucintai dan itu...pasti hal yang benar. Mungkin Tuhan memang menakdirkan hal ini. Harusnya aku tidak memaksa menjadi artis sejak dulu." Sungmin membayangkan masa-masa traineenya. Semuanya membuatnya gila. Ia tidak rela melepas semua kerasnya. Ia masih sangat mencitai kehidupan artisnya yang baru saja akan menanjak.

"Sesuatu yang baik itu memang memerlukan pengorbanan." Sungmin tersenyum sambil berdiri setelah mendnegar pengumuman keberangkatannya.

Sungmin menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang sebelum ia memasuki ruangan keberangkatannya.

'Bodoh. Apa yang kuharapkan? Kyuhyun berlari kemari dan menarikku menjauh dari pesawat seperti di drama-drama? Kau tidak tahu malu, Lee Sungmin.' Sungmin tertawa miris.

'Kalau Kyuhyun datang, aku pasti...'

Ia sudah siap dengan semuanya sebelum suara teriakan Kyuhyun benar-benar masuk ke telinganya.

"YA! LEE SUNGMIN! Apa-apaan ini?! Biarkan aku masuk! Kekasihku disana! SUNGMIN-AH! LEE SUNGMIN, DENGARKAN AKU! KELUAR DARI SANA SEKARANG JUGA!"

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan Kyuhyun disana. Ia tidak percaya Kyuhyun benar-benar ada disana, ditahan empat sampai lima petugas yang tidak mengizinkannya masuk.

"AKU AKAN MENGEJARMU KE AMERIKA. KAU DENGAR! AKU TIDAK AKAN MELEPASKANMU! Kau berhutang banyak hal padaku, kau tahu. YA! LEE SUNGMIN DENGARKAN AKU! AKU TAHU KAU MENDENGARKU! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN KAU BERTUNANGAN DISANA! AKU TAHU KAU BERBOHONG PADAKU!"

Sungmin perlahan menjauhi pintu didepannya. Ia tidak tahan melihat Kyuhyun yang berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila disana dan ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

.

Kyuhyun menangis meraung-raung ditengah-tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang lalu lalang di bandara saat pesawat yang membawa Sungminnya menjauhi lapangan terbang.

Sungminnya pergi begitu saja.

"Sialan dia...benar-benar pergi." Kyuhyun merosot ke lantai saat ia melihat ke sekeliling dan tidak menemukan Sungmin yang berbalik untuknya.

"Kyuhyun-ah," panggil seseorang dari arah belakang, membuat Kyuhyun membalik badannya dengan cepat.

.

.

.

**Bersambung(?)**

**Yak, kayaknya sebentar lagi tamat(?) Kalian tau kan siapa yang manggil Kyukyu? *smirk*Bukan saya loh bukan, dan kalian tau kan tamatnya di chapter 15 jadi yang manggil pasti... #dibekep xP**

**Saya tahu betapa anehnya chapter ini karena saya emang bener-bener ga ada bakat nulis adegan di atas *nunjuk adegan awal* Tapi, kalian harus percaya kalo saya udah nyoba sebisa saya xD Kalian juga harus percaya kalo saya sebenernya ga pengen nulis bersambung disana. Saya terpaksa. Ini udah lebih 6k+ kurang dikit, daripada kepanjangan, putusin(?) aja disana.**

**Balesan buat review nonlogin:**

**-Chapter 1-9-**

Ainun : Iya udah aku cantumin untuk selanjutnya. Lupa banget waktu chapter 1 :)

ika kyuminssss : wow makasihh :D

Guest :Kyuhyun evil, tapi makin seksi kan?

**-Chapter 10-**

Park Ha Mi : Update~ Ini kilat loh satu minggu setelah chapter 10, hehe. Yah Sungmin kelakuannya seperti yang terjadi diatas deh. Kasian dia galau *peluk Ming*

Okoyunjae : Min tega sama kyu? Min suka sama kyu yang bener xD

Meong : Nah, chapter ini ga sendu kan? *dibakar*

Evilbunny : Itu katanya Kyuhyun mau ikutan ke amerika ngejar ming, hahaha padahal bahasa inggrisnya dia... ala kadarnya *dibantai sparkyu*

Lee Minry : Ngeliat Kyu senyum emang bikin bahagia, apalagi liat saya senyum xD Makasih buat 'finghting'nya! :)

Ria : Makasih dukungannya~ Wah analisisnya :O semuanya bakal kejawab pelan-pelan dibeberapa chapter ke depan ya. Yang jelas ibunya Kyumin udah restu lahir batin deh buat hubungannya kyumin :D Ini lanjutannya, moga bisa diterima dengan baik :)

kim eun neul : Dua-duanya kejebak dipermainan mereka sendiri dan mereka ga bisa keluar :( Tuh Min udah ngau kok, sama pintu apartemennya Kyu xD

haekiddy : Ma-maaf deh, abisan jalan cerita ngeharusin Kyu jadi ngenes begitu sih. Nah sungmin ke ilsan aatu enggak, ada diatas ya :D

mariels25 : Tenang aja Kyukyu orangnya gigih kok jadi dia ga ga perlu kita kasianin(?) Yang chapter ini cepet kan apdetnya? *wink* Tonight SHINee's in the house hoo *balesan I'm so curious yeeeaahh xD

Guest : Iya dia belom sadar, sampe chapter ini pun dia ga tau kalo gantungannya dibuang :( Mau jadiin Kyu simpenan? *Ming asah golok*

Diamond : Hehehe, temenan sih enggak, cuma kenal aja(?)

Sparkyu : saja jadi kasian kalo liat Kyu diatas. Ini cepet say :D

Guest : Banget nget nget.

Tika : Iya sebenernya ming galau juga kasian dia. Setelah ini semuanya akan hepi kok :D

lee sunri hyun : Eh? Kita berebut Ming nih? LOL ujungnya juga Kyu yang milikin Ming, haha

stevaniCP : Saya juga seneng bisa apdet. Yeeei~ Ming itu kemaren mau ngasih kenangan yang paling manis buat Kyukyu sebelum ditinggal :( Semangat! Makasih dukungannyaaaa

Dessykyumin : Kasian ming juga :( Chapter 15 atau kurang, semoga betah nunggu sedikit lagi :)

Minoru : Haduh maaf ya kalo kemaren lamaaaaa banget apdetnya *bow* Mari kita beri semangat buat kyukyu supaya dia ga berenti ngejar Mingie~

Chikyumin : Sama ya, chapter ini ga nyesek kok xP

vey900128 : ini lebih cepet lagi kan? :D Kyukyu tegar kok. Tenang ajaaaa

ririn chubby : *ngiler* re-review apa ini? Saya terkesaaan sama panjangnyaaaa. Bener banget, dia sering banget beruntung~ bukan cuma kejeniusan Kyu yang berperan disana, tapi juga takdir hahaha. Aku juga ga tega sih bikin kyu susah banget idupnya gitu, tapi yah mau gimana lagi. Jalannya ga mungkin semudah itu kan? *smirk* Parahnya lagi kyu ninggalin ujian mulu, jangan-jangan entar dia dikeluarin lagi dari sekolah :o Kamu harus bisa menyukai karakter sungmin disini karena emang sungmin punya alesan yang kuat buat itu :) Kamu bakal tau juga kalo sungmin ga jauh menderita dari kyukyu. Aish, ming dikatain lagi. Sabar ya ming *pukpuk* saya ga nyangka ming jadi keliatan egois ya disini. Untuk masalah marga, jadi pas aku searching, marga perempuan yang udah nikah ga akan berubah jadi marga suami. Yang nanti bakal ikut marga suami itu anak-anak mereka :) WAAAH Gomapta chingu-ya :D

Chizawa95 : Iya maaf ya kyukyu menyedihkan banget :(

Mhinniemin : eh?

Jirania : Min bakal bertahan selama berberapa hari kedepan #ups

Sissy : Makasih, semoga chapter ini juga seru :D

kyumin pu : Ming dikatain lagi *Ngadu ke Sungmin* Salam kenal dan makasih banyak~

sary nayola : Inilanjutannya~

KS : Apa aku yang kelewatan ya KS-ya? Mian ya kalo aku yang ngelewatin :( Di chapter ini ga nangis kan, say?

MinnieGalz : Iya ini chapter penentu sebenernya, dan chapter berikutnya akan mulai ke kehidupan dewasa masing-masing tokohnya #aduhspoiler

Joy : Iya makasih banyak ya jempolnya udah nyampe(?) Kyumin dipisahin bentar ya supaya saling kangen-kangenan :D Ah, hebat banget ngabisin 10 chapter langsung. Fighting! Eh iya bener kan homo ga enak, maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya~

JustELF : Iya sayang banget kemaren date terakhir mereka :( Kita cuma bisa berdoa mereka dipertemukan lagi nanti :D

Eminonyx09 : INI LANJUTANNYA *tereak pake sedotan*

Sung hyesang : Ini chapter depannya *bawa nampan* Nah begitu deh Sungmin emang ngagetin mulu. Disini aja saya kaget sama sikapnya :o

Choleerann : Mari beri semangat ke Kyuhyun. KYUUUU FIGHTING!

KyuMinalways89 : Ayo sering dibuka ffn-nya soalnya banyak kyumin ff sekarang :d Itulah yang bikin kyumin cocooook. Nanti terakhirnya kyuhyun terbang lagi kok bareng sungmin *cieee

Kimteechul : Syukur deh udah ga bingung lagi fiuuuh. Aigooo kamu putusin sendiri deh akhirnya kyu sama ming pisah apa enggak *smirk*NADO SARANGHAEYOOOO :*

FuJoyer97 : Uming emang ga jadi ke menetap di ilsan kok, tapi... FIGHTING! Makasih udah nyempetin diri buat review :)

Guest : Okeee

Meonbelle : KYAAAA AKU BISA APDET LAGIIII Ming jangan abur *geret Ming ke kamar Kyu*

KM137 : *tring* Sungmin udah jujur kok...sama pintu apartemennya kyukyu xD YOHA ortunya kyumin udah oke!

Hyunnie : Ini lanjutannyaaaa. Udah ga penasaran kan?

Sanyewook : Hehehe, makasih banget cerita awalannya. Aku makasih bangeeeet sama inisiatifnya buat review dua kali :D AW masa sih? Aku dapet ide dari jari-jari kyumin yang saling bertautan *ACIEEEEE* Publish di blog pribadi gimana? Nanti kamu link ke aku deh *wink* Yewook? Hmmm aku belom tahu. Di plot awal ga ada yewook, mian :( rikues apa? Aku mencoba adil buat masalah sakit menyakiti disini lewat cara mereka masing-masing, tapi sayang yang kerasa ngenesnya cuma kyu. Aku suka yang panjang-panjang kok #eh? Makasih banyak yaaaa :*

**SEKIAAAAAN. SALAM SAYANG BUAT REVIEWER TERCINTAAAAH. Buat yang masih sider, kalian masih menyakiti hati saya :(**


	12. Chapter 12

"YA! LEE SUNGMIN! Apa-apaan ini?! Biarkan aku masuk! Kekasihku disana! SUNGMIN-AH! LEE SUNGMIN, DENGARKAN AKU! KELUAR DARI SANA SEKARANG JUGA!"

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan Kyuhyun disana. Ia tidak percaya Kyuhyun benar-benar ada disana, ditahan empat sampai lima petugas yang tidak mengizinkannya masuk.

"AKU AKAN MENGEJARMU KE AMERIKA. KAU DENGAR! AKU TIDAK AKAN MELEPASKANMU! Kau berhutang banyak hal padaku, kau tahu. YA! LEE SUNGMIN DENGARKAN AKU! AKU TAHU KAU MENDENGARKU! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN KAU BERTUNANGAN DISANA! AKU TAHU KAU BERBOHONG PADAKU!"

Sungmin perlahan menjauhi pintu didepannya. Ia tidak tahan melihat Kyuhyun yang berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila disana dan ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

.

Kyuhyun menangis meraung-raung ditengah-tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang lalu lalang di bandara saat pesawat yang membawa Sungminnya menjauhi lapangan terbang.

Sungminnya pergi begitu saja.

"Sialan dia...benar-benar pergi." Kyuhyun merosot ke lantai saat ia melihat ke sekeliling dan tidak menemukan Sungmin yang berbalik untuknya.

"Kyuhyun-ah," panggil seseorang dari arah belakang, membuat Kyuhyun membalik badannya dengan cepat.

.

.

.

**Title : Thanks To My Phone**

**Rating : T**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and Other**

**Warning : Terinspirasi dari Drama Korea Sassy Girl Chun Hyang, BoyxBoy, TYPO(s), newbie, membosankan, alur lambat, OOC**

**Type : Chaptered**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

.

.

.

** -Chapter 12-**

Kyuhyun menatap sebal pada orang yang tidak berhenti melontarkan kata maaf didepannya–Orang yang barusan memanggilnya dengan sok akrab saat dia menangis meratapi kepergian Sungmin. Orangyang sama yang mengatakan kalau dia merelakan jadwal pemotretannya di pulau Jeju hanya untuk mengejar Sungmin. Airmata yang barusan ia tumpahkan untuk Sungmin mengering begitu saja saat mendengar ocehan orang ini. Rasanya ingin sekali ia memukul wajah laki-laki yang sudah seenaknya muncul dalam kehidupannya dan Sungmin, kemudian membuat Sungmin pergi darinya.

"Dan aku mengatakan pada Sungmin-hyung untuk meninggalkanmu, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku...aku hanya berpikir kalau dia akan meninggalkan apartemennya. Aku tidak tahu kalau dia akan sampai me—"

Tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun melayangkan tinjunya pada wajah artis tampan yang menyebalkan itu. Choi Siwon.

Ia sudah sangat sabar sejak tadi.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Jangan sok akrab denganku. Kau menyukai dia juga, 'kan? Karena kau ingin mendekati Sungmin, kau minta dia menjauhiku. Aku sudah menduganya sejak aku melihatmu bertamu malam-malam ke apartemen Sungmin. Heh. Sekarang setelah rencanamu gagal, kau datang padaku. Memintaku mencari Sungmin lalu kau jauhkan lagi dia dariku. Begitu, 'kan? Sangat licik." Kyuhyun tertawa merendahkan didepan wajah Siwon.

"Jangan bercanda. Aku mendukung hubunganmu dan Sungmin-hyung. Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, Sungmin-hyung meminta saranku dan aku hanya membantunya."

Kyuhyun menjauhi laki-laki berotot itu dengan cepat. Muak sekali mendengar kebohongannya. Apa Choi Siwon itu mau cari muka didepannya? Mendukung hubungannya? Hah! Ia yakin laki-laki sialan itu menyukai Sungmin dan mencoba mengambil Sungmin darinya.

"Brengsek. Dia itu benar-benar brengsek. Aku akan membuat perhitungan dengannya nanti." Kyuhyun tidak bisa menghentikan emosinya yang meluap-luap dan membuatnya sedikit mengacau di bandara. Siapa yang peduli bahwa adegan memukulnya tadi direkam banyak orang yang kenal dengan Siwon? Yang benar saja!

'Cium dulu jempol kakiku, baru kumaafkan dia. Orang yang sok tampan seperti itu selalu membuatku kesal,' batin Kyuhyun dalam hati. Sedikit banyak sebenarnya Kyuhyun harus bersyukur karena Siwon menyadarkannya dari tangisannya yang menyayat hati tadi. Kenapa pula ia harus menangis? Ia hanya perlu membeli tiket pesawat ke Amerika juga, 'kan?

Dengan gerakan cepat Kyuhyun berlari kearah seorang petugas dan menanyakan jadwal keberangkatan paling cepat ke Amerika. Seperti Sungmin yang tidak bisa ia hentikan, ia juga tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menghentikannya. Benar-benar... ia akan mengejar Sungmin sekarang.

"Amerika. Sekarang." Petugas wanita yang menghadapinya hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya. Tidak mengerti apa yang Kyuhyun katakan.

"Jangan sok imut begitu, Ahjumma. Cukup katakan jam berapa pesawat ke Amerika berikutnya. Kau tidak tahu Amerika sialan itu mengambil kekasihku, hah!"

"APA LIHAT-LIHAT!" Kyuhyun berteriak pada anak kecil yang menatapnya aneh. Sejujurnya...siapapun pasti akan merasa aneh ketika melihat orang dengan piyama berlari-lari masuk bandara, lalu berteriak-teriak, menangis, memukul orang, dan mengatai petugas bandara. Sungguh aneh. Kalau saja ia tidak tampan, mungkin ia akan dikira tidak waras.

Ponsel Kyuhyun yang berdering membuat dirinya makin panas. Siapa yang berani mengganggunya sekarang?

Baiklah, siapapun yang menghubunginya, ia tidak akan goyah sedikitpun.

_Lee Donghae_

'Bahkan Donghae-hyung tidak akan bisa menghentikan rencanaku. Aku akan pergi sekarang.' Dengan begitu ia menekan tombol terima di ponselnya.

"Dimana kau?"

"Bandara. Aku ma—"

"Bandara? Untuk apa? ... Aku melihat Sungmin di apartemenmu. Cepat kemari!"

"Donghae-hyung, aku akan ke Amerika sekarang, jangan cegah aku. Bahkan sekalipun Sungmin kemba— APA?!"

"Ke Amerika? ... Dasar Bodoh, Sungmin ada disini."

"Sungmin? LEE SUNGMIN? Ak-Aku akan kesana sekarang. Tahan Sungmin. Tahan Sungmin, Hyung. Ikat dia. Jangan biarkan dia pergi kemanapun!" perintah Kyuhyun pada Donghae yang menutup telinganya karena Kyuhyun terlalu berisik.

"Kau dengar itu, Ahjumma? Kekasihku kembali. Huwoooo. Dia tidak jadi meninggalkanku. Astaga, aku sampai tidak bisa berpikir. Simpan saja jadwal Amerika tidak penting itu untukmu. Sampai bertemu lagi~" ujarnya sambil melambaikan tangannya pada petugas didepannya. Senyumnya terkembang dengan sangat lebar saat itu. Ia tahu Sungmin tidak mungkin tega meninggalkannya begitu saja. Langkah kakinya besar-besar saat menjauhi petugas itu. Menunjukan betapa antusias dirinya menyambut Sang Kekasih.

"Dimana toiletnya? Aigoo... Kurasa aku harus bersih-bersih dulu. Minimi-hyung pasti akan jijik kalau tahu aku bahkan belum mandi."

.

.

Donghae panik setengah mati saat melihat konferensi pers Sungmin. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun. Hal itulah yang lantas membuatnya langsung menyambar kunci motornya dan bergegas ke apartemen Kyuhyun. Saat sadar Kyuhyun tidak ada di apartemennya, Donghae bahkan semakin panik. Ia takut temannya yang patah hati itu sedang berencana menjatuhkan dirinya di sungai atau percobaan bunuh diri yang lain.

"Bandara? Aku ma—"

"Bandara? Untuk apa? ... Aku melihat Sungmin di apartemenmu. Cepat kemari!" Donghae memotong omongan Kyuhyun cepat. Ia bersyukur karena Kyuhyun tidak sedang berusaha bunuh diri atau apapun yang mirip dengan itu. Tapi, tetap saja, kalau Kyuhyun masih berkeliaran di luar sana tanpa pengawasan, ia bisa melakuan tindakan nekat yang tidak bisa diprediksi.

Ia terpaksa berbohong pada Kyuhyun. Ia bersumpah ia terpaksa. Kyuhyun tidak boleh dibiarkan sendirian dalam keadaannya begini. Ia tahu Kyuhyun pasti kehilangan konsentrasinya dan sedang tidak fokus sekarang.

Baiklah, mungkin benar juga. Siapapun pasti tidak akan fokus saat orang yang kau gilai mengatakan hubungannya dan dirimu hanya untuk mendongkrak popularitas. Dia saja yang bukan kekasih Sungmin sudah nyaris membenamkan kepalanya di kolam ikan saat mendengar konferensi pers Sungmin.

'Yang benar saja! Sungmin mengatakan hal itu didepan manusia yang jelas-jelas terlibat langsung dengan yang ia bicarakan. Manusia yang sudah tergila-gila padanya. Dan manusia itu temanku!'

Detik setelah dirinya melihat Sungmin yang seperti menolak tarikan Kyuhyun di televisi membuatnya mengingat kejadian di restoran saat dia menguping pembicaraan Sungmin dan Siwon. Ia sadar ini pasti yang dimaksud dengan recana 'tinggalkan Kyuhyun'. Saat itu pula ia yakin bahwa dalam hitungan detik Kyuhyun akan menjadi manusia paling patah hati di dunia.

Ini juga bagian dari kesalahannya. Dia bersalah pada Kyuhyun dan ia harus menebusnya. Paling tidak ia harus membuat Kyuhyun duduk dan mendinginkan otaknya.

"Amerika? Dia lebih nekat daripada siapapun. Otaknya terlalu sering panas sampai mencair. Dasar gila. Baiklah, Lee Donghae, persiapkan dirimu. Dia akan memukulmu habis-habisan setelah ini."

Lima atau enam pukulan sudah ia prediksi akan Kyuhyun layangkan padanya. Tapi, itu lebih baik daripada Kyuhyun mati di sungai atau gantung diri atau meminum racun tikus.

'Aku sungguh sahabat terbaik yang dia punya,' katanya pada diri sendiri. Sedikit banyak mencoba menghibur diri dari kenyataan pahit yang akan ia terima sebentar lagi.

"EH?" Donghae menunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu didepannya. Ada orang...didepan apartemen Sungmin. Laki-laki. ASTAGA! Lee Sungmin?!

.

.

"Leeteuk-hyung?" Kyuhyun kaget saat mendapati Donghae berdiri berdiri bersama manager Sungmin sekarang. Bukankah seharusnya Sungmin yang ada disamping Donghae? Oh, siapa peduli? Yang penting sekarang adalah Sungminnya.

"Mana Sungmin-hyung? Apa aku terlalu lama?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Donghae dengan wajah bahagia.

"Sungmin...dia..."

Kyuhyun tidak membutuhkan jawaban Donghae sepertinya. Ia langsung memasuki apartemennya dan bersiap menyambut Sungminnya.

'Dia akan membunuhku,' Donghae mulai pucat. Tadinya ia sudah siap mental, tapi melihat Kyuhyun yang berseri-seri...ia justru merasa ajalnya semakin dekat.

Leeteuk yang tidak mengerti dengan situasi didepannya hanya bisa menaikkan alisnya bingung. Laki-laki yang tiba-tiba menariknya dari depan pintu apartemen Sungmin kini kelihatan sangat pucat.

"Aku tidak mengerti alasan kau menarikku kesini. Tapi, kau tahu, ada yang harus kukerjakan sekarang. Permisi."

"Tunggu! Tolong...bantu aku. Aku...sekarat," Donghae memelas. Ia butuh orang untuk menangani Kyuhyun sebentar lagi.

"Hae-hyung? Sungminku dimana? Apa di apartemennya? Ah, benar, dia pas—"

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau menanyakan keberadaan Sungmin? Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau bicarakan? Apartemennya tentu saja kosong. Kau tahu sendiri Sungmin sudah tidak disini. Dia sudah pergi ke bandara sejak tadi," potong Leeteuk. Ia bingung kenapa Kyuhyun menanyakan keberadaan Sungmin yang sudah jelas tidak mungkin ada disini. Setelah konferensi pers tadi, ia sudah mengatakan pada Kyuhyun kalau Sungmin berangkat hari ini juga. Seharusnya Kyuhyun mengejarnya ke bandara, 'kan?

.

.

"YA! HENTIKAN!" Leeteuk tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk meneriaki Kyuhyun yang memukuli Donghae habis-habisan tepat didepannya. Ia menarik Donghae yang justru tidak membalas sedikitpun saat Kyuhyun memukuli wajahnya dengan tidak berperasaan.

"KAU GILA KYUHYUN-AH! Dia bisa mati!" maki Leeteuk saat melihat Donghae yang hanya bisa tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Teman macam apa kau? Sialan! Beraninya kau membohongiku disaat seperti ini! Aku baru saja akan bertemu lagi dengan Sungmin kalau kau tidak membohongiku begini. Lihat apa yang kau lakukan? Sungmin sekarang...dia..." Kyuhyun merasakan tenaganya terkuras banyak. Terlalu banyak yang menguras emosinya hari ini. Ia mennyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Tangan kirinya menutupi wajahnya yang lagi-lagi memerah karena kesal. Sedikit lagi ia akan menemui Sungmin, tapi teman bodohnya ini...

"Kau tidak bisa bahasa inggris, Kyuhyun-ah. Akan mempermalukan nama Korea Selatan kalau kau ke Amerika sambil memakai piyama dan bertanya dengan bahasa korea pada orang tentang keberadaan Sungmin."

"Ya! Lee Donghae!"

"Dinginkan otakmu, Cho Kyuhyun. Kalau mau bertemu lagi dengan Sungmin, paling tidak temui dia dalam keadaan terbaik. Ada beberapa hal yang membuatmu bingung saat ini. Aku tahu itu." Donghae berdiri, melepaskan pegangan Leeteuk dan menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

"Aku disini untuk membantumu. Itu yang dinamakan teman, 'kan?"

Leeteuk yang masih bingung dengan kejadian didepannya hanya bisa membuka mulutnya dengan sedikit lebar. Barusan orang yang dipanggil Hae-hyung ini dipukuli habis-habisan, tapi dia justru mengatakan akan membantunya. Seseorang harus memberi tahu sesuatu padanya sebelum ia akan meledak karena bingung.

"Seseorang bisa jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi?"

Kyuhyun berdiri dan menarik napasnya dalam, menstabilkan napas sekaligus emosinya. Ia melihat ke arah Donghae. Mengabaikan pertanyaan Leeteuk.

"Choi Siwon yang membuat ini semua terjadi. Dia yang membuat Sungmin pergi dariku."

Leeteuk terkejut. Siwon ada dibalik semua ini? Apa Kyuhyun sedang memfitnah orang lain sekarang? Disisi lain Donghae mencoba menarik sudut bibirnya yang mungkin sedikit sobek karena tinjuan Kyuhyun, membentuk senyum tipis.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu detailnya."

Kali ini giliran Kyuhyun yang terkejut. Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah Siwon bilang ini hanya rencananya dan Sungmin?

"Kau pasti akan sangat marah padaku setelah ini."

.

.

Leeteuk bergegas berlari mencari petugas keamanan untuk menghentikan keributan yang dibuat dua pemuda itu. Mantan manager Sungmin itu tidak bisa menenangkan amarah Kyuhyun yang meledak saat ini. Pemuda itu kembali memukuli Donghae. Kali ini kejadiannya lebih parah karena Donghae ikut membalas pukulan Kyuhyun. Bagaimanapun apartemen ini bukan hanya dihuni oleh mereka. Pertengkaran Kyuhyun-Donghae jelas mengganggu tetangga.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek, Lee Donghae!"

Donghae mendelik tajam kearah Kyuhyun. Sekilas Kyuhyun didepannya sudah seperti setan. Ia balas meninju perut Kyuhyun. Sebelum Kyuhyun sempat memukul Donghae lagi, tiga petugas keamanan sudah menarik Donghae dan dirinya menjauh. Leeteuk terlihat berdiri sambil terengah dibelakang petugas-petugas dan orang-orang yang sudah berkerumun karena penasaran.

.

.

"Ah!" Donghae meringis saat Leeteuk membersihkan luka di wajahnya. Tadinya Leeteuk ingin membersihkan luka Kyuhyun, tapi laki-laki keras kepala itu menolak. Sekarang disinilah dirinya bersama Kyuhyun dan Donghae, di ruangan pengendali, menunggu kehadiran orang yang akan memberikan mereka hukuman karena sudah mengacau pagi-pagi.

"Aku akan memukulmu sampai mati setelah kita keluar dari sini, Lee Donghae."

"Bisakah kau berhenti Kyuhyun-ah? Temanmu ini sudah sekarat." Leeteuk mencoba menengahi. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun juga mengenaskan. Tapi, dia memang harus belajar mengontrol emosi agar kejadian ini tidak terulang lagi.

"Hyung, dia yang membuat Sungmin pergi. Seandainya dia memberitahuku waktu itu, aku pasti bisa menghentikan Sungmin."

Leeteuk menggeleng.

Kalau Sungmin pergi karena ingin Kyuhyun hidup normal, maka ada atau tidak peringatan dari Donghae, Sungmin akan tetap pergi. Ia kenal betul sifat Sungmin.

"Bukan Donghae yang membuat Sungmin pergi. Tapi, kau, Kyuhyun." Laki-laki dengan lesung pipi itu menatap Kyuhyun. Ia menyayangkan kenyataan kalau ternyata selama ini hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang ia dukung sepenuh hati, tidak lebih dari kebohongan yang dimulai Kyuhyun. Siapapun yang mendengar cerita awal dari hubungan Kyuhyun-Sungmin akan menyalahkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan. Sekarang dia yang salah?

Benar.

Dia yang salah tapi dia tidak mau mengakuinya. Ia terlalu pengecut untuk mengakui itu. Sekarang Kyuhyun sadar kenapa Sungmin meninggalkannya. Kyuhyun pasti terlalu pengecut.

Leeteuk dan Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya ketika seorang laki-laki gemuk memasuki ruangan mereka. Laki-laki itu mengenalkan dirinya sebagai penanggung jawab di gedung apartemen itu. Orang itu kemudian meminta identitas mereka. Untuk dilaporkan, mungkin. Kyuhyun tidak peduli pada apapun yang dikatakan oleh laki-laki itu. Ia hanya ingin pergi dari sini. Ke tempat orangtua Sungmin, mungkin, dan menanyakan kejadian yang sebenarnya. Kyeongsuk-ahjumma pasti tahu banyak tentang rencana Sungmin.

"Cho Kyuhyun? Pemilik apartemen 136?" Kyuhyun menoleh tidak peduli saat namanya disebut.

"Kami khawatir pengumuan dari kami akan mengganggu kenyamanan Anda. Tadi malam kami juga sudah mencoba menghubungi Anda atas..."

"Bisa langsung ke intinya?" Kyuhyun memotong dengan tidak sopan.

"Kemarin malam ada orang mencurigakan yang berdiri cukup lama didepan apartemen Anda. Ia juga duduk dan merapat ke pintu aparemen Anda. Kami baru akan menangkapnya saat orang mencurigakan ini pergi begitu saja. Sebelumnya, orang mencurigakan ini juga berdiri didepan apartemen 137. Kami tahu keamanan di gedung apartemen ini sangat ketat, tapi tolong beri tahu kami jika Anda merasa tidak nyaman atau semacamnya."

BRAK

Semua orang itu tersentak dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu menggebrak meja didepannya dengan wajah memerah. Tangannya bergetar.

"Bisa...bisa aku melihat rekamannya?"

Kyuhyun tidak tahu kenapa ia sangat ingin melihat rekaman itu. Ada yang menggelitik didalam dirinya. Ada yang mengatakan padanya untuk melihat video itu. Sebagian kecil dari hatinya mengatakan kalau orang mencurigakan yang dimaksud petugas didepannya adalah...Sungmin.

Laki-laki gemuk itu kelihatan berpikir. Ia tidak bisa memberikan rekaman CCTV pada sembarang orang. Tapi, pemilik apartemen 136 ini kelihatan panik saat ia mengatakan ada orang mencurigakan didepan apartemennya. Apa pemuda itu memang merasa tidak aman akhir-akhir ini?

Patugas itu akhirnya menggangguk. "Tentu saja. Silahkan lihat monitor dibelakang Anda. Kami akan memutar rekaman semalam. Siapa tahu bisa membantu Anda agar lebih waspada."

Leeteuk dan Donghae hanya bisa saling tatap. Apa yang terjadi? Kyuhyun tidak mungkin tiba-tiba penasaran begitu. Tidak ada yang bisa membuat Kyuhyun seantusias ini kecuali...

Monitor itu menampilkan gambar pemuda yang duduk didepan pintu apartemen Kyuhyun, menyandarkan tubuhnya. Pemuda itu kemudian terlihat sedang bicara sendiri sambil memukul pintu dibelakangnya.

Petugas gemuk itu bisa merasakan aura mencekam saat ketiga pemuda yang barusan mengacau ini memajukan tubuhnya kearah monitor. Refleks petugas itu berkata, "Aku bisa memperbesar gambarnya, kalian tahu?"

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sekarang ia kenal tubuh orang yang sedang duduk dengan bahu bergetar itu. Orang mencurigakan seperti yang dikatakan petugas itu benar Sungmin.

Donghae bisa menangkap wajah tegang Kyuhyun. "Bisa kami mendengar suara disekitar kamera CCTV ini?"

Petugas gemuk itu mengangguk bodoh. Ia yang paling tua disini tapi, ia seperti diperalat oleh tiga orang laki-laki dihadapannya. Dan bodohnya lagi, kenapa pula ia mau?

"Biasanya kami tidak menghidupkan suara kamera CCTV di ruang pengendali karena tentu saja mengganggu. Kami punya lebih dari 100 CCTV di apartemen ini. Ada beberapa CCTV kami yang dilengkapi microphone, tapi beberapa tidak. Kami tidak tahu apa CCTV yang dipasang di koridor lantai 13 dilengkapi microphone atau tidak. Suaranya juga tidak bisa dijamin akan terdengar jelas." Sambil bicara panjang lebar, tangan petugas itu meraih beberapa alat kontrol yang tidak dimengerti Donghae.

"...Kalau Kyuhyun...pulang, katakan...kalau aku...maaf padanya..."

Tawa Kyuhyun pecah. Bibirnya bergetar.

"Itu Lee Sungmin. Hahaha. Itu benar Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun menunjuk monitor didepannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Donghae dan Leeteuk. "Hyung, lihat. Lihat, itu Sungmin. Sungmin yang ada didepan apartemenku. Haha. Sungmin-hyung duduk disana sambil menangis. Dia menangis. Lee Sungminku...menangis." Kyuhyun menutup matanya dengan telapak tangan. Seluruh tubuhnya begetar. Leeteuk berdiri dan merengkuh pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Leeteuk-hyung, itu benar-benar Sungmin. Sungmin...dia..."

Donghae melihat wajah merah Kyuhyun dan pipinya yang basah. "Boleh kami minta salinan rekaman ini?"

.

.

Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa Kyuhyun kecuali tidur-tiduran di atas kasurnya. Matanya menerawang ke atap kamar. Banyak hal terjadi dalam hidupnya hari ini—dalam waktu kurang dari satu hari tepatnya. Misteri yang Sungmin berikan untuknya tadi pagi terpecahkan begitu saja. Ia menonjok Siwon karena orang itu yang memberi ide agar Sungmin pergi. Ia juga menonjok Donghae karena menyembunyikan rencana itu darinya.

Kyuhyun menarik sudut bibirnya. "Padahal aku yang membuatnya pergi."

Dering ponsel Kyuhyun membuyarkan pikirannya. Dengan malas pemuda itu meraihnya.

"Kyuhyunie." Suara kakaknya.

"Aku sedang di kelas, Noona. Gurunya menyeramkan dan aku tidak ingin dimarahi. Bisakah kau menghubungiku nanti?" Kyuhyun mendengar kakaknya menghela napas lega. Ahra pasti sudah mendengar berita mengenai Sungmin dan sekarang pasti mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Kakak yang sangat perhatian.

"Noona kira kau tidak sekolah hari ini. Syukurlah. Eomma bilang, Eomma ingin bertemu denganmu hari ini. Bisa kau...pulang hari ini?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng sekalipun Ahra tidak bisa melihatnya. "Changmin dan Donghae sudah janjian menginap di apartemenku malam ini. Bagaimana kalau besok malam? Aku akan menginap."

Percakapannya dengan Ahra selesai begitu kakaknya menyetui usulnya. Kyuhyun kemudian berdiri dari kasurnya, menuju cermin di samping meja belajarnya.

"Kurasa makin hari aku makin lancar berbohong." Kyuhyun menyeringai didepan cermin. "Bagaimana kalau aku jadi aktor seperti kau saja, Hyung? Siapa tahu kita bisa main film atau drama musikal bersama. Kau tahu 'kan aku bisa bernyanyi? Suaraku juga tidak buruk."

Pemuda tampan itu tertawa keras. Ia baru ingat kalau Hyung yang ia sebut tadi sudah mundur dari dunia itu. Mundur karena dirinya.

Kyuhyun lebih berharap Sungmin membuangnya ke jurang daripada Sungmin membuang mimpinya. Pemuda itu tahu Sungmin sudah mendambakan kehidupan sebagai artis sejak sekolah dasar—Internet memberinya informasi ini. Dan sekarang Sungmin melepas semuanya.

"Entah aku harus senang atau tidak saat tahu kau berdebar tidur disampingku, kau yang ternyata senang mengenalku, kau yang menangis karenaku dan kau yang mencintaiku. Karena nyatanya, kau meninggalkanku setelah kau mengatakan semua itu." Tangannya menekan cermin didepannya hingga mengeluarkan bunyi krak pelan. Matanya memerah lagi. "Kau menyembunyikan banyak hal dariku, Hyung. Kau lebih hebat berbohong. Sangat cocok menjadi aktor."

"Pemilik Gaemgyu's ternyata benar-benar membuang gantungan yang ia buat untukku," Kyuhyun bicara pada ponselnya yang menampilkan kucing yang ia berikan untuk Sungmin sambil tersenyum. Dan siapapun tahu tidak ada keikhlasan sedikitpun dalam senyumnya. "Apa artinya dia tidak mau aku jadi miliknya, Sen?"

PRANG

Kyuhyun melempar ponselnya ke dinding. Ia tertawa lagi. Lebih keras kali ini. "Aku patah hati asal kau tahu, Sen." Tetesan air yang mengalir dari matanya mulai membasahi lehernya.

Tarik napas. Lalu buang.

"Semua salahku. Aku tahu semua salahku! Kau sampai membuang mimpimu hanya karena ingin aku mengencani perempuan. Kau pasti sangat ingin aku berkencan dengan perempuan ya?"

Kyuhyun kembali tertawa. Ia tidak peduli pada suaranya yang bergetar dan matanya yang sudah sangat basah. "Akan kulakukan untukmu, Lee Sungmin. Akan kulakukan semua yang kau inginkan... Kau benar, aku masih muda. Artinya aku bebas mengencani perempuan sebanyak yang aku mau. Itu yang kau inginkan, 'kan, kekasihku? Kau ingin orang kau cintai ini hidup sebagai laki-laki normal. Aku benar?"

Pemuda tinggi itu kemudian menuju ke dinding yang membatasi apartemennya dengan bekas apartemen Sungmin, menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan lemas. Berbicara dengan keras seolah ada Sungmin di ruangan yang dibatasi tembok. "Aku menyerah. Tapi, ingat, Lee Sungmin sayang, aku memang tidak akan mengejarmu saat ini. Cho Kyuhyun akan tetap disini. Dia akan meneruskan mimpimu. Dia akan mengejar cita-citamu. Tapi, dia akan tetap mencintaimu."

.

.

Jauh sebelum Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Sungmin, dia berencana memacari satu gadis sampai ke pelaminan nanti. Satu, ingat itu. Dan angka itu tidak akan pernah berubah karena ia laki-laki yang bisa memegang ucapannya.

"Coret tulisan gadis disana dan kau akan mendapatkan Lee Sungmin sebagai kekasihku. Sekarang dan nanti."

Kyuhyun bicara sendiri sambil tersenyum. Langkahnya mengarah pada ponsel mati yang ia banting tadi. Banyak kenangan yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia hancurkan begitu saja dari ponsel itu.

.

.

_Waktu akan berlalu dengan cepat._

_Bahkan jika alasanku mencintaimu akan berubah menjadi dosa,_

_Ingatan semua orang tentang kebaikanmu akan terbakar dan berubah menjadi abu,_

_Aku akan tetap disini._

_Karena melupakan akan lebih menyakitan daripada kehilangan._

.

.

"Taruhan padaku dia bisa kutaklukan dalam 4 kalimat rayuan."

Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajahnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Mengisyaratkan pada Donghae untuk menyerah. Delapan tahun sudah berlalu sejak Kyuhyun dan Donghae lulus sekolah menengah atas, tapi sifat Donghae yang suka tebar pesona belum hilang sama sekali.

"Kalau begitu dia bisa kutaklukan dengan 3 kedipan mata." Laki-laki 25 tahun didepannya memutar bola matanya gerah. Ia tidak berminat membayar taruhan kalau memang ia harus kalah pada taruhan bodoh yang Donghae ajukan. Menang pun tidak memberinya keuntungan apapun.

"Ayolah, Kyu. Kau terlalu meremehkanku. Kau lebih baik cepat turun ke sana sebelum ada wartawan yang mengambil gambarmu sedang duduk tenang sambil minum jus disini, mengataimu artis membosankan." Dengan begitu Donghae menghilang dalam lautan manusia. Hae-hyungnya makin tua justru makin kekanakan. Prihatin rasanya mengingat orang itu selalu dielu-elukan dalam ajang penghargaan aktor terbaik.

Malam ini Kyuhyun ada dalam klub yang di-booking khusus untuk acara pelepasan masa lajang manajernya, Park Jung Soo alias Leeteuk. Pria yang sudah menua itu akhirnya akan menikah, memulai rumah tangga bahagia dengan wanita pilihannya.

Seorang wanita muncul dari belakang Kyuhyun dan menepuk pundaknya. "Tidak turun?" tanyanya sambil mencium bibir Kyuhyun cepat. Kyuhyun hanya menaikkan bahunya sambil mengangkat gelas jusnya. "Jus jeruk, Noona?"

Wanita itu tertawa sambil duduk disamping Kyuhyun. "Tidak sekalian kau tawari aku teh pahit sekarang?"

"Aku masih terlalu dibawah umur untuk alkohol." Laki-laki itu menyeringai bercanda. "Maniak wine sepertimu tidak pantas bicara begitu. Hei, bagaimana dengan konser di Jepang kemarin? Kudengar kau duet dengan Yesung. Berjalan baik?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk singkat sesaat sebelum dirinya melambaikan tangannya kearah kanan. Leeteuk menghampirinya.

"Bersama wanita lagi, Cho Kyuhyun? Aku tidak tanggung kalau media mengambil gambarmu dan mereka membuat skandal baru. Kau tahu 'kan aku mengambil cuti sampai seminggu kedepan."

Kyuhyun tertawa, ibu jarinya menunjuk wanita disampingnya. "Tenang saja, Noona yang satu ini sudah bersuami. Anaknya juga sudah sekolah." Wanita yang ditunjuk itu hanya bisa meninju pelan bahu Kyuhyun. "Anak apanya? Tapi, aku memang tidak akan mengganggu yang masih lajang." Dengan begitu wanita itu menghilang.

"Gugup karena ingin menikah, Hyung?" Kyuhyun meminum jus ditangannya. Leeteuk mengalihkan pandangannya pada kerumunan manusia yang sedang menggoyangkan tubuhnya sesuai irama musik.

"Tentu saja. Rasa gugup yang menyenangkan. Kapan kau akan menyusulku?" Artis yang ditanyai itu hanya diam, tidak tertarik menjawabnya sama sekali. "Kurasa kau benar-benar harus berhenti menunggu yang tidak pasti, Kyu. Sungmin mungkin sudah membangun keluarga bahagianya di Amerika. Kau harus mulai hubungan serius dengan salah satu yang sering digosipkan denganmu."

Gerakan Kyuhyun di gelas jusnya berhenti saat nama Sungmin disebut, tak lama ia tertawa lagi. "Aku masih terlalu muda untuk pernikahan. Masih banyak yang ingin aku kejar."

Leeteuk membuang napasnya berat. "Menerbitkan album, digilai banyak orang, MC terkenal, tawaran pekerjaan dimana-mana, pemeran utama di banyak drama musikal, duet dengan penyanyi terkenal, artis dengan gelar sarjana, konser tunggal di negara orang, penghargaan di berbagai bidang, artis dengan pendapatan 10 besar di Korea Selatan. Ada pencapaian yang belum kusebut selama 7 tahun kau masuk dunia hiburan?"

Kyuhyun berdiri dari tempatnya sambil menyeringai, "Masih banyak yang belum kau sebut, Hyung. Aku belum bertemu dengan pembuat Starcraft, aku belum disebut dewa game, aku belum memulai debutku sebagai aktor, aku belum pernah rekaman di luar negeri, membuat MV di negara barat sana, konser tunggalku juga baru dalam lingkupan Asia. Aku masih belum puas, Hyung." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan panjang sambil menunjukkan 6 jari tangannya, indikasi dari hal-hal yang ia sebut tadi.

"Kalau kau masih bisa bertahan sebagi manajerku, aku mungkin bisa mewujudkannya." Tepukan di bahu Leeteuk. "Nah, sekarang aku lelah. Sampai besok, Hyungnim~"

Leeteuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari punggung Kyuhyun yang hilang dibalik pintu keluar. Kyuhyun jadi sangat ambisius akhir-akhir ini. Berubah? Tidak, Cho Kyuhyun tidak berubah sama sekali. Ia tetap Kyuhyun yang suka menjahili orang dan sedikit bodoh karena pemikirannya yang tidak berjalan maju ke arah masa depan. Kenangannya dengan Sungmin mengurungnya dalam beberapa keadaan.

"Selalu Sungmin yang membuat raut wajahnya melemas." Leeteuk menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. "Apa reaksinya kalau tahu Sungmin akan datang ke pernikahanku besok? Haaah~ Semoga Sungmin tidak membawa keluarga bahagianya besok."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Udah ga bikin penasaran kan? Hahaha Sebelum ditanya mending saya kasih tau, yang nanya Sungmin kok ga ada di chapter ini, jawabannya Sungmin saya umpetin di kamar saya. Hukuman karena udah bikin Kyukyu ga waras xD**

**Yang nonton sassy girl chun hyang mungkin udah ada bayangan chapter depan bakal ada apa, jadi kalian pasti udah ga ada yang penasaran ya kan? Jujur ajaaaa**

**Saya juga ngucapin terima kasih banyak buat temen-temen yang baca dan review JoyDay Fic saya : Nickname. Selalu dan selalu kalian buat saya tercengang dengan respon manis dan ajaib kalian yang bikin saya sadar kalo masih banyak orang yang cinta sama uri Kyumin. Saya terharu :')**

**Balesan review. Yang login terus belom saya bales-bales, artinya...saya mungkin kelewatan dan...koneksi ga bagus. Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Nanti saya rekap dulu terus saya bales deeeeh haha sok imut -_-**

**Spesial thanks buat yang terus gentayangin saya tanpa henti : Kak jikah, zahra-eon, Bel sama Lee Sanghyun. Kalian membuat saya serasa dihantui xD**

**.**

**-Chapter 1-10-**

kyuminId : Lanjutaannyaaa~ Ga lama kan? Hehe *ditimpuk*

Kyumin4efer : Ga bisa bikn yang hot nih. Dibawah umur soalnya (padahal 94line -_-) Ini chapter 12nya. Makasih dukungannya~

**-Chapter 11-**

kim eul neul : Ini lanjutannya~ Gimana masih kasian sama kyuhyun? hehe

sissy : Enggak lagi-lagi deh nyeseknya :) Hepi kok sabar yaaa

Echa Aegyo : Ini belom end kok, hehe. Aduh jangan nangis *nyodorin tisu* Iya sungmin yang biasa imut jadi kejam begitu gara-gara urusan ga penting *ketok Sungmin*

sary nayolla : Yah, kemaren terpaksa TBCnya disitu takut kepanjangan :D Tuh yang manggil pacar saya :]

Guest : Aku juga seneng kalo bisa tapi sayang sering ga bisanyaaaa :( Yang manggil tuh pacar saya *ditimpuk sampah* eniwei, Fighting! Makasih dukungannya :D

Sparkyu : Bukan ming sayangnya T.T saya juga bertanya-tanya kemanakah pacarnya kyu itu. Semoga ming cepet jujur yaa. Fighting! :)

ririn chubby : Aduh, jangan dibaca malem-malem kalo gitu. Baru hampir kan? Belom bengkak kan? xD Kalo ga ada tulisan bersambungnya yang baca bisa bosen loh :3 Di chapter ini pintunya kyu nyampein pesen sungmin buat ngasih tau kyu loh hehe. Karena kalo sungmin jujur segampang itu...ga seru hahaha. Tenang aja kyuhyun cuma bodoh kalo lagi sama sungmin kok(?) Sungmin belajar kata-kata pedes dari kyu juga padahal -_- Acungi semua jempol buat jalan yang kyu tempuh. Dia ga mundur sedikitpun! *siapin tameng* sayang bukan ming yang manggil T.T Nah, analisis kamu lengkap banget deh :3 jadi masing-masing dari kyu dan min harus tetep dibela deh hehe Masalah marga, no need to sorry dear :) APAH? Isinya penting banget loh! Nah, ini lanjutannya, jangan bosen buat baca ya. See yaa

kyuminsaranghae : 100 buat kamuuuu 3 yang manggil siwon yeay! *tebar bunga* Sungmin ada di kamar saya, nih lagi tidur :p xD

Unknown : sequel? Kalo ini udah tamat kamu pasti ga bakal minta sequel, chingu-ya -_-

Lee Minry : Bahkan sampe akhir gantungan itu ga balik ke dia. Miris T.T Makasih buat dukungannya :*

mariels25 : YOHOO I'm back! :D Siwon oi siwon yang manggil *ga nyantai* Ini lanjutannyaaa. Semoga bisa bersabar dengan saya T.T

lee sunri hyun : Kenapa rumit? Tanyakan kepada bulu kaki kyuhyun yang bergoyang(?) xD Semoga kyumin ga menyedihkan legi kedepannya :)

evil vs bunny : Dan yang manggil adalah *jeng jeng* Choi Siwon! :D

Cul Ah : Eo..eonni? Gamsahamnida reviewnya. Chpater kemaren adalah chapter terpanjang selama TTMP dibuat padahal T.T

I'm minhyun : Makasih banyaaak *bow* Hahaha. kyu disuruh bikin anak tuh *nyenggol kyu* Fighting! Sekali lagi makasih banyak~

Winecouple : Makanya, karena dia tega sama kyu, saya kurung dia dikamar kkk~

ZaAra eviLKyu : He'eh keputusannya sangat-sangat ga tepat karena bikin kyu ga waras T.T

Minoru : Ini lanjutannyaaaa~ Semangat juga buat Mingie!

Nickgyumin : A..ah, nado saranghae :* hehe, harusnya ga ada adegan tragis disini malahan ._. Makasih banyaaaak.

Tika : Min, kalo tega mau diambil tuh kyunya *min peluk Kyu* Yang manggil itu pacar saya :3

Ria : Maaf membuat menunggu D: Pertanyaan kamu cuma bisa dijawab sama yang bersangkutan, say. Saya cuma bertugas menyampaikan(?) Intinya sungmin tuh agak gegabah sama rencananya :x

Park Ha Mi : Yah maaf ya ga bisa kilat :( Iya tuh ming sok banget padahal ga tega juga.

Guest : *ikut lempar kulit pisang* hahaha yang manggil pacarku aka choi siwon, baru jadian kemaren *diceburin*

Fariny : Karena dia kejem makanya saya kurung. Siapa tau bisa tobat xD

Mhinniemin : Itu balesan karena dia duluan yang mulai :'(

ika kyuminssss : Nah, udah ga penasaran kan sama yang manggil? :)

Choleerann : SUNGMIN TAMPAAAN(?)

JustELF : Wah, jangan asal peluk, min udah bakar-bakar rumah noh dibelakang(?) Amiiin

KS : Hadoh kasian banget sungmin. Sekarang digigit coba D: Karena cho kyuhyun dibutakan oleh panah asmaranya sungmin /eaaaaaa/ LANJUTANNYA IS HERE~

FuJoyer97 : Astagfirullah *elus dada* tobat nak bulan ramadhan. Ga baik nyiksa orang lain(?) sambil ketawa setan pula ckckck hahaha ga cocok alim deh saya -_- Endingnya pasti uri kyumin kok :D Dimohon kesabarannya. Fighting! Makasih banyaaak.

: Dia udah terlanjur saya kurung di kamar tapinyaaa D:

Guest : Yah, salah dia juga sih awalnya :(

Adbys : Sabar ya untuk happy!kyu-nya. Belom waktunya mungin kkk~

kyumin pu : Gregetan sama sungmin gara-gara dia imut ya:3 #plak

casanova indah : Glad you enjoy it hehe. Hehehe yang manggil diatas ya. Ini lanjutannya~

QQ KyuminShipper : Ini lanjutannyaaaa. Gomawo juga(?)

Cho Adah Joyer : Kyumin is real! Kyu itu gitu gitu sabar loh.

KyuWie : Ne, gwaenchana :) Rencana siwon? Ga sepenuhnya kok, hehe. Sungmin jadinya ke kamar saya. Malam pertamaan(?) *dimutilasi kyuhyun*

Sung hyesang : hehe, yang sekarang kilat ga? Semoga penasarannya kejawab disini :D

KM137 : tanggung jawab? Saya traktir tissue deh hehe lucu tuh kalo #bestrongepil jadi trending xD

Diamond : Sungmin ke kamar saya xD 15 kalo bisa ga lebih :)

KyuMinalways89 : Semoga ming cepet balik ya *nangis* Pengorbanan yang sungguh sia-sia *geleng-geleng*

Kimteechul : LOL. Saya ketawa sumpah baca reviewnya xD berkah ramadhan? Min cepatlah dapatkan berkah itu, nak. Fighting! Nado saranghaeee :*

Song Ji Ra : I MISS YOU SO MUCH, JIRAAA T^T Saya juga bisa naik turunin yang laen loh *smirk* Yaaah sayang banget yang dibelakang itu siwon jadi ada wonkyu momen deh =_= Sungmin agak susah deh kalo dibilangin anaknya keras kepala dia sebenenrnya, tapi dia juga sebenernya...susah deh nanggepin tindakannya. Ah iya! Padahal itu top 3 bareng 2 lagu yang ditulis diawal chapter 11 loh. Hadooh. Padahal saya dengerin itu pas bikinnya -_- Glad you enjoy this fic til now :) AH MAKASIH BANYAAAAK. KENAPA SIH REVIEWNYA NGANGENIN TERUS :3 Menurut saya yang bagian kyuhyun nyari gantungan paling miris *ga ada yang nanya* Ga akan bosen sumpah^^ Love you too~

Sanyewook : Ada lagi manusia yang belom dapet berah ramadhan -_- hahaha mingie kasian dirimu. Iya dia stress padahal aslinya ga tega juga. Sok tegar dasar.

Dessykyumin : Wah, terima kasih buat kesabarannya *bow* Siwonie oppa yang manggil /hueeek/ sok imut banget saya -_-

Yanti : Ini lanjutannyaaaa

Hehe : Butuh tissue? Soalnya ming butuh waktu buat nerima keadaan :)

.

.

**Terima kasih sangat atas partisipasinya di Thanks To My Phone. Saya harap bisa bersabar sedikit lagi dengan saya yang membuat temen-temen muak karena apdet lama xD**


	13. Chapter 13

Kyuhyun kembali tertawa. Ia tidak peduli pada suaranya yang bergetar dan matanya yang sudah sangat basah. "Akan kulakukan untukmu, Lee Sungmin. Akan kulakukan semua yang kau inginkan... Kau benar, aku masih muda. Artinya aku bebas mengencani perempuan sebanyak yang aku mau. Itu yang kau inginkan, 'kan, kekasihku? Kau ingin orang kau cintai ini hidup sebagai laki-laki normal. Aku benar?"

Pemuda tinggi itu kemudian menuju ke dinding yang membatasi apartemennya dengan bekas apartemen Sungmin, menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan lemas. Berbicara dengan keras seolah ada Sungmin di ruangan yang dibatasi tembok. "Aku menyerah. Tapi, ingat, Lee Sungmin sayang, aku memang tidak akan mengejarmu saat ini. Cho Kyuhyun akan tetap disini. Dia akan meneruskan mimpimu. Dia akan mengejar cita-citamu. Tapi, dia akan tetap mencintaimu."

.

Tidak, Cho Kyuhyun tidak berubah sama sekali. Ia tetap Kyuhyun yang suka menjahili orang dan sedikit bodoh karena pemikirannya yang tidak berjalan maju ke arah masa depan. Kenangannya dengan Sungmin mengurungnya dalam beberapa keadaan.

"Selalu Sungmin yang membuat raut wajahnya melemas." Leeteuk menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. "Apa reaksinya kalau tahu Sungmin akan datang ke pernikahanku besok? Haaah~ Semoga Sungmin tidak membawa keluarga bahagianya besok."

.

.

.

**Title : Thanks To My Phone**

**Rating : T**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and Other**

**Warning : Terinspirasi dari Drama Korea Sassy Girl Chun Hyang, BoyxBoy, TYPO(s), newbie, membosankan, alur lambat, OOC**

**Type : Chaptered**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

.

.

.

**-Chapter 13-**

Sungmin menggaruk pahanya yang gatal karena dipenuhi renda-renda yang menghiasi gaun pesta selututnya. Ia agak menyesali pakaian yang ia pakai hari ini. Jelas saja, laki-laki mana yang mau mendatangi pesta pernikahan dengan gaun? Oh, jangan lupakan wig dan heels tujuh sentimeter-nya.

Baiklah, Lee Sungmin memang tidak punya pilihan lain. Disaat ia harus memberi ucapan selamat pada Leeteuk atas pernikahannya, ia juga terpaksa harus menutupi kehadirannya agar tidak bertemu dengan orang yang...tidak seharusnya ia temui.

Laki-laki 28 tahun itu memang sudah memutuskan pergi dengan berpakaian wanita dari awal. Tapi, ia tidak tahu kalau perjalanan jauhnya ke Seoul dengan pakaian super ribetnya akan sangat menyebalkan begini. Pahanya mungkin sudah merah karena ia tidak berhenti menggaruknya daritadi.

"Aish. Panas!" umpatnya sambil melepas wig dikepalanya dan menyingkap gaunnya hingga ke perut. Menyisakan celana pendek putih ketat dibawah sana. Ia menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal sambil terus mengipasi wajahnya dengan tangan kiri.

"Harusnya aku pakai pakaian biasa dulu, baru kuganti nanti di toilet," sesalnya sambil membelokkan kemudi ke arah kanan, memasuki area parkir dari gedung tempat pernikahan Leeteuk dilangsungkan.

Setelah mobilnya terparkir dengan benar, Sungmin menarik napasnya dan menatap kaca spion dalam mobilnya. Dengan cepat ia memasang wig-nya dan membenarkan gaunnya yang sedikit acak-acakkan. Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya ke spion dan memerhatikan make-up di wajahnya. 'Sepertinya Luna melakukan pekerjaan make-up-nya dengan benar,' batinnya cukup puas.

"Sentuhan terakhir," katanya sambil memasang kacamata tanpa lensa berwarna cokelat muda yang sejak tadi tergeletak di dashbor mobilnya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat pantulan wajahnya yang sekarang. "Aku tidak tahu kalau aku bisa secantik ini."

"Kurasa harus ke toilet dulu untuk mengecek pakaianku secara utuh." Sungmin kemudian meraih kado yang sudah ia siapkan untuk Leeteuk dan istrinya, serta tas kecil berwarna senada dengan gaunnya.

.

.

Leeteuk terus mengucapkan terima kasih saat satu persatu tamu yang dirinya dan Kang Sora, istrinya, undang datang yang memberikan ucapan selamat pada mereka. Sejujurnya, daritadi Leeteuk tidak bisa berhenti memecah konsentrasinya pada Kyuhyun yang sedang berada di sebelah kanan—berbicara dengan rekan sesama artisnya, dan pintu masuk di kirinya—satu-satunya akses keluar masuk untuk tamu-tamunya.

Ia khawatir kalau Sungmin akan masuk melalui pintu itu, lalu datang memberinya kado dan ucapan selamat sambil menggandeng tangan seorang perempuan. Katakan ia terlalu paranoid, tapi Leeteuk ingat perkataan Sungmin yang mengikrarkan dirinya untuk menikah sebelum usia 30 tahun. Menurut perhitungannya, Sungmin sekarang berusia 28 tahun dan artinya...dia mungkin sudah menikah. Oh, baiklah mungkin juga baru berkencan.

Laki-laki itu akan sangat senang kalau Sungmin menghubunginya lebih dulu dan mengatakan 'Hyung, aku akan tiba lima menit lagi' atau semacamnya, agar ia bisa mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun sehingga Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak perlu bertemu. Ia sadar kalau pertemuan kedua pemuda itu akan membangkitkan memori lama yang mungkin tidak akan kembali lagi.

Mempelai laki-laki itu juga tadinya berharap Kyuhyun mau pulang setelah memberinya kado pernikahan dan makan sebentar. Tapi, nyatanya? Artisnya itu malah betah berlama-lama disini.

Leeteuk menahan napasnya saat melihat Kyuhyun bergerak ke arah pintu masuk. Dengan langkah cepat ia berlari kearah Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya tanpa basa basi. Yang ditanya hanya menaikkan alisnya bingung karena bahunya dicengkram dengan keras oleh Leeteuk. "Orangtuaku sudah sampai. Aku mau menjemput mereka di tempat parkir."

"Kau kenapa, Hyung?" Kyuhyun terkekeh karena melihat Leeteuk yang berkeringat, sepertinya sangat cemas. Apa ada hal yang harus dicemaskan oleh pengantin bahagia didepannya?

"Tidak bisakah orangtuamu kesini sendiri? Bukan maksuku tidak sopan. Tapi, siapapun dari tempat parkir pasti bisa langsung melihat pintu masuknya dan mereka tidak akan tersasar."

Laki-laki yang mengenakan jas kasual berwarna biru tua itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. Kyuhyun tidak melihat ada kesalahan kalau ia menjemput orangtuanya di tempat parkir. Dengan perlahan ia menyingkirkan tangan Leeteuk yang masih berada di bahunya dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk—keluar.

.

.

Sungmin menutupi wajah yang masih merahnya dengan tangan setelah keluar dari toilet wanita yang berada di sekitar tempat parkir. Sebelumnya pemuda itu sudah memasuki toilet laki-laki, tapi semua manusia disana justru memandangnya horror. Sungmin baru sadar kalau dirinya adalah perempuan sekarang. Demi Tuhan, ia bingung dengan gendernya hari ini! Sungguh tadi ia merasa sangat lancang karena memasuki daerah khusus wanita, tapi apa daya, ia tetap harus mengecek penampilannya secara keseluruhan.

Agar tidak seorangpun mengenenalinya sebagai Lee Sungmin.

"Hampir saja aku mimisan saat ada gadis yang meminta tolong membenarkan kaitan branya. Yang benar saja. Itu kaitan bra," kata Sungmin pelan. Ia menunduk, masih dengan bayang-bayang punggung mulus wanita tadi di pikirannya. Laki-laki mana yang tidak akan menyukai pemandangan seperti itu?

Sungmin menarik napasnya dalam-dalam saat melihat pintu masuk didepannya. "Hanya perlu meletakkan kadoku di tempat yang tersedia, lalu pergi. Benar, tidak mungkin ada hal buruk yang bisa terjadi dalam waktu sesingkat itu." Laki-laki yang sudah bertransformasi menjadi perempuan cantik itu meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Dengan langkah mantap ia bergerak ke arah pintu kaca itu.

"Astaga! Mati aku," kata Sungmin panik saat dirinya memasuki ruangan itu dan matanya langsung menangkap kehadiran orangtua Kyuhyun dihadapan pasangan suami-istri baru itu. Jangan tanyakan kenapa dia bisa mengenali orangtua Kyuhyun, karena Sungmin memang tidak pernah melupakan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun. Buru-buru ia mencari tiang besar terdekat yang bisa menutupi keberadaannya.

Sungmin memegang dada kirinya. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya mulai berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Kenyataan bahwa orangtua Kyuhyun ada disini menguatkan kemungkinan kalau Kyuhyun juga ada disini. Kemungkinan besar Kyuhyun memang ada disini.

Kyuhyun...ada disini. Disekitarnya.

Sungmin menahan napasnya. Seluruh tubuhnya bisa merasakan hawa panas mulai menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Apa dia akan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun sekarang? Apa Kyuhyun akan menatapnya dengan tidak percaya saat melihatnya? Apa Kyuhyun akan memeluknya? Apa laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya itu akan tetap memandangnya dengan tatapan cinta yang sama padanya?

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya keras dan membuang napasnya pelan-pelan. Berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran yang tidak pantas muncul di pikirannya. Kyuhyun tidak akan mengenalinya. Kyuhyun pasti sudah melupakannya. Kyuhyun pasti sudah memiliki gadisnya sendiri.

Sungmin meremas tas kecil ditangannya. Sekarang ia merasa sedikit gugup. Ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Semua rencananya rasanya jadi kacau begitu saja hanya karena Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menyusup ke kepalanya.

Tangannya beralih menepuk dahi, gestur yang menunjukkan kalau ia ingat tujuannya. Ia hanya perlu mencari tempat untuk meletakkan kado-kado pernikahan Leeteuk. Kalau ada kesempatan, Sungmin mungkin bisa melihat Leeteuk dari dekat. Menyalaminya? Jangan bercanda. Dari awalpun tidak ada niat dalam dirinya untuk muncul dihadapan mantan managernya secara langsung.

'Berjalan dengan santai kesana, letakkan kadonya dengan perlahan, lalu pergi dengan anggun seperti wanita,' ulang Sungmin saat ia menemukan meja panjang yang ia cari sedari tadi, terletak beberapa meter dari sisi kanannya. Berada cukup jauh dari pandangan Leeteuk dan orangtua Kyuhyun.

Kaki dengan heels berwarna krem itu mulai melangkah perlahan dengan tatapan hati-hati—mengawasi semua mata yang mulai mengarahkan pandangannya pada dirinya. Mungkin sosoknya terlalu menarik untuk dilewatkan begitu saja.

.

.

"Ah, Eommonim, Abonim, senang rasanya kalian datang ke pernikahanku. Terima kasih banyak." Leeteuk membungkuk hormat pada orangtua Kyuhyun. Kedua orang tua didepannya hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Leeteuk dan istrinya yang cantik menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan sangat hangat.

"Dimana Kyuhyun? Kukira dia bilang mau menjemput kalian. Apa tidak bertemu di tempat parkir, Eomonim?"

Kim Hanna mengatakan kalau anaknya tiba-tiba dapat telepon dan sepertinya harus segera pergi. Wanita itu menyampaikan permintaan maaf yang Kyuhyun titipkan padanya karena harus buru-buru pulang dan meninggalkan pesta pernikahan managernya tersayang.

Leeteuk tertawa keras. Ia tidak bisa menutupi kelegaan yang mengalir ke tubuhnya. Akhirnya satu beban pikirannya lepas. Dengan begini ia bisa fokus menunggu kehadiran Sungmin tanpa khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun.

.

.

Dengan gaun yang bergoyang-goyang karena dia berjalan dengan cepat, Sungmin terus melangkah menuju pintu keluar setelah menunaikan tugas utamanya—mengantar kado. Ia yakin semuanya berjalan sesuai rencanya sampai tanpa ia sadari, sepasang mata memandangnya dengan sangat tajam sejak tadi.

Sekarang Sungmin menyadari tatapan itu. Ia tidak berani menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang walau hanya untuk sekadar pura-pura melihat jam besar yang menghiasi dinding ruangan itu dan menangkap sosok yang memandanginya sejak tadi. Ia tidak tahu apa pemilik mata itu mengikutinya keluar atau tidak karena sekarang Sungmin benar-benar tidak punya keberanian untuk menghadapi siapapun yang mengenalnya delapan tahun yang lalu.

'Siapa? Apa itu Cho Kyuhyun?' batinnya tidak tenang. Langkahnya makin cepat dan berubah menjadi gerakan lari saat dia sudah berada di luar gedung.

'Mobilku dimana!' batinnnya panik. Jangan katakan sekarang dia lupa dimana dia memarkirkan mobilnya!

'Ayolah, dia masih menatapku. Dia mengikutiku. Apa dia mengenaliku? Siapa?' Sambil terus berpikir, Sungmin kembali berlari, kali ini ia mengambil arah kiri sesuai instingnya. Perasaan tidak tenang yang menggelayuti dirinya memaksa kakinya untuk segera berlari dan menemukan mobilnya.

.

.

"Ini aku sudah mau pulang...Sekarang sedang di tempat parkir." Kyuhyun menjawab panggilan dari seorang teman wanitanya. Kakinya melangkah keluar dari toilet dan bersiap menuju tempat janjiannya dengan seorang, well, katakanlah perempuan yang menaruh hati padanya.

Lelaki itu hanya bergumam sebagai respon 'aku mengerti' saat lawan bicaranya di telepon terus mengulang tempat janjian mereka yang sudah sangat ia hapal sebenarnya. Bagaimana tidak hapal, semua makhluk bergender wanita yang mengajaknya kencan atau minum kopi, pasti ia arahkan ke tempat yang sama agar tidak merepotkan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk bosan sambil menekan pelipisnya pusing. Perempuan yang akan ia hadapi sekarang sedikit cerewet. Sebenarnya wajar saja perempuan yang meneleponnya daritadi sedikit cerewet karena Kyuhyun sudah terlambat nyaris dua jam dari perjanjian awal mereka.

Tangan Kyuhyun sudah beralih untuk membuka pintu mobil sambil terus merespon ucapan perempuan di seberang.

"Aku tahu...Aku akan sampai beberapa men—"

BRUK

Kyuhyun sedikit kaget saat ada sosok yang berlari menubruknya dari samping dan mengganggu keseimbangannya. Pembicaraannya harus terputus paksa karena ponselnya ternyata terbanting ke lantai aspal dibawahnya. Belum sempat ia berdiri dengan tegak, telinganya sudah mendengar bunyi 'KRAK' yang entah kenapa sangat menyakiti telinganya dan membuatnya langsung menatap seram pada ponselnya yang tergeletak dengan naas—layarnya retak.

Laki-laki tampan itu menatap tidak percaya dan membuka mulutnya dengan sangat lebar kala ia melihat heels tujuh sentimeter berwarna krem menginjak ponselnya. Kyuhyun merasa semua hal disekitarnya menjadi slow motion saat kaki yang barusan menginjak ponselnya menyingkir dengan sangat perlahan.

Dengan ekspresi yang sangat jelek—mulut dan mata terbuka lebar—Kyuhyun mencoba meraih ponselnya sambil menunduk.

"Omona! Aku menginjak ponsel sampai layarnya retak."

DEG

Kyuhyun tersentak. Gerakannya terhenti begitu saja. Bahkan ia merasa napasnya tercekat saat itu juga.

DEJAVU!

Jantungnya pemuda itu berdetak tiga kali lipat lebih cepat saat mendengar suara itu. Ia ingat keadaan ini. Ia ingat posisi ini. Ia ingat perkataan itu! Ia ingat siapa yang menginjak ponselnya!

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya untuk melihat sosok yang sangat melekat di ingatannya itu. Ia merasa gugup saat ada perasaan ajaib yang tiba-tiba berada disekitarnya. Tepat setelah bangun, ia melihat seorang perempuan sedang menunduk dan meraih ponsel berlayar retak dibawahnya.

Kyuhyun tidak tahan lagi. Tangannya langsung meraih tangan orang yang sedang memegang ponselnya.

Dia...

Dia...

.

.

Sungmin merasakan ada tangan dingin yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya saat dia menunduk dan mencoba meraih ponsel hitam yang ia injak barusan.

Dalam hati, ia merasakan ada getaran aneh yang disalurkan oleh tangan itu pada aliran darahnya yang membuatnya merinding.

Dengan cepat, ingatan Sungmin akan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kyuhyun terputar begitu saja karena kejadiaan yang ia alami sekarang sangat persis dengan kejadian di kereta delapan tahun lalu.

Mungkinkah orang yang ia temui kali ini sama dengan yang ia temui delapan tahun yang lalu? Mungkinkah itu...

"Tolong, tunggu sebentar...Nona."

Sungmin langsung mengangat wajahnya dan berpaling kearah belakang—Ke sumber suara. Ia melihat seorang laki-laki tinggi berhenti setelah berlari. Terlihat sedikit kepayahan.

'Choi Siwon!' teriaknya dalam hati. Kalau saja ia tahu yang mengejarnya barusan adalah Siwon, Sungmin tidak akan sampai susah payah berlari dan bertabrakan dengan—

Sebuah tangan merangkul pundaknya dan memaksanya segera berdiri bersama orang yang merangkulnya.

"Nona ini bersamaku, Choi Siwon." Walaupun tidak melihatnya, Sungmin bisa merasakan orang yang merangkulnya sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Sungmin langsung mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menangkap sosok yang barusan bicara. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya karena mulutnya terbuka dengan sangat lebar dan kakinya mendadak lemas adalah wujud dari semua perasaan kagetnya.

Itu Cho Kyuhyun!

Cho Kyuhyun merangkulnya!

"Mobilku sebelah sini, Nona manis," kata Kyuhyun sambil menuntun Sungmin yang masih mendongakkan kepalanya demi melihat wajah tampanya—menurut Kyuhyun.

Laki-laki itu berhenti sebentar, ia menengok ke arah Choi Siwon, "Kami permisi dulu, Siwon-sshi. Aku ada janji kencan dengan nona ini." Dengan itu Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobilnya dan membiarkan Sungmin masuk terlebih dulu.

Kyuhyun melihat Siwon sekali lagi dan menggerakkan tangannya ke dahi, membuat pose hormat untuknya. Ia juga tidak melupakan seringai andalannya. Terlihat mengejek dan bersahabat disaat sama.

Suara mobil Kyuhyun mulai tidak terdengar saat Siwon kembali ke alam sadarnya. "Perempuan tadi...Lee Sungmin, kan? Dia...ganti kelamin?"

.

.

Kyuhyun terlihat serius memandang jalanan di depannya tanpa berbicara sedikitpun pada sosok cantik yang terlihat kaku di sampingnya. Aslinya, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menatap Sungmin yang sekarang ada disampingnya, kemudian memeluknya dengan erat.

Ini bukan mimpi. Sungminnya benar-benar kembali padanya. Duduk didalam mobilnya.

Astaga! Kyuhyun khawatir detak jantung bisa didengar oleh Sungmin yang ada disampingnya.

Sekarang pemuda itu sedang memikirkan beberapa cara yang harus ia lakukan saat ini juga. Menciumnya? Memeluknya? Pura-pura tidak mengenalnya?

"Ah...Maaf."

Suara Sungmin menghentikan otaknya bekerja. Sungmin bicara padanya!

Baiklah, ini saatnya Cho Kyuhyun. Lakukan tugasmu.

.

"Aku—"

"Kau harus berterima kasih padaku, Nona."

Sungmin menaikkan alisnya heran. Kenapa Kyuhyun masih memanggilnya nona saat mereka hanya berdua? Dia bisa mengerti saat di tempat parkir tadi Kyuhyun memanggilnya nona mungkin karena ia tidak ingin Siwon mengenalinya. Tapi, sekarang?

"Karena aku sudah menyelamatanmu dari makhluk playboy tadi," ucapa Kyuhyun yang sepertinya mengerti dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. Ia menangkap Sungmin yang tidak berkedip disampingnya.

"Kau...memanggilku nona?"

"Tentu saja, kau mau kupanggil apa? Nyonya? Ah, benar juga, Choi Siwon 'kan selalu mengganggu rumah tangga orang lain. Kau juga pasti salah satu incaran Siwon. Dan kemungkinan sudah bersuami. Jelas saja, kau sangat cantik."

Sungmin menyuarakan 'Hah' dengan sangat keras mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia bingung dengan omongan Kyuhyun.

Menghidupkan music player di mobilnya, Kyuhyun menjawab keterkejutan Sungmin. Ia kemudian tertawa. "Pasti kau tidak menyangka sedang dipermainkan oleh Siwon itu ya? Kuberi tahu nona, dia memang seperti itu. Jangan mau kena rayua—"

"Kau tidak...mengenalku?" Perasaan sedih itu merambat sampai ke hati Sungmin saat dia menanyakan pertanyaan itu pada pemuda yang sangat spesial untuknya. Ia mengharapkan Kyuhyun tersenyum padanya dan mengatakan 'Sungmin-hyung, kau bercanda? Tentu saja aku mengenalmu.'

Cara mereka bertemu sangat sama persis dengan pertemuan pertama mereka. Apa Kyuhyun tidak ingat apa-apa tentang itu? Apa Kyuhyun tidak mengingat dirinya? Bukankah Kyuhyun mencintainya? Atau mungkin...pernah.

"Hm? Nuguya? Ah...ngomong-ngomong. Cho Kyuhyun, imnida." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sambil tersenyum. Ia menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya pada makhluk cantik yang masih memasang wajah terkejut.

Sungmin terlihat menunduk saat Kyuhyun mengenalkan dirinya. Membuyarkan kemungkinan kalau laki-laki disampingnya bukan Kyuhyun yang ia kenal. Oh, ayolah Lee Sungmin, kau yang memulai semua ini. Baru merasakan sakitnya sekarang?

Awalnya Sungmin sudah memikirkan kemungkinan kalau Kyuhyun mungkin melupakannya. Tapi, mengetahui Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak mengenalinya, rasanya amat sangat menyedihkan.

"Lee...Min...Sung imnida." Jawaban patah-patah Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Sepertinya kalau Sungmin mengaku sebagai Lee Sungmin pun, tidak akan ada gunanya.

"Jadi, Minsung-sshi, kurasa saatnya kita menyelesaikan urusan kita."

"Ah?"

"Ponselku itu hadiah dari temanku saat dia berlibur di Eropa. Kurasa harganya sekitar satu juta won" katanya sambil menunjuk ponsel di genggaman Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangkat ponsel di tangannya dan menatapnya lama. Ia tidak percaya ada ponsel seharga itu. Model ponsel ditangannya tidak terlihat semewah satu juta won. Tidak dilapis emas atau berlian. Ia membelalakkan matanya saat melihat logo ponselnya. "Ini ponsel korea! Jangan menipuku!"

"Memang siapa yang mengatakan itu bukan ponsel korea? Itu memang ponsel korea, tapi temanku membelinya di Eropa, jadi harganya lebih mahal."

Sungmin tertawa meremehkan saat memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang menjelaskan jawaban konyolnya. "Yang benar saja. Satu juta won? Lalu kau memintaku menggantinya sekarang? Kau mau memerasku!"

"Berani merusak, berani mengganti. Kau tidak mau menggantinya?" Tanpa melihat ke Sungmin, Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaannya dengan enteng.

"Kalau diperbaiki tidak akan semahal itu. Lagipula hanya layar retak. Kau 'kan kaya, beli saja yang baru." Emosi Sungmin mau tidak mau tersulut karena Kyuhyun terdengar merendahkannya.

"Kalau temanku tahu aku mengganti ponsel yang dia beli jauh-jauh di Eropa dengan ponsel yang kubeli di Korea, dia pasti akan sedih."

"Ap—Yang benar saja! Ini ponsel Korea. Tidak akan ada bedanya sekalipun dibeli di Eropa atau Korea. Ya! Cho Kyuhyun!" Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang mengemudi dan berusaha mendapat perhatian Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu kau yang bayar biaya perbaikannya."

"Baik." Sungmin meraih tas kecilnya dan membukanya dengan tidak sabar. Daripada membuang satu juta won, lebih baik ia membayar biaya perbaikan yang tidak seberapa. Biarpun ia punya satu juta won, akan sangat bodoh kalau ia habisakan untuk membayar ponsel yang ia injak barusan.

Setelah membuka tasnya, Sungmin baru sadar kalau ia meninggalkan dompetnya di mobil.

"Dompetku di mobil."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya jengah. "Kalau begitu kita ke kantor polisi sekarang."

"HAH?!"

"Kau menolak mengganti rugi."

"Atau mungkin kita harus ke gereja," lanjut Kyuhyun dengan nada seserius mungkin.

"Gereja?!"

"Kau harus minta maaf pada Tuhan karena menindas makhluk tampan yang satu ini, Minsung-sshi."

'Atau menikah denganku,' lanjut Kyuhyun dalam hati sambil tersenyum.

Sungmin tersentak saat Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan nama asing itu. Ish, itu tidak penting. Kyuhyun mencoba memerasnya.

"Aku hanya bilang dompetku tertinggal. Kita mungkin bisa kembali ke tempat parkir dan mengambil dompetku agar—"

"Bohong. Apa isi tas kecil imut di tanganmu? Mana ada perempuan yang tidak membawa dompet di tasnya."

Sungmin melihat isi tasnya lagi. "Hanya ponsel," jawabnya lemas.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Kalau begitu, kita jual ponselmu untuk biaya perbaikan ponselku." Ia kemudian tertawa puas. Menyisakan Sungmin yang menahan amarahnya yang sudah di ubun-ubun.

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN!"

.

.

Sungmin bergumam dengan kesal saat mereka memasuki tempat perbaikan ponsel. Ia tidak rela menjual ponselnya hanya untuk biaya perbaikan ponsel Kyuhyun. Cih, jangan gila!

Penjaga toko hanya memandang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang memasuki tokonya dengan aura menyeramkan. Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Sungmin erat dengan alasan takut Sungmin kabur dan tidak mau ganti rugi.

"Perbaiki. Sekarang." Sungmin berujar dingin pada petugas didepannya. Caranya bicara barusan mengingatkan Kyuhyun akan dirinya yang berada di Airport saat mengejar Sungmin dulu.

Kyuhyun tertawa dalam hati melihat tingkah Sungmin. Benar-benar sangat lucu dan manis saat sedang marah. Persis Lee Sungminnya yang dulu. Pemuda itu tidak berubah sedikitpun.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan dengan tiba-tiba orang itu meminta sebuah pulpen saat penjaga toko di hadapannya menatap bingung pada dua manusia didepannya.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kartu nama dari dompetnya dan menuliskan sesuatu dibelakangnya.

"Ini kartu namaku."

Ia menyerahkan pada penjaga tersebut dan mengatakan lewat tatapan matanya agar penjaga itu membaca apa yang ia tulis dibelakangnya.

"Layarnya retak. Tidak sengaja kuinjak. Kira-kira berapa lama bisa selesai diperbaiki dan berapa biayanya?"

Penjaga toko itu menatap Sungmin setelah memabaca kartu nama yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya. Kenapa Sungmin tidak curiga ada yang aneh dengan kartu nama yang Kyuhyun berikan? Karena ia pikir itu kartu nama biasa. Dan...siapa yang akan peduli pada apa yang Kyuhyun tulis barusan? Tidak akan ada.

"Karena ini ponsel keluaran baru dan...kami belum pernah menangani yang seperti ini, ponsel ini baru bisa kembali digunakan paling cepat satu minggu lagi."

"MWO? Satu minggu?"

Sungmin meraih ponsel di etalase toko tempat ia meletakkan ponsel rusak Kyuhyun tadi. Ia menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan membawanya keluar toko.

"Kenapa? Kau mau kabur?" Kyuhyun menghentikan Sungmin beberapa langah sebelum mereka melalui pintu keluar.

"Satu minggu itu terlalu lama. Aku tidak mau punya tanggungan selama itu. Aku tahu tempat yang bisa memperbaiki layar retak hanya dalam waktu dua hari."

Kyuhyun menepis tarikan Sungmin pada tangannya. "Kita sudah terlanjur disini. Aku juga sudah terlanjur memberikan kartu namaku padanya."

'LALU KENAPA?! APA HUBUNGANNYA KARTU NAMA DENGAN SEMUA INI!' teriak Sungmin dalam hati. Ia menjilat bibir bawahnya yang agak kering. Kyuhyun membuatnya stress. Rasanya ia ingin menjambak orang sekarang.

"Ayo masuk lagi," ajak Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang mengikutinya dengan lemas. Ia tidak punya pilihan sepertinya.

Kyuhyun meminta Sungmin mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya.

"Tidak akan kujual. Enak saja!" Jelas saja Sungmin menolak. Ia bisa membayar biaya perbaikan tanpa perlu menjual ponselnya kalau saja Kyuhyun membiarkan dirinya mengambil dompetnya di mobil.

Laki-laki 25 tahun didepannya hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Orang didepannya tidak mau mengganti rugi sepertinya.

"Baiklah. Tulis namamu disini dan tulis nama suamimu." Selembar kertas dan pulpen disodorkan pada Sungmin.

"Tidak punya suami."

Kyuhyun menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya.

"Anakmu kalau begitu."

"YA! Apa aku kelihatan sudah punya anak?"

"Oh, memang belum?"

"Aish!" Sungmin merebut kasar kertas yang diberikan Kyuhyun. "Aku isi nomor telepon orang—"

Omongan Sungmin terputus saat sadar apa yang akan ia katakan. Kyuhyun akan tahu dia adalah Sungmin kalau menuliskan nomor telepon orangtuanya.

Ah, ada seseorang yang bisa membantunya.

"Ini nomor telepon saudara perempuanku."

Kyuhyun sedikit kaget. Sungmin tidak punya saudara perempuan 'kan? Atau yang berada dengannya sekarang bukan...Sungminnya?

"Berikan ponselmu padaku."

Sungmin menggeleng.

"Ayolah, sebagai barang jaminan. Kau tidak bertanggung jawab sekali, Lee Minsung-sshi." Kyuhyun menengadahan tangannya. Tidak terima dikatai begitu, Sungmin menyerahkan ponselnya dengan sedikit kasar.

Kyuhyun meraihnya dengan senang hati dan beralih pada penjaga toko yang daritadi memandang mereka dengan tatapan bodoh. "Lee Minsung akan mengambil ponselku satu minggu lagi disini. Kalau dia tidak kesini, telepon saja saudara perempuannya..." Kyuhyun membaca kertas yang barusan diisi Sungmin. "...yang bernama Luna." Kertas itu ia serahkan pada penjaga tersebut.

"Atau kau mention saja twitterku di gaemyu," katanya sekalian promosi.

"Tentu saja. Tunggu...boleh saya minta tanda tangannya?" Penjaga toko itu mengeluarkan sebuah kaos dan meminta Kyuhyun menanda tanganinya.

Setelah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pergi dari tokonya, penjaga itu memandang dua lembar kertas di etalasenya bergantian. Satu dari Kyuhyun dan satu dari Sungmin. Ia membalik kartu nama yang diberikan Kyuhyun padanya. Membaca tulisan tangan Kyuhyun.

'_Tahan ponselku selama mungkin. Satu atau dua minggu tidak masalah. Aku yang akan bayar biayanya besok. Kalau tidak bisa diperbaiki, tolong carikan ponsel yang sama persis.'_

.

.

Lee Sungmin harus menahan rasa nyeri dan perih di kakinya karena Kyuhyun terus mengajaknya berputar-putar tanpa arah di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan dengan alasan dia ingin makan siang—sore mungkin lebih tepatnya. Dan kenapa Sungmin mau saja? Itu karena Sungmin tidak punya pilihan. Dompet tidak ada. Ponsel ditahan. Lengkap sudah alasan untuk menemani Kyuhyun kemanapun hari ini.

"Percaya padaku, Cho Kyuhyun-sshi, tidak ada makanan seperti itu disini. Kita sudah berputar ratusan kali."

Kyuhyun berhenti berjalan dan melepas genggaman tangannya pada Sungmin—mereka berpegangan tangan sejak keluar dari toko ponsel.

"Kau lelah?" tanyanya dengan sedikit lembut.

Ini memang hanya akal-akalan saja karena ingin berlama-lama dengan Sungmin. Ia tidak sedang ingin makan pie apel yang daritadi ia cari bersama Sungmin.

Mata Kyuhyun mengarah pada kaki Sungmin. Mana ada laki-laki yang tahan memakai heels berjam-jam? Lee Sungmin benar-benar hebat. Dia mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk memalsukan dirinya didepan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, kita makan di—"

"Kyaaaaa, Cho Kyuhyuuuun~"

Sungmin mengarahkan pandangannya pada asal teriakan wanita yang dengan histeris memanggil nama Kyuhyun. Dari lantai dua, satu lantai diatas mereka. Ia melihat Kyuhyun yang menepuk dahinya. Padahal wajah Kyuhyun sudah tertutup dengan masker dan kacamata hitam, tapi tetap saja ada yang mengenali artis terkenal ini.

"Ayo!" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin.

.

.

Sungmin menghabiskan waktu dua jam lebih dengan bernyanyi bersama Kyuhyun saat mereka ada diruang karaoke itu. Menyembunyikan diri mereka dari kejaran fans Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat histeris dan menyeramkan. Tadinya mereka hanya ingin sembunyi sebentar, tapi entah apa yang terjadi sampai mereka betah berlama-lama berdua di ruangan itu.

"Akhirnya kau hanya makan mie instan," ejek Sungmin setelah mereka puas bernyanyi dan kelelahan. Mereka sudah menghabiskan beberapa kaleng bir dan makanan ringan untuk menemani mereka bernyanyi sampai rasanya tenggorokan Sungmin gatal dan panas. Pikirannya juga mulai kacau karena sepertinya ia agak mabuk.

Kyuhyun tidak membalas ejekan Sungmin dan memilih untuk makan dengan tenang. Ada baiknya mendiamkan Sungmin agar ia bisa berpikir apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya pada kekasihnya yang ternyata belum memiliki anak itu. Sesuatu yang membuatnya lega karena tahu Sungmin kemungkinan juga belum menikah sampai saat ini.

"Kau mau kupesankan juga?" Sungmin hanya melengos kesal dan menjauhi Kyuhyun, berniat keluar dari ruangan itu dengan langkah yang agak diseret.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang."

"Katanya dompetmu tertinggal. Tunggu saja disini sebentar dan aku akan mengantarmu mengambil dompet nanti. Oke?"

Sungmin kembali duduk. Benar juga, mau kemana dia sekarang? Alasan yang sama kembali ke otaknya. Dompet tidak ada, ponsel juga ditahan.

"Butuh sesuatu untuk kakimu, Minsung-sshi? Kelihatannya sakit."

Yang dipanggil hanya membalas dengan tatapan tak terdefinisi. Sungmin selalu merasakan ada sesuatu yang pecah dalam dirinya saat Kyuhyun terus memanggilnya Minsung. Apa Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak mengingatnya? Apa perlu dia membuka wig-nya disini dan mengeluarkan sumpalan dadanya sekarang?

"Ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Sungmin tersenyum.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang, Kyuhyun-sshi."

Suasana canggung mulai menyelimuti ruang karaoke yang sepi itu. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan ada yang berbeda dari tatapan Sungmin padanya sekarang, sesuatu seperti...rindu dan sedih.

"Kau mirip mantan kekasihku."

Pegangan Kyuhyun pada sumpitnya melemas. Rasanya sangat... Ini artinya Sungmin mengingatnya sampai sekarang 'kan?

"Berarti kau berkencan dengan seseorang yang tampan."

Tawa Sungmin terdengar.

"Dia memang tampan tapi sangat bodoh. Aku harus putus dengannya karena kebodohannya."

"Apa kalau dia tidak bodoh kau tidak akan putus dengannya?"

Sungmin menghela napasnya.

"Kenyataannya bahkan sampai sekarang dia tetap bodoh. Sebelum kami putus, kuminta dia mencari perempuan yang bisa mengurusnya, tapi dia malah jadi playboy yang kerjanya kencan kesana kemari. Kuminta dia kuliah jurusan bisnis, dia malah mengambil musik. Benar-benar bodoh."

Kyuhyun tersentak. Darimana Sungmin bisa mengambil kesimpulan itu? Dia tidak tahu apa yang ada dibalik itu semua kan? Ingin rasanya ia menarik Sungmin dan membawanya ke pelukannya saat ini juga. Membisikkan padanya kalau itu semua tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan.

"Orangtuaku juga tidak setuju dengan hubungaku dan dia. Alasan lain yang membuatku harus putus dengannya."

.

Sungmin mengambil segelas bir yang daritadi tergeletak di meja. Ia meminumnya sampai habis.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Tiba-tiba Sungmin berteriak dengan sangat keras. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang harus dikeluarkan sekarang juga. Ia merindukan dan membenci keberadaan Kyuhyun didepannya disaat yang sama. Kyuhyun yang sama yang sekarang melupakannya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa melupakan rincian terkecil dari Kyuhyun, tapi, pemuda ini malah...

"Sefrustasi itu karena putus dengannya?" Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin yang menatap langit-langit ruangan. Duduk tepat disampingnya. Ia melihat Sungmin mengangguk.

"Kau akan kembali padanya kalau ada kesempatan kedua?" Sungmin menggeleng. Membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kesal. Benar-benar keras kepala.

"Aku sudah menjalani hidupku bertahun-tahun tanpa dia. Kurasa hanya perlu melanjutkannya sampai aku mati."

Kata-kata itu mengusik Kyuhyun. Ia jelas tidak suka Sungmin mengatakan kata-kata itu. Apanya yang lanjutkan sampai mati? Apa susahnya kembali padanya sekarang? Pintu hati Kyuhyun tidak pernah tertutup sedikitpun untuk Sungmin. Tidak sama sekali.

.

Tiba-tiba tangan Sungmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun.

"Boleh aku...memelukmu? Kurasa aku sangat merindukan mantan kekasihku. Kau sangat mirip dengannya, aku jadi ingin memelukmu." Sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Kyuhyun. Ia bisa merasakan ada dorongan yang sangat kuat dalam matanya, yang akan mendorong airmatanya keluar begitu saja. Ia butuh pelukan Kyuhyun sekarang.

GREP

Sungmin merasakan tangan Kyuhyun menarik tubuhnya membawanya kedalam pelukannya. Pelukan yang ia idamkan sejak delapan tahun yang lalu. Laki-laki 28 tahun itu langsung membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dan membenamkan wajahnya diantara bahu dan leher Kyuhyun.

"Bahkan...caramu memelukku sama dengan dia, Kyuhyun-sshi." Sungmin berkata dengan suara pelan. Ia bisa merasakan Kyuhyun mengelus punggungnya dengan sangat lembut. Ia kembali merasakan kehangatan yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya dulu.

"Apa kau merasa lebih baik? Apa aku memelukmu dengan benar?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun saat airmatanya mulai mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Perasaan rindu itu sudah tidak bisa ia tahan lagi dan ia bersyukur Kyuhyun ada disini, memeluknya.

"Apa yang akan kau katakan padanya jika kalian dipertemukan kembali?"

"Aku—Jangan lupakan aku. Kumohon...jangan lupakan aku. Aku tidak keberatan kalau kau membenciku. Asal jangan lupakan aku...kumohon, Kyuhyun-ah."

Sungmin merasa dirinya sangat egois saat mengatakan itu. Ia tidak mau Kyuhyun melupakannya padahal ia terus membayangi hidupnya dengan kepergiannya. Ia yang meninggalkan Kyuhyun, tapi ia juga yang meminta orang itu agar tidak melupakannya. Manusia macam apa dia?

Kyuhyun hanya bisa membalas ucapan Sungmin dengan elusan dan tepukan pada punggung Sungmin. Sesekali tangannya juga mengelus rambut Sungmin.

Untuk saat ini, ia hanya ingin membiarkan Sungmin menumpahkan semua perasaan yang selama ini ia pendam. Kalau ia tidak melakukan ini, kejadian yang dulu pasti akan terulang lagi dan ia tidak mau. Ia tidak mau Sungmin mengecap dirinya masih kekanakan. Kalau saja tadi ia tiba-tiba menangkap Sungmin dan berlutut memintanya untuk tidak pergi, ia pasti tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan seberharga ini.

Delapan tahun berpisah dengan Sungmin mau tidak mau menguji kesabaran dan kesetiaannya. Sungmin harus bersyukur karena Kyuhyun bisa tetap setia dan sabar menunggunya. Walaupun kenyataannya, tanpa disuruh sekalipun, Kyuhyun akan tetap menunggu Sungmin datang ke hidupnya lagi. Ia cinta pertama dan terakhirnya.

Artis itu melepas pelukan Sungmin padanya dengan sedikit kesulitan. Ia menemukan segaris airmata yang tidak pernah ia lihat selama ia mengenal Sungmin. Perlahan ia meraih bahu Sungmin dan mengecup dahinya.

"Kenapa menciumku?! Kau bahkan tidak mengenalku!" Sungmin berdiri di depan Kyuhyun dengan sedikit limbung. Kyuhyun sudah bersiap menangkapnya sebelum Sungmin menonjok pipinya.

"Kenapa kau jadi artis sekarang? Kenapa kau ada disana? Menerbitkan lebih banyak album, konser kesana-kemari. KAU INGIN MEMBUATKU IRI?!"

Satu pukulan lagi di wajah Kyuhyun. Yang dipukul meringis kesakitan karena pukulan Sungmin sama kerasnya dengan pukulan laki-laki. Err...dia memang laki-laki. Ingin rasanya ia membalas pukulan Sungmin, tapi rasanya tidak akan ada gunanya berkelahi dengan orang mabuk.

Kyuhyun tertawa sambil bangkit dari sofa yang ia dan Sungmin duduki, ia baru saja akan mendekat pada Sungmin saat pemuda itu melakukan tindakan di luar imajinasinya.

.

"Y-Ya!...Minsung-sshi ke-kenapa kau mau buka baju...mu?"

Sungmin tersenyum misterius sambil menurunkan gaun bagian bahunya sedikit, mengekspos kulit mulus di bagian itu. Ia berjalan mendekat dengan sedikit limbung. Melepas kacamata cokelat tanpa lensanya dengan gerakan sensual.

"Minsung kau bilang? Kutunjukkan padamu siapa Minsung sebenarnya Kyuhyunie~" Laki-laki mabuk itu kembali tertawa. Ia mendekati Kyuhyun lagi sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam bajunya yang terbuka bagian dadanya.

.

.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya dengan sangat tidak ikhlas ketika melihat Sungmin yang sekarang tidur dipangkuannya. Benar-benar...Sungmin itu orang paling tidak bisa ditebak yang paling ajaib dan menawan yang pernah ia temui di muka bumi ini.

Setelah memukul wajahnya dua kali, Sungmin membuka gaunnya sedikit dan...mengeluarkan sumpalan dadanya. Dan sekarang ia tidur begitu saja menyisakan ekspresi bodoh di wajah tampannya.

Rasanya ia ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding saat tadi ia berpikir Sungmin akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padanya.

"Benar-benar bodoh. Kenapa kau jadi konyol begini, Minimi-hyung? Delapan tahun berpisah denganku apa bisa membuatmu langsung bodoh? Apa kebodohanku menular padamu?" Dengan perlahan tangan Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin. Ia tidak bisa menahan tawanya, walaupun ia harus sedikit kesulitan karena sepertinya pipinya memar.

"Baru pertama kali aku melihatmu mabuk, menangis dipelukanku, mengeluarkan sumpalan dadamu yang besar itu." Kyuhyun berhenti untuk tertawa.

"Aktingku hebat 'kan, Hyung? Maaf karena melakukan ini semua padamu. Kalau tidak dibeginikan, kau tidak akan pernah jujur padaku. Besok aku berjanji akan kembali menjadi Kyuhyun yang kau kenal."

Kecupan di pipi Sungmin.

"Tanpa kau minta sekalipun, aku tidak pernah melupakan apapun tentang dirimu, Hyung. Tidak satupun."

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Mohon maaf lahir dan batin semuanyaaaa~ Sengaja apdet pas lebaran biar dapet maaf hehe. Chapter ini mengecewakan, saya tahu. Maka itu saya minta maaf lagi :(**

**Ah, saya ga jamin kalo ff ini selesai di chapter 15. Tolong sabar sebentar lagi yaaa.**

**Mumpung masih ada tempat buat cuap-cuap, saya mau pesen sedikit buat yang baca ff saya yang kemungkinan kebanyakan atau semuanya KMS. Tolong jangan bikin malu nama KMS dengan posting sesuatu yang bertentangan sama jalan pikiran dan pandangan kita yang sekiranya bisa nyulut emosi pihak yang anti sama kita. Lebih baik budayakan 'keep calm and ship kyumin' kan? Saya emang bukan siapa-siapa, tapi saya panas juga kalo KMS terus dihujat gara-gara ada beberapa KMS yang 'iseng' dan susah jaga mulut :DDD Saya juga masih suka emosian, tapi kita sama-sama belajar yaaa.**

**.**

**.**

**Balesan review~**

**-Chapter 1-11-**

yeminmine : Makasih banyak banget buat review rajinnya. I really love it. Kemaren udah aku kirim buket bunga buat balesannya, udah nyampe? xD Maaf ya bikin bingung di chapter...3 ya kalo ga salah? Typo itu emang susah ilangnya. Semoga bisa ngoreksi lagi di chapter depannya hehe Konfliknya kenapa? Kurang ya? Butuh orang ketiga? xD Sekali lagi makasih banyak udah nyempetin buang-buang waktu buat baca dan review TTMP *bow* jangan kapok yaaaa :)

vey900128 : Eyyy, gapapa kok :D makasih udah nyempetin diri dan tetep setia review :) Udah ga penasaran sama pertemuan kyumin kan? hehe

**-Chapter 12-**

Lee Minry : Padahal TTMP harusnya ga ada adegan sedih loh. Gara-gara Min nih *cium min* Ah~ makasih buat dukungannya. Sukses juga buat chingu-ya :D

Unknown : Wkwkwk apanya yang nanggung? Min yang 'digantung' kyu pas ss5 BKK? xD

Winecouple : Iya keren kan kyu jadi artis *disogok Kyu* Amiiiiiin

Guest : Okeeeee. Ini lanjutannya :D

kim hyun nie : Tuh, berkeluarga ga dia? *nunjuk atas* Maaf ya apdetnya lamaaaaa banget. Nasibnya Kyu? Ada ditangan Min dan Tuhan xD

Hehe : Kyuminnya di chapter iniiii yeay! Ini lanjutannya yaaaa dan kayaknya Kyu ga ada sakit hatinya sama sekali hahaha

Cho Adah joyer : Ayang ming juga udah harus cepet-cepet balik ke Kyu nih. Saya ga tahan sekep dia terus di kamar saya, pintu kamar saya digerogotin gara-gara ga saya kasih sajen(?)

Evilbunny : Kyaaaaa. Mingie sembunyi di rumah saya xD Dia dateng kooook tapi ga ketemu Teuki tersayang :9

Cutemin : Kyu sedihnya bentar kok. Dia kuat banget anaknya, tahan aer anti karat(?) Ini chapter 13nya. Sesuai bayangannya kah? :D

Minoru : Tau tuh Kyu! Sampe dikatain playboy ama Ming. Tau darimana coba si sungmin? Ra-ha-si-a xD Mingie dataaaaaaaaaang tanpa pasangan, hehe

ZaAra eviLKyu : Hahaha mingie tuh harus bersyukur punya pasangan kaya Kyu. Tapi, sayang dia kurang bersyukur ckckck. Gak kabur kok, udah diiket pake tali cinta xD

Adelia Santi : Masuk kooook, Lia-eon :D makasih banyak ya reviewnya. Adegan Kyu nonjok orang harus dibudidayakan biar dia keliatan cowoknya(?) hahaha Astaga Ming dibanting! -_- *panggil Kyu* Hehehe udah ga ada nyesek nyesekan lagi kok :) Makasih banyak ya Lia-eoooon :D

stevaniCP : Ini cepet kah? hehe mian kalo lama. Udah belomnya silahkan cek jari manis Sungmin yang belom ada cincinnya :D Hahaha, sebentar lagi dua-duanya bahagia kok. Sabar yaaaa

Park Min Gi : Ah? Pa...pantas maksudnya? Lanjutannya semoga ga kelamaan yaaa. Hu'um Kyu jadi playboy, kata sungmin sih xD Ga penasaran kan sekarang?

Tika : Nyahahaha main wanita? LOL Kyu LOL. Emang usaha dia harus diacungi jempol. Di chapter ini mereka udah ketemu kok, tinggal nunggu bersatunya aja ya :)

lee kyumin : A...ah gomawoooo *bow* Makasih banyak buat reviewnya yang juga daebak! Hehe moga ga kapok review ff ini :)

Park Ha Mi : Pertemuan mereka itu...kayak flashback xD cocok kan Kyu jadi artis? Hehe

Saki : Nah, itu dia. Mingie belom nikah xD eeteuk aja yang parno banget haha

FuJoyer97 : Saya juga bingung. Kemaren pas saya belek otaknya Sungmin isinya emang labirin sama tts semua(?) Ini saya munculin :D banyak ruginya nyekep dia di rumah saya hahaha. Iya si abang donghae juga. Sehidup semati dah dia sama kyu lol. Saya inget nih sama penname ini! Yang tukang nyiksa Kyu. LOL. Insaplah di hari yang fitri ini wahai titisan Kyu yang suka bully Kyu(?)

mariels25 : Enaknya bisa lompat di kasur min, beli dimana? *ngiler* hahahaha kenapa? kecewa ya siwon yang manggil? Padahal dia baik loh xD Ketemu doooong hehe. Kasian sama min juga dongs. Nah, ini lanjutannya. Jangan lompat di kasur Min lagi yah hahaha

Jirania : Sa...saya ga ada niat bikin nangis. Kyunya aja yang lebay sampe nangis di chapter kemaren. Tanggung jawab Kyu!

Gyumina : Yang nyium Kyu? Pemeran sampingan yang ga akan muncul dimanapun lagi selain chapter kemaren xD Ini ga nyesek kan? Hahaha nakal tuh dia sampe dipukul Min lagi. Dua kali pula ckckck

I'm minhyun : Wah, kenapa kecewa? Siwon kan baik? :D Ah...maaf kalo feelnya ilang gara-gara Min saya umpetin. Udah balik belom sekarang? *penuh harap* Eh...jangan bilang begitu saya malu / Masalah keluarga? Kita liat di chapter depan yaaaa :D Fighting!

Sissy : Oh! Se-line! Sissy-yaaa :D Kenapa ga ada yang mau liat ming bawa keluarga bahagianya sih? -_- siapa tau keluarganya kelinci(?)

ika kyuminssss : Reaksi Kyu? Liat disiniiiii :D Lanjutannya semoga ga ngecewain yaaaa

GyuMinChild : kkk~ ada yang ga mau tau nih xD Lanjutannya cepet ga? Hehe

Diamond : Penasarannya ilang ga? Hahaha

lee sunri hyun : Ming nikah itu sebenernya cuma pikiran teuki aja kok :D ayo dibaca lanjutannyaaa~

sary nayolla : Kkk~ teuki nih bikin gosip aja. Orang kan jadi mikir Ming udah nikah *pukul teuki pake cinta*

Joy : Makasih jempolnyaaaa xD Hahahaha hepi ending ya? *ngeliat ga ikhlas ke plot final chapter* Fighting! Makasih dukungannya~

casanova indah : Kasian Ming ga keluar di chapter kemeren *peluk Ming* Mau daftar jadi jodohnya donghae kah? Ngantri dulu dibelakang unyuk yang udah nyiapin pager betis xD

ririn chubby : *ngelap iler* itu...panjangnyaaaaa~ Hahaha kenapa sih sama siwon? Dia kan baik. Astaga, muncul satu lagi yang suka Kyu tersiksa kkk~ Aku juga ga tau sih gimana rasanya patah hati soalnya Mingie nerima cintaku sih *ditembak* Ah bener juga. Baru sadar semengenaskan itu chokyu sekarang. Maafkan saya Kyuhyun-sshi karena bukan shipper yang baik hahaha. Betul banget banget Kyu kurang cepet nyadarnya. Coba dia sadarnya cepet, pasti dia ga ditinggal :( He'eh bener, ga nyampe dua bulan Kyu masuk ke idupnya Min, tapi udah berhasil bikin Ming keluar dunia hiburan yang dia suka banget cobaaa. LAH? JADI GUE YANG DITANYA hahahaha tanyakan pada Ming yang seksi nan bohai xD Gara-gara gosip dari teuki nih gue jadi diacungin golok! Hahaha itu gosip kooooooook. Makasih buat kesetiaan dan pengertiannya. I love you~~ Makasih juga buat dukungannya :D

KyuWie : Kata orang butuh waktu satu derik buat jatuh cinta, tapi seumur hidup buat ngelupain /cieeeeee/ Ah iya. Maaf ya bikin bingung gara-gara ga saya tulisin begitu. Makasih banyak koreksinya :D

Guest : Ini lanjutannya. Maaf lamaaaa D:

KM137 : Ini...Teuki nih! Tanggung jawab dong udah bikin gosip. Ya ampun yang guling-guling depan saya ternyata orang? Kirain cacing makanya saya tebar garem hahaha._.v

vey900128 : Hahaha, ga punya kok. Dia kan keluarganya cuma kelinci sama makanan *dikeplak Min*

fariny : Abang aman kok :D Ini lanjutannyaaaa

Fha : Ne :) Makasih udah nyempeting buat baca dan review hehe. Butuh tissue kah? Sejujurnya konfliknya cuma di Ming doang xD

Yeminmine : Ah...plotnya sih hepi ending. Tau deh siapa yang ganti jalan ceritanya jadi kearah sad ending begitu hehe. Ga papa ga nonton aku juga bikinnya ga mirip-mirip amat kok (TERUS KENAPA?) abaikan saya -_-

Ria : Iya kasian ya diaaaa. Nah nah, makasih banyak buat review yang sangat rajin karena ngebahas tiap adegan hehehe *cium* Ketemu kok. Masalah ming nikah, ini...gara-gara gosip nih! Ini lanjutannya makasih banyak sekali lagiii :D

KS : Misterinya sekarang...dimana unyuk? Hahaha Lah? Takut kenapa, chingu-ya? Takut Ming lari ke pelukan saya dan cerita ini berakhir sad ending? xD *digoreng Kyu* Doain Kyu ya supaya hasil tes kejiwaannya normal(?)

Dessykyumin : Satu lagi korban gosip Teuki-hyung! Huhu Teuki niiiiih

Name Adbys : Gapapa kok ga nonton saya bakal bikin se-ga-bikin-penasaran-banget (apasih -_-) MINGIE, KYU MAU DICOLONG! Ati-ati Ming kalo cemburu bahaya xD Aaaaah, sadar aja chapter kemaren aku pendekin hehehe ini aku panjangin kok khusus gara-gara permintaan chingu :9

Kimteechul : Hyaaaaaaaaaaa iya Ming nanti nikah sama akuuu. Nih undangan udah tinggal sebar *dipelotin sampe mati sama Kyu* Hahahaha Nado saranghaeeee *cium* Fighting! Makasih dukungannya~

kyumin pu : Ah, alurnya ketebak deh :O hahahaha ini juga lama ya? Maaf yaaaa *bow*

Guest : Saya juga ngegemesin loh *wink* Welcome di ff pertama saya ini~ Semoga betah hehe

Secretadmire : Jangan bilang begitu ah, idung saya kembang kempis nih 0..0 ini lanjutannyaaaaa :D Makasih banyaaaak.

.

.

**Nah, sekian dari saya. Dimohon reviewnya~ Selipin salam tempel juga boleh di reviewnya hahaha**


End file.
